


Nightless

by TheVampic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Sharing, Delena, Enemies to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Legacies, Multi, Romance, Sexual Tension, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Sizzie - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 100,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampic/pseuds/TheVampic
Summary: "You were my dream Elizabeth."-Sebastian~Lizzie Saltzman's only problem was fighting her inner demos but after she met Sebastian she realized he was about to question her entire existence. She is forced to find the right path and find a way to stay alive in this war of love and family.Who is Sebastian really and what is the mystery hidden under the mask of an enemy?





	1. Author's note

_Currently editing all the chapters(in 2020.)!_

Hey everyone!

  
This is my first Legacies fanfiction on here and I am super excited, the idea came to me after reading an Instagram story from @istandbydaenerys. So I spent the last 3 or more hours on planing every single chapter. It was really hard but truly fun because a bunch of ideas were coming in and out of my mind.  
This will be focusing mostly on the relationship between Sebastian and Lizzie. Now I will be mentioning Hope and Landon too here and there.

So if you haven't watched the show from season 1 you probably won't understand what is going on. I will be mentioning some characters from The Vampire Diaries and the Originals but they won't be as relevant.

Also as you know, Legacies season 2 aired only 2 episodes so far so I will NOT follow that storyline. I have my own idea and way I want this to be going BUT if I do see a good quote or a scene in the show I will for sure try to include it.

  
Now I made a small change in character's ages because I needed Lizzie and Josie to be close to the Merge age. So in the first chapter, they will be 20 instead of 16.  
I truly hope that this won't end up being a huge flop because I worked on this for so long.

  
I will update Chapter 1 as soon as possible, but no rush because we all want for this to be good right?  
Thank you for reading!


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally came back from her summer trip to Europe. While planing out her new year, she gets sucked into a completely new side of their already supernatural world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone! The very first chapter of Nightless, I am so glad to have you with me!

Lizzie Saltzman stepped out of an old Mustang that her father ordered to bring her from the airport, breathing in the air around her favourite place, The Salvatore School. As fun as it was to be back, the building still looked the same. But _she_ was different and so this year was bound to be different too.

It was her time, her semester of _yes-es _and new possibilities.

As the door to the school opened she was crowded by so many new kids, some of them that she had already seen around during previous years, though most were still new. Josie had sent her an enroll list with all their names and faces so she got to study it during her 8-hour long flight. In the corner of the room, she could spot a few familiar faces. MG and Kaleb were throwing pop-corns at each other, which to Lizzie's surprise made her laugh. Though she wasn't about to waste her time on stopping by them or even worse on finding her father. 

Her main focus was to find Josie. She hasn't seen her sister in actual months, not in person at least. Now that she was back, they could make up for all the drama that had gone down during the end of last year.

She peeked through the kitchen doors. Her sister was there, with her back to Lizzie and she was in what seemed like an awkward conversation with that gremlin Landon. Even though she didn't notice her an obvious '_Not to be disturbed' _sign was clear. 

So she moved her bag around and pulled it upstairs to their room. It didn't really change, Josie wasn't big on redecorating during the summer it seemed. Lizzie sat on the bed but even after 10 minutes, her sister still didn't come. It was annoying, she wanted it to be known that Lizzie Saltzman had returned, that this is her new start. But there was no one that seemed to really pay attention.

She shrugged and to avoid some unwanted outburst or even worse _an episode_, set up a yoga mat on the floor. Her mother had told her that it was calming and relaxing. Stretching didn't feel like that at all though. It only focused her mind more and more on that same feeling of loneliness she had last year. 

"I thought you said yoga was just karate for lazy people, " came a very familiar voice from the door. 

"Jo!" Lizzie squeaked and trapped her sister in a warm and fuzzy hug. Her hair was a lot longer which was something Lizzie didn't pay attention to during their video calls.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were back?"

Lizzie released her and simply sighed. Like her doctor said, you should always consider the other person's feelings first. "You seemed busy talking to Gizmo the Gremlin." Her sister couldn't help but laugh at that. Lizzie o this day wondered how did the two of them end up, dating in the first place.

Calling him Gizmo was just something she started doing along the way, it reminded her of how uncle Damon always had the right nickname for everyone he ever met.

"Yeah, we are kind of in an awkward phase. But don't worry about it," Lizzie smiled and right away started to tell her about all the things she did with their mom and how she was missing this place and people in it a lot. Well, most of the people.

"I have decided to be permanently open to any opportunity that comes my way. This is my semester of yes. And I am available for literally anything," she declared while Josie just nodded. Her sister was always the one who was the listener in the family. 

She didn't know it, but there was a male passing by her door, listening to the conversation. Kaleb promised MG his girl and now he had a chance to fulfil that promise.

\---

"Would you want to go on a study date later.. with me?" The boy managed to ask and with those puppy eyes and warmness, plus her promise for trying out new things Lizzie felt slightly forced to say: "Yes."

"At the Old Mill?" MG ran a hand through his hair.

_There?_ Why there? That was where everyone went to_ 'chill'_ and nothing about MG attracted her in that way.

"Uh... yes?" She said and swallowed hard.

"2 o'clock?" Lizzie, gathering herself together simply and quickly told him: "Alright, " and turned on her heel to get as far from there as possible.

MG was a good _friend_, yes, but to her, he was just and only that, a friend.

\---

The time for their 'date' came sooner than she wanted it too, and when the clock on her phone said that it's now 2:15 she threw the books on the old bench. How dare he not show up? 

"I can't believe I got stood up by Milton Greasley. This is what I get for assuming the universe would send something amaz-"

Lizzie paused as her eyes took in a male shape in the shadows. "-ing," she finished.

"Hello. Uh, you must be new," it came out more seductive than she intended but she couldn't help it. The guy standing there wasn't MG, far from it actually.

"What is this place?" The quality of his European accent left her speechless. He was like a dream guy, the ones you saw only on television.

"Oh this is the Old mill, I mean it's the only mill but we all still call it the Old mill for some reason."

She stopped herself and thought it through. Oh crap.

"I hope you are not here to chill. I mean I don't care either way." The thought of this guy actually meeting someone to do whatever it was people did in here made her nauseous. 

When he didn't say anything and just continued to look around in amazement Lizzie asked: "What's your name? I thought I knew all of the incoming students." He wasn't on any of Josie's lists nor was he in the school last year. She would have remembered someone as stunning as him.

"Is this a school of some kind?" the mystery guy ignored her questions and now stared directly at her. 

Lizzie felt bare before his eyes. There was something about this person, not just being new but somehow dangerous. But not in a way that scared her. It felt exciting to be talking to someone like this.

"The Salvatore School. Named after Damon and Stefan Salvatore, I guess," she couldn't tell if he looked more intrigued or irritated by her talking. So she brushed it off, expecting for him to at least introduce himself.

"But that was like a long time ago or whatever," at last she added.

"I see."

_Come on_ _mystery man_, Lizzie thought, _give some effort into this_.

"So... you are _not _a student." 

He shook his head left and right in slow motions, answering her with nothing more than a simple, no.

"Okay, well then who are you?"

The guy decided to step closer but stumbled in that attempt. He leaned his left hand on the closest pier to support himself and started exhaling deeply. Lizzie moved toward him on instinct, despite the feeling in her gut that she better stay away. "Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?"

"No, no I'm fine. You should, you should keep your distance," he said, her very exact thoughts out loud and used his other hand to stop her from moving closer. 

"I am not gonna hurt you," Lizzie stated and released a short laugh. She just wanted to get to know the guy. 

When he got back fully on his feet, she was able to see the features of his face more clearly. He possessed the face one could only dream of having. The skin so clear, like God himself, constructed him. The jawline felt as sharp as a knife. And the eyes resting under the pretty old-styled black hair were blue, colour deeper than any oceans. 

And as he continued to speak: "That's not what I'm afraid of." Lizzie got lost in them. Noticing that, or perhaps her wish to communicate further the boy moved away. "I'm sorry uh- I should go," he mumbled.

He turned away and had almost disappeared from the view when Lizzie called out to him again: "Wait! What's your name?"

The 'god' made guy turned his head back and whispered: "Sebastian." It sounded like a repeating song that played itself on repeat inside of Lizzie's head. 

"I'm Lizzie." she went along, hoping it might make the guy stay. Even though she expected him to simply leave.

But he didn't. 

"It's good to meet you Elizabeth." No one ever spoke her actual name, everyone just always called her Lizzie. She herself sometimes forgot that it wasn't her full one. He was quite old fashioned it seemed. 

"_Elizabeth _sounds too boring," she replied while cackling.

Sebastian looked up for a second and then smiled broadly to her. A smile that could erase any remaining sad part of her. It felt intimate. "I don't think it sounds boring at all."

Too moved to speak again, Lizzie simply stared as he moved, away and away out of the horizon.

___

She couldn't stop thinking of him the entire day. There was just this aura around him that made her drawn by just the way he looked at her. No one ever did it in that way. Not even MG. He apologized about 20 million times for being that late but Lizzie didn't care. Not when her new and main focus was to find a way to see Sebastian again. She told him he could accompany her while she searched for some spell ingredients to which he agreed.

What could her mysterious new friend be hiding? A friend was a strong word but Lizzie intended to make him something, anything in her life really.

When everyone else went to settle in their rooms or gathered in the school living room, she managed to sneak out. Luckily no one took notice of a girl walking away with a rucksack filled with about 100 candles. Josie just thought she became adventurous.

She brought some of her dad's old magical objects, just enough to siphon them and use for a locator spell. Those were the first one thought in Spellcasting class so it truly didn't require much. The map of the school and it's closest grounds was sprawled on the table at the Old Mill as Lizzie put her hands above it and read from the spellbook: "Picture the face of the person and then touch the map. If they are found within its boundaries the map will glow."

Nothing happened.

That was a waste of a perfectly good old sand clock.

"Okay, then the next one." It turned out to be much harder than she originally thought. Looking for someone without not having any of their possessions was a tricky thing so her next spell soon became 10th.

She was bowed above that map that when she heard another person's voice it made her jump in surprise. "Hello, Elizabeth."

She didn't know which one, but one of those 20 spells seemed to finally work. Keeping her cool attitude she narrowed her brows and greeted him with: "You again."

"Ah- you're a witch." He took in the candles she had put all around the stairs and the floor. Possibly even heard that last part with the summoning. "And you are clearly something because you've gotten past the magical defences of this school twice now. So your turn to answer." He was looking at her again and Lizzie swallowed. "What are _you _exactly?"

"What were you looking for?" he seemed to like avoiding her questions a lot. "Nothing. I am just waiting- for a friend... Who is a guy. He'll be any minute," she bit her bottom lip, hoping her lie didn't seem too bland. Sebastian stepped closer to the table, staring at the map intensely but still not telling her anything.

"You haven't answered any of my questions yet. If you aren't a student what are you doing here?"

He walked around the table, closer and closer to where she was standing. "I came to see you."

Butterflies in her stomach were ready to erupt. "-because I have a request," he finished.

"Which is?"

"Stop looking for me," Sebastian stopped just a few feet away. "I'm not I-" she was caught off guard, nothing in those spells told her that the person she was trying to find was going to know it.

3 feet away now.

"You're drawn to me. I can sense it." She was feeling the air getting thicker in between them. "I'm drawn to you too but you shouldn't let me get too close," his voice was just louder than a whisper. 

"And why is that?"

He continued to circle around her, like a predator monitoring his prey. "You seem like a nice girl and my life is shall we say-" 

Barely 2 feet away.

"Complicated."

Lizzie felt the pull to lean in as the heat between their close bodies seemed to want to boil. It was too much, they have only just met. What was it about him that made him so hard to resist? Sebastian exhaled then slightly stepped back, leaving Lizzie without something to say.

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

Her eyes followed him as he walked to the exit, again with that damn smirking smile. "And by the way, I am not sure who this friend is-"he started again, referring back to her previous lie. She wanted him close again. She _needed _him to be there.

While she was in Europe nobody knew who she was. She wasn't crazy Lizzie, she could just be herself. And now as Sebastian was looking at her, she felt that way again.

"You shouldn't have to wait around for anyone."


	3. A nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries to learn more about the new world he is put in while Lizzie is having "the time of her life" at the Salvatore School.

Sebastian wasn't quite sure what was it that just happened.

One minute there is no sound, no light. Only loneliness and despair of the craving hunger that is rising inside his system.

And in the next he is awoken in some strange world with oddly inappropriately dressed people, flying objects and some weird types of carriages.

Something was different and even a talk with that blonde girl didn't feel natural. She might have been attractive but she didn't seem normal for his standards. From where he was, a girl would never wear sth that short, or without long and graceful sleeves. It felt like he hasn't seen a girl in thousands of years though.

What had cut trough his endless slumber and why anyway?

His name was all he had at the moment. And when he tried to think of someone to ask for help there was blankness. He couldn't think, couldn't remember, not just people.. anything but basics.

Something had happened during that sleep that had messed with him. It felt terrifying, not to know. Did he have a family? Or friends? A girl in his life? 

People acted strangely whenever they would accidentally bump into him in the woods. When he fed on them to salvage that unspeakable hunger, he found them horrified like they never saw a vampire before.

Couple of times they tried to call for police, he didn't know what it meant but they would 'type' on some weird, flat stuff and human's voice would come out of it. First few times it would leave Sebastian scared. But compulsion would wash it all away. Snatch, eat, erase.

Soon he came to study people, their ways of moving and communication. It was limited to those flat things that he learned are called phones.

Another problem he became aware of is not having the roof above his head. Which started to bother him whenever it rained. People would look at him strangely if he used leaves to make himself some type of protection. 

But what else was he supposed to do?

Sebastian sighed and laid himself on the wooden looking bed, back at the place where he met the blonde girl. It was the only familiarity he had. He would come at the deep night hours, after all the students, how Elizabeth called them, came and did things he didn't stick around to watch.

But despite his best efforts no memories came back, no adjusting helped and after what seemed safely around 2 weeks he was desperate for answers. It came to him that he shouldn't be asking where he was but when he is.

The girl didn't return and stopped trying to use spells to summon him which was good in a way. He didn't want to be leashed like an animal. Yet she was also the only person he didn't compel, he didn't know why.

Maybe it would have been better if he had.

\---

Lizzie Saltzman was having the most amazing start of her new year. Turns out when you don't focus on all the bad stuff, you can actually breath the same air as some average others.

Their father was absent most of the time which Lizzie thought was good for Josie. Her sister spent way too much of her summer trying to get him out in the world. Now it was time she did that herself. Her relationship with Grizmo the Gremlin didn't seem to really be a blossomy one.

Lizzie heard them fight at least once, well maybe not really fight but argue. And it was about such stupid stuff. If it was up to her she would have broken them up days ago. She also decided not to mention hers and Sebastian's little encounter from yesterday.

"Don't tell me I told you so please." murmured Josie as she fell on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. "What was it this time? You pour milk before the cereal?"

Josie groaned and tossed the pillow at Lizzie's face. The blonde twin was shook for a few seconds before she sent it hurling back. 

By the time it was evening, the two of them were sprawled on the floor, laughing hysterically. "This was fun." Josie said, breathing heavily from all the jumping and throwing. 

Somewhere downstairs the big clock showed 7:00 pm and an alarm went off. "It's dinner time."

Lizzie walked up to their usual seat, at the middle table but noticed Josie walking off to find Landon. So she continued to eat alone until MG and Kaleb were suddenly on the seat opposite of hers. "Uhm I am eating so shoo." Kaleb elbowed MG and the boy coughed nervously. 

"I just wanted to ask you if we could meet at the Old Mill... tonight." 

Lizzie almost choked on the soup she was eating. 

"Look MG I think that you are thinking of this in the wrong way.. I can't." Better to break his heart now, then give him hope right?

"Ouh I- okay." they were gone by the time she reached for another bite. 

After dinner Josie was no where to be seen so Lizzie just laid silently on her bed.

***

And then her feet were moving, step by step all the way to the Old Mill. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or how will she contact him, but she couldn't stop losing her mind over Sebastian.

The place was completely dark during the night and there was no magic around her for her to siphon it from.

"Hello?" she said out loud, hoping that if he was here, he would step forward. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

Lizzie turned away and started to circle around the place when a noise came from behind her. It was like someone walking on leaves. The figure standing before her was unrecognizable.

Sebastian's clothes and mouth were stained with blood and he smelled off it too. Lizzie stumbled back and without meaning to came back against the three. The demonic shadow was coming closer and before she knew it, his fangs were draining her off blood. 

"Stop! Please!" Lizzie sobbed and screamed, pushing him away until he finally stepped back.

The pain struck her neck and her vision was blurring. "What did I do?" he was staring at his hands in terror and then back at Lizzie's still bleeding wound.

"I did this. This is my fault." He was about to step closer to heal her she assumed but she was still in shock and scared to death so she drew her hand in the air to stop him. "Stay away from me!"

***

Her eyes snapped open. It was Josie that was kneeling next to her bed, shaking her awake. "Lizzie hey. It's okay."

"What, what happened?" she brushed her hand against her forehead and felt sweat that was covering it. 

"It was just a nightmare."

"A nightmare." Lizzie repeats, exhaling.

"I got back from dinner and found you shaking and covered in tears..." Josie pauses and puts her hand on Lizzie's. "What did you dream?"

"It's not important."

Nothing good, nothing good at all.

It somehow confirmed Lizzie's fears and Sebastian's wishes.

She shouldn't be getting closer to him. And yet she wanted to.


	4. An episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game against Mystic High goes into a complete new direction when Lizzie gets attacked,

It's the day.

After a year of anticipation it is finally time to kick some Mystic Falls asses.

Lizzie woke up with the smile on her face, feeling like today is going to be a good day. The nightmare from yesterday had been left forgotten.

"What time is it?" she heard her sister ask with the sleepiest voice she had ever heard. "Just 6 am. Perfect time for a loop around the town." she stretched her arms into the air and breathed in deeply.

"Don't you agree?" But when she looked back to where Josie was laying, her sister's eyes were already closed and a little snore came from her mouth. 

The wardrobe she had were all too last year and she couldn't bare for people to see her in the same jersey that was disgraced by the words of Penelope Park. Knowing that the devil was gone filled her with a bit of relaxation. 

She put on a blue crop top and some shorts, matching it all with sneakers and a hair band around the high ponytail, few locks left out as usual. 

As she run down the stairs in a hurry, she collided with her dad. "Is this really the time for jogging? It's not even 7 in the morning." he complained but Lizzie stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. The beard he has scratched her skin. "You could use a hair cut dad."

Before he had the chance to reply sth back, she was already downstairs and closing the main door behind her. 

The air felt refreshing running against her body and if she wasn't so detriment on exercising she would have loved to just lay down somewhere in the school's back yard. 

Her father usually wasn't too happy about them going around Mystic Falls because _'You never know what could happen'. _

Which in Lizzie's head sounded more like_ 'Someone might easily provoke you and you can end up having an episode and exposing us all.'_

First thing the app on her phone showed her was to run for at least 600 meters, around or simply straight. There was a special routine she was already used to though. 2 lefts then turn right and continue straight until you reach Mystic Grill. Grab a smoothie there and then do it again for about 3 times.

As she reached the Grill her running slowed. She waved to the familiar waiter who always worked on Saturdays and ordered a Pineapple smoothie just like always. But something wasn't like the usual, it felt kind off. She looked around and notice a girl maybe a year older then her, sitting by herself at one of the booths. 

"You know what? Make that two."

Girl didn't see her approach until she was already sitting on the other side of the table. Lizzie passed her the smoothie and waited for a reaction. "You look like you could use some company."

Her auburn hair was tied up in a really messy bun and Lizzie wondered if she had slept in here.

"Thanks, " the girl said and looked at Lizzie. Only thing human about her were her light blue eyes, and those extended as their looks met. The rest of her face was dirty and scratched in various places. "I'm Lizzie." Stranger didn't seem to be surprised and Lizzie felt some strange feeling like this wasn't the first time she had talked to her. But in 20 years that Lizzie lived in the Salvatore School, she had never once saw her and she knew all of the students from Mystic High. 

"Hope."

There was an awkward silence before Hope drank from her cup and spoke again. "Pineapple. Nice taste." The way she smiled, her face made Lizzie lose her mind.

"Do I know you? From before?"

Hope looked as if she was about to say sth else but then the door of The Grill opened and Landon and Josie walked up to her. 

"I'm sorry dad made us track you down. He wants us on the field earlier then usual." Lizzie found herself nodding and as she stood up and was about to say goodbye to Hope, she was amazed to see her staring openly at Landon.

The gremlin seemed as confused as both her and Josie. "We gotta go, come on." Josie pulled at his shirt and boy begun moving. Lizzie waved to Hope and could swear those were tears in her eyes.

___

"So you know the plan. No magic no vampire tricks and no werewolf stuns okay?" Alaric watched the team consisted of Josie, Landon, MG, Kaleb, few other people that weren't from Lizzie's year and her. 

The new headmaster wasn't fond of this event so he asked her father to watch out for them even though he was now in the opposite team.

"Ready?!" the judge yelled and Lizzie fastened her ponytail, watching at the rivals carefully. She recognized some of them, none good.

She hated losing when she knew they could win so easily even without their abilities. They would win a point and then lose 5 at least. It was more like disrespecting themselves then uniting with other people.

During the first break Lizzie already felt like the good vibes she had at the beginning of the day were about to crumble. There was a water source near by and so she went there to refill her bottle.

"You are Lizzie Saltzman right?" she looked up and saw a group of Mystic Falls' boys making a circle around her. "I think you meant to say the crazy slut Saltzman Mario." one of them said laughing.

What did they want with her?

"I have to go back to the field." Lizzie stated and tried to push trough the guys but as she did, two of them grabbed her by her elbows and held her still. "I don't think that you do. Sluts always have time for more fun don't they."

Chills went down her arms and panic begun to rise. She was barely keeping her magic from coming out and hated the way it made her feel. 

The tallest boys held her face between his palms and run his hand along her leg. "Good girl."

His companion pushed her in the stomach and her face connected with the dirty ground. "Stay back." she managed and intended to stand up but someone held her down. 

"But we just want to have some fun. Blow out some steam right boys?" she heard few of them making some disgusting noises. 

And as one of them was about to do sth that could never be taken back an animal jumped from behind the trees. Lizzie was thinking of the worst until it sent all of them running as it growled at them. She crunched, her knees to her body and stared back at the snow white wolf.

It watched her for a few seconds without any movements and then disappeared as easily as it appeared. 

Looking to where the boys had run to, she knew there was no way she could go back there and continue the game. Besides she needed to blow out some emotions herself.

___

All the candles, the glasses, and mostly all the stuff students had brought their over the years found themselves destroyed by her hand. Her agony was so big that her powers created an actual her sized tornado that sent tables flying in the air. 

She was screaming at the top of her lungs, limiting the sound so no one at the game would hear it. The power was only coming at her and she continued to crush anything that was in her reach. 

Why her? Why her? Why her? 

The thoughts were consuming Lizzie's head: I was going to let them do it to me, I am weak and useless, what kind of witch can't defend herself?

She fell on her knees as the last string of magic released itself from her body. The world around her quieted down, the bird's song could be heard again.

With sobs stuck in her throat she coughed again and again. 

There was a plate near her feet and she used her final strength to toss it to the closest wall. But the shattering noise never came.

A male shape stood before her. A boy. A god made boy.

The only thing that she remembered once she awoke tucked in her bed was the blue shine of azure eyes.

Sebastian's eyes.

Lizzie removed the blanket and looked at the window. It was still day which meant she A didn't sleep for long, B everyone was still at the game and C Sebastian had carried her to here.

The blushing feeling was gone as soon as she realized what he had witnessed. He saw the Old Mill saw what she had done.

The only person not to see her as Crazy Lizzie now did.

___

She walked back to clean her mess and found the entire place set up as it was before. There was no broken pieces, no sign that she ever had an episode there.

But? 

"I thought you were resting." said the male voice from behind her. "Elizabeth." 

"I should apologize I'm sorry you had to see that and bring me home I-"she stopped and watched him move from his face to her in few simple steps. 

"Why say those words where there is nothing to apologize for?" 

When she wanted to reply with few more sorrys he had vanished into thin air. Lizzie found herself walking home, thinking how much the guy despises her now.

But at her bed there was a note, written on silver colored paper and it said: _I don not regret it at all._


	5. Glance in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is eager to find out more about his past which leads him to ask for help from Lizzie.

_ ***Flashback*** _

_Sebastian stepped forward making the crows go almost completely silent. Only few of the local girls whispered between themselves under their breaths: "Is that him?"_

_The boy in the collar black coat approached the pub owner with the smirk that meant danger. "My money." he spoke and the room erupted into whispers. He grabbed the middle aged man for the suit he had been wearing and lifted a very famous silver dagger of his, pressing it under his throat. _

_No one stepped in to try to help, no one could, no one dared. "The money. Now."_

_Only thing heard was the owner's terrified pleads._

_"Now, now no need to be this frightening." said a new unfamiliar voice from somewhere in the middle of quieted people. They all just scattered away as Sebastian's head slowly turned in that direction._

_He had not recognized the woman who spoke. Her hair was falling down on her shoulders, red as if it were blood stained. "Even though I admit it was quite-" she took a few steps closer to him, feeling the beat of his heart under her arm, while dragging her sharp nail across his coat. _

_Sebastian's hand snapped to it, grabbing it before she could remove it. "-impressive." she finished, making her eyes lift to his._

_She couldn't be much older then him but sth about the movement, the way she spoke and that daring stupidity made him think of her as ancient._

_"You either have a death wish or are just incredibly foolish."_

_"Meet me at the town square, 12 am sharp." The woman had vanished beneath his grip in the split second. And it made him completely forget the debt the man had owned him._

***

Sebastian's eyes opened in shock, sweat falling down his forehead. 

What was that dream just now? It felt way too familiar and specific for him to just imagine it.

Besides, he could practically smell the women's perfume in his nostrills even now. 

None of it made sense unless part of his memory just came back. Could that really be, he wondered. Never once had he thought to have it lost in the first place and now some pieces were joining together.

He wasn't a blood sucker in the dream, the fear that was shaking trough him as the women used the speed of light to vanish, had proven that. But then could it be someone that knows what had happened to him? Could he find her?

To find a person you need a witch and only witch he could remember was the blonde one he had encountered a few days ago. The thought of her came to him, on her knees, completely damaged by the weight of the world.

No one should bare that burden on their own. So he would help her lift it up.

He had been in her room before too, during that roller-coaster day. Carrying her in his arms and trying to find the right place to put her in was a hell of a difficult job. But on his side was the vampire speed and strength. 

He rushed trough it and then saw the framed picture resting on the wooden nightstand. It was her with a brunette unfamiliar to him, they were holding each other in a hug, smiling from ear to ear. It warmed his dead heart to see such humanity in these people.

He laid her down, making sure she was comfortable and put a warm blanket on the top of her. She looked so peaceful, nothing like the broken girl he had seen moments ago. He couldn't understand why would anyone hurt a graceful being like her. 

He hadn't expected for her to find him later on, and was aware how restlessly her heart was pounding. She had been frightened while waiting for his reaction but he found himself unable to find the right words so he slipped a note on her bed, hoping it would put her heart at peace.

And now he needed her again. 

** _*Flashback*_ **

_The town had the biggest of the local clocks, and every time it was midnight hit it would unleash the loudest of sounds so even the dead could know it._

_Sebastian stood hidden in the shadows, like he usually would whenever he had a business to do. But tonight he wasn't the one who was hunted._

_The woman appeared like a black widow spider, using his own dagger trick against him. The blade was slowly piercing trough his skin and blood started to drop on his collar._

_"What is it that you want witch?" he hissed, voice that sent people trembling in fear, coming trough his mouth._

_"I am no witch." Her hand carefully removed the dagger, still having it ready at her hands. "What is your deal with me then?"_

_"I came to offer my help." He wasn't much familiar with the word, never once had he used it._

_"And before you say you don't need it think of how good would it be if all your problems could be handled without even lifting a hand. You could command to thousands. Be the king. No longer his father's bastard." the way her eyes had settled on him, made the boy uneasy._

_There was a catch to this._

_"What is it, what's in it for you?"_

_"I get rid of all the scum in your name, giving you respect you always wanted. And in return instead of people owning you debts you shall owe one to me."_

_The words were so tempting, so promising. The woman was as wise as she was stupid. He would never be in debt to anyone, double crossing her wouldn't be as easy as usual but it was a challenge._

_And Sebastian loved those._

_"Deal." She made a cut on her palm, extending it for him to do the same. A blood oath._

_Before he even got the chance to touch the knife her skin had already healed, like there was nothing to begin with. "The deal is a deal. You shall have your end by the end of the week."_

_***_

Lizzie didn't think that after her episode, she would ever see Sebastian's face again. And yet there he was, standing like a complete stranger on the school yard.

She was about to move away when his head snapped to her window and he smiled at her with that ridiculous smirk of his. In the blink of an eye he was standing at her door.

"What are you doing here?" came out first, the curious part.

"I am in the need of help. And only witch I am familiar with leaves in this room."

"And _why _do you need my help?" her own tone surprised her, she was still shaken about the incident of him seeing her break down.

"A truth for a truth then. I answer your questions and you in return answer mine." He didn't know where the offer came from but this communication had to work two ways . She couldn't walk away from him twice.

"Fine. First question stays. What do you need me for?"

"A memory spell. I seem to be troubled in remembering my past, that being everything before I.." he stopped and sighed, avoiding to make eyes contact. "-met you."

"Follow me. We can't do it here, the school has a spell rule."

He walked alongside her to some small and empty field where she had laid candles on, a blanket and some strange smelling herbs. "I will be digging trough your memory, so everything I see will be coming from your subconscious. You shall share my sight in order to put the pieces together okay?"

Sebastian nodded and laid on the spread and prepared place, watching as she dipped her fingers in the potion by her left side and put them then on both sides of his head.

"_Odka na vonas czech nat, Misteni_" she chanted and his eyes were not his own anymore.

** _*Flashback*_ **

_Nothing had been changing in the first 3 days and Sebastian had already thought he was the one who made a fool's bargain. _

_Up until the bodies of the town's greatest gamblers, bosses and founders were arriving one by one. Everyone pointed fingers at him and whispered even more then before. He couldn't say it bothered him but it wasn't exactly comforting either._

_The news traveled fast and soon he was known as the most powerful and untouchable person in the area. _

_"We brought the money. It's here, all of it." said the trembling guy, handing over a stack of cash as Sebastian sat on his favorite place at the pub. With whiskey in one hand, he went trough the bills and nodded. _

_"Get out of my sight."_

_The waiter handed him over a brand new bottle together with a black card on it._

_~Today, City Hall, 12 am, there is debt to be payed~_

_Sebastian read the card and with delicacy ripped into pieces, throwing in the air. Tonight at midnight she would be the one to get a surprise._

_He had been studying the night creature that struck him with a deal. A vampire they called them in the legends. How was it true, he couldn't be sure. There were no mentions of how to kill the beast but he figure nothing can live after bullet to the heart._

_The nicest of his 20 guns was rested in a special safe and now he got to do the special type of killing._

_When he arrived at the meeting place the mystery stranger was no where to be seen. He didn't understand what could have gone wrong because he was sure no one had followed him here, so no one could threaten to expose her._

_"It is time that you repay your debt." Sebastian laughed under his breath and turned in the direction of the voice. Before him stood a silver lined mirror._

_He hadn't seen her coming even with it, she had moved along with the wind, became the air itself while running. In just a mere second she was holding a gun, his own, he realized pointed at him. "You won't be needing this."_

_"Speak your demands bloodsucker." he said, voice rough. "I did as I have promised. Getting rid of all the scum. What I forgot to mention is..." she leaning into his face, with a cut running along her wrist. _

_"You are one of them." woman finished and pressed the blood on his lips, Sebastian struggled as she made sure he had swallowed it all. And then everything went black._

_***_

Lizzie's hands jerked away, and when Sebastian turned to see what is it that is wrong, he noticed the blood running down her nose.

"You are bleeding."

She pulled out a tissue, wiping it off like it didn't happen. "It's fine. Did it work? I saw.. stuff..." she didn't specify what those were but he knew. Their eyes were then one.

He had remembered it. The woman's smile, her grip on him.. All of it just not the rest.

"Parts of it yes. I do not know everything."

"Let's do it again then." she said, dipping her fingers again at the her mixture and stepping closer to him. Sebastian stopped her hand before she said the spell and touched him. "The spell is hurting you. I do not wish for you to trouble yourself on my account."

Lizzie's heart ached at the words. He had actually worried about her safety, even though he saw what she was capable of doing.

"It's not the hurt. This is darker type of magic.. I had never used it before." She met his eyes and found them uneasy. 

The thoughts in his head were running wild. Her kindness left him speechless. He wanted the truth, the whole and entire one but at the same time she shouldn't be pressuring herself. Not for a stranger, not for him.

"Are you sure about it? What if it damages your power?"

"I think it's worth the risk."

Sebastian sighed as he saw determination fill the girl's eyes. She had been some kind of angel if her heart held such goodness.

He laid down again, closing his eyes as she repeated the same spell as before.

** _*Flashback*_ **

_The room he was in was unfamiliar. There were no windows and his skin was cold at touch. The woman stood beside some kind of table she had put him on and watched._

_"Where am I? What have you done to me?" he felt extremely weak and not at all able to move, and it was not because he had been chained. The mere thought of lifting a finger sent pain trough his body._

_"I fed you my blood and then for the rest of the week drugged you so I can experiment on you. And you woke up just at the time for the final test." she said it with such casualty that he thought she was doing this more often then just with him._

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Aurora De Martel. And you, my little scum of a debt owner are my lab rat."_

_Martel. Sebastian had heard of them. Members of the royal court that went missing few years back. No one had seen them since. Brother and sister. Vanished during the night._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_She raised a scalpel from a metal cart by her chair and cut trough the skin around his cheek. Sebastian was ready to scream in pain but wanted to see how far is she willing to take this._

_"Nothing much. You are just a pathetic boy I wanted to get rid off. You tormented people so you would get enough money to treat your ill father. I found that- boring. Being bad for a reason is no fun at all." she explained and injected him with something that made Sebastian's mind go numb. He was able to keep his eyes open but even his mouth weren't able to open._

_"Let's see how tough you are now," Aurora whispered at stabbed trough the place around his heart. If he was able to, he would have been ready to make a deal or beg for his life. This wasn't how he was supposed to die._

_ ____

_Next time he regain some consciousness he felt quite different. Some strange feeling was radiating around him. His aura felt changed, more immune and wild somehow._

_How was it possible if he had been repeatedly drugged?_

_"I thought you would never wake." Aurora's voice came to him._

_He had tried to rise, and as he did the chains simply snapped off of him, left in pieces on the floor. "How?" She was simply smirking, watching as he felt something being pulled from his veins._

_Those were pipes filled with, blood? He looked under the table he had been set on and saw 3 buckets filled entirely by his own blood. If it were so, how was he now so strong? Sebastian moved towards Aurora, finding himself being able to use the demonically quick running._

_"What did you do?!" he yelled at her but she was still a lot stronger. She twisted his arm in unnatural position until he pleaded the release._

_"I give you until midnight tonight to leave this town. If you don't I shall have your heart and head spiked on it's walls."_

_Aurora winked at him, stepping from the room and as he run after her he found a helpless, tied girl there. Her neck was bitten at and the blood made his fangs grow. All he could hear was the pulsing at her heart, the blood running in her body. Without a second thought, he was draining her dry until her head fell to the floor, departing from the rest._

_How long had it passed since he last saw the Sun? Saw his family? Was his father still alive, his sister still taken cared off?_

_Aurora seemed to have a life wish for him because where once the scalpel had been, now stood a ring._

_~Your daylight ring, what you do with it is of your choosing~ _

_***_

Sebastian stepped away from Lizzie, panting in shock and despair. Sweat had bathed his face yet again and he turned to hide the roaring vampire side that had emerged. 

"She- oh my god."

He didn't dare say it out loud or to think of all the disgusting images that had filled in with this memory.

"She tortured you."

_His head being parted open, her stabbing him in various places to see which would lose the blood more quickly, being fascinated how human skin took longer to heal. It had been happening for an entire month. Every day and every hour._

"I am sorry you had been made to see that." 

When he looked back the girl's entire face had been a bloody mess. It was draining from her eyes, nose even from the ears. 

Lizzie stumbled forward, losing balance and would fall if he hadn't caught her.

"I am getting you home." On the way to that Salvatore School, Sebastian had stopped near the water source and cleaned her face. She was a bare lifeless bird in the hand of a wolf.

Luckily for him, it had been empty once again. It almost seemed as if she were always there alone.

He laid her down on the bed he knew as hers and stood up to leave but felt a slight tug on his wrist. She was using her strength to pull at him. "Wait." She noticed there were hidden tears at the corners of his eyes. "I want you to know that I don't think any different of you now. I don't know why I felt a need to say it but-" she intertwined her fingers trough his and finished: "I thought you should know." Then she smiled and Sebastian felt the tingling sort of happiness warm his heart.

He stood up, letting their hands separate and walked to the window. Before leaving though, he glanced back at the light blue of her eyes shining at the room's light.

"Thank you Elizabeth." he whispered, his voice much calmer then before. Then added: "For everything." and left the room silent.


	6. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finally finds out who Hope Mikaelson actually is.

Few days after as Lizzie was on one of her usual jogs she had noticed the familiar face in the Mystic Grill again.

"2 pineapple smoothies please." she said to the waiter, extending him the money, before walking to sit.

"Hey." Hope smiled as she saw Lizzie sit, almost as if she was ready to tell her something really cool. But then she shrugged and stared at the window again. "I was actually looking for you at Mystic High few days ago and couldn't seem to find you." Lizzie spoke and passed her, her smoothie.

"Thanks. And I am being home-schooled so I am not a student there. I don't really know any people so I am mostly here or at home." Lizzie didn't know it but for Hope, home had been some abandoned bust stop.

"Well you are going to come to my party tomorrow and there we can deal with meeting friends." 

Hope didn't seem as much of a fan of that idea but being here with Lizzie helped her forget about the consequences of being in Malivore. 

"I think I have nothing to wear though." Lizzie winked at her new friend and pulled at her hand to make her stand up. "Luckily for you, I am a fashion queen."

The two took their smoothies and walked together to the Salvatore School. "I heard of this place. Isn't it some fancy boarding school for rich kids?"

"Sure let's go with that, now um... " Lizzie didn't think it trough at all when she suggested the ides. How was she suppose to walk a human girl around a minnie Hogwarts?

Hope's mind was going around in circles. Being back here, having to see her best friend having no idea who she is, possibly running into.. him. It made her hear shrink. She didn't ask for this once she escaped Malivore.

"I can wait for you here." Hope asked but Lizzie turned to her, whispering some sort of spell so Hope reacted on instinct. "_Motus_." she chanted and which sent Lizzie flying into the air and to the ground roughly.

"You're a.. a witch." her blonde friend said as she got herself back on her feet. She did not see this coming in the slightest. "It's a long story I-"

"No, no I- I am also one. This entire school is crowded with them so you don't have to explain." then she curiously smiled, typing in the pin to unlock the gates. "From now on, _this _is your new home."

Hope wanted to object but being here also had it's good sides. She wouldn't be alone anymore and with Lizzie at her side she would never have to worry about it again.

"We have a spare room anyway." Lizzie continued, leading Hope upstairs and all the was to her own old room. "No one took this one we don't know why. It didn't seem quite right. But somehow with you here, it fulfills itself."

Hope opened the door, stepping in and looking around. All her old stuff was gone, Alaric listened to her and got rid of it just like she begged him too. Well all of it except.. She walked to one of the loosened boards, completely forgetting that she isn't supposed to, and pulled it out.

"What are you doing?"

But Hope ignored her and after the board, she found her box. Lizzie gasped, closing the door as she took in that the metal box had a Mikaelson crest on it. 

"Who are you really?" she grabbed Hope's hand right as the lock on it fell and Hope pulled out a few pictures. Lizzie loosened her grip and watched.

It was Landon and Hope together, Hope as a winner of Miss Mystic Falls, and what seemed like right after announcing the winners, Lizzie hugging Hope in the center of the podium. There was even Josie and Hope, and her father with her. 

Who was this girl?

And then the true shock came. The last picture which drove Hope to tears held a family one. It was entire Mikaelson family, even Klaus Mikaelson himself. And in the very middle sat a little girl with the eyes that were definitely Hope's.

"Your name is not Hope Marshall is it? It's Hope Mikaelson." 

Hope turned and Lizzie saw the red around her eyes, the tears that were falling down like a river. 

"I can't stay here." she simply said and stood up, turning her back to Lizzie. "I'm sorry." Hope whispered and run out with Lizzie staying behind.

She didn't follow after her.

Someway, somehow this girl was the answer to all of their unanswered questions. They had all erased her or forgot her. And only ways to do that were vampire compulsion or Malivore. Lizzie's guess was the second.

She knocked on the door of her father's office. "I need a number, it's important."

___

A Mikaelson was standing in her doorway. An actual Mikaelson. That family has been sort of a legend around the school grounds.

"My name is Lizzie Saltzman." she introduced herself to the extremely beautiful blonde witch, who Lizzie knew was named Freya.

"Your father said it was urgent." the woman said, roughness in the was she spoke. "There is a spell I want to do and it requires your help."

Lizzie leaded Freya to the little study area that was empty because everyone was having their classes.

"What is this about? I have a daughter to get back to."

"A girl. It's about a girl." she paused and looked at Freya's eyes.

"Her name is Hope Mikaelson."

"I know no one of this name. Our family is unable to have children as you are well aware of." 

"I do but she had this picture. It was your entire family, even Klaus and the girl was sitting with you in front of some tree..." Freya's hand gripped Lizzie's hard. "Do not speak about my brother or spread anymore of this lies." she stood up in anger and started moving to the door.

"So there wasn't any part in your family that doesn't make sense? Some void that misses it's center? Because this girl can fill it in. If there is at least one curious part of her that wants to set things right then meet me at the Old Mill tonight at 11 pm."

Freya didn't turn back before she stormed out but Lizzie hoped that she would show up

Lizzie found herself going trough all of her stuff just to find something that could relate her back to Hope. Yet there was nothing. 

She still believed in it though. 

___

Hope run out of the room in a blink, holding back her tears. She shouldn't have let Lizzie see all that but in those moments she didn't care. 

She had the box now, the only part of her that was left as proof of who she was. Who her family is. 

The running tired her so she walked to her 'home' and rested the box by her side. Her fingers run against the Mikaelson crest and it made her ache for her parents. Littlest wolf, her dad called her.

She was not so little anymore, the wolf was all grown up now.

That picture and her necklace which was now hidden under her shirt was the only thing left of Hope Mikaelson. Now she was a nobody. A forgotten hollow of her former self.

And even though she wanted someone that would hold her ground, she couldn't involve Lizzie anymore then she already did. It wasn't fair to her.

She buried the box under the three and left stones that formed letter M on it. Hope needed sth that would take her mind off of everything. Lizzie's party would be perfect for it but she wanted to go more easy today.

Mystic Grill served the best milkshakes so it was the first on her stop list.

"Peanut Butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom please." there was just no more Landon to serve it for her.

The waited handed her the order and she walked to the nearest bench and sat down.

The clock on the tower ratted midnight as Hope finished her milkshake and stood up. She was so sick of everything and didn't know what on Earth to do about herself.

Then came a voice from behind her that set her heart in stone. It was Landon's. And he said: "Hope?"

___

Lizzie walked to the Old Mill to have the spell all ready. What she didn't expect to see was him.

"Sebastian?"

The boy jumped from the old sofa and had Lizzie pinned to the nearest wall in the blink of an eye. "Elizabeth." he whispered and backed away, turning his back to him.

"Wait. I wanted to talk to you about.." but he was gone. Like blown by the wind.

Lizzie could understand it though. He needed some time.

The time on her phone said 11:05 and it sent Lizzie's heart sinking.

She sprawled the candles and herbs around the table and waited. Half an hour, an hour.

The spell she found in her dad's old books was useless without a family blood.

She had almost even fallen asleep but the cough of another present person woke her up.

"Let's get this over with." were Freya's words before she cut trough her palm and made her blood fall into the herbal mixture on Lizzie's desk.

"_Vi Cristine Kuzlo Pantio Suminno._" Lizzie pronounced the words but nothing happened.

"What are you siphoning exactly?" asked Freya impatiently. "Your blood, to track down the lineage."

"You need something stronger along with it. Something that can't run out of magic, ancient or immortal. Like a vampire."

List of possibilities for that one was short and almost non-existent. 

"I don't have one."

"You have me. Siphon what you need from me." came Sebastian's voice from the shadows.

"Why would you want to do that?" Lizzie asked in confusion. He run away from her an hour ago.

"I owe you, for helping me. Now it's time that I repay the debt." Sebastian answered and took Lizzie's hand. "Whatever it is you are doing, you are strong enough to do so."

"_Vi Cristine Kuzlo Pantio Suminno. __Vi Cristine Kuzlo Pantio Suminno." _Lizzie said and her world went black.

_There was so many of them, so many lost memories. It was Hope, it was always her. The one who balanced her and always helped her let it out. She saw their road trip. "I believe you." said her own voice._

Hope had saved them. She had saved them all.

Somewhere in town the clock tower ratted midnight.

___

He said: "Hope?"

And her entire world stopped. Tears were already reappearing in the corners of her eyes and as she turned he was standing on the other end of the road. 

"Landon?" 

"Hope." The boy simply broke into a run as Hope stood completely paralyzed. 

And when he kissed her it was as if her world came to a new beginning. She couldn't believe she was holding him, touching him let alone kissing him. It was Landon and this was real.

"How?" came out of her between the kisses.

"All I do know is that I am here and I am never leaving you again."

"You found me." she whispered as his hand cupped her face. "I always fight to do just that."

"You might want to thank your friend for that." Hope knew that voice. She had missed that voice.

Her aunt Freya stood there smiling from ear to ear, her eyes wet from amount of tears she cried. "Auntie!" Hope squeaked and let herself sob out once she was in her arms. "My sweet little girl."

"Hope?" there was someone else standing by her side. Hope turned her eyes to her best friend.

"You remember?" she whispered. "I remember." Lizzie responded and wrapped her arms around Hope.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing me back." 


	7. A manticore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a new monster on the loose.  
Hope and Lizzie have to find away to get rid of it.

"And then there was this magnificent dress and they told us how it was worn by the queen of Scotland. And I mean sure it's old but once you take out all the frills it's really not that bad." Lizzie was speaking and as much as Hope tried to follow with the story, she got lost in the very beginning.

"So you met the queen?" she asked confused, Lizzie's words twirling in her head. "No, no. Though mom did promise once she might get a meeting with the queen of England can you imagine?"

Two of them walked to the small dock and laid on a blanket Hope had brought. It was only 3 days since Lizzie and her aunt broke the Malivore memory curse and since it seemed like the time was just passing before her eyes.

Landon was taking any chance he got to worship her with poems, songs, sweets. Basically any romantic cutesy gift you could think of, he had given her. 

And Lizzie well... Lizzie really missed having her best friend around. Hope shared the feeling but just couldn't just suddenly be caught up on the entire 3 months of summer that she had missed.

"You heard nothing of what I just said, did you?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear as Hope made a guilty face. "Sorry. I am just getting use to it. Landon knowing me, you and me like this." she waved her hand around.

"Thank you Lizzie." 

"If you say thank you one more time I will throw you into this lake." the blonde giggled and looked at the clouds. "I guess with all that has happened... I never thanked _you_." she paused and rolled on her side.

Hope was already facing her.

"You jumped there for us. Nothing defeats that." Hope smiled back, reaching to take Lizzie's hand. She extended it towards her and instantly felt this beautiful loving feeling in her heart. "I missed having you around Hope Mikaelson."

"Remember when we were kids, old you would never say that."

"I guess it's a good thing that I am not her anymore. This Lizzie enjoys having a smartass best friend."

Their moment was interrupted by the loud scream coming from the woods. "What the hell was that?"

The two rushed forward, using Hope's sharpened hearing to find the source of the scream.

"There!" Lizzie said pointing left and hope turned to see a bleeding teenage girl.

"Hey, what happened to you?" both asked, kneeling next to the horrified girl. "It-it it bit me."

The girl removed her hands from the ankle she had been clutching and Hope's eyes saw the purplish hole. They weren't sure what to do since none of them was a vampire to try to heal the wound by blood.

"We need to carry her to the school. Now."

They took her by her hands, making sure she was conscious the entire time.

Lizzie burst trough the door of her father's office. "Dad! Quick."

They laid the girl on the sofa while she was uncontrollably shaking. "What did you see?" MG rushed to her, compelling the girl for more information.

"There was a creature half the size of a three. The head and the torso of it were lion and the rest.. like a scorpion. It's eyes were blood red and when I tried to walk away it suddenly struck it's tail into my leg. And then out of nowhere it disappeared and these girls arrived." the girl responded to compulsion. 

"I will check it in with Dorian. You two try to find this thing."

Hope nodded to Lizzie and the lips of her friend were twisted into a devilish grin.

They searched the yards of the school twice but there wasn't a sign of any giant scorpions.

"Maybe it just disappeared?"

Just as she finished another new screaming sound went off from somewhere behind them. They found the next victim in the exact same state as the last one.

And so on and so on until the infirmary of Salvatore School wasn't filled entirely by bunch of compelled, stung teens.

"We found another one but no trace of the monster." Hope sighed as she walked the girl to vampires, ready to compel her.

"I might have something!" Dorian yelled trough the room and Hope gathered with Alaric and Lizzie around the table. "There." he pointed to the small sketch.

The monster was the ugliest one so far. "A manticore."

"It says to be a hybrid between a lion and a scorpion, having it's poison that will kill anyone stung by it in 20 hours." Hope started reading in between the lines.

It was deadly, they already knew that much.

"The only thing able to trap or kill it is dehydration and-" Lizzie who continued after Hope, stopped. "Okay so that's easy. We _are_ witches after all."

Hope grabbed for Lizzie's hand pulling her to the door. "We got this."

"I was able to take some venom samples from the wounds so we can finally track the beast down."

Hope continued to turn in corners, left then right, then left again. And just on the dock where they were chilling hours ago, laid the beast.

It's size sent Lizzie's skin crawling. 

"So all we need to do is extract water out of it until it drains out." She put her hands up, silently repeating a spell they were thought by how Lizzie and Josie called her 'aunt' Bonnie.

Nothing happened.

Except the creature moved, focusing it's eyes on the girls, it's paw throwing Hope against the nearest tree. Lizzie screamed and moved to reach her but the beast was ready to strike her.

At least it would have if some force didn't push her away in time. She was held in comforting man arms, her eyes meeting with the ones of her savior.

"Sebastian." she whispered as he set her down, now facing the manticore. 

"Okay I need you to bite it exactly when I tell you to." Lizzie demanded, but Sebastian didn't seem thrilled.

"Why?"

"Trust me." she gave him a slight nod as she got Hope back at her feet.

"Take my hand." Hope responded and waited for Lizzie to start siphoning it or in this case channel it. 

"Now!" she yelled and her and Hope said the words as Sebastian's teeth dove into the artery of the manticore.

It dissolved into dust before their eyes.

"Thank you." Lizzie said, smiling at him, completely forgetting that Hope is there.

"What is going on?" she asked out loud in complete confusion and stared at the vampire guy.

"I am Sebastian."

"Hope."

Something about him made her smile. And before she knew it he had vanished.

When they got back to the School, the infirmary had been empty.

"After you left we saw that the cure has truly been the vampire venom all along. So we had it extracted from the willing vamps and the kids were sent free." Dorian explained.

___

Once Lizzie and Hope had been left alone to enjoy the rest of their day together Hope made the 'You bastard' face and squeaked: "You mean to tell me that this entire time you have been talking about Europe but NOTHING about this stud?"

Lizzie burst out into laughter.

"Some stories are yet to be told."


	8. Daphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds out what is blocking his memory.

****

_ ***Flashback*** _

_Sebastian had never felt such a thing. Such an inexplicable heightened emotions. The wind seemed to have a smell of thousands of red roses, each new wave of it carrying a different flower._

_He could see trough the thickness of the clouds, see in the dark better then any night owls. It had felt magnificent. _

_But it had it's downfall. The hunger._

_Ravaging trough his body, like thunder. It had been contained in the first few hours but as the time went on, it came back._

_Every time he has seen a human flesh, it made him focus only on the heartbeat and the blood coming from their hearts. _

_"Sebastian hey." said a humble human voice as he was sitting down on the kitchen chair, lost in his thoughts. _

_"Daphne." he replied, meeting the warmth of the girl's eyes. Her eyes were same as his, their father's too. Hair had been different then his though, more chestnut brown then his. _

_"You have been avoiding us for the last few days.. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing really. You do not need to worry." he took her hand to reassure her. "Let's help mother with supper okay?"_

_His sister smiled, not really convinced but with enough will to trust him._

_ ******* _

Sebastian jerked awake. 

Another memory.

His sister. Daphne.

He wanted to know more, to see more. It was the only other person human enough to make him stable it seemed.

There was no hunger when she spoke to him. 

Could he ask Elizabeth's help again? Would she grant him this wish, now that he had saved her and her friend Hope from the monster yesterday?

The block on his memory had irritated him a lot. Knowing that he couldn't remember his own family clutched at his heart.

He sent a wooden table flying and then crushing against the floor. 

Then there were different noises coming from somewhere in the distance. Human laughter, fun.

_Her _voice.

Sebastian followed the sound to a small picnic area where 3 girls were eating. Elizabeth, Hope and the brunette he had seen in the picture in Elizabeth's room.

They were so human, well close to that and it made him happy to see the warmth in their smiles.

As he stayed hidden among the trees, he had isolated his focus on Hope.

And then it happened again

** _*Flashback*_ **

_It was a rough winter that year. The snow had been falling in amount of weeks, without having any need to stop._

_Sebastian _ _dreaded snow. It was wet, cold and completely unnecessary. _

_"I will walk to the neighborhood and buy us more wood. You two stay here, lock yourselves in and wait for me okay?" their mother asked, while packing her stuff in a ragged bag. _

_There wasn't that much food or wood left so Daphne and he had to make sure to share._

_Even though his hunger wasn't focused on normal food anymore._

_The rats weren't enough to keep him immune to the pull of human blood so he intended to stay away from Daphne as much as possible and get out to feed._

_"I am going to the market real quick okay?" Daphne said and pulled at the doorknob. _

_It was frozen stuck. "Why won't it open?" she complained and looked out the window._

_The snow had their door barricaded shut completely. There was no way out of the house now._

_"Sebastian! We are stuck." _

_Sebastian wasn't willing to give up even if it meant using vampire strength to make them open. But as hard as he tried, the lock wouldn't budge._

_"Well I guess then we need to make sure we have enough food until the villagers manage to get us out._

_It was getting colder by the day and Sebastian's state was getting worse._

_Their mother had not returned yet either, they hoped she had settled in their aunt's house which was in the same neighborhood she went to._

_"I prepared us some soup. It's not much but enough to keep the heat in." Daphne told him and set the plated on the kitchen table._

_But he couldn't eat. The only thing that was calling to him were the veins on her hands and neck._

_"Come. Eat up before it gets cold."_

_He took a step back. Then another and another. Her head turned to see what was keeping him and saw the blood red eyes on her brother's terrified face._

_"Sebastian?" _

_He covered his mouth with his hands to try and stop the fangs from showing up._

_"Are you okay? Sebastian?" she repeated and started to walk towards him. "You can talk to me. It's okay." she pulled at his arm and saw the glimpse of sharp growing teeth._

_ ******* _

He made a sudden step, the leaves on the ground smashing under his boots. 

Elizabeth's face looked towards the sounds and she could swear there was someone in between the trees.

"I will be right back." she said to Hope and Josie and headed for the path that lead from the field.

Sebastian had walked and walked as fast as he could but she was determined to reach him and demand an explanation.

"Sebastian!" she yelled as they both reached the Old Mill.

"Elizabeth. Are you following me?" the voice coming out of him had been contained so that the girl doesn't notice his worry. That Hope girl made him remember his sister...

"Weren't you the one watching us?"

He turned back to see her, hand leaving the railing of the stairs. "I was looking for you." he lied.

"Liar. But whatever, why would you look for me?"

"My memory has a block. I can not remember everything entirely. You helped me once. I was curious if there was a way to do so again."

Lizzie went pale. The last time she had used that sort of magic, she had passed out and he was forced to carry her home. But was it worth it? For him yes, for her well she was certainly gaining some credit points.

"Okay. You know the deal. Lay down and I will channel you."

He was surprised that she had agreed, giving the events of the last time. Knowing it was his wish that put her in that horrific state.

"If it goes bad, please don't let it hurt you." She felt a warmth because he was worried. 

"Promise me that you will stop."

"Fine, fine. Promise."

She chanted her spell that at this point he could repeat and followed the rest of the memory along.

** _*Flashback*_ **

_"Sebastian what-?" Daphne backed away from him slowly. Not making any sudden moves._

_Her brother's eyes went red, the veins of dark, almost black blood rushing under them. And the teeth she had seen moments before shone on the small amount of light, now fully grown. _

_"You are a-" she cried out, screaming as the tears broke on her cheeks._

_"A vampyre." he finished. The blood was his master now. Before him stood nothing else but a blood beg._

_"Please." Daphne screamed as he came closer. "Don't." he lingered over her, dragging his finger along her main artery. He felt the wetness of her tears gathered there, felt them on his hands. _

_He didn't want this, he hated it. Hated himself for it._

_"Sebastian, please-" his fangs dug into the soft skin and sucked on the warm blood that filled his mouth. Daphne screamed as he drained her, begging for mercy. She pushed at him, scratched at his clothes, making any possible effort so he would stop._

_And then he did. He released her, coughing out her blood on the floor. This was his sister for god's sake._

_She pressed her hand on the round, feeling the blood covering it._

_Sebastian just stared at the blood on the floor and on his arms. _

_His sister's blood on his hands._

_He wanted more of it. Needed more to survive. And she was right there, bleeding._

_"I beg you." she whimpered quietly. "Please, don't do this." _

_He hated that he wanted to. Craved it so badly. She removed her hand from the wound and went to take his hand._

_That was the wrong move. As soon as the smell of blood on her fingers was rushed to his nose, the blood owned him again._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders and continued to devour in it. "I love you." she whispered as his own tears fell upon her skin._

_The body went numb in his arms, the sounds of struggle vanishing. He stopped himself and looked at the pale, grey corpse in his hands._

_She dropped on the floor. No light in those eyes, no love. Emptiness._

_His sister was dead._

_Daphne was dead._

_And it was all and entirely his fault. _

_ ******* _

Lizzie stepped back from Sebastian, her eyes watered and wide in shock. And as he turned towards her she could see the same face Daphne had before she died.

The veins under his eyes, blood stained eyes, all of it.

She leaned on the wall to balance herself. This wasn't possible.

This person might have been a killer, it came with the vampire creation but his own sister... 

"You remember everything now don't you?" she ignored the clear trace of blood down from her nose. She did not keep her promise.

And he was staring not at her but at that.

"Elizabeth." he exhaled and she saw him stepping closer.

Lizzie run before he had a chance to grab for her. Her feet did not give up on her. 

And for her sake he didn't follow after her.

___

"I will pick this up, you go ahead and I will catch up with you." Josie said as she started to put the muffins back in their picnic basket.

Hope simply smiled and walked to the wood path.

She didn't know how long it's been but out of nowhere came Josie's scream.

"HOPE!"

___

Josie's heart was racing as a gorgeous looking vampire started to walk towards her, his vampire face twisted in hunger.

He crept closer, ready to bite at her neck.


	9. 21st birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen on the night of Lizzie and Josie's 21st birthday?

"JOSIE!" Hope yelled and threw herself at the girl. They flew back, hitting the ground. Hope heard a nasty snap. "My leg." Josie ached and carefully straightened her ankle. There was a deep cut as it laid in an unusual position.

"Sebastian look at me." Hope demanded, placing herself between the bleeding friend and a really hungry vampire. "Stop."

His eyes held hers and Hope saw some spark the lighted up as he stared at her. "Please." she added and his face held shock. Sebastian was gone by her second blink.

"Hey are you alright?" she knelt next to Josie, calling Alaric to come and help out.

___

"Jo!" Lizzie squeaked as she hugged her sister tightly. "You can't die before the big day tomorrow. You will never again turn 21!"

The room went silent as the words left Lizzie's mouth. They would never turn 23 either. Not with the Merge still unsolved. This was their last birthday together...

"I didn't mean.. I'm sorry Jo."

But her sister only smiled, reaching for Lizzie's hand. "You are right. We better have one hell of a party." 

MG healed Josie's broken ankle quickly and together with Lizzie helped her to their room. 

"I can't wait to show you my present." Lizzie giggled in her bed. Josie shared the thought.

"I love you Lizzie." she whispered watching as her sister's beautiful eyes turned soft. "Love you too."

Not even an hour later they were both soundly asleep.

Sebastian couldn't help but overhear the Birthday thing. He had almost killed no one other but Elizabeth's own sister. And it was their 21st birthday tomorrow?

She had never mentioned it not that she had much chance. Would he be welcomed at that celebration? Certainly not after all that he has done...

And she- she was down straight afraid of him now. There was nothing he could do...

___

"Happy birthday Jo!" Lizzie said as soon as she opened her eyes and jumped over to her sister's bed side. Josie rubbed her eyes open, smiling broadly.

"Here! Open it." Lizzie put a delightfully rapped package present on her lap. Josie ripped the craft paper away, holding a box in her hands.

She slowly opened it, aware of Lizzie's wide eyes and pulled out a beautiful scarlet painted ukulele. Josie held the instrument in surprise. She never told anyone she secretly played it.

"How did you-" 

"I heard you play it last year and when I saw this in Paris well... it had your name written all over it." Lizzie pointed her finger on the back and as Josie turned it, it almost dropped out of her hands. In precise cursive, golden font 'Josie' was spelled. 

"It's beautiful! Thank you." Josie pressed Lizzie in a hug. "Open mine."

Lizzie removed the wrapping and stayed silent as her eyes saw the sparkling dress in the box. "I hope you could wear it tonight for the party." Lizzie lifted it up and her heart skipped a beat.

It was more then just beautiful. It had mermaid shaped torso covered in small bluish tinsels, spreading on the waist, falling down to her feet in a translucent light blue material. It reminded her of an actual mermaid dress.

"I- Jo this is fantastic. Of course I will wear it!"

They walked down together, elbows intertwined as all the students approached to congratulate them. 

"Happy birthday!" Hope screamed as she saw then in the dining room and hugged both tightly. "Ready for the party tonight Hope?"

"Oh please- I was totally born ready."

They laughed together until Hope left to help prepare the main room for the tonight's event. The twins were forbidden to see it until the party.

As approaching their room, MG stood at their door. Josie took the sign, sliding into the room.

"Lizzie I came to ask you sth."

"Okay? What are you waiting for then? Ask." 

He inhaled sharply. "Could you consider me being- your date for your birthday tonight?" Lizzie's cheeks heated. This, she didn't expect at all. Her first thought was Sebastian but after recent events she wasn't sure what they were supposed to be any more.

It was a year for fresh starts, new beginnings wasn't it? "Okay. Yes." The vampire smiled and waved as he turned the corner to join Hope and the rest of them.

___

The clock in their room struck 9 pm and Lizzie grew anxious. What if she doesn't look perfect enough or what if she trips and falls in front of everyone? She paced nervously around the room, waiting for MG to knock on the door.

The sound came and Lizzie closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling quickly. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. It's our night." Josie said smiling as she waited for Penelope to pick her up. Lizzie wasn't glad that the devil herself came back but she was happy for Josie.

Lizzie opened the door, finding MG in a tux, bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Happy birthday." Lizzie gave Josie a worried look as she walked with MG down to the main room.

It blew her mind away. Everything was so- perfect. The balloons that covered the ceiling, the dance podium in the middle.. And leaned against the walls were big screens with bunch of pictures. Her and Josie during the years, them excepting Kaleb on his first day, Lizzie and Hope at Miss Mystic Falls, Josie and Penelope holding hands on a picnic. It was her dream becoming a reality.

MG led her to the center of the floor and she noticed Hope waving at her among the crowd. She was with that Gremlin but it made Lizzie happy. As soon as Josie arrived the music started and the couples begun to dance.

___

Hope separated from Landon, noticing a familiar figure monitoring the crowd from the upstairs. "I will be right back okay?" she said, kissing him on the cheek and disappearing in the students of all ages.

She rushed upstairs and for the first minute couldn't think of anything to say so she just stared at him. His brows were narrowed, eyes on MG dancing with Lizzie.

"Looks like someone is getting jealous." Said a voice of a girl, stepping next to Sebastian. He recognized Hope instantly. He held a smirk on his face as he held Hope's gaze on Elizabeth.

"You are the one to talk." He murmured which made her shift her focus from Lizzie and MG to him. "Why don't you enlighten me on that?" 

"Your look. You look at her more differently then anyone else. I took notice of that on your picnic and I see it now." Hope went still for a second, then leaned her elbows against the railing and put on an innocent smile."It's a long story." 

Sebastian's eyes doze off to the dancing pair then back at Hope. "I am not in a rush." 

"When we were kids Lizzie never.. liked me. She was this nice girl, good to everyone, but with me she was mean. I didn't know why..." Hope paused, bowing her head down.

"When I was about 14 I really wanted to be her friend.. so I put together this speech that I would say to her on her upcoming birthday. When the time came I saw her standing alone at her own party. I really, _really _wanted to dance with her then. But when she noticed me, she rolled her eyes and kicked me off from the party... I wasn't welcomed there." 

Sebastian could swear her eyes were shining from the tears gathering at the ends of her eyes."I know it's silly..." she said with a laugh. 

"You had a crush on her." Sebastian let out. Hope didn't deny it but he saw confirmation in the way her cheeks turned pink. "What changed?"

"We grew up. And now Lizzie Saltzman is my best friend. Seeing her happy today just reminds of how life tends to change for the better..." she raised her eyes to meet his and asked: "Why aren't you down there with her?" 

"I made a mistake. Elizabeth-she helped me regain my memories, collect the pieces of my past.. And what she saw, what we both saw it was terrifying." 

Images of her scared face run trough his mind as he continued. "I don't want her to see me as that person and I never wish to harm her. It's safer this way." 

"I did that before.. made sure my boyfriend doesn't get hurt. It twisted and I ended up hurting us both. It's only thanks to Lizzie that he knows who I am today." Hope said and straightened herself, fixing the wrinkles on her dress. "I saw the way she looks at you.. She will see you for who you are if you let her to." 

Sebastian watched as she got closer to the stairs. She half turned, enough to cast him a look. "Fight for her Sebastian, don't let it be too late." And then she was carried away by the tune of the music.

___

The night went on and on. People saying such lovely words, people dancing with and around her, drinking sth here and there. But at the end of the day Lizzie was really tired.

Exhausted, she fled from the party around 3 am and was ready to just fall down on her bed and sleep it off.

But she noticed sth that wasn't there before. A bracelet box.

She opened it up, seeing a silver chain with a crescent moon as pendant. She turned on her lamp to see it closely. Engraved on it were her initials. _E.S.~Elizabeth Saltzman._

Elizabeth.

There was a note in the box as well so she unfolded the paper to read it.

_~For the moon that is uniting the stars. Yours, Sebastian.~_


	10. Boy drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is helping Hope with her relationships while Sebastian remembers another moment from his past.

"Landon look it's okay." Hope said trough the phone. Her boyfriend's voice was coming at her like she is deaf. "I am not acting weird at all. Landon!" she yelled as he hang up and beeping erupted in her eardrums.

She hissed, throwing all the books to the floor just as the doors of her room opened.

She was never happier to see her best friend. Lizzie had always been the one to be able to help her out with boy drama.

"I don't know what he did but whatever it is I do not want to thrown books on." Lizzie said, catching some school notebook midair and rising her brows at Hope.

She just smiled innocently not knowing what to say and put her face between her palms.

"Hey, hey Hope. What happened?" She knelt next to her, placing her hands on Hope's knees. "It's Landon..."

Lizzie reached for her shoulders and made her friend look her directly in the eyes. "Come on, you can tell me all about it but with a smoothie."

The two of them walked to the park and sat on the nearest bench, Hope's eyes still unfocused and teary. "He says I've changed since I came back from Malivore.. that I act differently now."

Lizzie made a grimace. "I think you are exactly who you need to be Hope." Warmth surrounded Hope's heart at the sound of those words and her conversation with Sebastian went trough her head._ You had a crush on her._

"Dear Lizzie, I don't know why you never considered me as one of your friends-" Lizzie looked at her curiously and questioning her friends sanity at that moment. "What-" Hope moved her finger to her lips to shoosh her.

"But I always wanted to be one. You seem so nice and cool, kind to all. But with me you are always cold and rude. I don't know why because I never did anything to make you hate me-" Hope took a long breath and turned her face to her friend's. "But I really wish to be friends with you. And since it's your birthday today, I wish I can dance along with you and bury this war once and for all. Happy birthday."

Lizzie still seemed confused because for the past few years, her and Hope were friends, best of friends. Why would she write sth like that now?

"I wrote this back when I was 14 as a speech for your birthday. I came up to you then to say it but you brushed me off so I never did. And during your 21st birthday the other day, talking to Sebastian made me realize I want to read it to you at some point... This seemed like a proper time."

Lizzie's head was spinning in circles. There was a lot to unravel here. First, Hope had been keeping this for such a long time, 2nd how , when and why was she talking to Sebastian? and 3rd She really liked this girl.

"I- Why now?"

"Because I want you to know how much I appreciate your existence in my life. And well I just think having a crush on a girl who hated me, made me scared to reach out for you sooner." She hadn't realized that she said the crush word out loud until it left her lips and she blankly stared at Lizzie.

"You- you had a crush- on _me_?" It caught Lizzie by surprise, she could never imagine anyone liking crazy Lizzie, especially not a Mikaelson. So Lizzie released a small laugh, bowing her head down.

"Why are you laughing like that?" 

"I'm just.. happy. I am happy to have you too Hope." she looked up again and tossed her hands around Hope. The girls just sat there, unaware of the vampire standing not even 10 feet away.

Hope did it. She had told Elizabeth everything. He was not of such luck though. Even imagining embracing another person like that- made his skin get chills.

Never again would he hurt another person like he hurt his sister, never again put someone at such a risk.

** _*Flashback*_ **

_A shadow of a man had been strolling_ _trough out the town consumed by darkness. Everyone that came into contact with it run for their lives._

_People had heard of the night beast that devoured in the blood of the innocents. _

_Sebastian's hunger for revenge grew with each passing day. Death reeked off of his black coat as he crept for his next victim._

_He got to the town where it was said his mother had gone and killed everyone who he found on his way. Trail of bodies left along. Until he reached the said house and knocked on the door._

_A fragile older lady opened them, carefully peeking out. Sebastian stood there, looking like a nobleman, wiping the blood away with a handkerchief. He could have passed as a king too, wearing such an elegant clothes he had stolen back at his own village. "How can I help you?" the woman asked, still remaining inside. _

_"I am in the need of a shelter for tonight madam and was wondering would you be so kind to allow me to stay for the night." he practiced his accent as well, to make it impossible for someone to think of him as any less then royalty. "Of course."_

_And as the doors closed, the dark smirk on Sebastian's face grew bigger._

_The lady showed him to the dining room where his mother was sitting with what he assumed were the lady's daughters. "This young man will be staying with us tonight. Olivia dear could you pass him the soup please?" she spoke to his mother and the woman left for the kitchen without even looking at who came._

_"I hope you are not too hungr-" the bottle of hot soup dropped from her hands as she took in her son's face. He only sat there, acting as if he doesn't know who she is and knelt next to her to help with gathering the broken pieces. "Mother." he whispered against her ear._

_The cold chills went trough her back as she stood, dazzled. "Girls please help Olivia out with this. Our guest should rest." The lady showed him to a small guest room where Sebastian only sat and waited._

_In about an hour there was a bang on his door. His mother stood at the other side, furry and fear mixed in her eyes. He pulled her inside and looked at her smiling. "You killed her- You killed my Daphne." she sobbed. "And then you killed the people who let you out, then the noble family and then every other person in the town." her voice was shaking, and she stood apart from him, keeping her distance. _

_"No one knew the way to bring her back. I asked every soul in that rotten place and everyone called me crazy so I feasted on them all." He cocked his head. "That is because you are crazy. You are nothing and you are certainly not my son." _

_He moved towards her in a blink, grabbing for her arm. "You will not say a word to them if you want to live another day understood?" She whimpered under his words as the tears fell down her face._

_Sebastian released her and she run to her room._

_In the morning, the scene in the living room was a bloodbath. The old lady was lying, face down on the floor, bite marks visible on her neck. And her two daughters both in their rooms. Both soundlessly killed in their sleep. Their wrists bitten at._

_And on nailed to her own door was a note. **Enjoy the rest of your life mother.**_

_Sebastian was long gone by the morning. Blood on his hands dried before he even reached the border. _

_Nothing, there was nothing in his mind anymore. Only a wish to avenge his former self. His usually carefree spirit had been sucked away by eternal emptiness. As if there were no remaining emotions in him._

_Humanity switch that was a mystical thing._

_***_

And now as he stood there watching Elizabeth and Hope together like a family it made him miss his own. Even though it was entirely his own blame that they were dead.

He erased the memory from his head and left the two to their own present.

"Don't worry about Landon okay? If there is anything I'm good at, it's fixing up relationships. But you have a task too."

Hope sent her a question marking look.

"We have Miss Mystic Falls to prepare."


	11. Heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is left to face a new monster, faerie like creature that wants nothing more then control his mind.

Sebastian had always been calm near the night lighted sky. It was a refuge of some sort. He would get lost in counting the stars and if there were none, he would simply lay down, breathing in the night's clear and steady air.

Tonight was no different. He had sat himself on the blanket not far from the docks where he had saw the three girls few days back. He often wondered was his sister one of those stars up above. Did she find peace and the most common one, has she forgiven him.

He spent at least a hundred years adapting to his new life style, going completely over the line. It felt as is his humanity had vanished and there was only hunger remaining. There was also the deal of searching for his maker. Aurora de Martel unluckily wasn't a common name around his state.

He let out an upset breath while thinking of the monster who made him into what he is. The water reflected the sky clearly, not even one cloud. But sth was different. He sensed a weird vibe around the lake all of a sudden. It shook trough him that he got onto his feet and started to look around.

Where had it gone?

"Looking for me?" he heard an unfamiliar female voice right behind him. Sebastian turned and almost completely crashed into her.

And as his vision adjusted he was completely shaken up by what he saw. It was close to the most beautiful creature he even encountered. The girl hadn't been human, he could tell by the long pointed ears and eyes that seemed to absorb the moon's lightness.

"Who-what are you?" he demanded, not to be fooled by some type of a cheap trick. 

"I am Lynne." she braced two ends of her dress, lifting them slightly with a bow. Sebastian only continued to stare, those were the eyes you simply got lost in. Her voice was enough to make him come face-to-face close to her. "My sweet Sebastian." she whispered, making Sebastian's movements even more loose and obedient.

"Kill me Sebastian." the voice said easily against the boy's ear. He sunk his teeth in the main artery on her neck and begun to obey her words. But as he was to lay her lifeless body down, it simply dissolved under his touch.

His head snapped up. 

What just happened? What did he do- was this-this person dead? Did he kill an innocent girl?

The memory of his actions was erased in a blur, only remaining thing, a sparkle in the moonlight's eyes. He couldn't even tell her name. But he was sure, he had just ended her life.

She couldn't have been much older then him, and he himself was turn while 19.

The wave of guilt washed over him. He swore never again to take an innocent human's life and now he had broke his own rule. It devoured a black empty whole inside of him, like one he had felt at the night of his sister's murder. 

The whole that wanted to suck in all of his emotions, any joy he had possessed or love his heart kept. 

"Hello Sebastian." 

He turned to the voice and saw the same girl, standing near the water like nymph of some sorts. "What did you do to me?" he asked, raising his hands that had been blooded. "Oh that. I am simply telling you to do what you truly want." she stepped away from the lake and walked towards him. "You want to kill me-"

The Fae was now touching his hair, stringing a finger down his chest. "-don't you?" He leaned into her words, unable to find a settle ground to keep him stable.

He tried thinking of something or someone else. His family had been a dead end, nothing good there. Then her- he wouldn't let himself think of his past lovers, it would only open some new wounds he wanted buried. Hope had once reminded him of the way Daphne smiled, she was the one to tell him to fight so he focused out her face as he looked at the Fae again. 

"You seem lost. And there is something that you can do to stop it." the image crumbled, Hope's face twisted into the piercing purple of this woman's eyes as they glowed with each step he took while approaching her. "All you have to do Sebastian.. is kill me." 

She was dead in matter of seconds.

And then she appeared again. Then again. And again.

In cycle that had seemed to last for days. Sebastian never felt more of a stranger in his mind then now. This was an unfamiliar territory and he wasn't comfortable about walking around in it. When the woman reappeared for the 10th time Sebastian simply went for the kill straight away, she didn't need to command him to do so anymore.

He felt pulled to just take the every single drop her flesh had to offer. And she never objected, more so the Fae seemed to be enjoying it. She would attempt to kiss him as he held her trapped in his arms.

He wasn't sure if there was anything of his mind left until after many, many kills a new voice reached him.

"Sebastian?" this voice, this voice he knew. He might have even been fond of it's lovely owner. But he was too scared to turn, not wanting Hope to see the blood on his lips.

"Sebastian what happened?" she stepped closer, he heard the grass crush against her boots. But he could feel another person's presence and he didn't need to be a genius to figure out that Elizabeth was at her side.

Hope was about and inch away, reaching for his shoulders when he indeed turned to face her. He had hoped the girls would run in fear of seeing him but they didn't move.

Elizabeth's face was a blank paper page, a story yet to be written. 

"You killed someone?"she said in a form that was more of a fact than a question, actual fear very present in her voice as she landed a hand on Hope's elbow, nudging them to step away cause he might attack.

And right as he was to reply the Fae was by his side again.

"What's going on here?" Hope asked as they noticed the female too. Sebastian said nothing as he grabbed for the girl and ripped her artery open. Both Hope and Elizabeth screamed, making sure they put good amount of space between them. 

"What did you do?!" Some sort of disappointment was heard in the way the blonde witch spoke and he wasn't sure why. If she hated him then why_ care_?

They stood with their eyes wide open, Elizabeth barely holding herself together. But then the body disappeared and the Fae walked perfectly alive to their left.

"I heard about this in the monsters book. She- she is some faerie sort. The one that controls you so much that eventually you start losing your mind." Hope said and stared at Sebastian as he repeated the process of killing the girl. Having less and less humanity with each time.

Hope was trying to think of a solution to killing the thing when suddenly there was a loud bang and the body of the Fae girl dropped to the floor.

Hope's eyes met Sebastian's as they both turned and stared at Lizzie who held a heart in her hands.

"There. Only way to kill any monster. Just rip out it's heart." Sebastian wasn't sure why but her eyes landed on him for a split second, like she put a metaphor he didn't see there.

Hope felt the undeniable tension building up between the two so she simply lifted the body and walked to the woods to bury it.

"Elizabeth." The stare burned at her skin, and the place around them had seemed to suddenly heat up. She was aware of the blood that stained both his hands and lips, the fact that he had just killed sth and yet there was a strong, unmatchable pull that dared her to touch him.

He had the eyes unlike any she had ever seen. The kind, warm, unexplainable one. There was a spark that held the entire world in there, that bathed itself in the night's oblivion. And it was calling for her. The lips that were usually proudly smirking were now parted slightly, wanting her to kiss them. She wanted it too, wanted to have her fingers wrapped in his obsidian black hair.

There was a one simple step closer as they breathed the same air and held the same thoughts. Sebastian's hand was then on her own, wiping away the blood. And on the spot where their palms touched, warmth radiated. She stared at their joined hands and then slowly dragged her gaze along his body to his eyes. 

She was about to let him kiss her, this vicious person, this deceiver and killer.

And then everything stopped and Lizzie pulled her hand away. "No!" 

She didn't turn to look at him as she followed after Hope back to the Salvatore School and back to her normal life.


	12. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie goes to Portland to find new information about the Merge. But on her way back she gets into an accident and Sebastian is there to save her.

Lizzie has had enough boys for one week. Her eyes were unfocused and the ugly circles under her eyes were hard to hide. She spent most of her time worrying about Sebastian that she couldn't properly sleep. 

"Don't you have jogging on Saturdays?" Josie asked as she entered the room to grab a jacket. Her sister seemed to be quite happy lately and it made Lizzie happy too. 

"I'll skip."

She waited for her to leave until going trough her plan. She lied to her dad that she will spent few days with their mom.

Merge research was the main focus in her mind for a few days now. No one ever told them anything more then that he bio mom came from Portland and that they had some imprisoned crazy uncle. And also that apparently they will have to fight which will cause one of them to die. She wouldn't let Josie die at any cause.

Her car was parked in Mystic Falls so she took her phone, wallet and map of Portland. Without her dad noticing she took one of her mother's old shirts he still kept to do a special type of a locator spell she learned. It was supposed to trace to the owner's birth home... It was the only lead she had. A few hour drive to the airport and then sit and think of what was she going to do.

While in Mystic Falls she waved to her auntie Elena who was walking with her daughter. Lizzie stepped into her car and drove for about 3 hours before reaching the town where she will go on her plane. She didn't know how much time will it take for her family to know she lied. Only person that knew was Hope. Even she was hesitant at first but Lizzie made her understand. No one else needed to know. 

At least not until she did it.

\---

As the spell seemed to work she followed it to a pretty nice looking house. "Excuse, do you happen to know who lives here?" She asked an older looking lady that walked passed it. 

"No one dear. Since the Parkers died no one wanted to get close to it." 

Parker. 

Josette Parker was her biological mother's real name. Before everything. 

She thanked the lady and waited until the street cleared before unlocking the door with a spell. It smelled odd, kind of abandoned. She figured since the massacre on her parents wedding no one had been here. 

She walked to the kitchen and found dust and spiders covering everything. No one had been here for more then 20 years after all. Flies and bugs where everywhere and it disgusted Lizzie.

She continued to the upstairs and stopped suddenly as a memory came to her. It was a male voice:_"Hey Lizzie. Come where uncle Kai can see you."_

It gave her the creeps. 

Kai or Malakai as she learned from Josie's talks with her dad was the guy that killed most of his siblings, and then their entire coven so he can become a heretic. It made Josie and her only living Gemini coven members. It made them a threat. 

She opened the door that led to the big bedroom, she assumed one of her grandparents. There were books everywhere. Spells, potion instructions, family trees, book about monsters. Lizzie paused on the dusty photo album. 

There was their mother, her age maybe, hugging her father. Lizzie smiled as she went trough it. Seeing the rest of her now dead family, so happy and normal. She wished she could have a life like that.

And then in what seemed to be a library was a book in a glass case. Most likely sealed by magic. Lizzie tried every spell she knew before going for different method. But neither pushing nor hitting solved anything. It was as if there was only one way, and non else to open it. 

She read from the cover 'Gemini coven' it had to be the right book and it annoyed her to her core. Why wouldn't the glass just break? Does she need to get her hands bloody to do so?

And then it hit her. Only way she didn't try because it didn't seem like a good solution. But it had been so obvious. She took a rusty knife from the kitchen drawer and made a small cut on her palm. She was a Saltzman but her blood had been a Parker one. She was the possible(hopefully not) leader of the coven. She and Josie were the keys. And as the blood came to touch with the glass, it melted off. Like it had never been there.

Lizzie pulled out the book with shaking fingers and went trough it, searching for chapters about the Merge. The stuff she saw there, the past stories of all the Merges that happened before terrified her. One guy strangled his own sister with her magic because he was a siphoner like her.

Then there was a paragraph about the people who had been cast out of the coven. Their names written in black and extremely old ink: _Nora, Mary Louise, Malcolm, Oscar, Beau and the first one to be made a heretic, Valerie. _

Lizzie sometimes wondered what it would be like to have the strength of a vampire, dreaded the thought of dying too. But if it came to a choice to avoid the Merge she would do it for Josie.

Then she saw the page she was looking for, titled: the Merge.

_ **The Merge is a powerful performed as a practiced tradition by the that determined who will be their next leader. It takes place in the Gemini Coven when two twins reach their 22nd birthday. Due to the twins being the first in line for the leadership of the coven, they are required to perform Merging, through which their strength would be merged together and all of their combined magic would be absorbed by one twin. The stronger twin survives the spell and is empowered by their magic as well as the magic of their twin. The weaker twin, however, is drained of their magic and dies.** _

_ **To Activate a Merging: Both twins must perform a spell together in order to begin. It's important that both twins hold each other's hands in order to maintain a connection and the blood drawn from the two witches will merge.** _

_ **Incantation: Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus!** _

_ **Celestial Event: The power of an eclipse will merge both twins as one in order to channel each other's magic. The stronger twin survives and is empowered by their magic as well as the magic of their twin. The weaker twin is drained of all their magic and dies during or after the spell.** _

It was all in there, even the spell itself. She wondered why wouldn't their father ever tell them about it. But Lizzie needed to know more. 

What was this ascendant thing and where has their uncle been trapped? So she simply kept on swiping trough the pages until there was a chapter on the place called the Prison World.

**_The Prison Worlds are alternate created by the Gemini coven._ **

And:

_ **Ascendants are mystical relics. An Ascendant can be used to harness the power of a celestial event to create a portal to a different dimension and allow a person to travel through it. The Gemini Coven in particular used the relics to create prison worlds in order to trap former and current members who had broken their laws away from innocent humans.   
** _

Lizzie closed the book shut. So the thing that Josie found was the key to breaking that psychopath of their uncle out of his Prison World. She remembered some of it know more clearly, how they helped auntie Bonnie in making some weird object. She told them it would keep them all safe and that they should never think about it again.

Lizzie believed it to be for the best too. And as she placed the book back, not sure what to do with it the glass reappeared. She thought about it and decided to leave the book where it is. No one but her and Josie could access it anyway.

___

As she drove trough the roads back to Mystic Falls few days later her head was filled with new information. She quickly picked up her phone to check what had been going on and as she expected there were bunch of worried messages from her entire family.

She managed to see the "What's happening?" text from Hope before everything happened.

There was a high pitched squeaking sound coming from the her tires, then a flash of bright light and a loud bang as her car flew into the air and landed upside-down. Lizzie's vision was extremely foggy as she took in the thing that just happened.

She was currently trapped in a crashed car, god knows where with her blood rushing in her head and possible injuries. And no one had any idea where she was. Not a single soul.

Her throat itched and she was sure she had swollen pieces of broken glass. She trashed, trying to undo the seat belt which got stuck. "Somebody help!" she tried to scream but only a small whisper came out as the sharp pieces razed down her throat.

There was barely anything to see around her besides the trashed pieces of her car everywhere. 

But then, then there were feet moving to her. And a face. The last one she wanted to see but it had came to her like a savior.

"Sebastian." she managed, ignoring the burning. "My seat belt." Lizzie moved her hands trying to point to it but he simply ripped it off and took her into his hands as she continued to shake and cough out blood.

"Elizabeth focus, look at me." he helped her stand and put her chin in between his fingers, helping her regain balance. "I'm dying aren't I?" the words were weak but Sebastian was bale to understand them. "I won't let that happen."

And then everything went black.

___

Lizzie awoke in an unfamiliar environment. It was a house of some kind and she was lying under a warm blanket with a cup of tea on the wooden desk right next to her. She sat up and looked around.

Everything felt unusually warm and it gave her some type of comfort. But she needed to get back to her sister and her dad. 

She tried standing up but her head instantly got light so she forced herself to sit back. And right as she was about to call out for him, he appeared at the doorway.

"I got your _car _fixed." he said fluently and sat on the small chair next to the sofa. There was also a bandage laid out on by her tea and he took it, slowly and carefully connecting it to the wound on her forehead. 

"Where am I?"

"My cottage." She released a small hiss as it burned her skin.

"Why not just give me your blood to heal me?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" he slightly laughed and repeated the process. 

Lizzie felt that unexplainable pull again just like from the few days back. It was the same energy, same vibe that wanted them to be together, to be connected. So she kept quiet and listened to the way their hearts were beating in synch.

"Something called _breaks _were damaged on your strange vehicle called a _car._" Lizzie smiled at that, she found his knowledge about this era hilarious. "Where were you?"

"None of your business." she responded, jerking away from his touch. This was more then enough. "I want to go back home."

"Want to or need to? There is a difference."

Lizzie bit at her bottom lip, still not looking at him. "What do you care? Thank you for well your help but I have places to be so-" Lizzie stood up, completely fine this time and walked to the door. She expected him to try and stop her but he didn't. 

Instead he asked a new question: "Has anyone ever asked you what _you_ want Elizabeth?"

She paused, holding the door knob, her back turned to him. Tears of silence fell on her cheeks. "Of course they had." 

"Then what is it that you want?" he felt his breath on her neck and knew that if she turned now, they will end up kissing for sure. So she stood proudly without hesitation.

"I don't know... I don't know what I want." she even shrugged her shoulders because all it was that the Merge is stopped. That was her greatest wish. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Don't you want what everyone else does? Compassion and loyalty? Adventure and danger? Epic love and all?" it was like a mere whisper that rubbed against her and she felt pleasure in the way he spoke.

"Or mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Lizzie pushed at her feet and went along, turning to look at his so he can play this game along with her.

Sebastian only grinned. "Now what is it that _you _want?" she dared and bit at her lip again.

"I want-to kiss you." it was as if the air had swallowed the words. Lizzie stepped even closer, now practically touching his lips with her own. "Too bad." She smiled broadly and turned the door open.

And as the cold air met with her face she came back to her senses. She didn't know where she was.

"Could you show me the way home?" He merely nodded and swept her into his arms, using the vampire speed so there were at the gates of the school in just few seconds. 

She didn't even get to enjoy being in his hands.

Lizzie dialed in the safety pin and the doors opened as she stepped trough. Sebastian felt it as his call to leave so he smiled again and started to walk towards the woods. 

"Sebastian." Lizzie called after him.

The vampire turned, hope dancing in his eyes.

"Thank you. For saving me."

"Always." And then he was gone.


	13. My biggest fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Landon find themselves trapped in Mystic Falls High.

_ **/This chapter was inspired by the episode 5 of Legacies! Only another student got trapped in the game with Lizzie/** _

Lizzie stared across the room, hoping the two wouldn't notice her. But them arguing was kind of hard to miss.

Hope was clearly at the verge of losing it while Landon the gremlin was firing back with some of his responses. She felt terrible for her best friend, I guess being absent for 3 months and everyone forgetting you had it's consequences for Landon's feelings.

"I'm done with this okay?!" she heard Hope shout and after that leave. Landon had been left standing there speechless.

Not wanting to admit it she felt a little pity for him too. It wasn't his fault Hope had a 'save everyone' complex. 

Lizzie kept rethinking how to help her friends sort this out, her and Landon were made for each other so this tiny arguments couldn't be what ends them. And well if that got her mind from Sebastian then it was worth it.

She imagined various scenes from all the movies and shows and decided to go the old fashion way and got them both to meet her but her not really showing up.

Hope's room was just down the hall from her own so she knocked on the door and entered. Her friend was laying face down on her bed with a huge ice cream beside her. "Seriously?" she raised a brow and did a spell that dragged Hope to the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Hope growled in despair reaching for Lizzie. "Absolutely. Now get on your feet and drag your ass to the dining room." She closed the door behind her hearing Hope's helpless complains.

It took her entirety of 15 minutes to meet her and Lizzie knew she has to play this discreetly. "What on earth took you so long?"

Hope's hair was tied up into a _really _messy pony tail and from the way she was speaking Lizzie could tell she ate way to many ice creams in the last couple of days. "Can't I have a normal break up crisis on my own?" 

"A you didn't break up and B you are stuck with me remember?" Hope murmured under her breath and sat on the chair opposite to Lizzie's. "You and I can hang out today okay? Okay. You my frenemy will meet me in front of Mystic High around 2pm today." Lizzie stated, smiling from one ear to another.

"And you couldn't just text me that?"

"Would you come if I did?"

"No..." Hope said in a low voice and then looked at sth behind Lizzie's back and shrugged. "Whatever takes me away from my guy drama is fine I guess."

___

Lizzie had the plan set in motion. She got both Hope and Landon to meet her at the exact same place at the exact same time. She was only going to start the atmosphere going. At least that was what she thought until 2 pm passed and they weren't showing up.

She dialed in Hope's number and as she was waiting for her friend to pick up, she noticed Landon running to her like crazy. "What is so important that I had to ditch a perfectly good ham sandwich?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, still not able to reach Hope. "Ugh." she released in frustration. 

And then the crazy happened. A middle aged looking lady dressed in some kind of 80's outfit. "Welcome to the game." and then she dissolved like in some video game.

"Anyways back to the real word, why am I here?" Landon asked, staring at Lizzie with eyeballs ready to jump out. "Seems like for nothing." she answered and as she was about to comment on his poor fashion choice some force pulled them into the air and then trough the door of Mystic Falls' High school.

Lizzie opened her eyes in a chemistry classroom. What was going on? And Landon was no where to be seen.

The windows were pitch black, the doors leading to the hallway locked. And the room itself didn't really ache that school vibe. It felt to Lizzie more like a alternative universe or.... a game.

Just as she was thinking it, the chalk attached to the board started moving and spelling a sentence. 

**Welcome Lizzie Saltzman! **

It gave her serious creeps. She attempted to swipe the writing away but it wouldn't disappear. "LANDON!" she tried to yell but it was as if the room was soundproofed. 

**Solve the riddle to get into the next classroom. Collect point bars as you do for more escape routs.**

Then a table with 2 small creatures summoned itself in front of her. 

**One tells the truth and one tells a lie. Ask the right question and you can say this room goodbye.**

Behind her back the doors spread themselves making it to be two ways out.

This had to be some sort of a dump quiz for nerds like Landon. Why was she the one stuck in here?

***

At the same time Landon had awoken in the middle of a closet. There were at least 10 dresses surrounding him.

"LIZZIE!" he shouted multiple times but if the girl was near, she couldn't hear him. 

**Sort these dresses by shades from the lightest to the darkest. **

And then the magic chalk stopped writing and he stared at the task written on the closet door.

He wasn't a fashion icon for god's sake! He didn't even care about which color he should wear. This was a task for a girl, for someone like Lizzie Saltzman...

He picked up a few of them and stared blankly. To Landon they all looked exactly the same. He didn't have an eye for this sort of stuff.

Landon took the one that was clearly the darkest because it was black and put it at the end. The dress flew into air and shone in green light. That means good right?

He cleared the sweat from his forehead and continued to sort trough them. The brightest and the darkest were the easiest of choices but as he stared at the rest 8 of them, his mind was racing.

What happens if he fails? He might be a phoenix but now who knew if it applied in a game too. It sent shivers down his spine.

***

2 hours later Lizzie had all her solutions exhausted. She tried moving, asking, begging, pleading but the stoned creatures wouldn't budge.

Now it came the time to try out her first actual answer. 

She wasn't stupid, she just needed a lot of time to figure it out. 

If one lies, and one tells the truth she just has to ask what would the other one tell her and then go to the opposite door.

"What would the other one tell me?" she knelt to the left statue and prayed to god it will work. 

**Left**.

The board wrote so Lizzie stepped to the right door and pressed at the knob.

They slid open and as she walked to the hallway she crashed her head against Landon's.

"Where did- how are you- Nevermind"

The classrooms which followed after weren't nearly as difficult as the first one. Turned out that the two of them together made a pretty good duo.

Until it came down to the final room.

Saying out loud your current biggest fear.

The room consisted of a large pit between them and the exit door.

Landon stared at Lizzie's eyes, his mouth shut and not wanting to speak. "You go first."

Lizzie rolled her eyes for about the 10th time in that day and swallowed. "A real gentleman."

There was a red circle in which they were supposed to step so Lizzie followed the instruction and spoke out loud: "I am afraid to die. I know I shouldn't want it, but deep down I hope I win the Merge." When she finished half of the bridge appeared.

She cocked her head for Landon to step next to her. The boy did it, his body shaking.

"I am afraid that I will cause Lizzie to die because I am the reason we will lose the game." the ground around Landon begun to crash. Big holes opened up at various places and Lizzie started backing away.

She watched as his feet found themselves standing on nothing and as he held himself onto the still not gone edge. "Lizzie help!"

At the same time she shouted: "YOU LIED?"

When she tried to move, the force field around her forbade her to. "I can't move! You will have to just tell the truth!"

He hesitated for 10 more seconds as the thing he was holding on to started dissolving and he looked down into the endless darkness.

"Fine. I am afraid Hope moved on.. I fear she is going to leave me." and as the words left his mouth it was like nothing ever happened. The bridge completed itself and he was safe and sound next to Lizzie.

Not wanting to look her in the eyes he continued to walk but she grabbed for his hand. "You mean to tell me that you almost got yourself and me trapped in here forever because you are scared of Hope breaking up with you?" Lizzie way almost yelling out of frustration.

He stayed silent, looking at the floor. "News flash genius, she is crazy about you! Do you know how much of my time is taken by her talking about how much she appreciates and admires you?"

"But why do we fight all the time? Why does she always walk away from me?"

"Because that's what love is you idiot. Good times and bad times. Finding your way back to each other. She loves you. And this whole plan was set so you can both get back together."

Lizzie sighed and started walking to the door. "Come on, it's time for you to get the girl."

They existed the door and felt a shift happen. They were probably back home.

And rushing to them as soon as they were visible was Hope. 

Landon pushed pass Lizzie and run into Hope's direction. She found herself kissing him and embracing him around his shoulders.

"I came late and couldn't find you, I tried calling and texting and a locator spell... What happened?!"

Lizzie stepped towards them, smiling at the joy in her friend's eyes. "It's a long story but now you two can finally enjoy your date."

They both looked at her confused until the blonde took a few steps back and pointed her hands toward the area around them.

All of a sudden there was a picnic blanket ready along with a filled basket. And before she left, Lizzie made another small spell.

Under moonlight and on the picnic table Hope sat cuddled with Landon as candles burned around them and thousands of flower paddles fell from the sky.


	14. We have time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Lizzie gets lost while searching for Sebastian's cottage.

_Lizzie was walking down the street of an unfamiliar looking town. Her eyes went over the shops beside her, none looking really interesting. But there was something weird here, some intimidating force in the air which worried her._

_And also the fact that besides her, there were no other people here. Not in the pubs, not in the streets, not even in all those shops. She wasn't a stranger to Mystic Falls so she was quite sure this wasn't the same town._

_"What is this place?" as the words left her mouth a human shape appeared not far from her. "Excuse me?" she asked to the person but he or she just turned around and started to walk away, further trough the streets._

_"I am talking to you!" but the person gave no response. Lizzie gave into a jog to catch up but it seemed the closer she was trying to get, the more this person was away. _

_Finally Lizzie stopped when they reached a place that was 100% a cemetery. "Hello?" she tried again._

_This time the shape stopped mere few feet from her and turned. Lizzie was surprised to see a girl her age. Chestnut brown hair was falling around her shoulders in beautiful thick curls and the eyes were ocean blue which reminded Lizzie of someone else._

_"Are you deaf?"_

_"No, I just don't like being followed by strangers."_

_"Where are we? And where are all other people? And who the hell are you?"_

_The girl shrugged her shoulders, having a smirk dance on her lips. "We will meet soon Lizzie Saltzman. Don't worry."_

And with that Lizzie's eyes shot open. She was laying in her bed, in the Salvatore school. And it was- it was 4 in the freaking morning. 

She was panting heavily, her body aching from whatever the hell that was. Josie heard her and rolled on her side. "Lizzie, it was a nightmare, just.. breathe." she reached for her and tightly hugged her as Lizzie stared blankly in the wall. 

"She told me we would meet soon Jo..." she mumbled. "Well you've got me remember? Nothing is gonna hurt you." Eventually Lizzie calmed down a bit so Josie could go back to sleep.

She kept reliving that 'meeting' awfully sure like she saw this girl somewhere before.

___

She wasn't sure if she slept at all last night. Thinking trough possibilities of where could this girl be from. 

"I had the weirdest dream of all." she told Hope as they met to grab lunch the following day. "It was about this creepy girl and a town with no people in it. And then she said we will meet soon." she went on about it, catching Hope's interest at the end. 

"I feel like I saw her already." The auburn haired girl looked up from her plate and stared back at Lizzie. "Well that's simple. Just find a vampire who will search the person in your mind. That's simple."

Of course Hope would have a solution for everything. "You could ask MG or-" but Lizzie was already moving to the front door.

She couldn't tell why she instantly had a need to find Sebastian but the guy did owe her for helping him so many times. 

Half way trough the town she realized she actually has not a sweet clue where his cottage was so she went to the place where she had a crash and looked around. On one side of the woods there was sth like a pathway. Lizzie figured, why not try it out, she can go back whenever she wants. Plus she's a witch so locator spells are easy.

She walked trough the bushes and threes, managing to stay on her feet the entire time, despite the big rocks and bumps. This was no place for sb to live in that was for sure. "Sebastian!" she tried yelling out but the vampire wasn't there it seemed.

So instead of going back she went further to the point where she was no longer following the marked path. "Sebastian!" she called out again.

"Just my luck." she let out when a puddle of mud spread itself over her new shoes. 

Lizzie wasn't sure what she was doing but sth made her continue on even though she was pretty sure she was lost already. There was that pull again that would always appear whenever she was near Sebastian.

And real soon her legs started to ache in complain. She looked around in despair, there were just threes, threes and more of them. How long was she walking? She checked her phone, the signal non existent and the battery almost dead. It was 5 pm, and she left at lunch which was around 12. That was just great.

She decided to sit on a rock and regain her strength to go back but then one three caught her eye. It was unique to the others, standing out in the crowd. Kind of like her actually. She wasn't sure if she was correct but it could have been a willow. The branches were all falling down and as she studied it, the pull came again.

She got up and walked to it, placing her hand on the willow to be sure this wasn't yet another nightmare.

And then she spotted an actual rose growing right next to it. Then another one, and another one. Lizzie stepped forward, removing the branches to pass trough. The view on the other side left her speechless.

The entirety of the field ahead were roses, pink beautiful roses. 

And there resting on the ground, like he was bathing in them was Sebastian. "Do you know how long it took me to find you just now?!" she snapped at the confused guy.

As he stood up to meet her, she couldn't help but notice the paddles still stuck in his hair. "You mean to tell me you came all this way just to see _me_?" he teased. Then like it was something unforgettable added: "-Elizabeth."

"You are a vampire you moron, you were supposed to hear me! And then I ruin my shoes, I ruin my clothes and you are just ugh-!" Lizzie kept on going while Sebastian stared at her, laughing.

"Stop that!" she pushed at his shoulders but he just laughed harder. "I said stop!" Lizzie kept wrestling with him until Sebastian made a wrong step and made them both fall to the ground. At this point Lizzie was crying out laughing too. All that she came to tell him in the first place completely forgotten.

"Admit it, I won." he panted while laying next to her on his back. "Never."

She rested on her elbows, looking around at the roses, ignoring Sebastian's questions completely. "Are you listening to me at all?" She shrugged and picked up a rose between her fingers.

Lizzie got up to her feet, watching him do the same. As she was putting the rose into her pocket the thorn pricked across her finger. "Uh-" she hissed under her breath and was about to take a tissue to wipe it away and head home when Sebastian gently took the 'injured' hand in his own.

"What are you doing?" 

He ignored her now and pressed his lips onto the scratch, kissing the blood away. She remembered her nightmare and episode with the Faerie creature, expecting him to go all vampire on her but he just let go of her hand and stepped closer.

She was painfully aware of how close he was to her, that she was all alone in the middle of nowhere with a vampire who just tasted her blood. And with the million sparks that were already between them before, this just heightened the electricity. Lizzie would end up falling into his touch, and let him do whatever he wanted with her. She would just obey him...

But the vampire wasn't about to feed on her. He traced his hand over her bare shoulder, making Lizzie's skin crawl with excitement, looking at her eyes the entire time. "How do we always end up like this?" he whispered.

Lizzie wasn't about to be the one to pull away this time. If this was to lead to anywhere it wouldn't be her to step away.

Sebastian leaned closer and she prepared herself for a kiss to crush against her lips , opened her mouth slightly to embrace it but nothing happened. His lips connected with her cheek, leaving the place burning for more.

"We have time." he said, leaving Lizzie in complete awe as she was coming back to her senses. 


	15. Vampire den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Sebastian have to do with Damon Salvatore?

_/This entire chapter will be a flashback, hope you all enjoy it. Author's note: Damon and Stefan are older in this fanfiction(meaning they were vampires for a longer period of time)/_

_Damon Salvatore was staring at the human girl not far from him, preparing to have a delicious dinner for the first time in decades. The girl's look sort of similared Katherine's. Brown curly hair and soft eyes._

_Oh how he had missed her. Every day for the last couple of years he was reliving her being taken away.. all caused by his idiot brother who can't keep a single secret. He dreaded the thought of Stefan, despised the other Salvatore brother for what he had done to him. Turning him into this vicious beast that devoured in the blood of humans._

_As he was about to approach, leaving the stupid thinking behind the girl fell down onto the floor, her neck bitten trough._

_And behind her like in such a dark tale stood a male shape._

_He didn't recognize this person but he just messed with his feed. "Who are you? And what's your business here?" he demanded from the man. But he didn't budge._

_Unfamiliar stranger walked into the light of the street lamp and Damon saw a guy about 19 years old, old fashioned suit upon him and a wicked, remarkable grin of victory._

_"And who would you be?" the stranger spoke, accent hearable in the way he highlighted certain words. _

_"Damon Salvatore. And you my friend just messed with my dinner."_

_He resembled him in some ways, Damon thought. The darker hair and unforgettable blue color of his eyes. _

_"You are a disgrace to vampires, friend." he said that word in such way that made Damon's own grin vanish. Replaced by his vampire fangs._

_"No need for that Salvatore. Just because I am telling the truth is no reason to try to attack me."_

_But Damon wouldn't listen and headed for the guy's heart. _

_In matter of 5 seconds, Damon had been pressed by the man's boot onto the ground, unable to move. "Much older, much more clever. But I like your attitude so I shall let you live." And then he was gone._

_Damon hadn't really thought of the guy after that humiliating experience. He knew better then to mess around with the vampires older then him, they won every fight. And sth about this man made him seem emotionless in a way. If his humanity was indeed switched off, he was lucky to still be alive._

_____

_Damon was sulking in the bar, years later, a drink in one hand and a bleeding girl in another. How he managed to find a vampire den was out of his drunk mind. _

_"You paid for another bite remember?" the girl protested after he sat her on the chair next to him. "I shall finish with you later, give a man some time to at least try to enjoy this."_

_He stared at the crowd around him, thousands of vampires from around town, Damon knew none. And he considered himself some king in this pathetic town._

_The bourbon tasted nearly as good as it usually did, which made Damon lose interest in it quickly. He banged his fist onto the bar and demanded: "Give me something stronger, this is a downgrade for alcohol."_

_"Are you Damon Salvatore?" he heard a voice next to him, turned to see a sexy looking clearly human girl on the chair. Damon confirmed the question by nodding, not getting what or why was that of her business. _

_"My boss sent me for you. To entertain you." the girl tried smoothly dragging herself unto Damon's lap but he stood up before she managed to._

_"And your boss would be who?" The girl pointed at the very center of the crowd._

_Damon grabbed the disgusting shot of tequila and stormed off to see who was trying to mess with him this time. The people moved as he passed and like the girl showed him in the center was a scene he himself felt uncomfortable watching._

_There were 4 attractive girls, in the outfits which consisted of barely anything, something covering the private parts and that was mostly it, were crawling over a guy. And when Damon looked closer he recognized him._

_"Isn't it Damon Salvatore?" The guy spoke and tossed an arm around Damon's shoulder. "You. Again." Damon practically hissed._

_The guy got himself away from the girls and pulled Damon on the balcony aside._

_"I heard a stray came into my den, but didn't want to believe the stories." Damon's anger grew with his words but this idiot wasn't worth it._

_"I'm Sebastian btw." he extended a hand but Damon ignored him. "What do you want? If I am right, which is always, your humanity is shut off so you aren't supposed to care about well anything."_

_"Is that how they call it? I was wondering what this marvelous feeling of carefree life was."_

_Damon stared at Sebastian in disbelief. How old did he have to be not to know this sort of basic stuff? There was sth dark about him and Damon felt patched to discover what it is._

_"I thought you are the all might powerful vampire? And you are telling me you don't know what a humanity switch is?" Damon teased as Sebastian's face grew more satisfied._

_____

_Not even an hour later the two were sitting in the den's loge that monitored the entire place._

_"So you killed your sister and then an entire village not even knowing you turned your humanity off in the process?" Damon repeated what Sebastian just told him. _

_"And you got turned by your coward of a brother and now you hate being a vampire?"_

_Damon raised his glass like for a toast and took a shot. "Cheers to that."_

_"I bet you this, I can make you start loving your new life, eating people and all." Sebastian said as he plumped down onto a sofa. Damon's head snapped to him, he had been wanting to stop feeling so miserable all these years. If Sebastian could do this Damon was willing to try it out._

_"First thing, admit to yourself that all this, the feeding, the blood is normal." He patted Damon on the shoulder and the two went down stairs. Sebastian rose his hand and one of the girls rushed to his side. _

_"Snatch." he said and dig his fangs into her wrist. "Eat." Then he sat the girl upright and stared at her eyes as if he was able to pierce into the depths of her soul. "You won't remember anything from this evening." the girl repeated the words exactly the way Sebastian said them and wondered off into the crowd. "Erase."_

_"With time my dear friend, you get used to the idea of reveling in it, making it fun."_

_A smirk appeared on Damon's lips as he grabbed for the girl of his own and devoured in the luxury of human blood. "That's how you do it yes. Now compel her and all your worries are trough and trough."_

_Damon did how he was taught and licked the rest of the blood off of his lips. But then the wave of guilt rushed over him like a bomb. He had just enjoyed hurting that girl..._

_"I know how it feels but it's normal."_

_____

_Damon kept coming back there for the rest of the month. _

_Every night Sebastian would come up with a new way to brush the guilt off of Damon's shoulders and every day Damon pushed further trough his humanity mask without him knowing._

_"I never had anything quite like this. My sister was always you know, girly and kind, without any will to live it up. But you Damon are like brother to me."_

_Damon felt sth in his heart shift. He hadn't thought about his own brother at all and it made him happy. He got completely lost in thought that he didn't even realize how Sebastian's face sunk._

_He was sure those were tears that run down his eyes but the other vampire brushed it off and put on his famous grin. "Come on, let's have some fun."_

_That night Damon enjoyed himself in a whole new level. His humanity wasn't switched but he didn't feel the usual guilt that was present whenever he fed. The feeling was calming, relaxing even._

_How could he ever hate a fun like this?_

_"Sebastian I don't feel it anymore!" he told him during the night. "The guilt it's- it's gone!" excitement on Damon's face made Sebastian grin even harder. _

_"There see? What did I tell you?" _

_The morning after Damon woke up on one of the sofas to hear a sob coming from the loge. He peered upstairs and saw Sebastian in the worst state of his life._

_His hair was all over the place, face in between his hands and tears on them too._

_"My humanity it- it came back. I- I killed her Damon. I killed my own sister." he sobbed as Damon joined him on the sofa. He didn't know what to say to him._

_"And then I made you drink human blood and I killed all those people. How do I ever learn to forgive myself for that?" he looked up and Damon saw the despair that bathed his friend's face._

_"We all made mistakes okay? But with time we get trough it, just like you told me."_

_When Sebastian said nothing Damon went on. "If there weren't for you I would have never embraced what I really am. You didn't destroy me Sebastian, you helped me..."_

_It took the vampire some time to sulk up and come back to his senses but Damon waited with him, reminding him everyday that at one point it will get easier._

_"Damon." he called for him one day before they entered the den._

_"I want to thank you, when I replayed this month in my head I realized you were always poking at my humanity switch, it's because of you that I am now my true self."_

_Damon might have felt moved by this if it didn't freak him out completely._

_"Which is why we must part our ways here. You showed me forgiveness and humanity, do that with you brother too."_

_"But you are my brother."_

_Sebastian smiled at that: "And you are mine but it's time that we let each other go. Find Stefan, fix the stuff with him."_

_Without him expecting it, Damon pulled Sebastian into a brotherly hug. "Thank you for everything." he whispered._

_"This is not the end Damon. We will see each other again. Like brothers always do."_

_Little did he know that not even a year later Damon would be caught and imprisoned by Augustine._


	16. Miss Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Miss Mystic Falls and Lizzie takes it upon herself to win, but future has other plans.

Lizzie was growing more and more anxious. Her heart pounded heavily as she stared at herself in the mirror. 

"It will all be okay, don't worry so much." Josie said from behind her. Since her sister not to participate this year, Lizzie was left to compete in Miss Mystic Falls by herself. And of course Hope and Josie as her tutors. Not that she needed any, she had been preparing her entire life for this day. 

She promised MG months ago that he can be her escort which now she regretted, wishing deeply that Sebastian could be the one to do it instead. The thought overtook her so she didn't hear anything Josie was saying nor noticed Hope who came into the room.

"Earth to Lizzie. Hey." Hope waved a hand in front of her eyes and Lizzie was swept back into reality. "Sorry. What did you ask?"

Hope looked back at Josie and they burst out laughing. "Ha. ha. very mature from both of you."

They each stood at her side, looping their arms around her own and practically dragging her into the make over room. Or at least that's what they called it. Lizzie's dress was hanging there and just by imagining herself winning in it, made her smile.

Hope brought out a hair curler and a straightener, ready to set everything in motion. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lizzie complained, not wanting for her hair to be ruined by their 'practicing'. 

"Lizzie you seriously need to relax. Just breathe okay."

So she did as instructed, lay down while Josie washes her hair and then sit still as they dry and comb it. "Now we can begin. This is still what you want?" Hope showed her a picture from her phone. Lizzie nodded so the girls begun to work.

About an hour later she was standing in front of yet another mirror, looking at her reflection in surprise. She was- beautiful.

"I have to go get dressed, good luck." Josie hugged her and run off. There was just her and Hope left now. Lizzie knew perfectly well Hope could see trough her facade. She saw her at her worst many times before today.

Lizzie exhaled then inhaled, trying to calm down her own stress. "How did I get myself into this?" she mumbled, forcing down the urge to bite at her nails. 

Hope watched her pace around the room, then sit and talk to herself, then stand up and repeat it all again. It amused her in some way but eventually she stood at her path.

"Lizzie look at me." she held her by her shoulders and waited until her friend's body stopped thrilling. "You waited for this for so long, it's your night. Go out there and show that to everyone else." Hope removed her hands but then Lizzie just automatically pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," Lizzie responded. 

"You did the same for me remember?" And then she too went to get herself ready. She couldn't blew this up. 

***

MG was stressing around the room like a lunatic, hoping that he doesn't mess this one up. "Would you stop doing that?" came irritated Landon's voice. He offered to be his 'helper' while Kaleb is away.

"Can you not talk?" MG hissed, placing his shaking hands on the counter. 

"Then I will be on my way? Hope is waiting for me downstairs."

The phoenix boy was gone and MG was glad of it. The amount of words he said in the 5 minutes they were in the next room was uncountable. 

He was about to leave to be with the rest of the escorts early but then his phone started ringing.

***

Lizzie stood nervously atop of the stairs, looking around to see if everyone was downstairs. "Careful Saltzman, you might fall over." said another contestant, laughing at her with a group of her friends. 

She was the only Salvatore School student to participate, because everyone else quit out of fear. Easier for her to win then, Lizzie thought. But now she wasn't so sure. These girls, all of them seemed way way better in this than she was.

"Miss. Stacy Miller, escorted by Mr. David Banks!" was heard as the announcer spoke trough the microphone. 

One of the girls from the group pushed pass Lizzie, innocent look on her face and waved to the group of her friends then walked down.

She heard a clapping sound and insane amount of giggling then nothing until the next person was called out. 

Thank god, at least she wasn't the last one, behind her stood 2 more girls who were for themselves, not speaking to anyone. "Miss. Rose Price, escorted by Mr. Blake Don!"

The girl who teased Lizzie before now smiled at her victoriously then before walking down winked. It made Lizzie's anger bloom hot.

"Miss. Elizabeth Saltzman, escorted by Mr. Milton Greasly!" Lizzie's feet moved, one stair then another. One step equaling one breath. And as she let her hand steady her on the railing she took in the non existent clapping, and an empty spot where MG should be standing.

Where on earth was he? This would for sure cost her major points. She stopped in the middle and begun to look for familiar places in the crowd. Hope's face told her enough.

Come on MG. 

But then another set of seconds passed and Lizzie's mind raced. She heard what drove her over the edge then. Laughter.

The other girl started giggling and pointing at her.

No. No. _No._

_He will show up._

Lizzie try to shift her focus on something else but it was of no use. Her already uneasy heart now was completely on the verge of breaking. People started whispering among themselves and Lizzie's eyes filled with tears. The laughing became unbearable. 

And MG was still a no-show.

Her feet were buckling so hard as she tried to move down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Freak!" she heard someone shout.

Hope and Josie were at her side as soon as she stepped onto the ground but Lizzie pulled herself from their grasp. "No!" she screamed and started pushing trough the crowd. She heard a ripping sound and new her dress was now ruined as well.

"Leave me alone!" she repeated over and over again as people tried to stop her. She made her skin hot on the touch so anyone who wanted to reach for her would burn themselves. At this point she didn't care if that was weird for a normal girl. She just wanted, needed to get out of there.

The doors were so close and then that bitch Rose Price put her foot in Lizzie's way and she fell down, probably undoing her hair and destroying the dress further in the process.

Lizzie looked up, seeing all those people, some laughing, some trying to help her out, she didn't care.

_Let go, let go, let go- _her own voice in her head spoke.

No. She needed to get away. Then god help her.

She pushed back at her feet and snapped the door open, running to the night, in the direction she barely remembered from days ago. It was the first thing that came to mind, and Lizzie was about to use it.

***

Sebastian moved trough the woods, feeling the breeze fresh up his skin. The rose field was his new favorite place to spend his time at. So calming, so alive yet just a field.

Then he heard noises, sobs and crushes most specifically. 

"Why me?!" the familiar voice screamed at the top of it's lungs. The wave of magic almost hit him as she moved closer to see what was happening before he makes his presence known.

"Stop it, stop it!" she yelled again, holding her head between her hands as if to silence down the voices in her head. Another blast.

"Elizabeth." he said into the night, stepping closer and into her view. She raised her hands at him. "Sebastian, stay back!"

But he put out his own hands, placing them around her shoulders in a comforting half hug. "It's okay. I'm here." he repeated but the girl wasn't having it. Lizzie shot out her magic, pushing Sebastian away into the air. She released it all, every amount of magic she siphoned in the last few hours. Every amount of it.

His body flew, hitting roughly against the ground. 

Lizzie exhaled heavily, looking at her hands, unable to process what she just did. "Sebastian?" she whispered.

Vampire rose, and stared back at her from a far. "I'm sorry." she wept.

It was a heart-breakingly gorgeous picture before him. Elizabeth's dress, ripped at several places, twirling down her legs in waves of midnight blue fabric. She put her arms around her torso which was revealed, 2 straps of fabric only under her shoulders. And the hair he assumed was picked up into a bun behind her head, was now falling loose in curls around her back.

Sebastian stared as he came closer, placing his palms against her hands so she would lower them down and look at him. "What happened?" he asked so she told him.

She didn't know why but Sebastian's presence was what calmed her and despite not thinking she should, she trusted him. Maybe he wasn't worth her secrets but right now Lizzie didn't care. She let go off the fear and agony that consumed her and as she talked the more comfort she felt.

"-I lost control..." she finished, forcing herself to stare back at him, the person that felt that loose first hand on his own skin.

She expected for him to judge her or at least be upset that she let herself break again, but Sebastian just smiled softly and asked: "Do you want to dance?"

The question puzzled her, but she thought of it deeper and nodded slightly. If dancing was to calm her she would try it. Sebastian offered her his hand and as soon as their bodies begun moving, Lizzie was able to let go.

Remove all the worries and troubles as their feet moved around the field in sync. There was no music but crickets and she didn't mind. Sebastian extended their joined hands into the air, letting her roll away and fall right back into his arms. This, _this _is how perfection felt like, she thought.

And as he repeated the move again, this time instead of continuing to dance, Lizzie put her hands around his back. As he embraced her too, she fell apart completely under his arms. 

She sobbed into his chest, letting it out in the way she should of had. He didn't back away and held her tight, knowing how much he needed somebody to do the same for him.

___

When he walked her back to the school, she stared at her hands, head bowed. "I'm sorry. That you had to see me like that again, shattering and well falling apart like that..."

She hadn't noticed it but his lip twisted down in shock at her words. "Well I am glade I was there."

He waved her goodbye and she watched as he was about to disappear into the threes when he turned on his heel. 

"And- I think you are beautiful- shattering and all." 


	17. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's plan for a date goes really different then he had expected.

Sebastian was thinking about this idea for the matter of 3 full days.

Since he last saw her, she was the only thing he could think about. Like a fallen angel, bathed by moonlight, broken in the field of wild roses. And the way his body simply moved whenever he was around her, it was the attraction that seemed to consume him.

It was like compelling sound in his ears, some beautiful melody that was played just for the two of them.

He stood hidden among people or the threes, not to get noticed as he tried to smoothly find Hope. She seemed to be down to earth enough to tell him how to do what he wanted to do.

The girl it seemed barely ever left her boyfriend's side. They were at picnics or walking around together. If not with him she was with Elizabeth. And Sebastian needed her alone.

At one point he thought to get that thing they called a _phone _which supposedly let you talk to people, somehow in someway that he couldn't understand.

He was just about to walk off from another useless sightseeing as someone pulled at his hand roughly.

"Why are you following me?" as he turned and Hope saw who he was, she let go off his hand face still angry. "Sebastian? What the hell?"

The boy stood, suddenly speechless, taken off of his guard and safe place. " I-"

"You what?! You thought I wouldn't notice sb stalking me?" she hissed, waiting for an explanation.

"No- I wasn't stalking, I just wanted to talk to you."

Her eyebrow rose, as she crossed her hands waiting. Sebastian looked around nervously as if to check if Elizabeth might be somewhere around then pulled Hope into his arms out of nowhere and away.

"Put me down!" she protested and he obeyed. Hope turned to him, face red with fury as she noticed a small cottage behind them. "Is that yours? I mean is that where you live?"

"I needed to be sure I can talk openly, sorry for the dramatic, sweeping you away."

She laughed slightly and follow him inside, more then happy to pass on any new bit of information to Lizzie. "Why did you bring me here in the first place?"

"I need an advice and you are the only one that can actually give it to me."

After she was done inspecting every bit of his small living space, she let herself in like it's her house and laid down on the small sofa. "What is it?"

"I need your advice because I-" he paused, going trough his hair with his fingers. "-I want to ask Elizabeth out."

Hope burst into a small laughter then smiled generously. "This whole thing was just so you can hang out with Lizzie? For a second I was worried you actually wanted sth important."

Sebastian still didn't move from his standing place at the doorway and just annoyingly waited for Hope to spill the truth out. "Are you going to mock me all day or you gonna help me out?"

She walked up to him, patting him on the shoulders as she went outside: "What are friends for?"

_Friends_. Sebastian never thought someone would call him that, not after all that he did.

___

He had the plan in motion. Thanks to Hope he had the insights of what Elizabeth was doing during major parts of her day. Either jogging, helping out her father, being in class or simply like now doing nothing and walking around town.

He caught up with her, walking by her right side. "Hey." Lizzie's eyes snapped to him, the expression on her face beyond surprised. She stopped and turned to him. "What- what are you doing here?"

Sebastian was ready, now more then ever but then something else behind Elizabeth caught her attention. It was a guy about in his 40's, walking down to the local health office. Lizzie noticed that he wasn't really listening to her and looked to see what else was so amusing.

"Is that-" Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes, he must of been seeing it wrong because there was no way that, that guy was who he thought he was. "You know Damon Salvatore?"

Damon.

Memories flooded his mind. Damon getting him back on track and disappearing into nothing. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a high pitched woman's voice that was talking to Lizzie. "Please say you can help me out, you would be a life saver." the woman's brown hair was put away in a lazy bun and her clothes were exactly how we would picture a busy mother. 

"Of course I can, auntie Elena don't you worry about it." Elizabeth responded and he realized he had no idea what they were talking about. The woman, Elena smiled so broadly and wrapped her hands around Lizzie. She passed her some notepad and sth that he learned were keys, stuff that could open doors.

"Thank you, thank you." she repeated and before heading off, hugged Lizzie yet again. Sebastian watched as she rushed to where he saw Damon go. 

"Now, what was it that you came here to tell me?" Lizzie shook him from his thoughts and he confessed: "I wanted to ask you out- on a _date_." If he was being honest, he had no idea what the last word meant but Hope used it so often that he got the basics.

"Perfect, hope you like babysitting." He rose an eye brow, following in step as she begun to move again. He didn't ask anything until they reached an unfamiliar town house and Elizabeth unlocked the front door. "Whose house is this?"

"You really weren't paying any attention to Elena and me were you?" He made a dull face so Lizzie sighed. "Elena, the women from before, is Damon Salvatore's wife. And since they have to go out of town for a couple of hours you and I are going to look after their daughter."

Sebastian had many, many questions, one of which was, how on earth did Damon Salvatore got to have a child.

"Ari where are you?!" Lizzie shouted out when the entered the living room. They both turned as they heard toppling of small feet going down the stairs. "Aunt Lizzie!" the little girl screamed out of happiness and jumped to hug Lizzie.

"Ari this is my friend Sebastian." Lizzie said and moved aside so now Sebastian saw the kid properly. She had the exact copy of Damon's eyes, and the hair was as beautifully brown as her mother's.

"And Sebastian this little munchkin is Aratrika Salvatore." On instant Sebastian liked the girl's name. It was so unique, it fitted her.

"Mom and dad left for work so Sebastian and I will hang out with you okay?" Ari nodded, giggling and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them upstairs.

There was a small, flowery decorated sign on the door that read: _**Ari Salvatore, 6. Don't enter if the princess doesn't let you.**_

"Who is the princess?" he asked and knelt down by Ari's side. "I am usually the main princess but today Lizzie and you can be too." she opened the door and Sebastian was left out of breath.

The room was so much like a child's one but he never saw sth more warm and kind. Everything was decorated by flowers and hearts, there was a bed in the corner painted with thousands of small unicorns in all sorts of colors, the ceiling was painted in blue and had white clouds drown on it. and in the very middle of the room was sth that resembled a home made tent.

It was some sort of shiny fabric that formed a roof and the 'walls' but he couldn't see what's inside. "What do you want to do?" Lizzie asked her after they seated on the violet rug by the tent. "Can you help me finish this gift for mom?" 

She pulled out a carton made box that was half painted pink. "I need to put more stickers and hearts on it." she explained and handed them both a pallet of at least 100 various stickers in it. Lizzie headed on to work and after watching the two smile and have actual fun doing it, he joined them too. 

Ari was such a bright and free spirit that he actually didn't feel scared that he would harm her. He could never do anything bad to a spirit so free.

Then they played some girl game with dolls putting on dresses, then did puzzles with more unicorns on them and then they found themselves making dinner in the kitchen.

Sebastian brought out the plates as Lizzie heated up sth from the _fridge_.

"Dinner's ready." Sebastian wasn't surprised when he saw she brought pancakes with blueberries on the table. She handed each one to all three of them when Ari said: "Do we have any whip cream?"

Lizzie gave it to her and she drew small 2 lines under the mouths of their pancake smiling faces. When Lizzie looked better it reminded her of a funny vampire faces. 

"It looks like dad when he is goofing around."

Sebastian laughed and Lizzie did too.

Half an hour later they were back in the dream room and Ari suggested that Lizzie tells them all a story in her special tent. She opened the 'door' and Sebastian now understood what made it so sacred. 

From the top there where many, LED lights, all shining in beautiful warm golden light. And the bottom was covered in rainbow painted pillows and blankets. Like her own little world inside of the bigger one. "Only the most elite people come inside." Lizzie explained to Sebastian as she laid down next to Ari. She tapped the place on her other side and he figured that he should lay down too.

"Which story do you want?"

"Tell me the one about mom and dad again."

Lizzie cleared her throat and begun to talk. And as she did so, he came to understand how someone as ruthless as Damon could fall in love and change for someone as gentle and caring as this Elena girl was. The obstacles they went trough just to be together amazed Sebastian. "And then a wizard erased mommy's memories and she was angry at dad right Lizzie?"

Sebastian hid his laugh at that, knowing their world it had to be a vampire's compulsion. "Yes, but mom and dad didn't let that stop them. Dad showed her that even in their darkest they can still find that tiny spark of light. So your mom fell in love with him even without the memories. And once she drank a special magic potion all of them came back. She was happy with both old and new memories and that was when she knew she wants to marry your father."

Lizzie talked and talked, Sebastian completely taken away, like the story was just that and not a real world's tail of two people who loved so deeply. "And so we all clapped as your mother came trough the door in a beautiful white dress and married the love of her life. Few years later they had a small baby princess named Ari." The small girl was smiling so much, he thought the smile would stuck to her forever.

But then she leaned over and kissed Lizzie at her cheek. "Thank you Lizzie."

"Your welcome sweetie."

They laid there in silence and eventually Ari fell a sleep so Lizzie turned towards Sebastian. "So, fancy kids from now on?"

"This was- something new for me. And it's the kindest place I have ever been in. Being with you here it's- more magical then anywhere else." he removed the hair that was sticking out over her eyes and would of been ready to pull her into a kiss if they haven't heard the car parking outside.

Lizzie and him carefully went downstairs and were greeted by the warm smile on Elena's face. Just by Lizzie's story, he felt as if he knew her. "I hope she wasn't troubling you."

"Not at all, Ari is a real angel Elena."

Sebastian smiled to Lizzie, giving a sign to her that he us gonna head out. She nodded and followed Elena upstairs to check in with Ari.

And without thinking as he exited the door Damon was done picking up a box from his trunk. As he saw Sebastian, the box dropped to the ground.

"It can't be-" he left the sentence hanging as he walked closer to him. 

"Sebastian?"

"Damon?"

The two guys embraced one an other into a bro type of hug and then stared into each other in complete confusion.

"You're human." Sebastian let out, seeing the age that clearly caught up to him. "The best era of my life if I am being honest. Somethings you do for love, and now I've never been better."

The potion, Lizzie said in her story. He was willing to bet, the potion was some kind of magical cure. "I never saw you again after you went to find your brother. Did it work?"

"It did, for a while. He died so we can have this town, this community. But thanks to you, I learned the perks of having a brother. I see you haven't changed, helping out people." 

Sebastian smiled to himself: "I guess some things never change." he hinted, seeing the bottle of bourbon in the box Damon dropped. "And may they never will." he kept quiet and then added: "Come for a drink sometimes, there seems to be a lot we need to catch up on."

Sebastian nodded and as the air blew at his face and he breathed it in, he realized this was better then any fancy place they could of gone to. It was more common, more real. It was how imagined home to feel like.

_ **/As you can see I made some changes with the story again, changing the name from Stefanie to Aratrika. It's really unique and I dt it to my parabatai Ari aka delenashrine on Instagram/** _


	18. The hooded man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strange force traps Sebastian while Lizzie is visited by a mystery girl.

Sebastian thought that the pain he endured while being trapped by Aurora was strong. But this didn't measure up to it at all. 

The claws which grabbed him came during the night. Everything seemed to be as normal as it could be so far. The streets were calm and the weather seemed to take fondness of the sun. He had just returned from 'shopping', at least that is what how Elizabeth called it.

He was wearing the same clothes for days and even though vampires don't sweat, he wasn't liking the itchy feeling. She dragged him across the town for hours, making him try various 'jeans' and jackets that were made of some sort of leather. 

He despised the pants on instant, taking into a count of how annoyingly tight some seemed to be. But he could rock the jacket flawlessly. It showed of his strong posture and Elizabeth seemed to stare at him quite more then usual.

But when the sun started going down, he walked her to the Salvatore School and went to his own cottage.

He laid down on the bed in his room and drifted off, unfortunately awoken by the herb mixture that was forcefully stuffed into his nose.

When he revived, the surroundings around him were headstones, graves to be exact. Why would a monster take him to a graveyard? 

The hooded monster approached him, his face not familiar to him which made Sebastian a little uneasy. He tried to move but chains were placed around his whole chest, legs and arms. "Who are you?!" he barked at the monster.

"I do not answer to you." it simply replied, barely acknowledging Sebastian's anger. It walked into a small crypt that he didn't notice before and came back out with a chainsaw and some highly sharp blade.

As it drew the saw closer to his legs Sebastian wasn't ready for the amount of blood that was going to start to bawl out of him. The smell would of made him sick if his mind wasn't entirely focused on what the person was doing. It cut trough his left leg, like it was drawing some type of markings. 

Knowing it would all heel equally as fast as it begun to hurt, he didn't worry much.

But as the moments passed, the carvings didn't go away. In the contrary, he bled more and more. 

"Time for a little nap." it murmured under it's breath and knelt next to him with a pointy syringe, filled entirely by something probably similar to vervain. The monster ripped trough his shirt and without hesitating, shut the content directly into his heart. 

Then the darkness overtook him.

___

Lizzie felt like she was glowing. She felt like she was never this happy in any other part in her life. 

She had her best friend back, her sister and her finally made peace and her dad was happy. Then there was Sebastian too. For the first time, she could imagine a good future ahead of her, one without more downs then ups.

It drew a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Hoped asked as they were walking to their next class. Lizzie just shook her head.

"It's Sebastian isn't it?" she kept going, a sneaky smirk on her lips. Lizzie would not admit it, but Hope liking Sebastian meant a great deal to her. She nodded awkwardly, shyly bowing down her head. People mentioning Sebastian along side her as if there were anything more then, well whatever they were, still got her blushing.

"I'm supposed to meet him after this class so I would take him to the movies." she passed 2 tickets to Hope who laughed as she read the title: _Night children._

They walked to History and as soon the bell rung, Lizzie was trailing towards the Mystic Falls' town square. But as she got there, Sebastian wasn't there.

Not an hour or two later. He never showed up.

Lizzie sat at the bench, watching as people walked by her but not even when the evening came did he come. Something felt off for inexplicable reason. She texted Hope that she will go check his cottage and went into the woods.

Clouds seemed to hunt after her because as she moved, they always followed. By the time she managed to find his home, the sky was pitch black. Lizzie knocked on the door and found them open.

"Sebastian?" she called out inside but no sound came.

"You won't find him here." she heard a new, yet somehow familiar female voice. Turning on her heel, Lizzie was forced to meet face to face with a girl with extremely beautiful chestnut hair. And as their eyes met, she knew she had seen her before.

She was the girl, Lizzie was chasing after in her nightmare days ago. The one that reminded her of someone and she was never able to figure out of who. 

"Who are you?"

"A friend." she answered, the cloak she was wearing around her twirling against the heavy wind. 

"You see, I would want to believe you but then you show up randomly after my-" she swallowed: "-friend has gone missing. So my logic says I shouldn't believe anything you say."

Lizzie crossed her arms, waiting for the response. As if to disrupt her some more in her quest, rain started to pile down upon them. She was wet completely in matter of seconds. "_What _are you?" Lizzie tried again.

"Nothing. I'm only in your head. But some day soon you will get a chance to help me and you will want to listen to me then." with that, she slightly bowed and dissolved in front of Lizzie's eyes.

The girl stood with her hand still at the doorknob. Definitely one of the weirdest moments of her life. Could it be real though? Even if the stranger did say she is only a part of her mind?

She walked inside, closing the door behind her and found herself in a cottage that without Sebastian just didn't feel right. 

The improvised bed he was sleeping on was left messy, the sheets partly lying on the floor. "What on Earth happened here?" Lizzie whispered to her chin.

Nothing else seemed out of place but there was 100% some strange dark force upon the house. She noticed one of Sebastian's jackets, thanking god that they went shopping.

"_Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras._" Lizzie chanted while siphoning the small vial of vampire blood she sometimes carried for cases like this. 

The pointed straight at the center of Mystic Falls' cemetery so Lizzie took all her courage and headed to get some answers.

___

Sebastian didn't know how much of a psychopath do you have to be to enjoy cutting people in half and watching them bleed out, but this person was it's definition.

It has been hours, and his wounds were still not able to heal. Moreover the creep took it's time into making deep carves into his hands and against his palms. 

He was able to endure it though, without any problems but once the hooded monster started to cut parts of his heart open, Sebastian released a loud scream. He wasn't sure if anything could come close to the burning that it caused. As if his own insides were acid that is burning down his entire body.

There were in some graveyard and there was no one coming to find him. Elizabeth will only be upset, thinking he stood her up while Hope will be glad to get rid of him.

Maybe this all was punishment for Daphne, he thought. Maybe he did deserve to go down like that.

"We're done here I'm afraid." it spoke, leaning over Sebastian's numb body. The person pulled out a wooden stake and the last thing he wanted was to lose it all now.

He begged and trashed and screamed but it was of no use. 

"Stop!" that voice didn't come from any of them so Sebastian's heart begun to beat again. The imposter drove the stake trough Sebastian's stomach and disappeared into the darkness.

Elizabeth was at his side, pulling out a stake right away. "You- you- found me." he barely whispered, completely giving himself up to the wild. Her eyes took in the shape of his body: "What did it do to you?"

Lizzie held his head in between her palms, watching as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"You need blood." she said, making a small cut alongside her palm. As soon as his senses came into contact with blood, he was ready to devour it. But then his eyes fell on the face next to him and a way of pure shock hit him.

"No." he coughed loudly.

But she didn't walk away.

She could never walk away from Sebastian.

Lizzie held her palm against his mouth, the look of begging in her eyes. "We have to get out of here."

He stared at her, completely awake, seeking the inner strength of his own to win this over. 

"Why?"

"I trust you."

She would never force him on it but if he didn't take it, the hooded person could return. Sebastian let out a simple tear drop, only human thing still inside him and sunk his fangs in her hand.

The sensation that overtook Lizzie was something unmatchable. Pain turned into sth more, even similar to pleasure. She was ready to let herself fall over him, to let him drink every drop until there was nothing left. The thought of not minding it, terrified her at first but once the entirety of feeling free brushed it away.

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered, feeling the carvings slowly fading away.

She helped him up, and safely got him inside her car. The drive wasn't nearly as messy as the walking to his cottage.

"We are here okay, hold on." Lizzie laid him down on the sofa and knelt by his side. "I'm sorry-" she whispered and the room quieted down. 

"For what?"

"I could of saved you."

"But you did."

She took a long breath, ready to look him in the eyes as he repeated: "You _saved _me."


	19. Tribrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the meaning of immortality?

Lizzie never thought she would be woken up by the screaming phoenix in the middle of the night and yet, just that ended up happening.

"-and then she didn't show up so I went to Josie and I-..." Landon kept rambling on and on while Lizzie tried to keep herself awake enough to nod here and there. The bags under her eyes bigger then ever and her head crying out for more sleep.

"So what are we going to do?!" he asked at the end as he stopped pacing around the room. "Gremlin don't you see that it's 3 in the morning?!" Lizzie snapped when her thoughts started to drift to killing the guy right then and there.

"Yes but-" Lizzie siphoned the wall of her room, silencing Landon out with a spell. He tried to protest but it was of no use. Lizzie pointed to the door and made a 'shoo shoo' gesture with her other hand.

He made a furious rambling sound and shut the door. "Boys." Lizzie said as her head laid down and she started to fall a sleep again.

The truth was that she didn't really took Landon's words as serious, from what she gathered, he couldn't find Hope in the school grounds so he started to freak out.

But as few days run by, Lizzie became aware of the lack of her friend more strongly. Hope wasn't in her room when she wanted to hang out, she didn't come to class and when she checked if she had gone to visit her aunts she got a 'no' as a reply.

"Fine where is she?" Lizzie smashed her hands into fists and banged them against Landon's launch table. He returned her glance and she saw that he had tear in his eyes. "I don't know."

Chills went down Lizzie's body because they never managed to catch the hooded person that had trapped Sebastian. It made her turn paper white. "Lizzie?"

"We got to find her. Sebastian was a vampire, Hope won't stand a chance."

Landon wiped the tears away and stood up at once. "Give me sth of hers, anything so I can do a locator spell."

Landon pulled out something that reminded Lizzie of combination of a watch and a bracelet, with a blue gemstone in it's middle. "Hope gave it to me. So she can find me, now it will help us find her."

But when Lizzie started a spell nothing happened. They brought a map to the table but no matter how many times she did the spell, the paper stayed the same. "What does it mean?"

Lizzie turned away, hiding her tears and trying to keep her voice stable as she answered: "We will try again tomorrow." She run straight into her room and broke down on the floor. She knew, of course she knew. It's the first thing they were taught about the locator spells.

The spell may locate any living being as long as you have either the family blood or an object of the person's possession.

And if it couldn't locate Hope then there was only one reason for it. She was no longer a living being.

Hope was dead.

_/Earlier/_

"Where am I?!" Hope yelled as she tried freeing herself. But whenever she moved the magical chains that held her didn't allow her to. 

She felt her body aching in pain, some of her bones most likely broken. She couldn't remember anything that led up to this.

Everything was fine, it was all so normal. And then..-nothing.

And now she was surrounded by shelves covered in dust with potion bottles next to pretty old books. She was chained to some sort of table and the person that held her captive had it's back to her.

"Who are you?" she tried normally but the person didn't seem to either notice or acknowledge her. "You kidnapped Sebastian too the other day didn't you?! What are you scared of huh?"

But then the person turned and Hope was left out of breath and words. Her throat went dry while it removed it's hood as if to confirm her that she saw what she saw.

"Missed me?" 

The face cleared and she felt as if spiders were running down her body. He resembled Landon now more then ever and it terrified Hope to her core.

"Clarke." she said with a hard swallow.

After she left him in Malivore, she didn't think he would survive let alone find a way out. And now that he did, she was probably the first one on his 'shoot list.'

"Seems like the roles had finally reversed." he got closer, the smell of dust around him. "What will you do to me?" she didn't want her voice to tremble but it cracked.

"I thought about drugging you at first..." he smiled broadly. "-having you do anything that I desire. Like a dog on a leash, oh no wait. A wolf."

Hope clutched her hand into a fist, wishing she could melt his face away.

"But then I got an even better idea which I will be sure to make true."

"You won't get away with whatever it is, my friends will find me! Landon will find me-" he pressed his finger against her mouth to silence her.

He turned his back to her again and she was able to hear the sound of sth sharp running against the wooden board. "I already have."

Clarke turned around and a blade shone in the dark, illuminating against a lamp in the corner. "No-" Hope whispered but Clarke just smiled and run it across her neck.

Hope's head fell down, her throat slit.

***

_"Lizzie." a voice called. Lizzie rubbed her eyes open, staying in the middle of the same graveyard that Sebastian was trapped in. The thoughts about what happened came rushing at her again. The tears just started leaking again._

_"Lizzie." it repeated. She looked at the source and the same chestnut haired girl stared back at her. Lizzie wiped her tears away, her movements still shaking. "You again."_

_"You need to hurry." _

_"Hurry? To where, what do you mean?"_

_"Your friend is being kept in the town's tunnels. The map will show you where."_

_Lizzie's expression lightened up on instant. So, Hope wasn't really dead?_

_"But the spell didn't work. I tried for hours. If this is some kind of sick prank it really isn't funny."_

_"Are you to willing to risk it though, even if it is a prank?" Lizzie shook her head, looking down._

_"Wake up now and go." _

Lizzie's eyes shot open and she breathed heavily. As if to answer her, a map was placed neatly right by her bed, with a glowing red arrow waiting for her to move.

She came bursting into Landon's room. "I got it! Come on!" the gremlin was up as soon as she finished and started running after her.

Once they reached the supposed entrance, Lizzie smiled at him reassuringly and took the hold of his hand. It wasn't anything romantic, she just needed a friend.

They slammed the door open and the scene that greeted them got Lizzie's stomach turning. 

Hope's blooded body laid on the floor, her throat slit open. And above her as if gloating stood the shape of Ryan Clarke.

"No!" Lizzie fell on her knees, covering her mouth with hands to stop herself from screaming. She actually believed that it was all okay and that they will find Hope alive but now-

Landon simply stood at the entrance, staring at the disgraced body of the love of his life. "You." his voice became dark as he spoke into Clarke's direction. "You killed her."

"Little brother, how nice of you to drop in. Sadly I'm afraid Hope wasn't as excited as you." 

Lizzie didn't know how or really cared at that point but he could move in such a great speed, faster then any vampire she ever saw. He crushed against Landon, having him hit the ground. And then he did pretty much the same thing to her. She flew into the air, hitting her head against the floor. 

Lizzie didn't even bother screaming, she was broken in half already. Hope couldn't be dead and this was all just a horrible dream. 

Another hit from someone's boot rocked her back to her body. Clarke continued to hit her with his boot until her cough turned into nothing but blood.

She saw Landon in a similar state few feet away. When he tried getting up, Clarke just went on to mutilate his face with punches. She never before heard him scream but this was the sound that tore at her heart.

When he got bored of it, Clarke simply snapped his brother's neck and Landon fell down like a bag of human bones. "Ladies first." the tone of her voice was what crept Lizzie out the most. 

Predator and a prey. 

And this time she was not the wolf, this time she was a lamb.

"How sad it is that I get to kill you before Josie gets a chance to, I'm sure she wants to right? After all the love you sucked up from her." he continued to walk closer, a silver dagger already stained with blood in his hand. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out that the blood was her friend's.

He rose it up and was about to make a bloodbath out of Lizzie. "I don't think so," said a voice from behind him, throwing Clarke away from her. Lizzie's wish was for Hope to be the one to save them but to her surprise it was Sebastian.

"Are you hurt?" he asked but she just got to her knees and fell loose in his hug. "No."

When Sebastian stood up to fight off or hopefully kill Clarke, he was no where to be seen. Yet again he managed to fled.

Lizzie pulled herself up to her feet and pointed to the door with trembling hand. Sebastian figured out that sth happened so he went in.

"Oh my god." came out a whisper. He watched as a giant cut on Hope's throat closed up and the rest of her wounds healed as if they were never there. "How?"

Hope's eyes then opened and it was as if they were bathed in blood. Sebastian never saw a brighter version of the color red. "Landon?" she managed, her hand automatically snapping to her neck.

Sebastian coughed out to get her attention. "Sebastian what-?" she then looked passed him into the female behind him. Lizzie gathered her strength and went into the room too.

"Hope?" she whispered, noticing the lack of blood and cuts. "What just happened?" 

Lizzie's feet moved closer even though Sebastian tried to stop her. She wrapped her arms around her best friend but there where she was supposed to feel a heartbeat was- nothing.

"How is this possible?"

Hope extended one of her hands, palm up and made sure Lizzie was watching her. A small flame of fire appeared in her hand while her eyes shifted from blood-red to golden-yellow.

"A full tribrid." Sebastian guessed and he was right. "You are a vampire and he took you first. Which meant I was infused with your blood without knowing and then when he-" she swallowed. "-when he killed me I was able to come back."

Sebastian's eyes softened as memories of his own kidnapping came into his mind. "You are okay now and that's all that matters." Lizzie responded and embraced her harder.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes and then once Landon revived they filled him in.

___

Lizzie wasn't the same after what happened and Sebastian for sure noticed it. She was sitting on her bed when he came on his regular check up. "Hey." he said and sat next to her on the rug.

She was watching old photos and he recognized 10 year old Elizabeth and Hope awkwardly standing next to each other. "Hope's mom wanted us to take a picture together and both of us were so upset that we refused to talk to people for the rest of the day."

A small tear dropped on the photo.

"What happened to Hope- it scares you doesn't it?" Lizzie put it back into the album and laid it away on the desk, shaking her head. "I don't know."

He didn't know should he but it felt right so he placed his hand on hers. "A truth for a truth remember?"

"It's just that- I mean of course I know that you and MG and Kaleb are vampires and that you do not eat or age or-"

"-die?" he finished, a saddened smile on his face. "Or die. But I just never thought that sth like that would happen to someone so close to me. Like when I met you, you were a vampire already but with Hope..."

"She grew up with you." he finished and she nodded. Sebastian inhaled then caught her stare.

"Do you think that it's bad- that she is immortal?" he dared to ask.

Lizzie didn't reply at first, it was all just so messed up. "No of course not, it saved her life, it's who she is.. I will just need some time to get used to it."

"Then I'll help you, on every step of the way."

She didn't show it but his words brought back a cracked piece of her. "You said truth for a truth so- what about me? Do you wish that I was like you?" she said then quickly looked down, afraid of what he would say.

Sebastian just looked at her, and she felt like he was taking in every piece of her. "If you were one I wouldn't object but- no." He stood up and walked to open the window. Before jumping out he added: "I like you just the way you are Elizabeth."


	20. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat is written on the walls of the Salvatore School but what does it mean? What happens when Lizzie and Sebastian meet again? And what is happening with Hope and Landon?

Lizzie never saw such a distraught in a person. Ever since Hope became the full tribrid, she changed.

He friend no longer ate, or slept or enjoyed human company what so ever. "Hope! Come on we are all waiting for you!" Lizzie shouted trough the closed door but no response came. She was slowly shutting them out, one at a time.

Landon wasn't doing much better either. He closed himself up, unwilling to tell how he feels.

"I hate this," Josie complained as they all gathered around the sofa. "She's been in there for three days straight."

Lizzie sighed, looking around the group of her friends. MG, Josie, Kaleb and herself were sitting, exhausted in the living room. No one managed to get either Hope nor Landon out of their cocoons. To make the matter worse, Clarke hasn't been caught or seen since that day.

"What do we do?" asked Kaleb, his usually calm and positive spirit now gone. "I don't know." Lizzie confessed with long exhale.

Her father couldn't help much either with all the drama around town about people seeing monsters. She hated how their lives were turning. She wasn't even able to talk to Sebastian about everything with all the on going stuff.

Hope and him were friends, well she guessed so at least. And now she was like him, kind of, not really. Hope was now the most powerful and immortal being that ever existed.

Her friend became the closest thing to a literal goddess as she could.

She woke up the next day by a terrified scream from down stairs. By the time she came there, the few teachers were already swiping off blood from the wall. There were words written on it and it spread horror around the pupils.

_The vampire will burn. _Lizzie read. Which vampire? She pushed trough the crowd and found Josie in the fronts. "What is this? What happened?" she pleaded but Josie just shook her head. "No one knows. One of the kids went to grab some water and saw it, then the chaos erupted."

'Attention to all the students! All of you gather in the main hall right now!' came her father's voice from the speakers attached in every room. 

In a few minutes they were all seated where her father told them to come. Well everyone except from Hope and Landon.

"As you are all well aware off, there has been an intrusion in the school. We don't yet know who or why did this but we won't take any risks. So for your protection, we want all the vampires to take all their necessary stuff and meet Dorian in front of the school in half an hour. He is going to drive you to a safe location where you will be protected by spells-" he went on and on but Lizzie's mind focused only on one thing.

Hope won't want to go with them. So it was left of her to protect her friend.

"Dad!" She came after him and pulled at his shirt. "You know that she won't come," Lizzie continued and Alaric nodded.

"Josie and I will keep her safe." Alaric pulled her into a hug and whispered: "I know you will."

It was as if the school emptied out in seconds and only werewolves and witches remained. And well yeah, a phoenix.

"Open up gremlin." Lizzie pounded on the door of Landon's bedroom: "We have to talk!"

But once he did end up opening them, Lizzie honestly wished she never came to him at all. He looked awful and not just the state of his room. He, himself was in a horrible state. His hair was ruffled, and clothes dirty with a disgusting smell.

"What?" he rose his brow when noticing her eyes were roaming. "Nothing. Now move." she pushed pass him and siphoned some magic to make some clean space for herself to sit on.

"You need to get out of this-" she waved her hand "-room if I may even call it that." Landon said nothing.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and then noticed a picture on his bed. She picked up and Hope's smiling face looked back at her. "Josie took that last Christmas. Back when everything was still normal..." he paused, like he snapped out of a thought. "So, why are you here?"

She stood up, looking him directly in the eyes.

"I know that you miss her. But she is right there." Lizzie's hand extended towards the door. "And I know how you feel believe me-" Landon cut her off: "How could you possibly know that? She was the only safe place in my life, and now that's gone. And she is dead." he looked away.

At first Lizzie just stared at him without saying a word but then she thought of something. "There was a threat written on the wall today. We think it might have come from Clarke. He is going to set a vampire on fire. Hope is now one so if you care about that you might want to talk to her." She didn't stay to hear the response but walked out the door, closing them shut.

Landon broke down at once. He had never felt such wave of guilt. Yes, Hope might of died. Yes, she will never age and he will. Yes, their relationship might be in an awkward place right now. But he will always be the guy to find her again.

He stood at her door, nervously dragging his fingers along the bracelet she gave him. And then he knocked. Once, twice. "Hope it's me."

Silence greeted him.

"I know you are in there. And I know I acted like a dick. But I'm here now and no matter what happens I am not going." He placed his hand against the door, totally unaware that on the other side Hope was doing the same thing.

"You left." she said back after a few moments. "I know. And I am sorry. Hope, I love you please... just.." the door slid open and two distressed people looked at each other. She looked no better then him, messy clothes and everything. "I love you too." she threw her arms around him.

Lizzie smirked as she saw the scene from behind the corner. Match maker yet again. 

Not so late after that she got a call form her dad, none of the vampires were in any danger. The house they were in was all checked out and immune to magic. It was the same with Hope.

She was sitting with Josie discussing it. "But who was the message for then? Everyone is safe." Josie wondered. 

Lizzie shut to her feet, the cup in her hands falling from her hands and breaking on the floor. All the color drained from her face. "Lizzie?" 

Josie's thoughts came together. "All the vampires from school are safe. Both us and Clarke know one more vampire. One that lives by himself, unprotected." 

Lizzie's voice shook as she whispered it: "The vampire will burn." She looked over at Josie, tears already forming in her eyes. "Sebastian."

Her feet begun moving on instant. She siphoned the walls of the school, prepared to use magic if it came to it. But she had to hurry.

She was able to hear Josie's distant shouts for her to come back but she wouldn't listen. Not with Sebastian's life at stake.

Way to the cottage felt fuzzy but she got her head straight, mind clear as she run. Branches ripping her clothes apart, her hair being pulled at by the leaves, she didn't care. This was the only way to lead her to him. Damn him for not having a phone.

She stopped when the cottage came into view. And it looked normal. "Sebastian!" she shouted out and saw movements inside. She pushed at her feet to move again but felt a strange feeling when her foot stepped onto the ground. As if it wasn't ground at all. Her eyes widened when instead of ground she saw switches, like buttons all over the area. And she had just stepped on one. Then a wave of words surrounded her. "_Incendia_."

"Sebastian!" she screamed before it happened.

The impact knocked her over, explosion that followed pushing her yards away and into the woods. She watched as the flames begun to swallow the cottage. Windows exploded and the roof was torn apart. She had never felt such fear. "SEBASTIAN!" 

Lizzie got herself back on her feet, feeling the pain in them. But it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered until she got him out of there. She continued to shout out his name as she got closer to the burning door. The walls were all on fire and when she managed to crash the door open she saw nothing but smoke and flames.

"SEBASTIAN!" She begged and begged as she was trying to push herself trough the house. Her coughing became worse and worse and balance she had was failing her. Fear was consuming her to her very core, hands and legs now shaking in union. The thought of just letting go felt too appealing. 

"Elizabeth." she heard a small whisper. And as she moved to the back of the house she noticed him. There was no way for her to carry them both out, not like this. She fell on her knees, watching as he tried to stand up. If she didn't do something, they will both die. His skin was all burned kind of like what would happen if somebody drove vervain across vampire's skin. Which led Lizzie to believe that the bombs were vervain filled.

An idea came to her then. It was extremely risky and down right impossible but she had to try. Lizzie gathered up her strength and stood up. She extended both of her hands towards the flames and begun to siphon.

If this fire was created using magic, then she could siphon it and stop it from spreading. The feeling of fire crawling to her hurt more then she imagined. It wasn't just siphoning and then over, it left marks of burns all over her hands. She begun to scream from the pain but not giving up.

Soon the smoke disappeared completely and she was able to see Sebastian sprawled on the ground. "Elizabeth stop it." he tried to yell but she again wouldn't listen.

The power felt good after it got siphoned, like she was getting a life changing batter that now influenced her body. She felt filled with power, no matter that it was dark. The burning did hurt but Lizzie only smiled to the pain and accepted it with dignity.

As the room cleared she stopped and the aftertaste threw her on the floor. She felt full and exhausted at the same time. Her hands found themselves picking up Sebastian and carrying him out of the cottage.

He was laying on his back, dirt and stuck all over his beautiful features but she didn't care. He was perfect no matter what.

And then she kissed him. It wasn't a small kiss but a life changing one. She tasted smoke and ashes on his lips,yet she didn't care. This was what they were meant to do since forever. Finding their own paths, writing their own destiny. 

He was alive and he was real. 

It was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Notes after the chapter! Please read, thank you! So this chapter was inspired by Castle season 2 episode 17. I only changed the reason and the ending. Also finally a Sizzie KISS! After writing tension for so long it feels really good to finally write that kissing scene. I know it wasn't much but oh well. Also Merry Christmas to all of you that celebrate it!/


	21. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds herself trapped in her own feelings when Sebastian shows up in the Salvatore School, he isn't here to see her though but Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been getting such kind and sweet comments and reviews on this fanfiction lately and it makes me truly happy. I read every single one even though I don't respond to all. I am really grateful that you chose to read and follow this story and truly hope I am doing it justice.

"So you kissed him but you didn't want to kiss him?"

"It's not that I didn't want to it's just- like- I was being pulled towards him?" Lizzie threw her hands in the air and jumped on the bed behind her. 

She has been trying to explain the awkward situation that appeared between her and Sebastian but Hope just didn't get it.

"Let me get this straight. You didn't want to kiss him but he almost died so you thought 'eh why not'?" Lizzie burst in laughter and tossed a pillow at Hope's face. "Forget it."

Hope joined her and soon the room looked like the hurricane went trough it. They laid side by side on the floor among feathers when Lizzie whispered: "It's good to have you back."

___

Lizzie awoke fresh and bright the next morning and felt as if nothing can erase it. But then she looked out the window and the figure standing in the School's yard knocked the breath out of her.

What was Sebastian doing here? Did he come to see her?

In a rush she run fingers trough her curls and pulled on a dress she had left on the chair yesterday. If he indeed came for her, she had to look her absolute best. Her feet shaking, she run down the stairs and crushed into Hope behind the corner that led to the door. "Sorry." they said at the same time.

"Where are you running to?" Hope asked, rubbing her head. "Sebastian's outside in the yard."

"Yeah I know, I invited him."

Lizzie's jaw dropped as she stared at Hope in anger and confusion. "Excuse me- you what?!"

Hope pulled her to the door, greeting Sebastian in the process. "Thanks for coming."

As their eyes met, Lizzie snapped her head away awkwardly and silence filled the air. "So when do we start?" Hope asked to break it off.

Sebastian exhaled and put on his usual smile: "Whenever you want." Hope clapped her hands and let him pass, inside to the living room.

Bunch of students were running around, some studying, some just chilling and it actually calmed Lizzie down, focused her mind on other things rather then Sebastian's presence. 

"I'm gonna go change, will be back in 10 minutes? Lizzie can show you around the school until I come back." but Lizzie just shrugged, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"We will gladly show him around," came a group of new voices that belonged to 4 seniors, all with their eyes fixed on him. Two came around on both of his sides and pulled him away trough the school.

Even though she minded it, Lizzie was glad they were gone. "What the hell is going on?!" she hissed.

"Sebastian came to help me train my vampire abilities. Look Lizzie like it or not, we are friends. So you can either sit back and worry yourself over nothing or you can join us while we practice." with that Hope smiled and left towards her bedroom.

The thought of being in the same room as him drove her mind insane. But then again so did the group of perky teenage girls. She stood to her feet, searching for them and found him on seated on a chair with them practically crawling over him. He was smiling as if he enjoyed it.

She stepped closer to the walls and siphoned some magic out of it then without any warning made them burn themselves against his skin. "What on earth?" one of them screamed and as her eyes met Lizzie's the blonde siphoner only smirked.

"Let's get out of here." 

As soon as they left Lizzie stormed off to still grinning Sebastian. "I thought you would never come."

"You didn't seem really against it." she pushed back. Sebastian only snorted, leaning his against the chair. "But you Elizabeth seemed extremely against it."

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"I was not." she smiled thinking for once he would let sth go. But then he whispered: "You were."

She felt the anger boil up, all awkwardness gone in a blink. "Why would I be, you can do whatever it is that you want." He said nothing for a moment.

Then all of a sudden he was mere inches from her. "Why do I not believe you?"

"You are lying to me Elizabeth, I can sense it." he moved in a circle around her, making her mind willing to explode. "Why is that so?" he breathed against her ear. 

"I-" she wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't. His arrogant ass didn't deserve to know. Then the moment was gone, he stepped back now looking into her eyes."Why save me from that fire?" came the question.

Lizzie froze. Why? Why indeed?

"Why not let me burn, let me die? Instead of having to feel this utter regret with you now?"

And then she saw nothing but fire. That same fire that she had consumed days ago, the same fire she had siphoned for him. To save him, to not having to face the fact that he is dead. And why?

Because- because she-

The flames erupted in her eyes, her skin burning. Without being in any control she made a fire string , pressing it almost completely against his chest. "Elizabeth..." Sebastian whispered, seeing as she lost control.

The fire in her palms came closer and closer, and she was ready to push it at the place where his heart laid. "Elizabeth stop!" Sebastian yelled, ripping his hand around her wrist. He saw the fire burn out, her red eyes changing to green.

But she pushed further from him, screaming at him on the top of her lungs: "REGRET?! YOU THINK THAT I REGRET IT?!" She crashed her fists against his chest.

"Because I care okay?! Because I thought you were dead and I care and-" she paused, connecting their eyes together. And she knew by the way he looked at her, that he knew the answer even before she yelled it at him.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because I would rather look at you," he responded, cupping her face with his hands. "So what do we do now?" She asked, breathless.

His lips brushed against hers, his hands moving from her face to her back. She kissed him back, unable to believe that this was really happening.

He kissed her fully without restraint. And finally after so many moments spend resisting it, she allowed herself to take him to her heart and mind. 

"When I said you can get a tour, this wasn't exactly what I was referring to." Hope said from the door.

And as Sebastian and Lizzie stepped away from each other the trio burst out into joyful laughter.


	22. Vampire power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian helps Hope train her new vampire powers. But what happens when he decides to spend the night in the S.S.?

A new vampire, how hard can it be then? Sebastian thought to himself as he followed Hope and Elizabeth trough the woods, in a search for an empty or deserted field.

"So you two going to tell me who drew the first line?" Hope joked, her brows going up as she looked from Lizzie to Sebastian. The two quieted down in seconds and Lizzie made an annoyed expression.

"Aren't we in a search for your vampire abilities? Your life story comes before well, ours." 

They walked further on without any more awkward discussions when the trees vanished and they stumbled upon a small but safe part of empty ground.

"So how do we start?" Hope asked excitedly. 

In the meantime Lizzie sprawled herself on the warm grass, looking up at the sky. She heard the two bicker but didn't bother to look at them. The sun felt amazing on her skin and if she could just close her eyes for a bit...

She drifted off from the field and the conversation completely. 

_And then the now familiar shape of a girl appeared before her eyes._

_"Why am I here?" Lizzie asked, stalking toward her. The stranger shrugged, sitting down on the ground. "There are dark forces around you Lizzie."_

_As if someone poked her Lizzie frantically looked over her shoulders. "What dark forces?"_

_She laughed slightly. "Not here, back there in your reality."_

_Her reality? Did this mean that there were other ones? That maybe this stranger was in fact real and not only inside her head? _

_"Okay then, tell me more. What do you mean reality? As if more then one?" The girl's face paled like she said too much. "You have to get back there." girl cocked her head upwards._

_Lizzie was getting more and more impatient. Why couldn't this person just tell her what she wanted to know? Why speak to her at all if she won't tell her everything?_

_"But Lizzie. Be aware of the dark forces," she whispered and then Lizzie awoke._

Both Hope and Sebastian were now staring at her.

"You were sleeping all this time we were talking to you?!" Hope barked and rolled her eyes. Lizzie noticed gathered tears of frustration inside her friend's eyes. Lizzie stood up, hugging Hope around her shoulders. "Hope, what is it?"

"She is a horrible student," Sebastian teased once Hope didn't respond. "We were trying to drawn out her vampire face for an hour now and all she managed was-" he made his eyes shift to red.

"I am trying okay?" Hope protested, making the same shift that he did. Lizzie stepped back on instinct. Hope's red eyes horrified her. "Until we reach that part of you, there is no moving further."

Lizzie's mind was racing with options but if anything made a vampire jump out of someone, it was blood. Warm, human blood from the vein. Her blood in this particular situation. She reached down, searching the ground for any sharp object and at last took a rock.

"What are you doing?" they asked in union as she dragged it across her inner palm. Lizzie noticed that he was trying to hide it but she saw a spark of wanting in Sebastian's eyes. 

Lizzie stepped then again towards Hope, exposing now bloodied hand. "Lizzie get back," Hope warned but she wasn't going to listen.

Sebastian tried to stop her too but she just threatened that she would cut her other hand if she has to. 

Hope's face twisted in craving. Her eyes bloodied, veins underneath them exposed to all. And her teeth became longer and sharper until fangs shone on the sunlight. "See? My methods are effective," Lizzie said and wiped the blood away.

"That was dangerous, what if we lost control?" Sebastian argued. Lizzie turned towards him, and cupped one of his cheeks into her hand. "I trust you. Both of you. You wouldn't hurt me." 

Hope coughed out loud, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the amount of tension that was starting to build up between them. "Can you two, like not do it here and now?" Lizzie stepped away watching as they continued to train.

It was one hell of a rocky road, taking their entire day but Hope's control was getting better. When the sun went down and she smashed Sebastian against the nearest tree for the 5th time Lizzie had enough. "I think that you both had your asses kicked enough today. Can we call it a night?" she showed them the already shining moon and the time on her phone.

Sebastian shrugged, following after them towards the school but when they reached the door he stopped. "We have a spare room if you want to stay tonight," Hope offered, completely forgetting about the fact that Lizzie was standing there. She became aware of it when the blond kicked her in the shoulder.

Hope rose her eyebrows and then slapped herself against her face. "I'd love to." came Sebastian's reply.

Lizzie's feet buried themselves into the ground as he let himself inside. This didn't just happen.

___

She was staring at the ceiling for the be better part of the upcoming night. 

_Sebastian is not sleeping in the school. He is not just few rooms away. She will not go to him._

It was going to drive her insane. Sure, they both acted normal during dinner, he playfully kissed her on the cheek for goodnight and went into one of the many spare rooms. Her breathing turned heavy. She could imagine him laying on his bed, possibly even shirtless and thinking of her.

"Snap out of it," she slapped herself over the cheek and walked towards the sink in the bathroom. The cold water felt refreshing against her face but it didn't wash the desire away.

Lizzie found her feet moving, 1 room, 2 rooms, 5th, 10th room from hers. There it was. She looked around carefully for any sneaking girls or boys and pressed her ear against the door. There was silence at first but then a painful sob. For anyone else it would of been quiet but she heard it clearly. It sounded as if he was in misery.

Lizzie used a spell, opening the door slightly and peeking inside. Sebastian was indeed in his bed but he was also shaking, his body covered in sweat.

"Sebastian?"

He didn't hear her. 

She noticed him clutching at his hand, practically scratching it to the point that it bled. "Sebastian." she tried shaking him but the vampire didn't budge.

If she were a vampire she could of entered his dreams and forcefully wake him. But only thing now for her to do was wither use magic on him, which was dangerous or try other things to awake him.

She climbed onto the bed, realizing that he was in fact shirtless too. As his chest rose and fell Lizzie found herself staring at his muscles. "Lizzie focus." 

She slapped him across the face.

Nothing.

She hit him against his chest.

Again, nothing.

She even tried a small spell but nothing was happening.

Exhausted, Lizzie did the only thing she could and reached simply for his hand. "I'm here." she whispered and closed her eyes, trying to do whatever she could.

Witches couldn't channel vampires but she felt a strong attachment towards Sebastian for so long now. 

And as she herself started drifting into sleep, Sebastian jolted awake. Feeling of intrusion spread over him so he reacted on instinct by flipping Lizzie over and pinning her against the bed.

Her eyes shot open as they stared back at each other. "It's okay. It's just me."

His hand jerked back from where he held her by her hands. "Elizabeth," he said quietly. Lizzie nodded, sitting next to him on the bed. She still didn't know what to expect from this night.

"Why did you come here?" he continued. Lizzie felt like this entire conversation won't end so well. The feeling came in her gut and she knew people always suggested you trust it. And Sebastian sounded kind of.. mad.

"I just wanted to check on you," she lied, looking away from him.

"Well you shouldn't off."

"Why? What did you dream?"

Sebastian's eyes saw only blood, blood on his face, his hands. Dead body of his sister on the floor. His dad's death, his mother looking at him with disgust, Damon leaving. Eventually everyone left and it was entirely his own fault.

"Nothing. It was just a stupid nightmare," he didn't mean to but he snapped at her. Lizzie expected for that to be a huge lie so she pushed a bit further, now standing in front of him.

"You can talk to me. I won't tell anyone," she knelt beside him, trying to reach his face but Sebastian flinched away from her. "There is nothing to tell," he barked and Lizzie stepped away from him, anger dancing in her eyes.

"Fine. Come and find me once you actually care about somebody else's feelings too!" the doors smashed close behind her, leaving Sebastian alone.

He always seemed to ended up alone. As he buried his face between his palms he thought: _This was all a mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I intended to post this chapter days ago but just couldn't bring myself to finish it. But today I did so here it is. Hopefully you enjoy the story because the big conflict is coming soon.


	23. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian seeks a new advice from Hope.   
Lizzie learns the big secret Sebastian has been keeping.

Sebastian looked around the room, panicking from the unfamiliar surroundings. Sweat spilled from his brow down his skin as his breathing became quicker. He recognized the room after couple of short moments.

He was sure he saw the blackness of the coffin again, endless dark for hundreds of years.

He was in the Salvatore School, Elizabeth was there.

Sebastian hated that he lied to her, that he was lying to her for a while now but if he told her the truth now, she would hate him. But the weight of it all was consuming him.

He remembered the disappointment on her face when she was walking away and it downed on, on him. _Come and find me once you actually care about somebody else's feelings too! _she told him. 

The point was that he cared, he cared about her and didn't want to burden her with his problems. But no relationship, if that is what the had, could be built on pile of lies. Pretty big and pretty important ones to top it all.

Elizabeth needed to know. Today.

But first he had to do something else.

___

The doors to Hope's room were locket as he figured they would be. "Hey it's Sebastian!" Two eyes peeked trough the small gap of the door as Hope struggled to button up her shirt.

"Should I come later?" 

Hope tripped, loosening her hold of the door and Sebastian saw that guy Landon pulling a shirt over his head. He was 100% interrupting sth just now. "We were just- I mean we-" she trailed off, letting Sebastian in awkwardly.

Landon kissed Hope on her cheek and silently disappeared trough the door.

"You saw nothing," she pointed her finger at him, and even without her constant smiling Sebastian knew she was joking. "Now what did you come to talk to me about?" She couldn't help but notice Sebastian's expression suddenly changing.

"I need your advice about something."

"It better not be about asking Lizzie on a date again," Hope laughed but his face stayed unchanged.

He sat on her bed, his head bowed down like he is actually scared to talk about it. "How do you open up to someone?" Hope looked over at him, truly not expecting for the conversation to be 'deep.' 

"What do you mean?"

"I've never..." The picture of Daphne crossed his mind. "-not in many years that is, felt close to someone..." She nodded in understanding, reaching for his hand which caused him to smile.

"There is this darkness around me and I'm afraid that if I show it... That I would lose this nice life I finally managed to create, lose this feeling of being normal, lose _you_ too and lose-" he pulled his hand away, running it trough his black hair.

Hope added something after him:"Lizzie. You're scared that you will lose Lizzie." Sebastian released a short but confirming breath. He knew Hope would get it.

She then overlapped his joined hands with her own again, she didn't know why but it felt more personal that way. Like her words would reach him better.

"Look- I know Lizzie since I was a kid and yes she does have her own difficulties.. but believe me when Elizabeth Saltzman sees good in someone, she doesn't just let go off it." 

"But what if she doesn't accept it?"

"Then prove her why she should," Hope responded and stood up, walking to open the door for him. Sebastian walked to behind her back and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Hope smiled and watched as he disappeared down the hallway.

___

"Hey," Sebastian announced himself to Lizzie while she was leaned over a pile of school books. "I'm busy, so go away." she waved off with her hand, not even looking at him.

"I need to talk to you," he pressed on, clearly not amused by her behavior.

"Well I need to finish this so if you don't mind." Sebastian growled, stomping off to outside. He didn't give up on telling her though, he will but maybe truly now wasn't the right time.

He wandered the yards and places around the school for hours, hoping she will finally come looking for him but it didn't happen. Sebastian laid on one of the bigger rocks next to School when he saw her walking with her sister.

"I need to speak to you," he declared but Lizzie just pulled Josie over in another direction, pretending she didn't hear a thing.

He waited for another hour, then two until he had enough. He marched into the living room and spotted her walking down one of the halls.

"Get out of my way Sebastian," she tried to push past him but he held her wrist. "-and let go off me."

"I've been waiting on your free time for the entire day! YOU told me to find you when I want to talk and now you act like I don't exist?!" he said in a high voice. "On the top off that you act like I did something wrong, not even thinking that I maybe need some time to open up to you because for the last century or two I've been stuck in a coffin!" Sebastian paused, watching as her face expression changed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when you are all secretive I feel like you don't trust me with things, like I'm not enough." she confessed and Sebastian let go off her, now putting his hands on both of her shoulders. "You are more then enough Elizabeth. And despite what you said, I do care. I care about you."

She smiled, looking at him then intertwined their hands as she led him outside and away to the small dock. The one where he saw her, Hope and Josie weeks ago. The moon shone brightly on the starry sky as he played with strings of her golden hair.

"So.. what do you wish to tell me?"

"Everything. All I need from you is to listen."

Lizzie nodded so Sebastian inhaled deeply and begun to confess.

"When I was first turned, I was a monster. There was no single part of me that reached back into my human days. After killing Daphne my life had no more meaning in it. It felt like a switch in my brain that I could turn off. No emotion, no pain and no regrets. I started to kill from village to village, showing no glimpse of remorse. And then one night I met Damon Salvatore." Lizzie's eyes widened but she kept quiet.

"That man held me back from being what I was, a beast with no self control. After so many years of solitude it felt like I finally had a family. Damon was like a brother. But just like everyone in my life, eventually he left. And in his leave he awoke something in me, something I haven't felt in a long period of time. Emotion of care. And as my loneliness progressed further, I begun to grieve everything that I did. I needed something to stop the pain that was destroying me. So I focused on revenge, I went after Aurora but she was long gone. And then I tried to end it all. As the stake was pressed against my heart I realized I didn't have it in me.

No matter how depressed or angry I was, I knew it won't fill up the void. So I did only other thing I knew how to do. I compelled. There was this strong middle aged man I decided to use. He didn't know why he was doing it but I made him chain me up, put me in a coffin and throw me somewhere where I won't be found..." A tear run down Sebastian's cheek.

"It took some time for me to properly drained off of blood. The craving was unbearable, the constant hunger and feeling of emptiness. To take my mind off of it I scratched my hands until they bled. It sent my mental pain to physical one. I remember being stuck in such awful darkness, left completely alone in my own head which was the most dangerous place of all. As decades past I begun to feel nothing, after a while not even my own mind." Sebastian paused to take a few long breaths and when he rose his eyes to Lizzie's he saw that she was crying too.

"I lost all sense of time and existence up until there was suddenly light. I couldn't see it due to my closed eyes but I felt warmth on my dry skin. Then my mouth, my lips came to contact with blood drops and I reached for the source more excited then ever before in my life. The sweet taste was burning my throat but I reveled in it. My sight came back and I realized I was free of the chains that held me. I didn't know where or when I awoke but feeling the sun on me again run trough my body. And then I saw the person who rescued me-" at this Sebastian stopped, his voice shaking.

"-it was... The guy who kidnapped me, it was Clarke." He didn't stop to see but he felt Lizzie jerking away from him. "I was ready to rip open his throat in my thirst but he pulled out a gun, explaining to me how it's filled with wooden bullets. One shot and I would be dead and back in that coffin. 'I need you to do something for me,' he said to me. I didn't like the idea of being threatened. Didn't he know who I was? 'You do this tiny thing for me and I won't be forced to bury you again,' I couldn't deny it, the last thing I wanted was to go trough all that mummy state again. So I nodded as he went on:'I need you to kill someone for me,'." 

Sebastian moved his eyes from his hands and looked directly at Lizzie.

"'I need you to kill Hope Andrea Mikaelson.'"

Lizzie's blood went cold.


	24. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one thing on Lizzie's mind and it's bound to breaking her family apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really important and big chapter for this story and I hope you will all enjoy it.  
WARNING AHEAD: Self-harm!!

Lizzie's blood turned cold, face twisting in rage as she realized what it meant. 

All this time, all this time they were merely pawns in his sick game of trying to get to Hope... And she let him do it, let him to her family and her school. She was the reason the two met. 

Tears gathered in her eyes but she brushed them off with her sleeve before he noticed. This was another level of fucking her up, not even her own mental state brought her to this type of mental verge. 

"Elizabeth please-"

"No!" she extended her hand toward him in attempt of stopping him from coming any closer. She was finally getting better, getting happier and now it all felt like it was ripped from her. 

"Please... Listen to me." he didn't move from his spot though, only placed one hand over his heart and made sort of a cooling wave with the other one. Lizzie wasn't having it though. Her mind was cracking and she didn't know a way to escape it.

"You- You lied to me! And all this time I- I brought you in our lives!" Lizzie yelled with her full lungs, trying to unleash at least half of her anger that way. 

It didn't work.

"I can't believe this! This entire time while we were kissing and hanging out you were going behind Hope's back! Behind of _MY _back!" Her voice was shaking entirely now, the power she didn't use and siphoned gathering in her palms, ready to explode.

That fire was magic, dark magic and it still consumed her body to this day. One more thing that happened to her because of _him_. She went in there to save _him_.

"No I didn't! Will you just stop and listen to me?!" he rose his voice as well trying to find the loophole in her speech and get her to calm down a little.

Lizzie shot him a disgusted look, now seeing nothing more then a parasite. "Then tell me something if you are so honest. When was the last time you reported an information back to Clarke?" she wouldn't let it show, but deeply she had hope that it was only a one time thing, that he broke it off after they all met. But she also knew that the truth will not please her like that.

"Elizabeth-"

"When. Was. The. Last. Time?!" Lizzie made sure to mark every word, feeling as the confidence in her voice grew, her eyes turning red and veins on her hands going pitch black.

It wasn't hard to notice how he tensed. Lizzie couldn't explain it but she felt like she will know if he lied.

"A few days ago. After the fire-" his voice trailed off but she made sense of the swallowed words: _-after we kissed._

Sebastian's eyes locked on her hands after which they traveled up to her now blood-red eyes. The energy forming inside her was overtaking her. He made few steps toward her in disbelief, wanting to reach for her darkened hand.

And then she fired at him.

Out of nowhere fire erupted from her palms and the power floating trough exhilarated her. This new magic, new source... It was something untouched and sacred, that only few witches stepped into. And Lizzie loved it.

Sebastian tried shielding himself with his hands but fire blasted him so much that he went flying at least 5 feet into the air.

Lizzie lowered her hands in front of her face, watching as the dark lines sunk back to her skin and feeling tingles as her eyes regain there natural green color. She felt drained all of a sudden, as if she used too much of herself.

She didn't even look at Sebastian as she run off, releasing the tears from her eyes.

___

The room was spinning around her. Nothing felt right anymore. She smashed her lamp against the wall, tipped over the glass table shattering it to pieces... Not even her closets or bed were safe when she blasted out her magic out.

This couldn't be real.

Sebastian couldn't of done this to her.

Back at the dock darkness replaced her emotions, clouding them away. But now, now it was all crushing on top of her. 

She needed a release and none of this gave it to her. Angry like she was, she slammed open the door to her small bathroom and started searching for something in the cupboards next to the sink. Toothbrush, perfumes, shampoos and other hygiene stuff were scattered on the floor as Lizzie was digging trough them.

The idea was not only stupid but diabolical and dangerous but she needed a center to her pain and she needed it now. And then behind another soon-to-be-crushed bottle she saw the small package.

It consisted of 5 razors and it was just what she was searching for. In her best attempt she took one out, hands uncontrollably shaking. It was the size a bit bigger then a nail but she didn't let it's size fool her. The razor inside the wrapping could take away a life in a blink.

But she wasn't that desperate.

Lizzie just needed something else to focus her pain on.

The perfect place was the one slightly above her heel so the socks would always cover it and no one would ever notice. 

Lizzie leaned against the wall of her room, not stopping her feet when the dragged her to the floor. She flipped it from one hand to another before deciding on the right leg and without much hesitation, cut trough the skin. 

At first there is nothing, just a line on her skin. Until it starts getting red and then there is just a trace of blood. And just like that the thoughts about Sebastian are almost completely gone. She hated how she loved it and how doing it marked her as a freak.

The razor dropped on the ground without a sound as Lizzie buried her face between her knees just as Josie knocked and stepped into the room.

Her eyes widened at the sight of broken furniture and trashed leftovers of her sister's stuff. Then she noticed Lizzie as well. Crying on the floor, her leg a puddle of blood and a small but sharp razor down next to her.

"Lizzie what-" she lost her voice and knelt down by her side. "Don't touch me."

"Lizzie this isn't a joke, this is serious! I mean what is this?!" Josie picked up the razor and held it in the air. "-What the hell is this Lizzie?!" Lizzie just snatched it from her hand and burying herself more and more into her head.

"Stop it!" Josie complained, picking up her own cell phone and dialing in a number.

"Who did you call?!" Josie kept quiet and went to the door, Lizzie's shouting following after her: "Damn it Jo who did you call?!"

Minutes later their father stood in front of her. She shut them both out completely.

"Come on we _need _to talk about this," Alaric begun, sitting down on the floor followed by Josie. "We promised not to have any secret between us after I told you about the speciality of the school didn't we?"

Lizzie hissed out: "Yet you seemed to conveniently leave out the part about the Merge."

Alaric sighed, looking from Josie to Lizzie and then back. "I only wanted to protect you."

"That's funny because even after you still left out major details. Like about uncle Kai or how the coven died, how the Merge actually works and that we may turn into a vampire~siphoner hybrids to prevent it-"

"-heretics," Josie corrected her.

Lizzie's skin went even paler. "You knew?"

"I researched. And clearly so did you!"

Alaric placed his hands on their shoulders. "This, what you were doing to yourself, is completely different... We are your family, you should be able to speak to us-"

Lizzie cut him off: "Oh I should? Did you know that few weeks ago I went to Portland to get answers you didn't want to give me? Or that me and Landon got stuck inside a magic monster school or even that Hope and I battled against a Fae? Not to mention the car crash I was in and none of you ever worried during those times." When she finished, Lizzie clutched her hands into fists, feeling as her nails dug into her skin.

Josie and Alaric both exchanged long looks and Lizzie saw a small nod.

She couldn't believe it. They were thinking she was making it all up.

"We can help you, you just need to talk to us-" Lizzie shot to her feet. 

"I can't stand you, both of you!" she heard Josie's comments behind her back but didn't care.

She stomped out of the room, locking them in with a spell to hold them for a while. It was a clever little blood spell she learned on that nice trip to Portland.

Lizzie turned the corner, almost reaching the room she wanted to take something from. The idea was again messed up and wrong but right now she didn't care.

"Lizzie-" Hope said when she noticed her. But even without talking to her, she knew that they either called or texted her and now Hope was guarding what Lizzie was looking for.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before snapping her neck with a spell, so much so that the tribrid laid passed out on the floor.

Lizzie entered the room, her eyes sliding over the shelves. And then she saw the familiar looking box.

___

It took them a few minutes but Alaric managed to figure out a way to break Lizzie's spell. On their way to his office Josie grabbed Lizzie's jacket of the ground.

Unfortunately when they reached the right hall they saw Hope with her neck broken on the ground and the doors wide open.

Alaric and Josie rushed inside and all the color drained from their father's face.

"Dad what is it, did she take something?"

"Yes," he said, voice low.

"What? What could she take?"

"The ascendant."

___

The object in her hands felt familiar, the magic binding it felt as if it was her own. Maybe she was too young to remember it but somehow this ascendant was her doing.

And now it would be broken.

Lizzie crept out of the school and drove all the way to the now empty Mystic Falls High. A voice in her head begged her to give up but she was way above it.

Only person she could trust from now on was herself.

She didn't knew what it would take to use it or open it up but she would succeed.

Because she was Elizabeth Saltzman and she was the most powerful witch that ever lived.

She let the darkness which consumed her just hours ago, consume her again. Binding her to the very source of her magic. Her feet lifted off from the floor until she was consumed by black smoke that she realized was coming from her own body. 

Lizzie let it float trough her, channeling the power for the impact. Her eyes opened, now black as her skin crawled with power. 

Magic was her.

And _she _was magic.

Lizzie's lip twisted into a wicked smile as she moved her hands toward the rising sun on the horizon. And just like it was in her bare palms Lizzie pushed her power against it. Sun started moving up, combining itself with the moon. 

The satisfactory of making her own eclipse reveled down her spine. And this time no Bennett blood was required since she too helped in creating this prison world.

So Lizzie cut down her own wrist letting the blood loose over the ascendant as she chanted: _Sangiema Meam Et Nos Mundo Carcerema._

The world seemed to shake under her, twisting into a completely new view.

It was still the same town but Lizzie knew she did it. 

2018\. wasn't ready for what she was about to bring upon it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! It was really fun writing it.  
What do you think of Lizzie discovering her dark self?  
What do you think she will do if she finds Kai?


	25. Suck it 2018.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds herself face to face with Kai Parker.

Lizzie couldn't help but grin victoriously as she was walking down the streets of Mystic Falls. It wasn't like she expected it too be, the town radiated with silence but some weird energy too. She could feel in clinging against her bones.

The dark power she summoned mere moments ago wasn't ready her body yet and she didn't want it to. Being as powerful as she was when she made the eclipse was one of the most glorious moments in her entire life. Too bad that no one was there to enjoy it with her.

There was a small tug while thinking about that fact. Sebastian's betrayal played itself inside her head again and Lizzie released a loud scream of agony, falling on her knees.

No.

She didn't come here to break down. She came here to win.

Her instincts leaded her back to where the Salvatore school was, only in 2018. it was just a house. If she recoiled correctly uncle Damon and Stefan used to live here but then when uncle Damon married and became human, he and Elena wanted a simple and fresh start. So the house became her parents'. 

Lizzie cracked the big wooden door open and peeked inside. There was no trace of another living being inside and since it was already getting dark, she had to sleep somewhere. She climbed upstairs and entered the first room she saw. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't a bedroom but some kind of study. There were books and photos there. 

She recognized her mother and uncle Stefan on their wedding day, uncle Damon and aunt Elena's pictures from a photo booth and much more like those. It was her family's history. Friendship and love. It made her heart swell just for a split second before she snapped herself out of it.

Next room appeared to be a bathroom so she went along another hallway and finally managed to find an empty room. It was left perfectly clean and untouched but Lizzie still put many locking spells on the doors and windows. Just in case.

_'Hey Lizzie, come out where uncle Kai can see you.' Lizzie heard inside her dream. It was so real that for a moment she debated it to be legit. There was nothing but dark around her, only that voice over and over and over again._

Lizzie jerked awake, frantically looking around the room. Luckily for her nerves it was completely empty and to her major surprise it was already day outside. She must of have been pretty drained from energy to sleep so well trough the entire night.

She got up, fixing up her hair and undid the spells which hypothetically kept her alive. 

The hall seemed clear so Lizzie crept out, intending to snoop around the house for something more, maybe there were answers to her questions among all those books. She came down stairs to the living room which held the biggest collection on books she had ever seen.

She made herself focus on the Merge, channeling her thoughts with the spells, extending her hands. But then something snapped her out of it. It was like she saw or felt a movement behind her and before she could react, she was pressed against the wall, her throat held roughly in a grip. 

"Who are you?!" the man yelled, his hands making her unable to breathe, let alone speak. She struggled to push him away but he had the strength unlike any human one. He had to be a vampire. At least that was what Lizzie thought until he made a fireball with his other hand and held it closely to her face, burning her skin in the process.

She released a low scream. "I asked. Who are you?!" he pressed again, the fire now touching her bare skin dangerously close to her eye. Lizzie sobbed as much as her voice allowed her too then gestured to him.

His face expression drastically changed like he suspected something like it, dots connecting in his head. "A gemini witch," Kai hissed.

"Please-" Lizzie whispered, the redness in her face worsening. Kai let go of her neck, staring at her in disbelief. If she was here, she must of come to get rid of him.

Kai made a sudden move and threw her against the same wall so that her head rocked against it.

___

Lizzie awoke again in a cold cell. She was chained to the floor and her uncle was sitting, his back leaned on the cell door with a horrible smirk on his face. She felt uneasy.

"Who sent you here? Was it Bonnie?" Kai laughed while mentioning her mother's friend. 

"No. I came by myself."

Kai didn't believe her in the slightest. "Impossible. You as weak as you are wouldn't be able to even start a proper fire."

Lizzie fought against the chains but it was of no use, they only scratched her wrists as a response. She almost regret coming here. Because if this continued in the way Kai wanted it to, she would end up dead.

One thing she knew about he uncle was that he cared for no one.

"I am not weak," Lizzie barked back but Kai didn't budge. He got up to his feet, getting closer and redoing his fireball.

"Do we have to repeat this again?" 

Lizzie didn't even acknowledged the burning pain along one side of her face until he summoned the fire. It burned like a bitch, itching and begging for something cold. She didn't come here to fall apart in front of him. She came to use him and help her own self.

As he moved his hand closer, Lizzie felt her power's trigger switch on. It was closely to what happened in the Mystic Falls yesterday. Her body filled with energy and inexplicable amount of power. She closed her eyes, both changing color once she opened them again. Her skin crawled with force when she snapped the chain off from her hands and found herself surrounded by the same black smoke.

Kai went completely still at the sight. He was a heretic, probably one of the most powerful beings in the universe but her- She was something else entirely.

Lizzie took him by surprise, pinning him against the cell floor. "You will speak or I will feed you vervain until your own mouth isn't stained with blood," she stood frozen by the violence of her words. But she did mean them, knew them to be true. 

Kai nodded, not because he couldn't of fought her off but because this idiot could be his way out. He let her chain him up into vervain and as much as they burned, he didn't give the satisfaction of showing it.

"The Merge. Tell me how to win it," Lizzie commanded, partly disgusted that she was even suggesting killing Josie.

"Simple. You have to me the powerful one," Kai smiled darkly, rising his brow and continuing: "-but you already are that aren't you. You want your sister dead, don't you Lizzie?"

This was just a trick and she wasn't going to fall for it. "Shut up, you speak when spoken to."

"Now, what about my mother-" Lizzie bit her tongue. "-my biological mother, Jo. Why didn't she beat you and saved us all from this?"

"Because your mother wasn't who I merged with, though even if I did she would be dead and you wouldn't of been born." Lizzie felt chills down her spine.

"She was weak, you're not," Kai spit out, probably the last truth he was about to tell her. But she was strong, there was unresolved potential in her.

"Or maybe- maybe Josie will fight you and win. And you will die, useless as you are." Lizzie shot him a raging look, feeling her eyes darkening even more, power gathering in her palms, ready to strike.

"No!" Lizzie screamed, releasing the power against the floor. It exploded into a blue flames that formed a circle around her.

Kai recognized that agony in her eyes. Maybe they were more alike then he thought. Both loners in the world that spun around them.

"You are angry, that's reasonable. I was like you-" Lizzie focused her gaze on him: "We are not alike!"

"No? You never felt like an abomination? The defective twin that no body wanted?"

Her mind snapped with dark memories. 

_'_ _We should be our own people.' _

_You are a black hole of energy and love sucking it all up.'_

_'Witch bipolar!' _

_'Crazy Lizzie!'_

Lizzie gripped her head with her hands and fell to the floor for the second time in two days. It was too much, all of it was just overwhelming. 

"And then they turn their backs on you, betray you. And you are left completely alone wishing you were never even born," Kai finished, kind of wondering off inside his own past. He never expected to find someone similar to him, especially not in his own family.

And Lizzie understood him. Everything he said was the truth. From the first time they told her she is bipolar, nothing felt the same again. Her father and Josie treated and looked at her differently. She wasn't fitting in. And then when Sebastian came, she hoped that would change but he did nothing more then turned his back to her. To them.

And this Merge, it was something that touched only her, it was her battle to win or lose. And Lizzie knew one thing, she hated losing.

"I want it. I want to win." she confessed, blue flames dying out. "-and I want you to help me."

Kai's lip twisted into an even bigger smirk because he knew he won. Lizzie undid the chains, trying to calm herself down. After she got back to normal, she told Kai about how she got there.

"You're still no match for me though, no matter how impressive your story is."

Lizzie stood up saying: "Want a demonstration?"

She led Kai to the place where she originally appeared and held out the ascendant. Kai's eyes lighted up in seconds.

Lizzie let the darkness float trough her, channeling and allowing it to overtake her. Her feet separated from the floor as she stretched out her hand and simply commanded the moon to overlap with the sun.

The two collided together and before Lizzie said the spell, she made sure Kai was holding the ascendant too. "_Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea." _she chanted.

It was exactly like the last time, ground shook and they were no longer in the old Mystic Falls.

Lizzie swore as she opened her eyes but instead of her family, found Sebastian staring back at them.


	26. The Imperium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds out the truth about her power.  
Sebastian tells Hope the truth.

Sebastian stayed silent. He didn't, _couldn't_ say a word. Because he knew nothing about any of this, not Kai, not the Merge... And Lizzie found herself feeling glad about it. He had his lies, she had her own.

"Elizabeth I-" It was as if she didn't hear him. Lizzie walked few steps forward and snapped Sebastian's neck with a spell. She watched the body hit the ground and stepped over him like he was nothing but trash left in her way.

Her power drained out and she was back to her usual self, Kai not very pleased at that fact. She caught him looking around in disbelief, probably wondering was he really free after all those years.

"I'm back." he rose his hands, and Lizzie watched as both set themselves on fire and healed in matter of seconds.

He needed to earn the girl's trust otherwise she might even be powerful enough to send him back. If he could get trough her mental shields, it would be a piece of cake.

"We need a safe-place where you can train me," Lizzie offered when she got bored of setting Sebastian on fire and then putting him out. Kai put on his wicked grin, as he came up with a place.

"The crypt on the Mystic Falls graveyard, at the end of town," memory of siphoning the traveler's spell flooded his mind. Memory of her pathetic human father trying to stop him along with Damon Salvatore.

Lizzie didn't ask anything when he walked passed her and didn't mind looking whether she followed or not. And if she was honest, this entire thing felt right to her. Like finally her useless life will finally get some meaning. And that her, Lizzie Saltzman will be the new leader who will forge her own coven.

This graveyard was abandoned for years, no one ever bothered coming there. It had not more then 10 old tombstones and a big rotten crypt in it's middle.

Kai smashed the door open, letting Lizzie to slide in. "How do you know about this place?" she asked, her eyes roaming around the room, maybe even making sure that it won't crush her to death. Kai would be fine but her bones were still humanly fragile.

"So? What do you want from me?" Kai said almost angrily. "You won the Merge before didn't you? Teach me how to fight. Train me to win," Lizzie rolled her eyes. Kai hissed under his breath, feeling like this entire thing was a big waste of his precious and now free time.

"You trained on your own before I assume?" 

If you counted siphoning a book and having an intense stare competition with Josie which ended up with her flying across the room, then yes. But she never allowed herself to even dream about winning the Merge. She wasn't exactly sure when did she admit to herself that she didn't want to die.

"No."

"No? Then how do you expect from me to teach you anything?"

"Maybe because I love my sister? Didn't you love yours?" Lizzie barked back at him ,realizing she said the wrong thing. Damn it.

"My family was different then yours," Kai looked at his own hands, memories of the massacre clear in his mind. Oh how he enjoyed getting rid of them, like they were nothing. "They were dead the minute I was called an abomination."

Lizzie felt disgust towards him rise but she pushed it back. "So you killed them? Even my mother, didn't you?"

Kai smiled broadly as he lived trough the bloody wedding day. "I did."

Lizzie nodded, mesmerizing. He didn't care, helping her was profit to both. She rose her hand, whispering a spell: "_Motus_." Kai's body flew from the ground and slammed against the crypt wall. "Not bad," he shouted, removing the dirt from his shirt. 

They stood opposite to each other, casting various spells left and right. "See? You just needed to reach for it," he said when Lizzie successfully set his feet on fire. A moving shape caught her attention so she didn't realize he was about to strike back.

She was on the floor in the second, Kai above her. "You're dead." Lizzie smirked as she moved swiftly, out of Kai's reach. "I don't think I am. But he will be-" she vanished to nothing and before Kai could figure out what was that about a vampire from before laid at his feet. 

"Your boyfriend?" he spat out what Lizzie assumed was supposed to be a joke. "No. In fact, what would be a perfect way to get rid of him?"

Sebastian who pretended to be down listened carefully, absorbing all information he could get. If anyone was going to save Lizzie from the paws of this lunatic, it's gonna be him.

"I'd rather leave him. As a practice material,"

Lizzie shrugged and dragged Sebastian, binding his hands together and setting him against a pillar. "Elizabeth please," he looked her directly in the eyes, trying to reach any remaining human part of her. "You will regret that," she spat on his face, pinning him against his stomach to the ground. She stood up so that her feet were directly by his face and smashed him. Last thing he saw before fading out was a blunt smirk on her lips. 

"Now that we dealt with that, I want to know... This power that I have, what exactly is it?" Lizzie asked and sat few feet away from her uncle.

"I know how it originally started but it's all witch's tales. So the truth may not be legit," he answered hoping she would press the topic further.

"I still want to know."

"Okay," Kai exhaled then looked at his hands. "Hundreds of years ago witches used this thing called The _Imperium_. Think of it as a switch in your heart," Lizzie said nothing, but her hand did automatically flew to where her heart rested. Feeling the way it still beat calmed her.

"Like a vampire humanity switch?"

"Not quite. _Imperium _unlocks the witch's true self. They don't just get power, they become it. Making them superior to any other species," Kai responded, jealousy of never being able to do it himself annoying him to the nerve.

"Then why does no one know about it or practice it?" she dropped in again.

"Because it was banished, forbidden. When a witch named Morgana used it to wipe out an entire kingdom, every single person in it died. So the witches burned her and decided that from now on, no one is allowed to use it. And as generations came and went, the knowledge of it vanished." He recalled how he visited the place where Morgana was allegedly buried and siphoned all the magic he could from the grave. It still wasn't enough.

"Witches became unaware of it and no one was able to trigger it no matter how long they tried," he stopped to look at Lizzie. She knew his next words before he spoke them. "-until you."

It all made sense now. All this time, this thing that she felt was actually her magic calling to her. The mad voice in her head wasn't just her imagination, it was something wanting to be awoken. Without wanting it, she craves for it.

"Then why can't I control it? It's like it comes only when I get angry. Comes and goes at it's will,"

"Because you didn't embrace it completely yet. Once you do there will be no limit to your power, to what you will be able to do."

Lizzie's smile grew bigger, she could imagine it. Herself sitting atop of the world as everyone bowed down to her. All her enemies, she stole a glance towards Sebastian, would regret the day they were born.

But something was wrong. Sebastian wasn't where she left him. "Where is he?!" she screamed and out of nowhere lightning shot from her palms. It seemed that while they were talking, Sebastian freed himself. 

___

Sebastian run as fast as his vampire ability let him. He slammed the doors to the school open and was aware of everyone's stares but didn't care.

Josie and Hope who were walking down the hall together turned. They figured this wasn't just a visit and pulled him aside to an empty classroom. "Sebastian what is it?"

"He has her. Young guy, black hair, psycho look."

"Kai," Josie filled in, her face going blank. She looked at both of them and strode off to find their dad. When Hope was about to leave too, Sebastian pulled her by her wrist. "Sebastian?" Hope seemed confused by his stone face. "What is it?"

Sebastian just started talking. Everything went out, all the details. He told her how he got turned, how he killed his sister and how he was now sent to kill her.

"I know you must despise me but please Hope try to understand-" but when his eyes met Hope's he saw nothing but coldness there.

He saw and predicted her move before she did it but let her slap him. "We were supposed to be friends!" she spat out, her eyes ready to burn trough him. "And we are," he assured her. 

"No, friends don't lie to each other," she pulled her hand out of his. "You can hate me after we save Elizabeth. But we can't," he swallowed, looking away. "-_I _can't do this without you." She stepped back from him, trying to wipe her silent tears away. "Fine. If I do this, it's for Lizzie. Not for you." He nodded ready to leave but stopped at the door, slamming against a force field.

"I was a fool to trust you," he half turned as Hope spoke. "I'm sorry," he apologized, knowing it won't affect her. He saw her trying to hide the fact she was crying, that she was hurt. And he did this, he hurt everyone.

"I know it doesn't mean anything but- I am sorry," he said and turned his look away. As he stepped trough the removed spell he heard her say: "Yet I still hate you."

___

Lizzie stopped outside the crypt, her hands ready to set the world on fire. Everything was too much.

She could feel the tug of the so called Imperium on her heart. "It hurts," she cried out as it crawled around her. Kai looked at her with grace in his eyes. "Let it in, don't fight it," he encouraged her.

She didn't like the way it felt, burning her heart but she also wanted that power. She wanted to be the One to control it, she wanted to be the winner. Her darkest memories surrounded her. Their mother leaving constantly, her episodes erupting on other people, how her magic hurt her family, how she was destroying herself, even the moment when Sebastian fessed up was there. She tried blocking it all out but it was overwhelming, too confusing. All this because she was weak.

But Imperium will change that, she told herself. It will make her alive.

So she breathed in and out deeply, extending her hands and connecting herself with her mind. There she was, small like a bug. Standing in front of this big and powerful red doors that were begging to be opened. Her small self hesitated but when Lizzie collided with her, she pulled at the door opening them widely. 

She gave in to magic.

Then it struck her.

The pain magnified a thousand times, like she was stabbed over and over. Dark smoke pulled out from her hands, surrounding her. She wanted to scream from it but she couldn't find her voice. She saw the last string to humanity she had, Josie, Hope and her father but they all vanished in the same smoke. Ripped away from her reach. Lizzie shivered all the way down her body, feeling every inch of her skin allow the power to take control. 

And she let go, let go of everything else that held her back. She no longer cared.

Kai grinned as he watched the show happen. Lizzie was gone in lightning and smoke, he heard her helpless screams of pain and enjoyed the sound more then anything else. He knew he lied to her, and it wasn't a problem. 

If he had told her that the Imperium was exactly like the humanity switch, she would have never done it. Every magic had a price, and the price of this was giving up your soul to magic. 

When Lizzie's feet connected to the ground, she felt different, more apart of the world around her. More herself.

She rose her hands and set the crypt behind them ablaze. Lizzie watched as the flames destroyed it brick by brick and enjoyed the way the fire crackled. "Marvelous," she said, her voice darker.

"What now?" Kai asked, standing by her side.

"Now I set the world on fire and watch it burn to ashes."


	27. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian teams up with Hope and Josie to save Lizzie.  
Meanwhile Kai finds a special way to make Lizzie do his bidding.

Sebastian's hands were shaking as he waited for Hope and Josie to return with Mr. Saltzman. He was sure that they won't allow him to help, not after what he told Hope yesterday.

"They know all of it," Hope announced as she entered the room. He frantically looked around, waiting for them to lock him up but after Hope sat down, no one else came. "They are already on their way to the crypt," she cleared out and grabbed for his wrist.

Sebastian hissed as her touch burned at his skin. "You screwed up. Badly," she said, tightening her grip and trying not to break eye contact. "You put my friends and me in danger," when he wanted to interfere she just stopped his mouth from opening with a spell.

"You lied to us, to _me. _You betrayed us. And we are supposed to hate you, hell I am supposed to get as far away from you as possible but-" she cut herself off, bowing her head down as the tears run down her cheeks. "-but I can't help but still see good in you. You helped me after all and without you I might have never learned how to function as a vampire.. You fessed up and told us the truth which probably means you need to be forgiven." 

Sebastian stopped breathing for a moment, expecting for her to just suddenly blow up in his face, to spiral out. But she didn't. Instead she drew her hand back and wiped the tear away. "I think you are worth believing in, because you are my friend. And friends trust each other," Hope then looked up and back at him, and without thinking much pulled him into her hug.

And as they held each other, a rock fell from Sebastian's heart. He never felt this relieved. If Hope could forgive him, Elizabeth could find a way to do the same. "Now come on, we have a damsel to save."

___

At the same time Lizzie watched as the fire ate away at the cemetery by the crypt, swallowing anything that came in it's way. "I have a new task for you," Kai said from behind her. "-something else for you to burn."

Lizzie turned with a smile dancing on her lips, eyes sparkling with excitement. "The school you mentioned. Why don't we salvage it to the ground?" 

She resisted the idea on instant. No matter what she did with the Imperium unlocked, she could never destroy her home. It was the only place that accepted her. "No, not the school. It's out not negotiable," she replied looking at Kai.

He hated her resistance. It was supposed to work in his way. Unlocking her power was supposed to erase any human attachments she had, she was supposed to be like him. No strings, no emotions. But she wasn't.

"Fine, have it your way," he said nothing else and walked away. Lizzie didn't care much about what Kai thought. He wasn't her master.

No one was.

But he was her responsibility, she brought him back. The linger of something warm rested and tugged against her heart but she silenced it away. It didn't matter, none of it did.

She found Kai sitting few feet away, playing with something in his hands. She joined him on the grass, her eyes focusing on the beautiful collar-like necklace. "What is that?"

"It was your mother's," Kai lied, trying to make his voice sound emotional. If this was going to work by his rules, he had to change his approach to the situation. "Really? Why do you have it then?"

Kai rested it on his palm so that Lizzie could take a better look. "I took it after I-" he made himself speak slowly. "-after I killed her. To remind myself of what I've done." Lizzie never thought her uncle a sentimental person but people were weird in that way.

"I want you to have it. I know I can't bring your mother back but you can have this, to remind you of her," he said and offered his extended hand to Lizzie. She found herself hesitating, but it was just a necklace. Nothing more then a stupid and useless piece of rusty jewelry. 

"Thank you." she responded and locked it around her neck. But the moment it touched her skin, her body went numb. 

"Perfect," he smiled. "Lizzie why don't you set that tree on fire with a lightning?"

Her body moved on it's own, her movements utterly controlled by Kai's voice. She didn't know what he just did, but she became a prisoner inside her own body. Lizzie tried resisting the command but it didn't even brush against the spell set on the collar.

How could she be so stupid? 

She walked to the tree and shot at it against her will. Tears begun to flood her face as her body denied her. 

Like a puppet on a string.

"What did you do to me?" she spat out, hatred growing inside her. "You wouldn't listen so I made you to. Now be a good witch and take care of our guests," Kai said then pointed to the clearing made by the fire. Her father, sister, Hope and Sebastian all stared at her, their eyes wide.

Sebastian almost didn't recognize her. He didn't know much about magic but he did know it wasn't supposed to change your entire appearance. His feet got stone cold as she turned towards them, her now completely white hair floating against the wind. The usually warm eyes he grew fond of looking at were now blood-red and her skin had black veins all around it. She looked nothing like the girl he knew.

And maybe she wasn't her. This wasn't Elizabeth.

This was a monster.

"Lizzie?" Hope was the first to speak. Her friend didn't react.

Instead Lizzie whispered something in an ancient tongue that made Hope, Alaric and Sebastian all flew off into the air. Once they fell back to the ground Lizzie used a binding spell which forcefully held them sunken into it. 

Josie was left untouched. "This is between you and me," Lizzie practically commanded. Kai stood leaned against the near by tree, enjoying the view. 

"You don't have to do this, we can help you," Josie tried but one word from Lizzie had her throat grasping for air. She felt as if something was choking her, while her sister simply held her gaze. She watched as Josie twisted in pain, trying to breathe in but without success.

Lizzie released her after getting bored and stepped closer. Josie held her hand on her throat, sucking in as much fresh air as she could. But then the new strike came, Lizzie blasted her again and again. Josie's brown hair was soaked in blood and she could hear Hope's helpless screams and her father's begging.

But Lizzie didn't stop. Even if she wanted to, Kai was the one who had all control. What he said she had to do. "Ple-ase-" Josie coughed and noticed blood coming from her mouth too. The scene was horrific to witness. Right as Lizzie was about to repeat the choking but this time by blood Kai stopped her. 

"That would be enough," he clapped his hands and all four of them were released. "-you don't mean to kill her before the Merge do you?"

Sebastian watched as all of their faces went pale, it seemed like he was the only one not to understand what he just said. "The Merge?" he asked out loud. 

"You haven't told him then, have you?" Kai said, amused. He walked in circle around them, crossing his hands and waiting. 

"Told me what?!" he broke his gaze and his head snapped to Hope. Her eyes met his and he knew it was nothing good. "Hope?" Sebastian intending the question to her. But she just shook her head and buried her face in between her hands.

Josie was the one that spoke: "Twins born into our coven, the Gemini Coven have to fight on their 22nd birthday, the more powerful one gets the other one's powers and the weaker of the two-" a sob stopped her as she grunted in tears.

"What?! The weaker of the two what?"

Lizzie looked straight at him, for the first time in days and answered: "The weaker one dies." 


	28. The death of one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie does one finale thing Kai commands her which changes her life forever.

Sebastian's mind and head were both spinning in endless circle. All this time she was mad at him for lying while she herself kept such a huge and life changing secret. And as much as he hated it, hated her for it he cared too much to simply give up on her and give into anger.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked. Lizzie's face expression didn't change, it was unreadable, emotionless as he saw it. There was no happiness, no care, no love in those red eyes. Nothing. Blank. Like a ripped page of a story, remaining alone.

Kai yawned, annoyed by all this unimportant drama. He could care less about his intense glances and hurtful eyes. 

Sebastian used his strength, breaking free of the ground that held him intact and lunged after him. Kai laughed in his face, pushing him back with nothing more then a look. Sebastian flew few feet away, right next to Hope and Alaric. "Stop them now will you Lizzie?" Kai commanded and Lizzie had no choice but to move.

She was screaming without a voice, her thoughts silenced by the collar around her neck. A slave, that's what she became. A pathetic, useless slave.

She enchanted something not Hope nor Alaric ever saw before. It was like a thick black smoke that was also strong enough to hold them down. Hope tried pushing it away but it just sent an electric shock trough her muscles. She moaned in pain as it continued to happen as she tried to break free.

"What is this?"

But again Lizzie didn't speak. She wanted to yes, she wanted to release them all and turn on Kai more then anything but it was of no use. 

Then Alaric started trashing around as well, and as he did it not only burned him but also grew tighter against his body. It was sucking the air out of his lungs so he laid still, expecting for it to loosen but it didn't. "Dr. Saltzman don't move," Hope hissed because it was obvious that the spell she used was built to trap them and unable any sorts of movements.

Josie however still sat on her knees, shivering and heavily bleeding. The wound on the base of her head was deep and swollen.

"Now that she had a little break, why don't you duel her?" Kai suggested, motioning his head towards Josie. Lizzie hated the idea but she obeyed. With nothing but her eyes she got Josie into a standing position and made her slowly bow, like duelists usually did.

"I am not gonna fight you Lizzie," Josie protested, trying to avoid the lightnings shot at her way. "Strike back, we know you want to," Lizzie provoked, shot here shot there but somehow her sister avoided them all. "Remember everything I did to you, all the guys I stole, all happiness I sucked in. How I stole even Hope away from you, I bet I could have won over Penelope too if I tried." It took Josie one wrong turn as the light crushed at her left arm.

She rolled over, hitting against the rocks, her hair now a mess. She breathed heavily, barely rising from the ground. This was going to be over soon anyway, so she can at least die standing. But then a new wave came, knocking her over and off her feet. Josie couldn't feel neither her left or her right arm. Both were snapped in weird places but the pain of it was the least of her current concerns.

In the background they heard Hope's screams and Alaric's mumbles. But Sebastian stayed quiet, monitoring their surroundings. He analyzed Elizabeth too and noticed a new piece of jewelry around her neck. It looked like a collar.

"Hope, did Lizzie wear that necklace ever before?" he called out to devastated tribrid. She turned, her face smudged with tears but focused her eyes on Lizzie. "No, I don't think so."

"Then we have to get rid of it," Sebastian whispered, making sure Kai won't hear them. He was too distracted by the ongoing battle then them. "How? We can't move." she stated.

"Leave that too me."

When he looked back at the duel, Josie was in the ground, trying to lift herself up but her hands fell numb next to her. She was powerless against the power Lizzie possessed and if she continued to use it on her, she would kill her.

"Liz-zie. I beg. you," Josie managed, coughing up blood and dirt as she spoke. Lizzie kept quiet but Sebastian could swear that he noticed tears in the corners of her eyes. She was hurting, a lot.

_No, no, no you can't do this. _Lizzie argued with her own self. _One more shot and she will die. You will kill her. You will kill your own sister._

It disgusted her. But there was no choice. Kai said to duel, and duel meant to the death. If anything, the Merge would be stopped. "I thought you told me not to kill her!" Lizzie cried out a scream to Kai.

Heretic shrugged his shoulders. "I decided that waiting for the Merge is just too long. So you will now siphon her magic out and finish her off. Understood?"

_No. Lizzie focus, you can do it, you can fight it. You are strong enough. _She tried reassuring herself.

_No you are not. And you don't have a choice. _She heard Kai's voice say in her head. Letting the tears fall, she returned her gaze back at Josie. Walking step by step towards her, each one stabbing her in the heart more and more. Josie's eyes held hers as Lizzie knelt over and pressed her hands against Josie's shoulders. Brunette screamed as her sister begun to siphon. Josie felt the energy leave her body, with each pull scraping her bare.

_Stop, look at what you are doing to her! _Lizzie screamed at her self, to the point where her own cries clouded her vision and she almost passed out.

But then a thought hit her like a drum. Josie was a siphoner, and Kai said that she needs to siphon out her magic which only meant the one she herself already took. She can't siphon everything because Josie had no magic of her own. Lizzie sighed in relief, begging that she just found the loophole.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie whispered as her hand backed away, no more power left to take. "Now end her if you are done," Kai snapped at her, smirk of gloat on his face.

Lizzie swallowed as she stood up. She allowed herself a small glance to Hope, her father and Sebastian. Her father wasn't moving under the smoke which held them, Hope looked away unable to handle watching it and Sebastian was looking at Kai as if he was reading him.

She closed her eyes as her hand rose against her will, she felt the energy floating from her very heart and down to her fingers. The jolt struck her as the tears rolled over from her eyes down her cheeks. Lizzie didn't want to watch so she closed her eyes and released it.

There was nothing at first but then a painfully loud scream came at the top Josie's lungs as her body crushed beneath Lizzie's power. Josie wasn't moving, her body laid there, hands and legs twisted in weird angles. She didn't want to believe it but Lizzie knew Josie was gone. She covered her mouth in attempt to stop herself from shouting

And she killed her.

She killed her sister.

The power that started flooding her body was stronger and more dangerous then any demon she battled before. It raged with power and wish for destruction which went against Lizzie's own will even stronger then the collar.

Her mind was shattered into nothing but ash and cracked pieces with _hate,_ hate not towards Kai but towards herself. She was the one to get mad at everything, she went to the prison world and freed him. It was her who unlocked the Imperium, her that listened and believed a guy who brutally murdered their entire family. It was all her fault and nobody else's.

"Now, come closer," Lizzie's feet moved and there was rage piling up with each. She resented all of this, hell she despised the idea of being on the same planet as her uncle. If she only let him stay in that damn Prison World none of this would of happened.

She stopped few feet from him and Kai placed his hands on her shoulders and over the collar. A slight hope shot trough her, that he might let her go and she will be able to stop him, but Kai simply gripped her and she felt what felt like thousands knives stabbing her. She screamed like never before. There was no blood or wounds but he was close to ripping her soul to shreds.

Sebastian was ready the moment Kai commanded Lizzie to get to him. He figured it out. At least he hoped so.

He turned slightly to Hope, careful not to mess with the smoke. Her face was a disaster, red and exhausted from the amount of tears and screams. "Thank you, Hope," he said, putting on a slight smile. He might not come out of this alive so he needed her to know.

She sniffed, confused: "For what?"

"For staying," Sebastian replied and then cut himself off from what she might have responded. He would be surprised too. This will hurt but he was up for it. This all started with him. If it's supposed to end with him too, Sebastian was prepared.

He shot to his feet despite the smoke revolting. He suffered for years already, even grew used to it, this was merely a really irritating tickle down his spine. "What are you doing?!" Hope shouted as Sebastian begun to stumble toward where Kai held Lizzie in place.

Her body was burning, or it was ducked into ice cold water or maybe even electrocuted, she couldn't tell. She only knew it hurt. Badly. It took her a bit to figure out what Kai was doing, but as she felt like he was draining away her blood she figured he was siphoning her. Just like she did to Josie. All the power she harnessed in these last few days was slowly fading.

Lizzie didn't even know that she had so much of it. She gave up on any type of help, any sort of survival. They will all die here, and it will be her fault.

A new graveyard where she burnt the other one. A massacre.

But then someone moved. A male shape was trying to walk toward them. Sebastian.

Kai loosened his grip on Lizzie but still held her with one hand, though he stopped the siphoning. Lizzie breathed in, heavily and selfishly grasping for strings of air. Sebastian moved in circle around them using his vampire speed so Lizzie couldn't even follow where he was. 

What on earth was he doing? 

Kai seemed to grow angry by his tricks so he let go of Lizzie, trying to catch Sebastian. Kai was a heretic after all, he had all advantages. Sebastian was on the ground and Lizzie clearly saw the black smoke was still slowing him down. Yet he was fighting it.

For her?

_No, not for you_. The Imperium said in response. And it was right. He shut them out. She didn't want them dead but she didn't care about their opinions. Sebastian was a traitor and a liar, nothing more.

She watched the two chase each other, knocking one and other against the floor. Sebastian hissed as Kai's power hit him straight in the face, his nose bleeding out. He just needed to distract him for a bit longer so that Elizabeth could regain some strength. 

He saw it coming as everyone watched Josie die. Kai was controlling Elizabeth with the collar and after she was done with her sister he would siphon all of her, which would most likely end up in her death since the shock will be too much to handle.

It was his plan all along.

Kai went after Sebastian again and this time he missed. Kai looked around, not seeing the vampire anywhere. "Looking for me?" he heard the idiotic voice from where Lizzie stood.

He was by her side in a second. "Running away that easily?" Kai mocked but Sebastian simply smirked. "Then I guess, I can go back to my power."

Lizzie twisted out of his reach, smashing him with her fist. "I don't think so,"

When Kai looked at her again he noticed the collar was gone. "How?"

"Looking for this?" Sebastian waved it around. "I didn't know would it work but, worth a risk. Elizabeth here couldn't take it off but another supernatural being?" a victorious laugh came from his throat.

Kai rose to his feet, ready to slaughter every single one of them. He made a fireball in between his fists ready to throw it to where Hope sat with wide eyes. But Lizzie took her chance and grabbed him by the neck, beginning to siphon.

She wasn't sure how much power can one body hold but it didn't matter. Kai begun to trash around, yelling curses at her but it was nothing but empty threats. And when a bruises on his body stopped healing, she knew he was nothing more then a siphoner again. 

Kai got to his feet, helplessly staring at his palms. "NO! No, no no." he repeated. "You will regret this!"

"No," Sebastian cut in, coming in in front of him and snapping his neck. "-we won't."

Kai's body was there, a bag of bones. Instantly the spell on Hope and Alaric disappeared and Hope run towards them. "Lizzie-" but blonde rose her hand and it hit them. She might have not still be under his control but she was still in this monster state.

Lizzie walked to where Josie's corpse rested and extended her hands above her. Hope sucked in a breath as it rose from the ground, floating in the air in cloud of white smoke.

Lizzie focused her energy on light, on care, on life. The breaks on her body repaired themselves, blood disappearing. And like it never happened Josie's eyes shot open. 

She sat on the floor, alive out of no where. Her hands flew to her face as if she was sharing their confusion. "I'm- I'm alive,"

Lizzie turned from her, ready to walk away now. As far away from them as possible. She looked over her shoulder at her father and Hope both hugging Josie and a small smile escaped her. Her feet were as silent as a mouse as she continued deeper into the woods.

But there, leaned against a tree was him. One person she was still unable to look in the eyes.

Sebastian.

"Going so soon?" there was no generosity there like he was mad.

"Get out of my way." she tried walking pass him but he simply vamp-speeded in front of her. Sebastian gripped her above her elbows, making her look at him as he spoke.

"Do you even understand what you just put us trough? What you put me trough?! You could of- god Elizabeth you could of died!" he screamed at her. "And I had to watch! I had to watch as he tortured you, as he commanded you like a slave! You were fading god damn it! I was losing you!"

Lizzie stared at him, showing no emotion when in all reality her heart begun beating again.

"Being tortured is one thing but this was a whole other level. Seeing you like that, it messed up my head. Because I cared! Because I l- " he cut himself then breathed in, loosening his touch.

"I stood by your side all this time. Not for Clarke but because I wanted to. If I had lost you and it was my fault, there was no punishment that could of measured it. You matter to me," Lizzie felt the warmth. The care.

Humanity.

She felt it taking over hear heart and she let it in. 

He broke the small space between them by placing a kiss on her cheek. "I came here looking for answers, for purpose and I found it. In you. You were my answer," a tear rolled down his face.

Lizzie closed her eyes, feeling his words. 

And when she opened them again Sebastian saw the same green sparkle. 

"Thank you," she whispered and fell into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And??? How did you guys like this chapter? I am really curious. Please leave your thoughts in the comment.


	29. It should have been me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No description good enough this time, you guys will just have to go with the flow.

But then reality settles in and Sebastian steps away. Lizzie's arms sadly pull away, emptiness already filling her.

He noticed how her skin was no longer crossed with black veins and that her hair went back to it's usual blonde shade. She was Elizabeth that he knew.

And yet when he had held her, he felt anger and coldness. He didn't let it get to him before but now as he held her unsure gaze it was flooding him in. She had lied to his face time and again. Was he not worthy of her secrets? And this was not some silly private thing, the Merge was about to possibly end her life.

And then there was also the matter of her sister's resurrection. Every magic had it's price, an eye for an eye or in this case... A life for a life.

Whose did Elizabeth bargain away?

"What was the price?" he asked, his voice still kept together. Lizzie avoided eye contact with him and struggled not to break down.

What on earth did she do? Never once in her life did she even think of doing harm to her sister and today she had killed her. But even though she brought her back, even though the price to pay was great, she caused it. She caused all of it.

Their lives almost got ruined and it was entirely her own fault.

So as she felt the weight of his question downing on her shoulders, she allowed herself to sob. "It doesn't matter. I was willing to pay it, whatever it was."

Lizzie tried pushing pass him so she could gather herself and her thoughts together but he would not let her. "Oh it doesn't matter huh? Like the Merge didn't matter?!" his voice rose to a pitch.

"You don't know what you are talking about, now let me go," she hissed back. Sebastian only then reached for her hand and held her tight by her wrist. "I don't? Then why don't you enlighten me? Neither of us are leaving until you tell me the truth."

Lizzie swallowed hard, she always knew Sebastian was a sort of a bad guy but she never felt scared of him. But then and there as his eyes sparked with fury and pinned her to the spot she felt a tingle of fear. She knew he wouldn't actually ever harm her but the situation was too complicated.

"Don't act like you didn't lie to me." Lizzie pushed further. 

He had lied and he wasn't proud of it, but he on the other hand stepped away from the lies. He cared enough to not lose her to it.

"You think this is the same as that? I for one, told you the truth because I chose you. My life was just brought back to me after centuries and I still chose you over it!" his brows narrowed as he continued to shout.

"I told you, I told Hope and you know what she said? She thought I was worth forgiving but when I confronted you, you walked away!"

"Yeah because I trusted you, you were the first person to see me as me and you turned around and betrayed me! You stabbed me in the back," he cut her off, a dark laugh coming from his throat. "-that's funny because I think you were the one that has lied from the start! The difference is that I confessed. If it came to you would I have ever found out? No, you know what tell me something when is your birthday huh?"

Lizzie stopped fighting, and let herself cry, knowing he was right. She did lie, and she never did intended for him to know. And it was crushing her from the inside. 

"In four months," she felt his wave of rage before he even spoke. "4 MONTHS?! And you were never going to tell me? What was I suppose to do, hear from someone else that you died if it failed? Do I matter that little to you?"

"No, of course you matter I just-" she choked on her words.

"It looks to me that you were just trying to get me to leave. So congratulation Elizabeth, you've won" he let go off her hand and stormed away before she could manage any new response.

Even though she thought he wouldn't, Sebastian just left. He left her.

Lizzie sank down on her knees as everything begun to suffocate her. She lost everyone, her family, her friends and now the only person she thought would always stick by her side. The worst part was that she still withheld the truth. And if her ever found out what price she payed for saving Josie, he would never forgive her.

___

As the night closed in around Mystic Falls Lizzie stared at the lights of the Salvatore school. She was hidden in the trees, watching as the last lamps were turned off in her room. 

But she couldn't go inside, not after everything she did.

So she turned on her heel, a sad smile on her lips and started going to the direction of the Old Mill. It was the only place she could sleep at.

As she walked towards it, she felt the strange vibe from the woods. Like something was there and right as she was about to break into a run, a shadow of a wolf jumped out and pinned her to the floor.

Her eyes went wide in terror, this day absolutely sucked. But then she noticed the white fur and the warm eyes. This wasn't just any wolf.

"Hope?" Lizzie whispered and watched as her body deformed back into the shape of a human. Soon staring down on her was her best, well ex friend.

"Lizzie," Hope backed away but pulled her in her hug. "I'm so sorry." Hope said as she held her.

"You- you're not mad at me?"

"No, that wasn't you. And it wasn't your fault."

It was when she separated from Hope that Lizzie realized her friend needed some clothes. "Here," Lizzie took of her jacket and handed it over.

"Why didn't you come back to the School? Everyone was worried sick."

"I can't go back there, not after what I did to them."

Hope smiled at he softly, wiping Lizzie's tears away. "They don't care, you are their family Lizzie. And then want you back." Lizzie flinched away.

"I can't, not right now. I have to figure things out on my own first," Lizzie stated and waited for her friend's reaction. "Then I'll help you."

They walked to the Mill together and Hope sat by Lizzie's side as she laid on the couch. "First thing, keeping you warm. Weather is a bitch." Hope handed her back her jacket and turned into her wold form. She jumped next to her and let Lizzie put her arms around her fur.

They slept peacefully trough the night and Lizzie wondered how did she come to deserve a friend like this.

___

"So, what happened to um-" Hope swallowed, unsure of should she continue her question. "-to Sebastian? He disappeared from the woods right after he killed Kai."

Lizzie tensed. "He got angry that I didn't tell him about the Merge and then he left. Now he probably hates me." Hope chuckled nervously. "He couldn't hate you even if his life depended on it. You should go talk to him, make things right."

Lizzie considered the idea, no matter that she didn't want to admit it, she was still crazy about him. He was the most dangerous, irritating guy she ever met and yet she wanted him.

"Okay, but if this backfires at me, you will never escape what I will plan for you Mikaelson."

Hope only laughed as a response as Lizzie gathered herself and started going toward where his cottage was.

But when she got there, he wasn't there or nowhere around the house. But it hit her, the only other place that both of them were attached to.

The rose field.

Lizzie hid among the trees and watched him. There was no doubt that he was upset, raging even. He was ripping the trees out of the ground and smashing his fists against them until they draw blood. As soon as the scratches healed he would repeat the process.

She stepped into the view and watched as his angry gaze fell on her. "Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you."

He went around the tree and closer to her. "I think you said everything you needed,"he snarled.

"No, not everything. I accused you of lying instead of apologizing. What I did, keeping the truth from you.. I wish It was to protect you but we both know that's a lie," she breathed in and placed her hands on his chest and over his heart.

Lizzie smiled as she felt the heartbeats of his alive and beautiful soul.

"I did it because I thought this, non of it would really last. I was scared you were going to leave and realize that I am to broken to be fixed." She felt a warm pressure and realized her took her hands in his own. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are unique just the way you are."

"But I let Kai out, I set your body on fire again and again.. That was part of me too."

She felt him tense against her, breaking their stare. It was the same empty feeling as before and she hated it. It was all going so smoothly, what was up with him now?

"What, what did I say?"

"I hate when you mention it, his name. And when I have to remember what he did to you." His voice was filled with emotion and empathy, it was breaking her. "It's all over now. You killed him, you saved me." But Sebastian only got even more uneasy. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"Because it should have been me! He should have tortured me! You went to that Prison world where he did god knows what to you because of my lies. If anyone deserved to be treated that way it's me!"

"I did that of my own will Sebastian. It was MY choice, I went there because I wanted to!" Lizzie shot back. She couldn't understand how did they get to this point, shouting at each others faces.

"No you went there because I fucked up!" he lashed out and then slammed his hand against the nearest tree. "I yelled at you, I blamed you but truth is I regret ever getting into your life in the first place! But no matter how hard I try, I always come back." His voice cracked.

"If this is some stupid complex for you then why? Why do you keep coming back?!"

He backed away from the tree, looking up at the sky with a smile and then at her. His lips softened against her own and as he held her gaze with his, he whispered: "Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to hear your guys' thoughts on today's chapter!


	30. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They held each other until the moon kissed the sky."  
Enjoy.

Lizzie captured his lips with her own, preserving the moment like their souls were bound to disappear.

"I don't walk away. Not from you," Sebastian whispered when she separated their lips but still held her forehead against his own. "I'm sorry," Lizzie apologized but Sebastian just shook hi head. "It's okay."

___

Next morning she laid on the rusty sofa at the Old Mill with Hope sitting by her side. Kind of like a therapist. "So... Something kind of happened yesterday."

Hope who had her eyes fixed on a book in her hands rose her eyebrow and secretly smiled. "Something huh?"

Lizzie realized what she must of meant and made a disgusted face. "God no. You and gremlin might have sealed the deal, doesn't mean I have to." Her friend burst out laughing and tossed a book in Lizzie's lap.

"Ha-ha. ¸What do I know, could of happened. The two of you- alone- at night-" Hope drifted off, making Lizzie role her eyes. She couldn't even have a normal conversation with her these days, her head was in the clouds completely.

"All I'm saying if you were to tell him you refuse to go to your house and are sleeping in the wild open, it might set the deed," Lizzie knew she was joking but it stung her. Not the part about having sex, but about her house.

She knew Josie was looking for her because she heard her call out her name. But Lizzie would always just make herself invisible, not able to reach out and ask for forgiveness.

She knew that the using the Imperium was a bad thing, and not only that but also deadly. And yet Lizzie couldn't help but think how much she enjoyed the power it allowed her to posses. 

"I have a day organised with Landon today, so I will be back tonight okay?" Lizzie nodded her head, still lost in thought and half hearing her.

Hope was in no means forced to be with her 24/7, Lizzie could manage something on her own. She laid in the warm grass, sun bathing her skin during these possibly last sunny days.

Nature seemed to calm her, relax her. Even maybe let her forget what she did. Who she was.

A monster.

A threat.

Even with Kai gone, she knew how much power siphoning him gave her, she will never use all of it no matter how hard she tried. His magic inside her felt too familiar and it scared her a bit. She wasn't supposed to be so alike with Kai.

He was a murderer and so much like literal devil. And yet when he made her do all those horrible things, before the collar she partly enjoyed it.

It made her sick to her stomach.

Lizzie rolled to her left side and found herself staring at someone's feet. Female feet, she realized and looked up.

Before her stood that mystery girl. "You," Lizzie said.

The girl sat next to her, smile on her face. "What, am I not allowed to have fun too?" Lizzie shrugged, feeling confused. Wasn't this person just a pure segment of her mind, her imagination. 

She wasn't real, not in flesh. Though she was know sitting before her, mimicking Lizzie's motions. "What's the deal with you?" Lizzie asked when another 5 minutes went by. The girl didn't respond but played in the pink flower in her hands.

She picked at it's paddles like that 'He loves me, loves me not' game. "Hello?" Lizzie said, poking her shoulder. But instead of going trough her like she was sure it would, the hand actually touched her.

Girl looked away from her flower and smiled. "My deal? I don't know. You needed company and there I was."

Strange, crossed trough Lizzie's mind. Girl tucked the string of her chestnut hair behind her ear as she stared back at Lizzie. The feeling of familiarity was driving her insane. She was sure she was supposed to know her name and who she was, yet she didn't.

"So you will be here the entire time?"

"As long as you need me to."

Lizzie considered it and decided she has nothing against it. The girl never did her no harm, if anything she helped her every time they crossed paths. 

She never imagined she could have such great conversations with someone she didn't know but it seemed like this girl shared most of her interests. They sort of 'clicked.'

___

"I must go now. But so do you," girl said after 2 hours. Lizzie rose her brow at her.

"Me? Where do I have to go?"

"Your boyfriend needs company too." Lizzie flinched at the word 'boyfriend'. They had never truly discussed it. As she finished the girl finished and Lizzie was left completely alone.

She made her way to the cottage and waited for him to opened the door. But he didn't.

Yet she could sense him there. Like there was a bond between them. "Sebastian come on, it's me." she put her hand into a fist and knocked harder.

She could hear his heavy breathing and a sound of silent sobs from the other side which made her even more uneasy. What was going on in there?

Lizzie unlocked the door with a spell and peeked inside.

There he was, as beautiful as always. But lost in his own mind and pain.

Sebastian was laying on the floor, his arms folded around him as he sobbed and trashed around. His body shaking and shivering. 

"Sebastian!" She knelt by his side, placing her hands on him but he just jerked back, his eyes terror filled. Lizzie never saw someone act like that.

"Listen to my voice, come on," she whispered, trying to steady him and unable him to move away. "Shh- it's okay," and so she held him. She held him as his chest rose and fell, sobs quieted down and body regain normal motion.

She kissed his forehead as he exhaled, his breath mixing with hers. "You're okay."

Then his eyes open, blue light shining as he met her own. "Elizabeth," He said, cupping her face.

"What happened?" she asked when they were seated together at the new sofa he bought after the fire. 

"It was sort of a nightmare mixed with a memory... you see- today is the day it happened..." she didn't need to ask what, could only guess what horror was huge enough to send him into the state of shock.

"Centuries ago, I was brutally tortured and then killed.. Reborn into this-" he looked down at his hands that were intertwined with hers. "-a monster."

The words weighted down on her. It was what she thought of herself. So she spoke it out loud: "Perhaps we both are... Monsters." 

He lifted his gaze to her, a small smile on his lips. "You are to exquisite to be a monster Elizabeth." she felt her cheeks heat, and found herself looking away out of nervousness. His body shook then again, a memory attacking him from the inside.

He could not resist it. "Every time I close my eyes I see her face. How she dealt with me and what she did." His hand drew a line across his chest and Lizzie guessed that, that was where the scars were. "But not anymore, not since you came."

"Thank you," he whispered, squeezing her hand slightly. She liked the feeling that it caused in her. Being needed, being wanted. It's been days since she did. Hope did what she could but she couldn't replace something that was lost.

Sebastian however did just that.

They completed each other, two pieces of the same puzzle. And all those pieces she thought no one could put back together well, Lizzie wondered did she just prove herself wrong.

They held each other until the moon kissed the sky. Words weren't needed because they both just knew this is what has been missing.

Lizzie leaned in, kissing him for a goodbye. "About today-" her voice trailed off.

"Thank you," they said at the same time. He kissed her back softly and watched as she walked away.

Lizzie dragged her feet to the Mill but a strange energy consumed her. Something was different, weird even.

"Hope?" she called out. "Are you here?"

Lizzie went further in, checking around the sofa and the stairs. Bad feeling came over her. She took out her phone, ready to call her friend when something snatched it right off from her hands. Lizzie screamed as the same force, same person held a soaked fabric against her mouth. She tried to resist it but her body went numb and she drifted off.

"Lizzie?" Hope's voice came from the phone. Her captor walked over to it, picking it up.

"Tick-tack Hope. Game on."


	31. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To what lengths is Sebastian willing to go to save Lizzie's life?

The phone went off and Hope's expression went blank.

"Hope, what is it?" Landon asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "I think Clarke took Lizzie."

___

Sebastian laid on his couch, looking at the ceiling damaged by the fire. Fire she saved him from. Then a loud bang knocked him from his daydream. "Who is it?"

Hope burst into the room, evident worry in her eyes. "I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her, she's gone.. He must of taken her-" she rambled on, leaving Sebastian to put the pieces together. "Hope," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She breathed out, allowing herself to meet his gaze.

"He took her-" she repeated, still shaking. "Who? What happened?"

"Clarke. Clarke took Lizzie!" Hope practically screamed. A flash of her own death went trough her mind. She won't let anything even similar happening to her best friend. "Elizabeth..." came a response from Sebastian.

He's face was pale, blood drained from his cheeks. What Clarke did not just to him, but to Hope. He was probably now doing the same type of torture to Elizabeth. "I'm getting her back."

Hope nodded, pulling out a map of Mystic Falls. She placed something like a shirt between her fingers, doing a locator spell. A small black circle appeared at the same cemetery Sebastian was held at.

Clarke really had no imagination.

"I'm coming with you." Hope stated, holding his gaze. He considered it, he really did. But if something happened and they took Hope too.. "No, you go to the School. Let Josette and Dr. Saltzman know. I will handle Clarke."

Hope was resistant. This wasn't how her plan was supposed to go. She was to be the one to find Lizzie, but she guessed Sebastian was more possible of negotiating with the devil. So she nodded, adding: "Be careful" before she left.

Sebastian nodded, promising himself that no one else would be hurt by Clarke's hand. Especially not Elizabeth. If he swore to anything, it was that.

His feet heavy, he smashed open the doors to the crypt. "Clarke where is she?!" Sebastian shouted, pinning the guy against the wall. Clarke only laughed, bitterly at his face. 

Sebastian looked around, it was completely empty. Not even his experiments where there. 

"Sebastian, how nice of you to visit an old friend again."

"We are not friends."

Clarke cocked his head "No? I thought you working for me to kill the Mikaelson tribrid was a hint of friendship," he was provoking him. Sebastian knew that but yet it was tugging at his head. Like a mosquito.

"Tell me where she is," he commanded, pressing against his throat. The other man gasped for air, a smile still on his lips. "If you.. kill me.. you will never-" he coughed. Find her, Sebastian finished in his head.

As much as he hated to admit it, Clarke was right.

Sebastian stepped back, releasing him from his grasp. "Don't be bitter Sebastian. I'm sure she will be at peace once my guys carve out her pretty heart." Sebastian hissed as a response.

He didn't spend years controlling his anger to spiral out of control now. He hated this, hated Clarke. How was he ever going to draw the information out?

"I guess I could tell you her location if you did a little job for me," Clarke continues, his freaking lips twisting up even more. Sebastian didn't think it was possible. 

But was he ready to even hear him out? To listen to the person who technically _killed_ Hope, tortured him... Not a chance, no.

"I am not doing anything for you Clarke," Sebastian barked, ready to strangle him as soon as Elizabeth was found.

Then the doors reopened and Sebastian sighed with relief when Hope appeared at the door. But she didn't seem to acknowledge him or Clarke. "Where the hell are they?"

Sebastian faced Clarke again. "I might of asked my friend to cloak anyone who touched me."

"But Hope used a locator spell, it led us to here." Clarke said nothing. 

Which made Sebastian think. If she wasn't in the room, she could still be underneath it. "She is in the tunnels isn't she? Which means I can kill you and she will live."

He positioned his hand along his neck but stayed surprised when Clarke didn't even flinch. 

"I guess you could but oh yes, you kill me I insured your precious Lizzie dies with me. You see we are linked. You kill me, you kill her too. Unless of course you do what I want."

Sebastian closed his eyes. This dick was one step ahead whatever they did. But this was about Elizabeth and nothing mattered more then that. So he asked:"What do I have to do?"

___

Hope sat at the Salvatore School sofa, twisting the glass of bourbon between her fingers. She never drank before, but this was an alarming situation. They searched the entire town, every single house and building. 

She was no where to be found and neither was Sebastian. She sent him into a clear trap. 

Hope smashed the glass against the fireplace, watching the flames erupt. 

But then the doors opened and Sebastian stepped trough them. She was in his arms in a second, hugging him so tightly even he had to struggle for a breath.

"What the hell happened? You just vanished!"

He walked pass her and grabbed a bottle resting beside the sofa. Without pouring it into a glass he chucked it all down his throat. Hope just watched, her head in a daze.

"I found Clarke," he said, his grip still on the empty bottle. "He linked his life to her Hope."

Hope sucked in a breath. Of course the bastard had a plan.

"So he told me he would un-link them if I did something for him," Sebastian continued. "What did he want?"

Hope couldn't follow what happened next. The bottle smashed against his hand, making her reach for him on instinct. But as she did, his hands came around her throat, snapping her neck.

"You," Sebastian responded even though Hope couldn't hear him.

_"What do I have to do?"  
_

_"What you failed to do before. Deliver Hope Mikaelson to me."_

So he did.

When he came back to the crypt, Lizzie was chained to the wall a fabric bounding her mouth.

Sebastian leaned in, kissing Hope, who he carried in his hands, atop of her head and whispered: "I'm sorry." 

Clarke removed the binding so Lizzie could speak and they were greeted by her screams. "HOPE! What did you do Sebastian?!" 

He just handed Hope's body to Clarke who victoriously smirked. "Now let her go," Sebastian commanded. Clarke nodded to one of his minions who followed the order and snacked the chains away. "I have no use of her anyway."

Lizzie's hands flew to her bleeding wrists and then she was moving. She was completely ready to kill both Clarke and Sebastian. Her heart was shattered. Not believing that she just witnessed it. He did it again. Betrayed her.

She flew her hands toward Clarke but nothing happened. "The chains neutralized your powers for a while. In case you tried something."

Sebastian was by her side, seizing her by the shoulders. She trashed against him, cursed him with everything that came to her mind.

Sebastian led them out where she begun screaming at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Elizabeth please-" she shut his mouth with a spell. Guess those didn't take long to come back. "I am going back there and getting my best friend back. And if you want to ever see me again you will stay right here."

"But-"

She shot him a poisonous look, closing her eyes. He realized what she was doing when it was already too late. Her body parted with the floor, hair bleaching itself to pure white, skin crawling black. And once she opened her eyes, they were red.

The Imperium.

Hope's scream set her ablaze. Lizzie trashed trough the front door, her hands shooting out thunderbolts. Clarke looked at her, terrified. "A demon," he whispered.

"No. A witch." Lizzie sent his 'friends' flying with nothing more then a movement of her eyes. One's neck snapped, other choked on his own blood while the third's bones turned to ash. Hope was spread on the floor her chest stabbed trough.

Lizzie summoned chains made of fire, trapping him where he trapped her. "Poetic don't you agree?" he voice ice sharp.

She unbounded Hope, pointing to the door and smirking viciously. Hope nodded and run out. 

She crashed chest first against Sebastian. "Hope I-"

"Save it. I don't want anything from you," she hissed at him, eyes unsteady. He saw the tears, of course he did. "I did it to-"

"-to save Lizzie. Yes. I know. But you sacrificed ME in the process!"

"You said I was worth trusting, Hope I beg you, please," Sebastian's voice cracked.

"Yes, I did. Back when you had some dignity left. But-" she looked away from the crypt and to him. "You weren't worth it!" He was about to call after her but she sped out of there.

What did he do?

Lizzie appeared soon, rising her hands towards the building. And set it on fire.

Sebastian just watched as thousands on lightnings crushed down from the pierce blue sky, into her hands and then to the crypt. It erupted in seconds.

She breathed out and as she did the traces of the Imperium disappeared. In amusement she watched as it slowly turned to dust, along with Clarke's body inside.

But the worst part was when she turned to face him. He dreaded it.

"You-" she snapped and Sebastian just stared. Then her eyes softened, filling with tears.

"-you broke my heart..." Sebastian swallowed hard when he heard her voice break.

"How could you do that to me?" it changed into a sob. "When you said you are no longer working for Clarke, I believed you!" Lizzie yelled at him, focusing her anger and rage onto her words. 

"And I wasn't lying! I told him that the deal is off." Sebastian defended himself.

"But then he had you. And I didn't care what the price was. I was going to get you back-" But Lizzie cut him off, extending her hand to the place in between them to get him to step away. "Don't you dare use me as excuse!"

"Hope is my friend! Your friend! And you stabbed her in the back!"

"You think I don't care about Hope?! Of course I do! Damn it, it broke me Elizabeth. What I had to do to her I-"

"You didn't have to do anything Sebastian. You _chose _to," Lizzie barked at him, ready to walk away. "Please." Sebastian tried again.

"No. Don't ever come near me again." She pushed against him but like so many times before, he stopped her by reaching for her hand. 

He placed it to where his heart laid. She felt it beat under her touch. "Feel that? It's there and you have it."

She spat at his face, forcefully pulling her hand away.

"I hate you."

Loving her was a losing game wasn't it?


	32. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sebastian wasn't lying."

Sebastian run a hand across his face, wiping the sweat away. He messed things up, no not just _messed up- _he ruined them. The only good thing in his life, he chased away. And he was sorry, he was. Only problem was that she will never forgive him for this.

"I doubt she will ever forgive you," said a voice from behind him. Clarke stood there, wiping away the ashes from his jacket. "You are supposed to be dead," Sebastian barked at him. He saw it with his own eyes. Elizabeth burned him to a crisp.

"Yes and no. You think I would go in there without a protection spell active? Without more people having my back?" Sebastian rushed at him, pressing him against a tree. His feet were above the ground as he held him by the collar of his shirt.

"I suggest you let me down if you want your precious demon-witch alive. I am surprised you let her burn the building, knowing about the linking spell and all..." his voice broke into a wicked laughter. Sebastian tensed and froze.

What on Earth did he do? Not only did he got Hope almost killed, he risked Elizabeth's life as well. The very last thing he wanted to do. He became way too reckless in his attempt to protect her. So much that he almost had her life on his hands.

"It's your fault! You wanted Hope."

"Boo-hoo. News flash, you made the finale choice. I simply enjoyed it's consequences." A growl escaped Sebastian. He was never as angry at himself like he was right now. The wish for her safety completely blinded him. 

_You weren't worth it! _Hope's voice echoed in his head. Sebastian unwillingly stepped back, still pinning Clarke with his stare. "You should relax, live a little. Maybe then you will realize you are being ambushed."

But when Sebastian turned around, it was already too late. A warlock he never saw before caused his blood to boil inside his head. His hands flew to it's back as if it will stop the pain. And then like he was nothing, the warlock twisted his hand and broke Sebastian's neck.

___

Lizzie bit at her nails nervously hiding behind a wall of the Old Mill. It's just Hope, she told herself. 

Just the girl that idiot tried to murder, no hard feeling towards her right? She shiver at the thought of Hope leaving her again. Like being separated by Malivore wasn't enough. She inhaled then exhaled, her hands clenched into fists. Why was this so difficult?

"Lizzie you know that I can hear you right?" Hope asked as Lizzie peeked once again. Her tribrid friend tapped the spot on the sofa so Lizzie sat next to her.

"I'm so sorry Hope.." Hope rose a brow at her, then smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for," corner of her lips sunk as she recalled being stabbed by Clarke. "I just- need some time to get trough it... After turning my emotions are little bit all over the place." she sniffed, wiping her nose into a tissue. 

Lizzie has never seen her friend like this. Sad, heartbroken, upset yes. But never afraid, never this- broken.

She knew the feeling, shared it even. What Sebastian put into place days ago now laid crumbled in her heart. She thought, believed he was the one that will put together but... it was the opposite. He broke it even more.

"And I'll be with you, no matter how long that might last, " Lizzie responded, trapping Hope into a bear-hug. She was never letting her out of her life again. "And to think that I trusted him..." Hope went on, her voice shaking. "I don't let people in and yet there he was."

"I know," was all Lizzie could manage. She had her scars because of Sebastian too. She run her hand trough Hope's hair, and rested it on her back. 

"Hope! Elizabeth!" someone screamed as he run. No, not someone. Sebastian.

They were both at their feet in a second. Hope made a fireball inside her palm, ready to shoot if needed. "Please, lower that down," he said, shielding himself too with his extended hands.

"I don't talk to traitors. Lizzie?" Hope threw a look at Lizzie, finding her friend like buried in stone.

_"Let's see how your precious Sebastian will save you now." Lizzie trashed against he lashes which held her. _

Lizzie snapped from the memory. It wasn't worth remembering anyway. He wasn't.

"I'm fine," she responded, keeping her eyes on Hope. She couldn't bring herself to meet Sebastian's.

"I know I ruined things but-"

"Ruined them? Sebastian you had me handed over to a guy that killed me!" Hope shouted at his face. Sebastian only took the blow. She cursed at him, yelled, screamed. He didn't care.

"Clarke is alive, " he confessed next. Hope's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"He survived, I don't know how. And he linked himself to Elizabeth..."

_"He and Hope will come for me!" Lizzie screamed at Clarke. They will, she knew it. She trusted them._

_"Maybe but what will they do once they find out I linked us?" he smirked at her misery as Lizzie tried to deny it. Linked? _

_Hope wanted Clarke dead, she will kill him without a second thought. "Not so chatty any more huh?" he gripped her hand, twisting it so her palm was upwards. Clarke rose a dagger from the table and cut into it. Then into his own as his warlock friend did a spell. Lizzie screamed._

"You really expect me to believe that? After everything you did? God you have some nerves."

"It's the truth. Please, I am not asking for your forgiveness but just to believe in this."

"No." Hope answered, cloaking her and Elizabeth away. She stared at him as he walked away, never once looking back. 

"Hope, something's wrong," Lizzie spoke only after he was gone. "Sebastian wasn't lying."

___

Lizzie didn't know how she ended up there, but she needed a distraction. So she found herself sitting in a bar.

She was gripping her second drink, chatting with the cute waiter who was clearly just trying to keep her there so she will continue ordering. She didn't really care.

A drink was bad, that much she knew but it felt great dripping down her throat. Someone slide her a small glass with some brown liquid inside it. She cocked her head to see where had it come from and saw some Mystic High jock winking at her.

It was her semester of yes, was it not? Not only that, but also freedom and new things.

So Lizzie winked back, waving for him to join her. The jock put on a mischievous grin and strolled to the bar chair next to hers. "I haven't seen you around here before," he noted, sipping on his own drink.

Lizzie mimicked his action, smiling wildly. "Here's to new stuff!" she rose already filled glass and waited for him to clink at it. "To new people!"

They both drank it at once. "I'm Ray," he extended a hand. "Lizzie," she squeezed it.

Then she did something, she would of never done before. She kissed him. 

Sebastian watched from afar. He was ashamed to admit he was following her. But he worried, the night wasn't really a time for someone like her to be out.

But then her hands were around a guy, their lips tangled together. And he considered going in there and smacking the shit out of him. Which would no doubt only make her hate him more. So he only hissed but did not disturb.

He would get her back, one way or another.


	33. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be you, " he tried again, grasping for air.

/One day before the bar scene/

Lizzie spoke after he was gone: "Sebastian wasn't lying." Hope's brows narrow and she stares back at her in disbelief. 

Lizzie killed him, Clarke burned he had to be dead. She was supposed to be able to finally move on from his grasp. She never told not Alaric, not Lizzie, no one what was happening during her months in Malivore.

How he stabbed her, made her relive some of her worst memories... Chills like ice went down her spine and she shivered as if she was trapped there again. "Hope?" Lizzie's hand shook her back to consciousness and she brushed of the thoughts.

"No, Clarke has to be dead. You killed him, didn't you?!" it came out harsh, not really the way Hope wanted it to. It wasn't Lizzie's fault, it was Sebastian's and his entirely. Just the thought of him made her heart fill with disgust.

That was exactly the reason why she didn't open up to people, nor allowing herself to get fond of them. Because when they hurt you, which he proved they would, you are left alone. And that pains you more then anything else. Like a big, rising scar that you can't get rid off. 

You try to patch it up but the wound keeps reopening, over and over again until you just give up. And it swallows you.

"I think the Imperium me, didn't really care if my body lived or died. It just needed to unleash it's energy... But now I guess, that-" she was cut off by a razing pain across her right palm.

She rose it up to her face and saw drops of blood around her fingers. Lizzie hissed as she opened up her hand and saw that her skin was carved into. "Are those- letters?" came Hope's question as Lizzie tried to keep herself in place. As each one appeared, her hand became more and more covered in blood.

"The-" Hope tried to read but the carvings were done so poorly that it was nearly impossible. "old-"

"Cemetery." Lizzie finished and drew a tissue from her pocket, wrapping it around the wound. "He's there then I can take him out right?" she said, looking back to Hope.

Her friend stood like a statue, gaze fixated on her own hands which were as normal as they could be. "I am part witch," she murmured. Lizzie's confusion was clearly showing because Hope smiled with eyes still worried. "You are not going after him alone. We are going together."

"No, no way! What if he gets to you again?"

"He won't."

"How can you be sure of that?!"

"Because you are gonna help me unlock the Imperium."

Lizzie's eyes went wide, her heartbeat slowing down. Was that even possible? It was true Hope was part witch but risking it? "No. Absolutely not no. We don't know can your body survive that!"

"Then think logically. I am a tribrid and Clarke is made from Malivore itself. So only me and my magic are able to completely kill him."

Lizzie escaped a sharp breath. As much as she despised and hated even thinking about it, it made total sense. It was true. But it was also the most risky thing they will ever have to do. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. She didn't even wanna imagine what would happen if it failed, if she was forced to lose Hope because she didn't stop her.

"I can't do what you want Hope. There is too much at stake."

"Like what?" she barked back.

"Your life! I am not going to risk losing my best friend," Lizzie confessed, holding Hope's gaze. The tribrid didn't blink, didn't need to. She has already decided. With or without Lizzie she was going to do this. It was the only way.

"Then you leave me no choice but to do it myself, "Hope tried to move pass her but Lizzie pulled at her hand. "Don't. Please." But Hope wasn't listening. She snapped her hand away, not turning back as she walked away.

Lizzie decided she wouldn't follow. They were friends yes, hell they were more then just that but she wasn't going to watch Hope go into the suicide mission. 

Or should she follow?

Or not?

The thoughts drove trough her head like millions of stars that are traveling trough the galaxy. All lost and finding their way home. She might didn't have anymore but she knew home was't just a place.

It was people too. It was her dad and Josie. And it was in Hope. She hated to think that lately it was beginning to be Sebastian too. Not anymore though.

___

Hope stepped to the fence of the old cemetery. It squeaked as she pulled it open, the rust evident on it. "Hope Mikaelson. Finally alone, "Clarke whispered from the shadows. And as he stepped into the light Hope was taken aback by his face. It was covered in burns and scars, completely destroying the right side of it.

"Clarke."

He smirked, nothing human in it. Hope swallowed, realizing this might wasn't her best idea. She reached inside herself, searching for something like a power side but nothing greeted her. "Came to play?" 

She dodged him before he struck. She wasn't sure how but he upgraded his game. "Seems like dad keeps his promises when we have the same goal," Clarke said again, shooting a ball of tree roots at her feet.

Hope vamp-sped to the left but it dove into the ground and cut her off. It wrapped herself around her hands and legs so any sort of power she possessed was now gone. 

_You are the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. You are the tribrid who saved and ended lives. You are strong and you are the master of your own power. You are one of a kind and you are living for it. _Hope reminded herself. She closed her eyes, uniting her own body and soul. And there in her heart laid a black ball of energy.

Hope reached for it, extending her hand and pulling it closer. It burned at her fingertips when it touched her but she didn't pull away. She drew it closer, consuming it's content into her very heart. Something flipped inside her as it fit into place.

Her heart, her dead vampire heart felt like it was beating again. 

Hope gladly excepted it as the power flooded her bones, but there was this other pull too. The one that resisted it. But Hope was already part of it. Part of this beautiful energy. She let go off her fears and insecurities, feeling the weight of stress lift itself from her back.

She didn't realize she was glowing until the roots snapped off of her, her eyes reopening in a stunning black shade. Her hair now black as night shone against the sun. "_Phesmatos Ex Solves, Exis Paunos Animotos, _" growled from her throat as she unlinked Clarke's spirit away from Lizzie's.

And once it was done nothing could stop her.

She pulled at her power, channeling her very self in it. Her vampire, witch and werewolf force all into one and unleashed the hell upon Clarke. He didn't even get to scream as it evaporated him into ash and dust. 

Hope smiled victoriously, turning around to see breathless Lizzie standing before her, mouth agape. "Hope-" she managed but Hope's power already held her by her throat.

Lizzie felt the air getting knocked out of her lungs, desperately trying to pull it back in. "Help!" she managed a scream. Deep in her heart, no matter how wrong she wished he would come now and save them both.

Hope cocked her head back, playing with her hair with one hand and holding her still with the other. She rose it slightly and with it so did Lizzie's body. She felt herself lifting from the ground and vision clouding. It felt like being hanged.

But then Lizzie fell to the floor. She looked to where Hope stood and saw he eyes fixed upon someone else. A male figure.

"Take me instead, "Sebastian said, motioning for Lizzie to run. She obeyed, but didn't get far from them. 

Sebastian stood face-to-face with Hope, who looked ready to repeat the process she did on Clarke. "Hope, please. I know I am the last person you want to see right now but I need you to listen to me!"

Hope narrowed her head, her eyebrow rising. 

"You once told me to fight for her, to fight for Elizabeth. Now I want to fight for you," he stepped closer, holding her gaze without even a single blink. "You told me that she will see me for who I am if I let her to. And now, here I see who you are Hope. And you are not this. You are more then your power. I know I messed it up, I know that I hurt you and can never redeem myself but please-" he exhaled and allowed himself to take her hands in between his. "-please. Just come back. Come back to being the person I was happy to call my friend. Be the extraordinary girl I met all those months ago.. Be Hope Mikaelson." A tear rolled down Hope's cheek as she felt herself letting go.

She opened her eyes, meeting Sebastian's horrified gaze. She didn't even realize her hand went trough his chest and was now holding his heart in it. "Be you, " he tried again, grasping for air.

Hope pulled her hand back, stepping away. "Let me just make one thing clear for you okay?"

Sebastian swallowed and said nothing. "What you did just now saved not just your own life but Lizzie's too. And that is the only reason I didn't just pull your heart from your chest, " she pinned him to the ground with her eyes.

"Also you and I, we are not friends."

___

Hope laid on the Old Mill's sofa, Lizzie sitting by her side. "What a day," she rolled her shoulders, eyes barely still open.

"It's what happens when you don't listen to your best friend."

"Very funny."

Lizzie jumped to her feet, clapping her hands together. "You know what we need? A release."

She pulled Hope by her arms, getting her to stand up. "We are going for a drink." 

Lizzie dragged her to the car and dropped them both of in front of the Mystic Grill. Girl's night was exactly what they needed. They sat next to each other at the bar and Lizzie ordered them few tequila shots for starters.

But few hours later Landon decided to spoil the fun by showing up. "Gremlin? What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick up my drunk girlfriend." 

It was left at that because next thing Lizzie knew was that Landon drank so much that he threw up in the sink. With the corner of her eye she saw Hope taking his hand, leading him to one of the side rooms. She didn't even want begin to imagine what will that lead to.

Lizzie grabber her probably 10th drink of that night and took a shot.

It was bad, that much she knew but it felt great dripping down her throat. Someone slide her a small glass with some brown liquid inside it. She cocked her head to see where had it come from and saw some Mystic High jock winking at her.

It was her semester of yes, was it not? Not only that, but also freedom and new things.

So Lizzie winked back, waving for him to join her. The jock put on a mischievous grin and strolled to the bar chair next to hers. "I haven't seen you around here before," he noted, sipping on his own drink.

Lizzie mimicked his action, smiling wildly. "Here's to new stuff!" she rose already filled glass and waited for him to clink at it. "To new people!"

They both drank it at once. "I'm Ray," he extended a hand. "Lizzie," she squeezed it.

Then she did something, she would of never done before. She kissed him. It was sloppy and weird but at that point she just need something to distract her. He kissed her back, his tongue aligning with hers. She tasted poorly made vodka in his mouth which wasn't such a bad thing.

But when his fingers started to roam around her skirt she pulled back. "What is it?" he asked but Lizzie only shrugged and kissed him again. As long as he kept his arms to himself she was cool with it.

At the end of the night the guy whose name she wasn't sure was it Rhy or Ray drove her to the Old Mill. "Are you sure you want me to drop you here?"

Lizzie noted, pointing to Hope who was dragging herself toward their car. Ray shrugged and pulled her in for another kiss. Lizzie made it quick and meaningless, not even saying goodbye as she closed the door.

She joined Hope at the sofa again, smirking at her drunk friend. "So did you and Gremlin, you know? Do it?"

Hope burst into laughter, giggling as she told her everything.


	34. Christmas trough your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elizabeth what were you thinking?" he murmured into her hair as she came to hold his hands. "I needed to see you."

As Sebastian walked away from the bar, a glass bottle he had in his hands smashed from the pressure. He looked at them, now covered in cuts and bourbon and sighed. This is not how his life was supposed to be.

A memory went trough his mind, a tragically sad one and as he remembered it the feeling of loneliness just overtook him.

_His eyes first sat upon the golden strings of her hair. It fell on her shoulders in big segments that curled at the bottom. He quickly realized that he was staring when she turned. "Excuse me, I was just leaving, "Sebastian brushed it off, trying to walk away when a male vampire sped in front of him._

_Sebastian didn't know the guy but something in his eyes made him feel sort of familiar. Yes they were green and not blue but he could swear it rang a bell somewhere in his head. "Why don't you stay?" the vampire asked, veins under his eyes growing hungry. Sebastian only smirked, lifting the guy up like he was nothing and pinning him against the ground._

_Girl he stared at earlier released a silent scream of shock and jumped to his side. "Now, who do I have the pleasure to kill?" The vampire stood at his feet and offered up a hand. "Stefan Salvatore."_

Sebastian snapped out of the memory. He hasn't thought about Stefan in centuries but her, Cassandra.. She hunted him every day.

He took a turn to his left, going in direction of his cottage. But why did all those memories come to flood him now? He was over what happened, it was in the past. And yet he never got the very needed closure.

He threw himself on the small sofa once he got home and run a hand over his face. Something stuck on his fingers and when he lifted them back up, there were tears at it's tips. Damn it. He swore he will never allow himself to think of them again, think of _her _on purpose again. All the other times she just appeared, at his dreams as well as his nightmares.

He cast a look to the thing Elizabeth told him was a calendar. He didn't actually care about months and days but secretly the object was there to keep track of when Elizabeth's birthday is. March 15th seemed so close. 

Then his eyes fell upon today's date. 25th of December or as people called it nowadays, Christmas. He tried to shook the memory away but it was biting at him. It had been the same day when he stumbled upon Cassandra. A cruel joke of the universe, that is what this was.

_"So why are you with him?" Sebastian asked Cassandra as they sat leaned against a tree while Stefan did his own thing. "He uhm- sort of killed my entire family." As the words left her mouth Sebastian's curiosity only rose. She didn't seem sad about it at all. _

_It had been few months since he started to travel with them. He didn't know why but after parting ways with Damon, they are the only friends he had. _

_"My family they- they were punishing me. I don't know how I survived it, " she extended her left hand and folded up her sleeve. There around her elbow rested a scar. "One day someone broke in the house and all I could hear were screams of pain. I was beyond terrified but when the monster got to me..." she trailed off, making a small fire ball to keep them both warm. "I told him what I am and that we can benefit each other. Ever since then we have been traveling around the globe."_

Sebastian rose from the couch and headed towards the near by traffic road. He waited for about 10 minutes, noticing how the snow had begun to cover the grounds. Then in the distance, a car appeared. Sebastian stepped in it's way, getting the driver to slow down and eventually stop. He got out, cursing at him but Sebastian only laughed and stepped closer. "You are going to drive me to New Orleans," Sebastian spoke as he compelled the driver.

He only nodded in the response and waited for Sebastian to begin to drive.

___

Lizzie sat on her couch, her skin nearly blue from the cold. She didn't even notice that it was Christmas. Damn her for telling Hope she can spend an entire day with her puppy Landon. Ever since she sobered up her mind was anything but clear.

She had kissed a stranger. Some idiot she didn't even remember the name of. She hated herself for the images that came to her head. Her hands around him, their lips on each other's. But every time she would try to picture the guy's face, all she saw was Sebastian.

He was everywhere. And he had saved her, had saved Hope. That is how much of care he held within him when he reached trough the Imperium. He made her remember how to care and if she hadn't of, he would of been dead. Which meant that despite herself Hope didn't really hate him as much as she believed.

She remembered the fear that came at her when she saw Hope's hand reach inside his chest. She wasn't sure but she had probably screamed for her to stop. Was it so wrong not to want him dead? Was it wrong that she still cared and was actually willing to forgive him? He was a big part of her life and just losing him, it felt wrong in so many ways.

Lizzie summoned a tiny fire to warm her hands but it only flickered for a second and then vanished. She needed to get moving otherwise she could grown one with the couch.

Her feet trembled as she pressed the blanket closer and begun to walk. Everything seemed new, covered in white. It's been a full on year since it snowed like this. A wind rushed in her face almost knocking her to the side. It was beginning to feel like this was not just some silly snow but a storm upon town.

Her whole body shivered as she found her way trough the woods and to his cottage. The lights were all out and it all seemed extremely quiet. "Sebastian?" she said, banging on the door. No response came.

The wind made everything hundred times worse, rising up the snow and making it impossible for her to see anything. She couldn't go back in this weather when she almost collapsed just coming here. Her head felt dizzy as she started to cough, not able to summon any more fire.

And then like in the movies, her feet gave away and she fell to the floor.

___

_ "What is it?" Sebastian smiled as he kissed Cassandra. The girl shook her head and only mimicked his smile in response. "I'm just happy you decided to stay," she answered and tugged her head against his chest._

_Sebastian begun to think that maybe there was still hope in this broken world. Hope for being love and accepted even with all his demons._

_"I love you," he said back, cupping her face with his palms. And as Cassandra stared back at him he knew he meant it. For the first time since the death he caused upon his family, he felt honest love toward another person._

_Damon well, he was family too but that was something different entirely._

_"I love you too."_

Sebastian walked down the streets of the familiar town. He could see her everywhere he looked, like her spirit remained there still. He ignored all the crowd, passing by shops and cafes until he reached it. The cemetery.

And there like it was just a mere day ago stood a willow tree and underneath it a rock shaped in crescent moon. It was covered in ivy and grass but it still stood there where he left it. Where he buried her.

_"We need to go now!" they both heard Stefan's voice as he ripped inside their tent. "What happened?" Cassandra dared to ask, already stuffing all of their belongings inside a sack._

_"They are after me, come on hurry!" Sebastian followed Stefan outside, blocking his way. "What the hell did you do?!"_

_"I fed on few people, maybe killed some. But I didn't notice there was a hunter in the bar. He came at me but I couldn't kill him. Now he is following after me-" Before he got to finish, Sebastian's fist connected with his jaw. Stefan hit back but Sebastian only dodged him._

_"Cassandra let's go," Sebastian said as he came inside the tent again. She had all their stuff ready and took his hand. They sped trough most of the forest but at one point an arrow nearly took off Stefan's ear. "He is close, we need to keep moving!"_

_"_ _Phasmatos radium calaraa." Sebastian heard Cassandra chant but didn't know what any of it meant. "Cassandra where is Sebastian?" Stefan asked as if he couldn't see him._

_"I cloaked you" she explained, letting go of his hand to look at his face. "Only I can see you but you will be safe from the hunter," she let her hand rest against his cheek. "But what about you?" _

_"I-" blood came rushing down from her mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked down to her stomach and saw a stake that was stabbed directly trough her. She gasped in pain, collapsing down to the ground. "No, no no!" Sebastian cried as he held her lifeless body in between his hands._

_When he looked up he saw Stefan standing there, smiling. "You did this?"_

_"She betrayed me, there for she didn't benefit me any more." Sebastian lunged at him, crushing his head against the floor. _

_"He is near!" he then heard a distant voice yell and broke Stefan's neck. The hunter wasn't after him so he took Cassandra's body and disappeared from the spot._

_He carried her to one of the willow trees where they spent their time talking. Sebastian kissed her brow then her lips, unable to say goodbye. Tears clouded his vision as he laid the body in the hole beneath the tree and begun to bury her. "I am so sorry," he whispered, swearing that if he found love in his life ever again he will do everything in his power to keep her alive._

Sebastian laid a rose he bought at the stone, letting his hand trail down. He had missed her, but this wasn't a way to live his life. Elizabeth wasn't her. And no one ever will be but, that was the beauty of it. He had loved once and it was her that brought him back to care. Now Elizabeth was there to guide him trough and towards this new light. 

He smiled as the last tear fell upon the grave and he whispered: "Goodbye Cassandra." And headed back towards the driver and back towards Elizabeth.

___

Lizzie's body was barely keeping itself together. She awoke completely covered in snow, he hands unable to move and her skin even colder then ice. She swallowed and pushed herself into a sitting position. 

Her feet were so cold that she couldn't feel them anymore. How did she get herself in this mess in the first place?

For Sebastian, it was always for Sebastian. Even now when her body was shutting down and her mind was the only thing that still worked, she thought of him. Where did he go?

Did he leave? He had no one left after all, not with both of them leaving him. Lizzie shivered wrapping her hands around her shoulders. How much time did it pass, how longs was she unconscious? 

She tried standing up, her feet both shaking as she struggled to keep herself from falling back down. But even with her lousy vision she saw some sort of movement that was coming closer to the cottage. 

When a familiar voice called her name she gave into it and got her frozen legs moving. Sebastian was taken aback when her body collided with his, her arms wrapping around his back. He embraced her back and was shocked to feel the coldness that was her skin.

Sebastian folded her into his arms, and smashing the doors of the cottage open. He laid her on the sofa, tossing warm blankets over her body and lighting up the small fireplace. "Sebastian?" her voice was trailing in and out as her eyes opened then closed.

He then sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, trying to get her system to heat up. "Elizabeth what were you thinking?" he murmured into her hair as she came to hold his hands. "I needed to see you, "she replied, her voice still really weak even though her skin regained some color. "But why? You could of froze out there?"

"I didn't want to be alone."

It hit him, it's Christmas, of course she wanted company. "Where were you Sebastian?" she turned to meet his blue eyes. "I had one more thing to clear from my past... But I shouldn't of left,"

She put on a tired smile and said: "Thank you, for saving me yesterday." He caressed her cheek as a response and kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked next, her voice quiet and shy. He rose a surprised eyebrow. "Can you even stand?"

"Dance with me," she said again, ignoring his question. 

Then out of nowhere she stoop up, smile on her face and one hand extended towards him.

Sebastian wanted to laugh but he figured she was in deed being dead serious. 

He let his hand rest in hers as he pulled her closer, their noses practically touching. There was no Christmas lights or a tree for that matter but she still smiled like never before. Them here, it was all that she needed. It was enough.

Focusing her gaze on Sebastian's eyes, she saw the sadness behind the ancient vampire facade, like she was clearly seeing the real him. Their bodies begun moving in synch.

They moved, like 2 snowflakes that are falling down to ground together, not ready to ever be thorn apart. Lizzie felt the burning on the places where his hand touched her skin,as the feeling of infinite pleasure overtook her.

They became one with the each other in the rhythm, right as Sebastian spun Lizzie away and then back into his safe arms. She was back, skin to skin with him and it felt like all their problems had slipped away. Two lost pieces finding their way home. And Sebastian was exactly that. There in his arms, it felt like home.

Lizzie's lip twisted into a smile and Sebastian was overtaken by glory of it. The feeling that it was him that made her happy, made the most of her ruined day, it consumed him.

She was aware he might kiss her, maybe even wanted him to do so, parts of her craved at that. But Sebastian made her body lean again his own, her hands resting around his neck as he whispered softly against her ear: "Merry Christmas Elizabeth."


	35. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~"Hope. I'm sorry." & "I know."~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely got myself to update this after what 2x13 did to us. I still can't believe he might be dead...

_The body laid lifelessly on the ground. Strings of light golden hair covering parts of her face, it twisted in a horror. Sebastian's scream swallowed the silence as he knelt beside the corpse and folded it into his arms. "Elizabeth," he whispered. "Wake up."_

Sebastian jumped from his seat at the sofa. Elizabeth wasn't there, the floor was clear and no one had died. A nightmare. It was just that. He tried reassuring himself. He hadn't lost her. 

He got her home hours ago, she was completely safe. And she was to remain that way. He run a hand trough his dark hair and released a shallow breath. It felt so.. real. He didn't want to think about losing her, not again. Not after everything that has happened in the last few days. She was in more danger then ever before and it was him to blame for that.

Ever since he jumped into her life everything went in the opposite direction. Both of their lives turned upside down. He locked himself in that coffin to stop the ruin his presence created but now.. Now he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

Not with her in his life.

___

Lizzie was staring at the close gates, letter S engraved in the middle. It used to be her home and now it was barely a memory that held happiness. She looked towards her old room, seeing the lights are on. So Josie was awake... But in fact every light on the school was still on. Which Lizzie considered weird but then again maybe they were celebrating something. She sighed, turning her back to the building. 

One day maybe, she will find a way to talk to her family again. But until then she had Hope to worry about. Minutes after she walked away a Wanted Poster appeared on the walls. The one of a murderous runaway werewolf.

Lizzie found her friend awake at the sofa, staring at her hands. "Hope?" Her head snapped up but then went back to staring at one single spot. "I can't sleep," she replied, tipping her foot against the floor. Lizzie took a seat by her left side. "Come on, what's this really about?"

A tear rolled down Hope's face as she struggled to find the right words. "Every time I close my eyes I see myself.. It's just that this person isn't the real me. There is this awful, horrible darkness that is overtaking her..." she exhaled. "And I am scared that when I wake up... that I will be her again," Hope confessed, wiping her nose in a tissue. Lizzie knew that actually, heard the roughness of her sleep, the struggle not to wake her.

Lizzie put on a supporting smile and took her hand. "Believe it or not I know how you feel. I never felt more awful then after coming back from the Imperium..." she run her finger along her friend's palm, attempting to calm her down. Hope's breathing became even and so Lizzie went on: "But with time you realize that you are more then your dark self. And that you are more then strong enough to beat it, " then Lizzie looked into her eyes and saw a small spark flickering there. She knew Hope for her entire life and yet somehow there were still mysteries in her friend's head that she didn't discover.

"But it's not just about that is it? There is sth you are not telling me, " Lizzie tried, keeping herself on the safe territory so she doesn't upset her. Hope was fragile when it came to trust and Lizzie was glad it was her that she chose to open up to.

"It's about him. I can't stand the fact that it was Sebastian who saved me... He did such despicable things, and yet I..." she breathed in then out. "I know that it's irresponsible and stupid but he was my friend. And now after I know he didn't choose me.. it just hurts you know?"

Lizzie placed both of her hands around Hope, tucking her in a hug. She listened as her heartbeat easily slowed and her breathing stopped rasping. "How about we make a deal?" Hope suddenly suggested, separating them. Lizzie's brow rose as she waited.

"If I can fix things up with Sebastian, you have to go to the school and talk to Josie," Lizzie tensed at the mention of her sister's name. They haven't spoken about her family for weeks. But she had to admit she missed them, she missed everything about their old lives, even going to classes. So despite big hesitation she nodded.

"Okay. We do it tomorrow. Deal?" Lizzie extended her pinky finger and watched as Hope brought out hers and made them intertwine. "Deal."

___

The next day Sebastian woke himself up from yet another nightmare. Those were getting all too frequent and for nights he couldn't sleep properly.

He took his _phone _and made a few unsure clicks on the strange device. Elizabeth tried teaching him how to use the damn thing but at the end only thing he managed was the _call _button. He pressed it, waiting for her voice to magically appear on the other line.

Beep, beep, beep. The device ticked and the call was over. He stared at it, utterly confused. Didn't these people spend ages on those things? It was probably nothing, nothing he should worry about. She was just sleeping. 

He tossed a look to the numbers that represented time and saw 12:00 on it. Well... then she for certain was just with Hope. His heart shuttered at the thought of the tribrid. He hasn't yet made any move to deal with that yet. And if he was being honest, he didn't know how to.

He offered them both to stay in his house but she insisted that the two of them can manage living at the Old Mill. There are temperature spells there, she would reply. But then what if the reason Elizabeth wasn't responding was because she was in danger?

He breathed in longingly, his head spinning with possibilities. He would go at least to make sure she is safe. Sebastian made his way trough the woods and since his eyes were fixated upon his shoes he almost crushed against someone. The silhouette moved in the last second and as he looked up, Hope's blank face stared at him. "Hope," he said, his voice low.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "I came to talk to Elizabeth,"

"She's not here."

"Well do you know where I can find her?" he tried asking but Hope only rolled her eyes.

"Look Hope, I just want to make sure she is okay."

But as her eyes held some type of want or sympathy they turned scared on instant. It seemed like she was staring past him, into something behind his back. Sebastian turned, seeing photos of a guy he remembered seeing at the school.

"Who- who is that? What is going on?"

Hope ignored him and ripped one of them off the pillars. 

_ **Roger Mitch** _

_ **Killer, thief and a runaway ** _

"He was in my year..." she spoke then turned the paper over to the other side.

"Three witch and 2 vampires were found dead on the school grounds. He confessed to all of the murders and before they could catch or reason with him, he disappeared. Extreme danger warning. If you see him please signal out with red sparks, howl or just report the information back to us, " she read. 

Both of them just looked at each other, thinking of the same thing. Elizabeth.

Sebastian followed in step after Hope, since he didn't know where was it that she had gone to. Hope raced trough the trees, calling out her name as loud as possible.

___

Lizzie was at the back door to the school, nervously holding her finger before the doorbell. Could she do this?

But a sound like an angry growl stopped her. She made herself turn, and gasped in fear when she saw a beast standing on his 4 feet before her.

She knew that it was a werewolf but the thick grey fur and black eyes that held hers were big red flags. Lizzie tried stepping to her left but so did the wolf. 

What was going on? Why was this random person following her and not letting her trough?

"LIZZIE!" Hope's voice echoed trough the nearby forest. "Hope-!" she replied back which seemed to deeply unease the wolf. He jumped from the ground, tackling her to it. Something warm was appearing on parts of her body and she could smell iron on herself.

The creature came for neck next when someone threw it off of her. She pushed down on her hands, lifting herself up into a sitting pose. Hope was kneeling by her in a second while Sebastian tried to hold off the wolf.

"My god, he bit you," Hope swore. Lizzie felt her mind going foggy as Hope picked her up into her arms.

Next thing she knew, she was somewhere warm. And as her eyes opened, she recognized the school's nursery. Her father, Hope and Josie were all sitting on the chairs around her bed. "Jo?" she managed with a cough. Her sister's arms were around her in a blink of an eye. Josie cried as she held her, apologizing in thousands of words.

"It's me that should be sorry," Lizzie protested. "I brought Kai back and I did all of this... I killed you," she choked on her words, breaking into a hysterical sob. Alaric knelt next to them, holding them both in between his arms. "No baby. That wasn't you." he placed a kiss into her hair.

"But- you must hate me so much, both of you," she sniffed. "We could never hate you. We are just glad to finally have you back."

Hope smiled at the scene, turning her back to them and leaving the room.

She existed the school, deciding to go for a small walk before going to see Landon. As she turned the corner, Sebastian was sitting at the small bench. He looked to her direction and she managed to contain herself from smiling. "What did you do to Roger?"

"Dr. Saltzman took care of him, I don't know anything but that," he replied.

Hope nodded silently and started walking towards the woods when he called out to her.

"Hope. I'm sorry."

She didn't turn back, just whispered the response into the air before vanishing. "I know."

He sat there under the night kissed sky and after a few hours she finally appeared. Lizzie sat beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. "What you did today... thank you."

"I am just glad it's over"

Lizzie smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek then stood up. "I told my dad I will be right back so- I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and replied: "Sure."

When she was gone he leaned his back against the wall as the pain continued to pulse in his arm. He folded up the sleeve of his shirt and stared at the place near his elbow.

There, bright and visible as the sun, he watched where the werewolf toxin was rotting his flesh away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended on the huge cliffhanger hihi. I am really interested to hear what do you guys thing about it!  
And also to let you know that the next two chapters, especially the 2nd one are absolute thrill and death for the sizzie nation. Good luck guys.


	36. 28th of December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~It had always been Elizabeth.~

_Sebastian was awakened by the slight knock on his door. He peeked over his blankets, his 8 year old brain spinning with possibilities of who might be on the other side._

_"Sebi it's me," came Daphne's squeaky voice. He hated to admit that after years he came to enjoy the silly nickname._

_He rolled the blankets aside and run to the door, opening them so they don't make any loud sounds. Daphne jumped pass him, into the room and clapped her hands in excitement. "Do you know what day it is?" He shrugged his shoulders. "It's your birthday dummy." Sebastian just stared at her, not knowing what to say to that._

_It made him just a day older then yesterday, what was a big deal? "Come on," she said then and pulled at his pj sleeve. He made a hissing sound in attempt to silence her but it was of no use. Once Daphne got overexcited all you could do was follow she leaded you._

Sebastian's eyes opened in blinks. The memory from his dream hit him like brick to the head. He run a hand across his forehead, discovering huge amount of sweat there. One look at his elbow and he knew that from that point it will only get worse. The wound had spread, like black veins filled with toxin were running trough him instead of blood.

He had never experienced something as vivid and real as that. It felt like they were all actually there, that his family was with him still. He stood up from the bed, walking to the small living room. There on the wall the calendar said 28th of December. 

It was centuries ago but he knew in his heart that today was in deed his birthday. He hissed under his breath and returned to the bed, trying to avoid the burning pain that was his arm. 

Sebastian knew he would dream of them again, and some part of her truly looked forward to it. In those dreams his family was complete and he could actually feel their love. He didn't feel so connected to a thought in months. 

He laid himself on the bed and stared at the white wall above his head. It was painted white apart from the small black heart drawn by the door. He remembered when Elizabeth made that. "What? It's unique." she explained. He smiled at that one, a good memory.

One of the best.

___

_They sneaked pass their parent's bedroom and then by the neighbor's house on their tippy toes. Daphne turned another corner at the back of their house and pushed off the branches which shielded off a small field. It was just one of their many hiding spots, like hidden in the bush since they didn't have a tree house._

_"I made you something," Daphne said and pulled out a piece of wood from the pockets on her dress. Sebastian picked it up and struggled to read what was carved into it. "It has our names on it, dad helped me make it," she explained. He loved it, it wasn't a big gift but it was personal. And he would put it in his room when they get inside again._

_\---_   
_"Sebi wake up," he felt Daphne's hands shaking him. He wiped the dust away from his eyes and discovered he had been sleeping on the ground. In fact both of them were. He couldn't recall how they fell asleep in the bush but it for sure happened._

_"Mother will be really mad," Daphne squeaked. Sebastian picked out the leaves that stuck in his hair and took a look outside. He saw familiar faces of their neighbors as they walked around their family's property._

_"I think they are looking for us," he said, trying to keep his voice low._

_"Or they are just pretending so someone's mother wouldn't get a heart attack," said a new voice, a head appearing at the other side of the bush. Their fathers black locks now a real nest material. "Dad!" Daphne said and tossed her arms around his neck. "We are so sorry. We fell asleep," Sebastian cleared out as he watched his father that was trying to fit inside with them._

Once again Sebastian woke up, still hunted by the memory. Even though it was the curse of the werewolf bite, he enjoyed the little moments he could get. He had missed them, missed his family. Watching all those people wanting to help Elizabeth made his heart swell. There were times when people were willing to do the same for him. Before he destroyed it all.

Sebastian stood up, opening a small cabinet that rested next to the sofa. Hidden in there were bottles of preserved bourbon that he got to sneak out of the Salvatore School. It wouldn't be Damon's old room if it didn't have bourbon in it. He ripped the plug off and tilted the bottle so the liquid poured itself in his throat. Alcohol burned it's way down, a sense of relief filling his body.

But then like it was nothing, his grip tightened on it, breaking the bottle and spilling the rest of it's content over the floor. The smell went up into his nostrils, consuming him whole. Then another glass was in his hand, and another and one more. By the time he reached the 4th bottle Sebastian's gaze was beginning to blur. He stood up from the ground, making his way toward his room. 

_"Hope you liked our present Sebastian," his father said once they were all stuck inside. Sebastian nodded but still held a worried pout on his face. "Don't worry about you mother, I told her you are probably here. Now come on," he walked to the outside and picked them both up into his arms. People looked at them strangely as they went back into the house, thinking that they were far too big to be carried. _

_He let them down on the porch and they dreaded their mother's stare once they crossed the threshold. She was on the sofa with a bottle of expensive wine, her eyes unfocused. "Mom?" Daphne tried but the woman didn't respond. Their father led them back to Sebastian's room and closed the door behind him._

_"She was just worried, give her some time and she will calm down, "he explained, sitting himself down on the carpet. The siblings did the same. The two listened to the stories their father begun to tell them, completely forgetting about the scene they witnessed down in the living room._

Sebastian was like a bomb just waiting to explode. He trashed the tables watching in amazement as his fists begun to bleed, pieces of glass bottles and cups laid shattered on the floor and the walls were smudged with his blood.

Then there was a knock on the door. Then two more and a voice: "It's me, come on open up." Elizabeth. She was here, but when he thought of it, he didn't really care right now. He removed the lock, letting her eyes settle on the monstrosity that was his room at the moment. A breath escaped her as her eyes roamed from the bourbon cabinet, to the broken bedroom door and then to him. From the bottom of his alcohol soaked shoes, to his hands that were ready to fight and then resting on his face that was bruised up.

"What happened here?" she asked, going inside. 

Sebastian ignored her and reached for one more bottle. "Sebastian what's going on?" Lizzie pushed again. Seeing how good he felt swallowing the liquid she made a move and the bottle came flying into her hands. "Give it back Elizabeth," he said. Not a plead but a command.

"No. That's enough!"

_"No. That's enough!" Sebastian and Daphne heard their father yell. 2 sets of eyes peaked from behind the wall, too scared to move. Their mother was in her usual drunken state while their father stood not too far from her, running his hands across his face._

_"We can't go on like this. How do you expect us to feed the kids?!" Sebastian glanced at his sister but she had hers fixed on their parents. "You have a job, feed them by yourself," their mother hissed back. She looked miserable. Her hair was greasy and messy while her eyes were bloodshot red. They both sucked in a breath as she finished. Their dad exhaled as he turned, noticing them hiding. "We'll talk about this later," he tossed back and walked over to them, motioning so they follow him outside._

_The went behind him, all the way back to their bush. "Dad, will mother be okay?" Daphne asked, her voice low. He didn't have the answer for them, which hurt, a lot. "Daddy will go to a friend's house tonight okay? And will be back tomorrow and the tree of us will go get you new clothes. "_

_Both of them nodded and sat into their father's lap. As the dusk begun to fall upon them, their father tucked them in their beds, placing a kiss to their foreheads. "I will see you tomorrow okay?" _

_"Okay," they both said as a response. They weren't usually allowed to share a room but tonight as it was Sebastian's birthday they could make an exception. "Good night Daphne," he whispered but found his sister already snoring._

"We killed him," Sebastian responded as Lizzie's angry gaze held him. "We killed our father."

He moved trough the room, knocking over one of the chairs. "What are you talking about?"

But he wasn't listening, the image replied itself over and over in his head. The last time he saw his father's face. How he kissed them goodnight and walked away from their lives. Sebastian's hand flew to his forehead as if the kiss was still there.

"I can't help you unless you talk to me, "she tried again, moving closer this time. She laid the bottle down on the floor and extended her hand towards him. "We killed him," he repeated, as if stuck in some type of hallucination. Lizzie didn't understand what was he doing so she took his own hand into hers. "Hey, it's me. Sebastian look at me."

He broke his gaze from the wall to her eyes. The voices in his head begun to quiet down, his mind focusing on her. "This is real," she placed his palm over her heart. Beating of it filled Sebastian's ears. "I am real." she moved closer to him, brushing her lips against his. 

Everything seemed to clear, like there was nothing ever wrong. He closed his eyes then opened them again. There were no more people in the room, just Elizabeth. 

It had always been Elizabeth.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"A memory from many years ago."

And so he told her everything. From the moment he woke up that day to the very next:

_ Opening of the door woke both him and Daphne up the next morning. Expecting to see their father the kids jumped in excitement but were greeted by their mother's cold stare. She was dressed completely in black, one of her finest outfits at that and has her hair tied in a slick bun._

_"Mother where is father?" Sebastian spoke, a bad feeling forming in his gut. "Your father won't be coming back," she responded, her voice holding back a break. Not coming back? That wasn't what he had promised them..._

_"What do you mean? He said-"_

_"They found his body in the river this morning. He was-.. shot."_

_Sebastian's head begun to spin as his sister cried out next to him. Daphne screamed, denying it over and over again but deep within himself Sebastian could tell that it was true. She tossed herself around their mother's legs, to the point where she almost choked on her own tears._

_From that moment on, their lives changed drastically. And as they stood by their father's casket at the funeral Sebastian swore to protect his family no matter what the costs were. His family, the Devours were the only people present._

"I failed him Elizabeth," Sebastian sobbed. "What happened to Daphne, that wasn't your fault. Vampirisam was forced upon you," she tried to calm him.

"After his death my mother stopped drinking and we moved to a much smaller house. Daphne and I.. we too grew apart... And then I killed her-"

Lizzie cupped his face. "You didn't fail your father Sebastian. Protecting your family is your job because you still got me," she put on a weak smile, realizing how true the words were. Sebastian kissed her on the forehead softly, knowing that in less then 24 hours there will be no one left to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see, I finally added a surname to Sebastian. I was hoping the show would deliver it but since they didn't I had to pick one out for this fanfiction.


	37. Final hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~You are all that is left of my heart. ~   
-Sebastian to Lizzie

Sebastian's temperature rose up, sweat covering his palms and leaking down his forehead. The pain way getting severely worse, spreading trough his blood as the toxin was rotting his limbs. He looked down upon his elbow, and where yesterday was only a spot of dark flesh now his entire hand had gotten infected.

Sebastian hissed as he moved trough the cottage, his mind filled with millions of different voices and scenes. He was sure he went completely crazy. Now that Elizabeth was at the School again there was nothing to keep him stable anymore.

By the way and pace it was spreading he was pretty sure that tonight will be his end. As much as he hated it, it was bound to happen at one point. And maybe, after everything he did, he might of deserved it. 

He took, destroyed so many lives and never actually did anything to redeem himself. Yes, helping Elizabeth and Hope was a good thing but didn't he put them in danger more? Like how he traded Hope's life and never got to make it right. Because he knew he would of done it again if he had to. Elizabeth was his first choice, no matter how selfish that made him be. Even if she hated him for it, she was the only one.

"Why don't you just end it? Save yourself the trouble?" he heard fake Hope's voice say. Was she right? Was that what he was supposed to do? He would die either way, wouldn't he? Elizabeth was preparing for her mother's arrival so no one would actually know about his death up until it happens... 

He closed his eyes letting the images of Daphne, his parents, Hope and Elizabeth form in his head. Even though it was extremely clouded in there, their faces were clear. He allowed the scene to shift, his favorite memories going trough his mind in flashes. His lips curved into a warm smile, interrupted by the salty tears that fell down from his cheeks.

Sebastian walked over to the sofa but instead of laying on it, he let himself lean against it he himself sitting on the floor. His head throbbed with noises, pain tugging on every nerve in hi body. He took a quick look to the windows and to the sun that was ready to slowly fade away. Sebastian swallowed hard, picking up the last remaining bottle of bourbon. It was the very oldest among all and he felt the pleasure fill him as he drank it.

The last drink he would ever have, the last time alcohol will burn it's way to his stomach. Everything he did was about to be his last move and he didn't know what to think about that.

___

Lizzie folded up the blankets from hers and Josie's bed, resting them into the closet. "Lizzie the room looks fantastic," her sister said as she entered the room. "-mom will love it."

Lizzie turned, giving her a small hug: "You think so?" Josie nodded. The blonde siphoner smiled proudly and followed after her sister downstairs. The entirety of the school was perfectly decorated. Everything was on it's right place and she made sure there was no mistakes.

Hope was sitting on the sofa and waved her hello. She must of been glad to finally be sleeping in an actual bed. "Hey," she said towards them as they both sat. "Lizzie's a being over excited again."

"It's not every day that mom comes back okay?"

Just then the front doors of the school opened and a blonde vampire stepped inside. Twins were on their feet in a second, running towards her. "Mom!" Lizzie screamed tossing her arms around her, as if to convince herself that she was real. "My girls," Caroline replied, kissing each of them atop of their heads.

She stepped back then, her eyes roaming around the school. "Let me guess, Lizzie was in charge?" Both of them broke into a laugh and let their mother trough to where they were sitting with Hope. "It's great to see you Mrs. Salvatore," their friend said with a smile.

"Please, call me Caroline." Lizzie noticed a sad brief that passed her mother's eyes. It would happen every time someone used her surname.

___

The pain that once burned like fire had turned to numbness. Black filled the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. Voices that were noising fell quiet and for the first time since Elizabeth left he could actually feel his mind. It was ragged by intense headache but it was his.

A tear slid down his cheek as he tried to move. His feet weakly stumbled and he fell face first to the floor. Dust crushed into his already poor eyes and when he coughed the flooring was red. Blood.

He let out a sharp breath, pushing at his hands to get himself back into a sitting position. This was how it was all going to end. On a dirty living room floor, alone and forgotten. 

Alone. The room stuck to him.

He didn't want that, didn't want to die like that. And if he was honest he missed her. Missed her so much that it felt that it would of been easier to just end it so it can go away. But she was gone and there was no way for him to reach the school in time. 

He then coughed again, his palms covered in his own blood. It actually stunk of poison.

"Elizabeth-" he voiced out. But of course she couldn't hear it. He had done it again, despite promising that he won't. He had lied to her. Even if it was for the best since there was no cure anyway.

His eyes, probably only moving part of his body noticed an object resting on the table. 

A phone.

___

"So talk to me, something a bit more fun then you and Hope getting drunk at a bar," Caroline teased. 

Lizzie blushed at the mention right as Sebastian's face crossed her mind. "Well..." she started.

"Well what? I wanna hurt the good stuff!"

"Fine, fine. There was-is this guy, "Lizzie said, and right at that time her phone begun to ring. She cast a look at it, seeing Sebastian's name flash on the screen. She turned it for her mom to see and Caroline's smile turned into a smirk. "Is that him?"

Lizzie pressed the silence button and tossed the phone aside. "He can call back later."

So she begun to talk and once she did Caroline could barely stop her. Lizzie was completely smitten with this Sebastian guy. She felt like in another world from excitement as she talked about him saving her life. "I think I really like him mom."

"Oh baby, that's the most teenage thing I heard about your lives in months. Not being there with the Kai drama- it messed me up." Lizzie shook her head: "That wasn't your fault."

Caroline sighed, changing the subject not to spend their time talking over the trauma.

___

Sebastian inhaled deeply as the call was ended. He was laying on his back under the table. Not even crawling to it was as bad as having to use his hand to press the buttons on that strange device. Maybe if he had more time he could of learned it. If he could have, he would of laughed at the irony that now he will never have to.

But he decided to try once again, wish to at least hear he voice bigger then the wish to die. He wanted to be saved, wanted a rescuing hand to tow him back to life, to Elizabeth.

So he pushed at the screen again and called. The beeping sound came from the device and then nothing. A 'voice mail' button appeared after it ended and Sebastian decided to press it. "Now say your message," the voice said from the device.

So Sebastian begun to speak, as strongly and confidently as he could.

___

As the night crept in, Lizzie laid on her bed and was playing with the ends of her hair. Her thoughts drifted to Sebastian. Maybe tomorrow she could organize a dinner so her mom can meet him.

She stretched out her hand and grabbed her phone from the night stand. It was strange, the fact that he called her since he never usually does it. Not unless it's something important. But when her face fell upon the screen, there was at least 5 voice mails left, all coming from his number.

She played the first one and her heart nearly broke by the sound of his voice. "Elizabeth-" it felt like it was ready to crumble at any time.

"I lied to you," the voice said and her brows narrowed. What was he going on about?

"Yesterday, when we were fighting the werewolf... I didn't care what I had to do to stop him-" she heard coughing at the other end of the line. "I guess I wasn't careful enough since it- he seemed to have bitten me-" Lizzie's heart started to race as she jumped to her feet and begun to run to Hope's room. "I know there is no cure, so I decided I wouldn't tell you-" it continued to play but Lizzie shut it off, her hands shaking as she burst inside of her friend's room.

Hope's mouth went agape as she took in the redness of Lizzie's eyes. "Lizzie what-"

"I don't have time to explain, I need a vial of your blood!" she practically screamed, her voice on the verge of breaking. Hope took a small bottle from the small safe in the corner of her room and held it in between her hands.

"What's going on? Who is this for?"

"Sebastian." Lizzie confessed, trying to wipe her eyes.

Hope's hand instantly drew back. "What?"

"Look I know you didn't forgive him, that maybe you never will but-" Lizzie extended her hand. "I love him. I love him Hope and now he is dying and it might already be too late!"

Hope nodded, and embraced her friend as an apology.

___

"I have lived for 513 years Elizabeth and never once have I felt this type of cruelty. I thought I wouldn't tell you but now I only wish to see you." Sebastian's voice shook as he spoke. 

No, you are not dying before you finish.

"And as I curse myself under every god, I know I was blessed to have this little time with you.'" Sebastian lowers the phone down, struggling to find the right words for what were to be his last.

His heartbeats seemed to slowly fade, ready to shut down but he continued to speak despite of it. "I was in love once in my life and yet having you in my life is the closest thing to a soulmate I ever got." He breathed in, almost losing the ability to speak. His muscles made it difficult to still be holding the phone. 

He closed his eyes as the last of his tears rolled down his already grey skin. "You are all that is left of my heart. It shall continue to beat as long as you beat with it too." Sebastian crawled to the nearest wall, steadying himself against it, just to be able to finish the message.

He coughed, blood spilling from his mouth and he knew he may have mere minutes left. "Thank you-" he managed out, pain rising to his throat. "I'll remember you. I will always remember," And then he hit the floor. Phone dropped few feet away, the recording still on. Sebastian looked up to it and pushed on inches of strength he had left. 

He pushed himself towards it, trying to keep his mind clear from the hallucinations. "Goodbye Elizabeth." and as he finished the line, his finger connected with the send button. The rest of him went numb and Sebastian knew it was done.

___

Lizzie pushed back her tears to clear her vision as she run trough out the words. Her feet dragged against the floor and even though she stumbled and her clothes was dumped in mud she didn't care. 

As she was running the voice mails he left were playing one after another. "I'll remember you. I will always remember," his words echoed and then came a hitting sound, like he dropped the phone. 

No, no, no. She was almost there. He couldn't be dead.

In the distance she was finally seeing the entrance of his cottage. She burst open the door. Her heart was racing and both shattering at the same time. Then she saw him. Sprawled on the floor and his phone atop the phone. 

"Sebastian!" Lizzie released a scream as she turned him over and saw how grey his skin was becoming. Not wasting any more time, she pulled Hope's blood out of her pocket and removed the plug. Smell of it crawled up her nose as she opened up his mouth and spilled the blood inside them. 

She rested her hands on his heart, attempt of CPR long forgotten. Nothing happened. Why did nothing happen?

He was still laying there, and as much as she didn't want it to be true, he- he was dead. Lizzie's words combined into a sob. She held him between her hands and screamed at the howling night. "NO!" This couldn't be happening. Not now.

Denial was crushing against her as she continued to shout. "Please... Please I beg you-" she sniffed, her entire face like a ruined painting. A broken angel.

"Come back to me," Lizzie begged, no matter that he voice had completely gave out. All of this was just a bad dream, wasn't it? She would wake up and he would be fine. He would be hers, alive and okay.

"You said you loved me so prove it! Fuck Sebastian just wake up!" Her throat tightened as she let out a new wave of screams. She couldn't handle this because it wasn't possible.

If she had just picked up that damn phone call. This was her fault, it downed on her. This was all her fault. "Stay with me, I love you, stay, just stay-" Lizzie's eyes closed as she was ready to completely pass out.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated, now hitting at his chest.

Then suddenly, something moved beneath her touch. Pair of ocean eyes were red and weak but they were awake. Lizzie rubbed her eyes, checking that it wasn't her mind playing with tricks with her.

But no.

She flinched back, a voice stuck in her throat as she choked on her tears. "Elizabeth?"

Her hand moved without thinking, giving him a slap across the face. "That's for lying to me,"

Then she cupped his face with both of her hands and kissed him. She was sure if the world just begun to crumble beneath them, she wouldn't of cared. Only thing that truly mattered was that he was here.

And he was alive.

"And that's for well- coming back," 

Sebastian only stare at her, his hand caressing her hair. He wasn't entirely sure that this was real. Maybe it was just one more of his hallucinations or he might of been dead and this was the great blessing of the after life.

He heard that she was speaking, so so many words that he didn't care about. Only one thing had played out in his head at that moment. 

"Stay with me, I love you, stay, just stay-" Love.

That came from her. Came from her heart.

So Sebastian stopped her, middle of her he was sure great speech and pressed their lips together. 

"I love you Elizabeth," he separated them slightly, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too."


	38. An apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because you almost died and I didn't get to say goodbye!"

Lizzie laid with her head in Sebastian's lap, a book in her hands as he softly caressed the way up and down her elbow. Her eyes flew trough the page, but her mind struggled to fix itself on the words.

"You are not helping," she murmured, turning her head upwards to face him. Sebastian leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "If you were to leave the book I could help you with something else," he said, an evident joke in the response. Lizzie rolled her eyes and planted a quick kiss back to him.

"I agreed to do my research here because you said you would help me," She protested, getting her attention back to the dusty book about her family's coven. His look wandered off of her to the calendar pinned to the wall. 

He couldn't believe it's been a whole month since they were like this. Normal. 

Since she told him she loved him and he knew all the way to his heart that is what he was living for. Little red arrow was pointed to the date and he released a low growl at it. It was already January, meaning there is only two more months to her 22nd birthday.

And even though he couldn't admit it, he was scared. Terrified even. 

Losing her... it was the worst thing he could possibly imagine. Since she was the only thing in this new world that he gave a damn about. 

Her and well Hope. Even though the tribrid still refused to speak to him. He didn't realize how far his thoughts have drifted until Elizabeth knocked his face with a pillow. "You can't stay focus for 10 minutes, can you?" 

When he didn't respond she laid the book down on the table and twisted from his embrace. There was slight worry in the corners of her eyes but Sebastian brushed it as her just being a little bit over protective. He didn't object but he did find her calls every hour a bit too much.

"Sebastian? What's on your mind?" Lizzie's voice softened as she reached out her hand and put his cheek in it. He leaned into the touch, wishing she didn't have such easy control over him. But she did and he hated to admit he loved it. 

"Hope..." his voice trailed off and Lizzie's brows narrowed in a pout. "Just give her some tim-" but Sebastian cut her off "I did Elizabeth! It's been how many weeks, how many months? And she acts like I haven't done it all to save you, her best friend."

Lizzie didn't say anything, just released a low sigh. She was getting tired of the two of them constantly putting her in the middle of their fights. She wasn't a mail man for god's sake. But it wasn't her place to fix their relationship either.

"Look.. I can't change her mind..." Lizzie stopped mid sentence, not knowing what could she actually say to take his mind off of it. "I just.. Sometimes I miss her," Sebastian confessed running his hand trough the dark mess that was his hair.

She pressed her weight on her knees and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "I know you do. I miss those old times too, but she needs her space.. try giving her that," she then put on a soft smile and cast a glance at her phone.

Numbers 14:16 were glowing on the screen and she cursed under her breath. "Ugh, I'm late."

Sebastian's eyes followed hers and he offered her a quick run to the town. "No, no it's okay. If I come with you to the Salvatore's, Damon and Ari will never let you leave," Lizzie joked placing quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight okay?"

He nodded, embracing her into a hug. "Have fun and kiss the little munchkin for me won't you?" Lizzie gave him 'the look' and rolled her eyes. "Bye," she waved to him as she exited the cottage and made her way trough the woods.

Sebastian's head felt empty once she left, there was nothing to really do when she wasn't there. So without meaning to, his thoughts drifted away again, back to Hope and to the friendship he ruined.

She said she knew he was sorry, she gave Elizabeth her blood to save his life and yet in the last month whenever he was in the Salvatore school she tended to avoid even looking at his direction. 

And he wanted to hate her for it, wanted to despise her for not talking to him. And yet despite all of it he couldn't, he wasn't even sure could he in any reality hate Hope Mikaelson. There was something about that girl that just tied them together, not in a romantic way but like family.

He rose from the sofa, his eyes setting on the scenery outside. It was such a beautiful day that he could almost feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. A walk wouldn't be the worst thing he did, would it? So he tossed on a leather jacket Elizabeth picked for him and just started to walk.

There was nothing but trees and animals in miles but it was quiet and so peaceful he could actually imagine himself just laying down on the grass and letting everything go.

But then his ears caught a sound of breathing, human breathing. Then a something that resembled a sob. He knew it was none of his business, that he had better things to do then eavesdrop but sth was appealing him towards it.

And when he peeked over the nearest tree he knew why. It was her.

Hope was on the ground, her body twisted in pain as it changed from wolf back to human on repeat. As he got closer he could hear the sound of her bones breaking, her sobs turning into silent screams. 

"Hope?" he tried but as soon as she saw him, her pain turned into anger. "Get away from me!"

Sebastian stepped back, his hands extended as if he was shielding himself. "What's going on?"

"I said-" another wave hit her and she shriveled on the ground "-get. away."

But Sebastian refused to just leave her, so despite her protest and curses he knelt by her side. "What are you-" she swallowed a scream, fixing her eyes on his moving hand.

He reached out from where he was beside her and took her hand in his. Hope still trashed on the floor but as her own hearing followed the slow beats of his heart, her mind fixating on their joined hands, her body begun to ease down. Her chest rose then fell as she breathed in and out slowly.. "It's okay," he reassured her.

And like nothing ever happened, her hand went from claw to skin and she cooled down completely. "Give me your jacket," she practically commanded and he obeyed. Realizing that he didn't even notice she had pressed her knees over her naked chest. The thought send his cheeks inflaming. He sat, his back to her until he heard the zip as the jacket closed. "You can turn around now."

But he kind of wished he hadn't, she was covered in sweat, her body trembling all the way from head to toe. And she would of collapsed if he hadn't caught her in time. "What happened?" he tried but she pulled away from him. 

"This doesn't make us friends Sebastian. And you will tell no one about what you just saw."

___

Lizzie knocked on the door, smiling as Elena peeked trough the key hole.

"Hey, I am so glad you could make it," the woman said, giving her a small hug and letting her pass inside. Lizzie had always loved and enjoyed visiting them. It was such a warm and beautiful place that just spread instant fuzzy feeling around her heart. 

She walked behind aunt Elena to the living room and saw Ari with her arms crossed at the corner. As Elena went to make them some tea Lizzie sat beside her. "Who made you angry?"

"Dad went to work without me and you didn't bring Sebastian with you," Ari frowned which made Lizzie laugh. If only Sebastian could hear her, she thought.

"You know I'm sure if we ask your mom nicely she would let you visit Sebastian's cottage this weekend," Lizzie offered, poking her with her elbow. Ari's lips twisted upwards in matter of seconds as she wrapped Lizzie into her small arms.

"I see you managed to break trough her. What's your secret?" Elena joked as she entered the room and set two cups on the table. Ari kissed her mother as she stood up and went to her room, waving goodbye to Lizzie.

"She is such a wonderful kid." 

Elena let the conversation carry itself as she told Lizzie what she actually came there to know. About her mother, her real mother that is. So Elena told her all of it, from the moment she first met Jo at the hospital to the wedding when she herself was cursed. Her aunt didn't hold anything back, kept nothing a secret and Lizzie truly loved her for that.

By the time she was done, Lizzie was wiping away the traces of her tears as she finished her tea. She had no idea how special her birth mother truly was and how alive it made everyone around her feel. "But you told me you had some news for me too right auntie?"

There was a small pause in the conversation as Elena's hands automatically flew to her stomach. And without any words Lizzie understood. "Oh my god!" she practically squeaked. "Aunt Elena you are pregnant!"

"It's only a month but I wanted you to be the first after Damon and Ari to know."

Lizzie embraced her into a hug, feeling such pure energy from it. And she knew that one day she might want to have that too.

___

"What do you mean no one can know? Hope you clearly aren't fine!" Sebastian shouted back at her.

"It's been happening for months now and so far no one noticed and I want it to stay that way okay?!"

His face froze. "Months?"

Hope flinched, rolling her eyes at him. "It's my deal anyway, I don't know why are you even here still. I don't want to talk to you," she turned on her heel, her back to him as she started to make her way towards the wood path that lead to the Old Mill.

"Then why?!" Sebastian yelled to her. "Why what?" she snapped, not looking back at him.

"Why did you suddenly calm down with me if you don't want to be near me?"

Hope's feet turned around and he saw how there were tears leaking down her face. She moved, storming to him and watched him so intensely that it made him feel uneasy. "Why? You want to know why?"

Sebastian simply nodded, not daring to break the gaze. 

"Because you almost died and I didn't get to say goodbye!" she confessed, her voice breaking at the words. "Because when I watched Lizzie forgive you I was so jealous that it wasn't me who could! Because you were my best friend who tossed me away like I was nothing!"

She clenched her palms into fists and started hitting against his chest, her head now bowed down. "Because I care about you and despite everything you did, what you put me trough I still can't stop!" she shot her face up, pinning him to place with her teary eyes.

And Sebastian understood. Everything he felt for her, she felt for him. The hate, the despise and after all the care too. 

"I didn't want it to come to this, to end like this. God damn it Hope, I-" his voice cracked as it hit the breaking point. "I never meant for you to get hurt. You were my best friend, my only friend I blew it away,"he went on, tears twin to her own now glowing on his face.

"I am so sorry," but before he got to finish her arms were around his shoulders, tightly pressed into a hug. "I forgive you. And- I'm sorry too."

___

Sebastian's face was lightened up as he waited for Elizabeth to finally return. He had dropped Hope off at the school and now really need some comfort.

After what seemed like eternity she came, her face shining from happiness. "I take it you had a productive day."

"Aunt Elena truly calmed me down you know.. How about your day?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

And then his lips were on hers, his hands keeping her close to him at all costs. Lizzie was taken a bit off guard but she went along, deepening the kiss. Their bodies were pressed together as if that is how they were born to belong. Sebastian sped them over to the wall, pinning Lizzie against it. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel him hardening by the pressing around her stomach. But she didn't let go, only allowed her hands to tug on his hair, trying to pull him to her even closer.

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, leaving her skin burning for more. Lizzie moaned into his mouth, her body responding to his touches. Then she felt how his hands roamed over her body and removed the obstacle that was her shirt. In matter of seconds his hands were replaced by his mouth as he kissed his way down her body.

Lizzie shivered as he did it, feeling her blood turn to fire, the sensation sending her nearly over the edge. "Sebastian," she pleaded, closing her eyes as his hands moved even lower. And then there was a quick and sharp pain on her neck as he bit her. Lizzie didn't know why but the feeling consumed her completely, she took his face in between her fingers and closed the space between them with the kiss. She felt the taste of her own blood as their tongues tangled together.

Lizzie ripped his shirt, tossing it to the floor as he moved them to his bed. Once on it he laid her beneath him, kissing the way from her hungry mouth, along her neck and then down from her breasts to the bottom of her stomach. "fuck, " he moaned as her hands unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down.

Mouth still on Lizzie's, held in place, Sebastian reached out blindly, letting her take control. Lizzie kissed him along his jaw, her hands running down his muscles. She flipped them over, having him pinned against the sheets. And then he pressed into her and Lizzie felt herself letting go. Then he thrust again, sending her moaning his name out loud. "Sebastian," she pleaded, her lips barely leaving his.

When she had collapsed back next to him, he held her in between his hands until the sun kissed the sky again.


	39. Mystery girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~She knew that she craved the power, no matter how dark it was. That she was glad to be using it even as the veins under her hands had begun to run black.~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long but I finally updated Nightless!  
You probably don't really care but I've been spending weekend nights mostly with my boyfriend so I never had much time to write. And this week they shut down all schools due to coronavirus and now I have to spend like 60% of my day on a computer which then makes me not want to look at it again after I am done with all the school work, you know? But I managed to scrap some time away and come up with this.  
Hopefully, you enjoy it!

"Elizabeth, "came a rusty voice from the shadows. Lizzie tried her best to ignore it, turning on her other side and covering her ears with a soft pillow. "Wake up," it spoke again.

She knew very well whose voice it was but the thought of actually opening her eyes to do sth in the middle of the night was a huge 'no' in her books. So she clenched her teeth at the mystery girl and hissed: "Go away," as quietly as she could. 

Josie isn't supposed to know about her weird visions nor possible hallucinations. No one should. Enough people thought her crazy already, there was no reason to add up to it. 

And then the first kick came. Out of nowhere, sth bumped her in the shoulder. Then in the back, and when she has finally had enough, a blow of water hit her in the face. Angrily, she wiped the freezingly cold water away from her eyes and shot a glare at the girl. 

Stomping, Lizzie made her way to the bathroom, closing the door with a loud bang. "If you got up when I first asked you, none of this would have happened," the girl commented, picking at her nails as she leaned her back against the door. 

"You ruined my beauty sleep and woke me up at 3 am, "she barely kept herself from shouting. Judging by the huge black circles under her eyes, only 2 hours of sleep aren't really good for you. 

Girl's eyebrows rose as she looked up from her extremely well-painted nails, at Lizzie. "You know.. those don't look good on you," she said back, motioning toward her eyes. 

Lizzie braced her hands around the nearest sink and released a long breath to cool herself down. "Why. Am. I. here?" came out a question, word for word.

"Oh, you know, I just thought you want to know how to stop the Merge and all that, " she backed away from the door and put a devil-like grin on her lips. "-but I understand if you would rather spend your night dreaming about a guy who won't love you once you brutally absorb your twin..." she clicked her tongue and turned around on her heel, her back to Lizzie.

Lizzie's mind begun to spin. Could it be true? Could this mystery person that do far did nothing but help, actually reveal how to escape the clutches of powerful coven magic? She sighed, her thoughts scattered all across her mind. 

"Wait!" Lizzie called after her, and the girl stopped moving mid-walk. "How do you know about any of this?"

The girl let out a low laugh. "I've been around for a long time, picked up on a few spells that you might be able to do," she said and Lizzie's lips shot upward. "Where do we start? What do you want in return?"

She laughed again and it sent chills down Lizzie's spine. "I'll get my wish once I am sure you are strong enough to do the spell." 

Lizzie sighed. "I am more than just strong enough. Now tell me what will this spell of yours do," she was surprised to hear that commanding tone inside her voice. It sounded too much like Kai so she brushed the feeling off.

"It's really easy, can't think why you haven't tried it already. A coven eviction spell."

Lizzie wasn't sure she followed. If it were that simple, why hasn't anyone think of it until now? 

"All you need is something immortal to carry the spell until you and your sister die. Which you've got plenty of vamps in here so just take your pick," the girl added.

It seemed so good and so ordinary, too ordinary if you asked Lizzie. "What if I'm interested?"

"Come and find me at 12 am, at the Old Mill. I will take care of all the rest." And with that, she was gone.

___

Lizzie couldn't fall back asleep after that conversation so she decided to spend the rest of that morning in the school's living room. It felt too empty without all the students running around, making her anxiety rise. 

A vampire, she needed a vampire willing to try an unknown spell. 

Not Sebastian, she crossed his name out right away. 

She pressed her knees closer against her body and let a small tear drop down on her PJs. "Lizzie? Why are you awake?" she heard MG's voice from the doorway. She wiped the tear away and turned around to look at him. "Couldn't sleep."

MG made his way toward the sofa and sat on the chair next to it, setting his tea on the table. "Is something wrong?" She swallowed and just let her mouth do the talking, it was only MG after all. He was always there to listen, even when her words seemed crazy. When she was done, he bravely reached out and took her hand into his own.

"Thank you for telling me... You shouldn't keep these stuff inside, it's not good for anyone." A small smile broke through Lizzie's sorrow. "I just thought everyone would think I'm going all crazy again, you know? Causing episodes and having break downs... "

"Well, I don't, I trust you. If you say it happened then it did. And I'm here to help you," he responded and Lizzie's brow narrowed. "How so?"

"You will channel me and I will help you get through this spell okay?" Lizzie's mouth fell agape. "MG no, I could never ask something like that of you. You're my friend, you've always been my friend," she didn't notice sadness crossing his face. "It's my choice if it is to help you and Jo... I am more than willing to do it."

"You are?" shyly she asked, not able to believe he just offered himself up as an experimental object. "I am. Now try going back to sleep okay?" Lizzie managed a smile and quickly pulled MG in for a little hug. It was the least she could do. "Thank you." He watched as she backed away and disappeared upstairs.

___

It didn't last longer than 4 hours but at last, Lizzie was on her feet again. She shivered as she looked upon the back of her sister's sleeping body. This was all for her Lizzie thought, all to make the messes she made right.

She made her way down to the dining room, joining Hope for breakfast. "Morning," her friend greeted her as she was putting milk in her cereal bowl. "You don't look that well Lizzie," she commented carefully when the blonde siphoner just slumped into her chair. 

"Hello? Earth to my best friend? No, nothing?" she waved her hand in front of her face but received nothing back but a few blinks. "Please don't tell me you were with Sebastian all night and that's why now you are a full-on zombie,"

Lizzie who was just reaching for her coffee nearly spit it out hearing that. "For god's sake Hope, no." Hope shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention to her meal.

"I couldn't sleep, that's why I am in a 'zombie mode'."

"Again, too much sex will do that to you, just saying," Hope grinned like a fool as Lizzie stuck out her tongue at her. "You know what? Forget it and just let me eat in peace, " her friend said.

They ate the rest of their meals in silence but when Lizzie started to make her way back to her bedroom Hope followed after her. She closed the door, giving that with Josie probably on breakfast it was empty.

"Now, tell me what's really going on."

She hesitated. A lot. Speaking about it again to somebody as close to her as Hope, terrified her. "Look, Lizzie, whatever it is that is bothering you... You can tell me, that is why exist isn't it? Why all best friends do... "

So Lizzie started to talk, from the moment she first saw the mystery girl to last night when she offered her a chance of a lifetime. "She never put me in danger, she even helped me to save many of you."

"But who is this girl? _What _is she? You can't just blind-folded trust a complete stranger. What if she ends up being like Kai?" Hope didn't mean to bring their uncle up, but it was one of the only ways to get some sense into her.

"Kai is exactly why I have to try it! I have to fix what I broke and if this spell is the way to do it... then I have to try. Please just, understand that much."

"No. I know it's hard for you Lizzie, I get it. But fixing one mess by creating another is not the way to do this- And dragging MG into it too? He doesn't understand anything about magic." Hope spoke but Lizzie was no longer listening. She walked to the door, opening them with a push.

"Lizzie wait!" Hope yelled after her but Lizzie didn't really want to hear it. Of course, she will think that she is crazy... Her own best friend.

___

Hope was knocking on the door so intensely that they nearly crushed open. "Come on Sebastian! Open up!"

He peeked outside, greeted by Hope's horrified expression. "What is it? What happened?"

She pushed past him and sat on the sofa, breathing in and out rapidly. "It' Lizzie. It might be nothing but she won't listen to me at all..." she started talking, ignoring the fact that he had no idea what about. "Slow down okay? What's happened to Elizabeth?"

Hope kept some of the details to herself, thinking that Lizzie doesn't want everything to be shared. And as she talked, describing the way this mystery girl looked, Sebastian's face was changing from shock to worry. "And she wants Elizabeth to do a spell?" he interrupted. 

"Yes. Why? Do you know anything about this?" 

He run his fingers through his black locks and sighed brows narrowing. "It might be nothing like you said. But to me... This sounds like a Malivore monster." 

'Could it be that?' Hope wondered. But how could of they go so long without anyone noticing Lizzie was being hunted or influenced or whatever?

"Then we have to find her before she does something extremely stupid." Hope declared and stood up at once. She exchanged one look with Sebastian and they started running.

___

It was nearly 12 when Lizzie found herself in front of the Old Mill, MG by her side. There was a weird vibe surrounding the place which made her feel a bit uneasy. 

"Show yourself!" Lizzie demanded and like summoned the mystery girl appeared next to the nearby tree. "Greetings," she waved to them, eying MG up and down.

"I honestly thought you don't have it in you to try," she commented, walking closer and passing a small vial over to Lizzie. The blonde rose it to the sun and noticed that the liquid inside similared blood. "Before you ask yes, that is blood. Josie's to be more exact."

"When did you get my sister's blood? _How _did you get it?" Lizzie hissed, but MG put his hand on her shoulders to steady her. "I told you I will take care of everything, didn't I? Now, are we doing this or not?"

Lizzie cast a glance over to MG who gave her a quick nod. So Lizzie took his hands and looked at the girl questioningly. "Now what?"

The girl motioned to the vial then to MG, suggesting he drinks it. He did as instructed and waited for Lizzie to say the incantation. "Once the spell starts you can't stop it, otherwise you will kill all 3 of us." Lizzie nodded and let out a breath. Let's do this.

"_Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum, _" she repeated after the girl, watching as MG's head slumped back as if he went unconscious. But he was fine, she could feel their connected energies as she continued to perform the spell.

The wind around them begun to swirl, leaves and trees gusted by it.

"_Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum. Phasmatos Raverus On Animum,_" and then she saw the girl fall to her knees, clutching her chest. "What's happening to you?" Lizzie yelled against the rising wind. 

"Just keep going, I'm fine," she reassured her. 

"_Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum. Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum. Phasmatos Raverus On Animum,_" Lizzie chanted further, feeling as Imperium tugged at her skin, begging her to let it in. Let it overtake her.

But she pushed the darkness back, steadying her breathing and continuing. Just one more time.

"Elizabeth!" she then heard Sebastian's voice calling her. Not calling, screaming. "You have to stop this!" 

He and Hope stared at her, their eyes terrified as they moved closer. "Please," he repeated.

"If I stop, all of us will die!"

"Lizzie that girl isn't who you think she is, it's Malivore playing tricks with you! Come on, you can stop this."

Lizzie felt tempted, so tempted to let go of MG's hands, to stop all of it and forget it ever happened. But deep down, now channelled to this spell, this energy she knew better. That she craved the power, no matter how dark it was. That she was glad to be using it even as the veins under her hands had begun to run black. 

So she repeated the spell and let the chaos explode: "_Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum. Phasmatos Ravenus On Animum. Phasmatos Raverus On Animum._"

And with that, alighting struck the place where the mystery girl had laid. She heard Sebastian and Hope scream for her again but she herself didn't know what was happening.

A gush of wind circled between hers and MG's hands and then pushed her away and to the ground. 

And as she rose her head from the dirt, touching the place where there was now blood, she saw the girl move. And then as her features, her head shape but mostly her eyes came into focus she saw it.

How didn't she do it before was beyond her but- she knew who the girl was? And why when she first saw her, it was Sebastian that she run off to see.

Sebastian was by her side in a blink of an eye helping her rise to her feet and at the same time not being able to take his eyes off of the girl.

"It can't be-" he let out, leaving his mouth agape.

The girl put on a wicked grin, her azure eyes bathing in the sunlight as she said: "Hello brother."


	40. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Punish me, torture me, kill me for all I care but leave them out of this!"~Sebastian  
-  
As you can see I borrowed a Damon quote here, oops.

"Daphne-" Sebastian tries to say but his voice trails off. He is caught completely off of his guard by his 'dead' sister's presence. His mouth opens then closes in shock as he takes in her shape. She looked exactly as she did _that_ night. Same chestnut hair let loose on her shoulders, same pierce blue eyes and despite time same style of clothing. Still the same person and yet not.

Once her lips shot upwards and eyes reopen as she blinked the dust away, he knew this was far from the same person. Elizabeth shivers next to him but he does nothing to stop it. His hand runs through his hair as he tries to brace himself. 

"Brother," Daphne then speaks spreading her hands as if in greeting but then folding them together and extending her smirk even more. "Sebastian, who is she?" comes Hope's voice from his left side. It hits him that he never spoke to anyone other than Elizabeth.

Didn't want to. Honestly hoped he will never have to relive the night again.

"The tribrid isn't it?" she speaks again and Sebastian finds Hope nodding, still dazed by all the new pieces of information. "I see that my dear brother has failed to mention me, have you, Sebastian?" continues the pure mockery that was this conversation. 

Hope's eyes follow the invisible line from Daphne to Sebastian than repeating the process. She couldn't do much more but stare, hoping that someone would enlighten her. Even Lizzie seemed to understand what the deal was about.

"You are not her, you can't be her." Sebastian repressed the situation. Daphne was dead, by his own hands. Whoever or whatever this girl was, it was _not _his sister.

"Maybe not the real her, not her actual soul but Malivore made sure I get the good looks and the mind too," she started to move closer. "-memories of hers included. Plus some powers of my own too." At this point, he didn't know what to say or what to think.

Lizzie, however, broke free from the original shock and knelt next to unconscious MG. "What did you do to him?!" she barked at Daphne who laughed to her face. "Oh, he is fine-ish. You traded his life for mine so as long as I am flesh and blood... your friend stays well like this."

Lizzie tries shaking his shoulders and getting his head to move but it uselessly slumps against her hands. There is a long silence in between them as Hope is still the only one not to know anything.

"Now, I'll be on my way-" Daphne winks at their direction, snapping her fingers. One minute she was standing there and the other, gone.

"What- was that?" Hope lets out as Sebastian escapes a sob. Lizzie brushes off a small trace of tears caused by MG's state and her huge mistake, avoiding meeting their eyes. She did it again, brought a new evil upon them due to her obsessive crave for power.

"That- was my sister."

___

Day went by in a blink. They had to inform the entire school of Daphne's escape and put all the students along with Sebastian, on a lockdown. No one was allowed to go outside the building and special wards have been put around the gates. 

Her father ordered MG's body to be put in a single room, locked away from all the possible harm.

She shouldn't be able to break inside, which gave Lizzie slight ease as she settled herself in her bed that night. "I know you did it to stop the Merge," Josie whispered just loud enough so her sister would hear.

Lizzie bit down on her lip and swallowed, knowing someone was bound to scold her for what she did. 

"I just- I wanted to do what I can to protect you, Jo..."

"I don't blame you, you know. I would have done the same thing," she paused, putting on a weak smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Josie finished. Lizzie reached out, taking her sister's hand. An apology, weak one yes but a try.

Half an hour later Josie was deeply asleep but Lizzie couldn't. She couldn't settle herself down that night so she walked over to the window and peeked outside. Nothing but normalness was there. Well, that and thin silver ward that stretched across the school.

Then she was in the hallway, searching for nothing in particular. 

"You killed her?" she heard someone well, Hopesay. Lizzie stopped mid-walk and peeked from behind a pillar. "Yes," Sebastian answers her, settled on the sofa as Hope paced around nervously.

She threw her hands into the air: "And you never intended to tell me? I thought we were passed this!"

"Oh yeah, how come you never told anyone else about what happens to you in the woods?!" he yells back then freezes as his eyes catch the glimpse of Lizzie's. She walks over from her hiding place and sets herself in between them. 

Her eyes sadden as they lay on Hope, and the worry is evident in them. _What thing in the woods? _she thinks to herself. 

Hope sighs as she stops walking and sits on the chair opposite the sofa. "My body is adjusting to the vampire transition okay? Once a month for 3 hours. There is nothing that can be done, I checked... It will just take a lot of time to... heal. Now," she returns her eyes to Sebastian and pins him down with her stare.

"It was when I first turned, I had no self-control... It was the worst thing I ever did." he buried his face in between his palms but finds Hope's hand on his. She moved from her spot and embraced her hands around him. "I understand."

Lizzie's memory was brushed by the talk she shared with Hope years ago. When she told her about how it was half her fault that her mother died and that the great Klaus Mikaelson died to save her. It hunted Hope to this day. So she knelt next to both of them and joined in the hug.

The three of them hold each other for a moment before separating and exchanging glances. "So... What do we do know?"

Sebastian was the first one to respond: "Now we hope we come to her before she comes to us."

___

Daphne had one goal for herself. As much as it pained her to have somebody else's mind and thoughts in her head it was worth it. This poor girl died so young having much of unfinished business. And today, today those would be fulfilled.

He would die. Her murderer, the source of all this torture and pain would suffer. She wouldn't start with him, no that was far too easy. She had to make him so miserable that he will beg for her to kill him.

By taking away everyone that he cares for, which not so surprisingly were only 2 people. That tribrid girl along with the blonde siphoner. 

She stood at the school gates, laughing at the fact that they bothered with putting all those spells on it. As if they could stop her as if they were enough.

Daphne extended her hands out and towards the metal bars, channelling her power. And just like that, like they were never even there, they ceased to exist before her eyes. The wall, the gate, everything faded away as she stepped through.

And then she began to sing. 

The voice appeared in Lizzie's head almost immediately after it happened. "Let me in," it sang and as she tried brushing it away it just clung to her more. She rose from her bed and followed after it, collapsing into Hope in the front hallway. "Hope?"

"There was something wrong with my head... Like a voice," she tried explaining, realizing how stupid it sounded. "-and you couldn't pull away." Lizzie finished the thought. Her friend nodded then heard a new wave of sounds and slammed her hands over her ears as if to block it out. 

"Come to me," it whispered, brushing against their free will.

Their heads turned to the doors in unison, bodies moving without them wanting to. Lizzie cut her palm, dropping 2 drops of blood onto the door, removing the spell. 

When they saw Daphne, none of them said anything. They just obeyed, not knowing why. Witches shouldn't be able to get compelled, neither are tribrids and yet they were now following this Malivore creature through the woods in the middle of the night.

___

Sebastian awoke first in the morning. He fell asleep on the sofa after Hope and Elizabeth went to their rooms. 

Swinging his feet to the floor, he rose and instantly felt like something was wrong. The school felt invaded. Then he looked outside, finding the outside of the building completely bare.

"Dr Saltzman!" Sebastian banged his fists on the door and practically dragging the man downstairs.

"Gather all the students in the main hall!" Alaric announced to everyone that had gathered by then. "Dad!" Josie's voice came from the stairs as she ran down.

"Lizzie's missing," she said, her voice shaking. 

Sebastian was on his feet in a second. He burst through the doors of Hope's room, finding it empty. "No, no, no!" He cursed, slamming his fist against the nearby closet. Josie seemed to follow after him because he heard her suck in a breath.

"And you didn't notice anything?" he almost barked at her but kept the voice calm. She shivered but swinging her head in negation. What the hell happened then?

And then he saw blood on the wall.

His eyes widened as he took in the fact that it was shaping letters. "What on earth?" Josie whispered, trying to read what it said.

_Sebastian. The Old Mill. Help._

"It must be some sort of spell Hope was able to perform, we must go there!" Josie exclaimed and he agreed. "Me yes. Rest of you will stay here. If anything goes wrong they will need someone as strong as you to stop Daphne."

For the first time, he actually looked into the eyes of Elizabeth's sister. Josie, that was her name. Up until then, he saw her as nothing more than a threat to Elizabeth's life. But now he saw her as nothing more than a scared girl whose sister was in constant danger. 

"I'll bring them back," his hands moved without thinking as he sat them on her shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't pull back. "Thank you. Now go," she requested and stepped away. Sebastian gave her a small nod and then run.

He heard her screams first.

And then he saw them, knocking the air straight out of his lungs. The scenery was horrifying to look at. Both of them were chained to the railing of the upstairs fence. Hope's body had 3 thin branches driven through her limbs while Elizabeth's entire body from head to toe was covered in chains that set themselves on fire.

Beneath Hope's bleeding body was a puddle which he guessed had been the message they got. 

Daphne turned as he approached. "I was beginning to fear you won't come."

"Let them go," he commanded, much to her liking giving that she burst out into laughter.

"Sure, just because you asked so nicely." she mimicked his facial expression. Then snapped her fingers, causing the stakes inside Hope's body to carve their way down her body. He barked a curse out and without thinking run towards them, slamming into an invisible wall of power.

"You move again and I will make sure it reaches her heart quite quickly."

Sebastian stopped, growls still in his throat as he watched Hope twitch in pain. "What do you want?"

"To play a little game. Sadly it won't be as fun giving that you played it once already, "she smiles coldly, motioning to the girls. He hoped he was wrong when an idea of what she means set into his head.

"You see, you can save only one of them... Take your pick."

So he was right.

This was way too twisted. He looked from Elizabeth back to Hope, knowing that even though he claimed he will always choose Elizabeth first, now he wasn't so sure. Both of them were his family, his home. There was no way he will force himself to save one and lose the other, so he said: "I choose me. You want me dead because of what I did." he closed his eyes as the memory came over him.

_*"I beg you." she whimpered quietly. "Please, don't do this." _

The words were like a breathing, living thing next to him.

_No light in those eyes, no love. Emptiness._

_His sister was dead._

_And it was all and entirely his fault._

Tears slid down his cheeks and when he reopened his eyes he knew he was willing to repay the life he stole away.

"I'm all yours. Punish me, torture me, kill me for all I care but leave them out of this!" he bit back his lip in surprise. Elizabeth was screaming sth to him but Sebastian shut himself away, pushed the words away entirely.

If he heard her voice, if he even caught a glimpse of her face he would back down and force himself to break through the shield and carve her out of it if he had to. But Daphne didn't seem to care much about his speech.

"That's all sweet but no. This is my game, no rewriting the rules." She moved her hands from her body, palms facing the ground and with that Sebastian's knees sank to the ground. 

"Now choose. _Brother_." the second word was a curse on her lips. This wasn't Daphne.

He stole a look at her direction, taking in his surroundings. If only he could get close enough, that would be enough to snap the creature's neck and end this. But his body was under her control and he couldn't move.

"You choose one and she lives. It's very simple even for you." she picked at her bloodred nails. She pinned him to a place even further with a stare, making the air disappear from his lungs. But he wouldn't make the same mistake again, couldn't lose Hope again.

And then as his skin began to suffocate a gush of wind send Daphne flying backwards and slamming her against a pillar. Sebastian figured to take his cue and moved from the wretched ground, turning to see Josie with her hands controlling the wind. "Told you, you would need me," she said to him and he couldn't help but smile.

Daphne was still struggling to get to her feet when Josie put some sort of spell on her. Some sort of grey matter shot from Daphne's body and flew into Josie's hand who burned it to a crisp at the same second.

"It was a spirit eviction spell. Killed whatever thing Malivore put in her body."

But then suddenly, girl's eyes drifted open, widening at the sight of them. "Where am I?" she said, her voice shaking. Her eyes went from Josie and then landed on Sebastian, it took her a small second for the pieces to put themselves together. "Sebi?" she whimpered followed by a sob. 

He pulled her in his arm in a second unable to believe he was touching her. "Sebastian..." Josie whispered, shaking her head and he realized. If Daphne was alive, then MG was still... dead.

She couldn't stay.

"How?"

"We don't have much time," he said, hating himself for what he was about to do. Sebastian reached for her hand, which let him in inside her thoughts. 

They were in their family's old estate, in the backyard hidden away in their small bush. Now they could barely fit there but it was the first place Sebastian thought of. "I can't stay, can I?" she asked him then.

He shook his head.

This was wrong, so wrong.

And yet right.

Tears spilt from his eyes as he began to tell her a story of a wonderful princess who lived through the most amazing adventures. Who lived a long and filled life and wasn't afraid when death knocked upon her door. "She found peace right after and when the years had gone by she was met by her family. They untied once more," Sebastian said, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I'm not scared Sebi, not anymore," her body slowly begun to fade as she held him, unable to separate them. "I forgive you, you know?"

"You- -you do?"

She nodded, placing a small kiss atop his head. "Live Sebastian," and with that, the rests of her soul shattered away and he opened his eyes again, holding nothing more but dust.

Josie released Hope and Lizzie, Sebastian at their side too. Lizzie could see his regret, the pain this brought upon him.

So that night when everyone went their separate ways she sat next to him at his cottage and held his hands in her own. "I'm sorry," she said after a long silence of just listening to his heartbeat. He didn't ask what for and she was thankful for that. For the first time, she was the one who needed to apologize.

"I was blinded by this wish to avoid the Merge that I didn't stop to think about how it would affect the rest of you... And now you got scarred because of me," her voice trailed off as she looked down on her hands and let the tears run free.

"No, it's not that way at all," he said, moving his own hands away and placing them so that they cupped her face. "What you did might have been reckless but it gave me closure." 

He sighed, meeting her gaze: "And I love you that much more for it." 

Lizzie smiled despite herself, leaning in so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you too."


	41. All magic comes with a price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish we could stay like this. Or just go, go somewhere.. away from all of this."  
Enjoy this heartbreaking, steamy, happy chapter.

_A hand covered Lizzie's mouth, blocking the airway to her lungs. Panic shot through her as she trashed to break free from the intruder. Her eyes that were closed due to her sleep opened at the motion. Streaks of white hair covered her face as her look set on the person that was holding her down. _

_They were red._

_Blood-red._

_And the face staring down at her, was her own. She swallowed a scream, her eyes widening in shock and confusion. What was going on?_

_Lizzie slammed the thoughts back and reacted on instinct, still scared to her core but sane enough to grab the girl's arms and siphon. _ _She broke free, gasping for air that now raced down her throat. "What are you?" Lizzie managed to whisper._

_Her own image only smirked. "Life for a life Lizzie," she said then rose her hand. Clenching all but one finger, she mimicked the motions of a clock. "Tick-tock."_

That was when Lizzie woke up. 

She sat upright in her bed, sweat leaking down her face as she tried to understand that it was all just a nightmare. Thank god, Josie didn't notice and was still asleep. She would hate to have to repeat all that had happened. The images of red eyes filled her vision and Lizzie slammed a pillow against to face. 

If she was being honest, she did sort of begin to forget the deal she made when she brought Josie back to life. That felt like so long ago that remembering it was just bringing back all the horror. Besides, she was sure that the nightmares went away months ago. Seems like her mind wasn't free after all. But why now of all times?

But of course, she knew why. Her eyes flew to the calendar and set on the date. Lizzie cursed under her breath. 5 days. 

Her 22nd birthday was in just 5 days. And Lizzie couldn't help but feel scared about the upcoming Merge. This past year truly changed her and she knew she would beat Josie without even trying. It made her uneasy beyond normal. But she made a promise to magic.

_All magic comes with a price. _They always told her and Lizzie thought those were just words. But as she used her magic to make her sister's heartbeat again, she heard them inside her ears.

And she promised it away.

And hated it. Hated that yet again after everything they've been through she was lying to her friends, family and Sebastian again. Even though Sebastian was curious about what she traded away, he let go of it with time, hopefully forgetting about it altogether.

She swallowed and made her way to the bathroom. Taking a shower felt like a good idea so she stripped herself of her damped clothes and stepped inside. Hot water hit her face and as she scrubbed her body with a sponge she couldn't help herself but think of everything even more. It seemed like when she was alone, that is the only thing her head could focus on. Her skin almost got red from the number of times she pushed a sponge against it.

Lizzie exited the bathroom even more frustrated then she was before. Laying in the bed she closed her eyes to accept the sleep again. Red flashed in her mind but Lizzie brushed it away and let the dreams of Hope and Sebastian cover her mind.

___

"Lizzie, we are invited to dinner at the Salvatores tonight," her dad announced to her as she made her way to the dining room. Lizzie's smile grew as she remembered that aunt Elena is pregnant again.

"I'd love to join," she responded and waved her dad goodbye as she noticed Hope in the distance.

Her friend sat at their usual table and smiled as Lizzie approached. "Hey," she said in greeting. Lizzie sat across from her and dozed off into her thoughts. "Are you gonna say what happened or we have to repeat our conversation from a few months?" Hope's brow rose in an arch. 

"I had a nightmare, that's all. Only 5 days until our fav day right?" she answered, her voice a joke. Hope released a sigh and extended her hand across the table and put it on top of Lizzie's. "Hey, don't think like that okay? We will think of something."

"But you can't promise that can you?" she snapped and pulled her hand away, regretting the decision when a hurtful look spread over Hope's face. She didn't think of an apology quick enough because Hope stood up from the table and left.

So Lizzie dropped the idea of lunch and walked over to Sebastian's cottage. The road was trippy and steep like she didn't go along it just yesterday. For some reason, she didn't bother with knocking and just made her way in.

But Sebastian wasn't there. She sharped her hearing and finally heard a sound of splashing water in the bathroom. Her cheeks went red. 

She considered walking away and pretending she came when he walks out but then her thoughts drifted to the fact that he was naked in there, that she wanted to kiss him and hold him, and have him for her at that moment. Right now.

So she made her way to the door and opened them slightly. "Would you care for some company?" she said seductively and noticed the was he tensed behind the curtain. "Elizabeth," he growled in pleasure which she took as a 'yes'. Good thing she decided to wear a dress today.

Lizzie stepped inside and smirked as his head appeared from the tub. His eyes roamed up and down her body as he took her in. As if he was seeing her for the first time. Slowly, oh so slowly she slid the sleeves away, then the entire dress down her long legs. Sebastian's eyes held hers the entire time, his gaze so hungry for her. But when her hand went to her bra suddenly he was behind her, just bare like that. 

His breath on her neck sent her body falling apart. She was ready to just have him right then and there. "Patient," he whispered in her ear as his hands, warm from the bath made their way to her bra clap and removed it with intensity. It was as if his touch alone was electrical the way her skin burn at it. She half-turned her head and found his lips there, just above her shoulder. As their lips crushed together, he moved them back into the shower and turned on the water. 

But nothing was hotter than his touch though, not for Lizzie. She kissed him with passion as she let his hand pull down her panties. Now she was naked before him too and knew he wanted her just as badly. 

She moaned into the kiss, feeling his touch move to her back and slide up and down. Her eyes were closed as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth which deepened the kiss and made her only want him more if that was even possible.

How she loved it, all of it. She knew that Sebastian was aware of the date, of the days that were running off. That's why his lips were so eager, his touches like he will never see her again. She understood how it felt. Not being able to help someone you love.

She brushed thoughts away and returned her mind to Sebastian. His lips were now on her tighs and she had to lean her head against the wall to stop her knees from buckling. Then they went to some other private places and she couldn't hold it anymore. She grabbed his face in between her hands and kissed him roughly. He broke away and held her eyes, she nodded.

And then he was inside her and she couldn't help herself from saying his name in despair: "Sebastian." In a matter of seconds, they were on his bed and she was gripping his shoulders and revelling in the way their bodies moved together.

Lizzie then broke away and smiled to him, it was a smile he learned to know was her want. She wanted something and he was pretty sure he knew what it was. His fangs broke out and her neck was already angled. "Please," she begged and he obeyed. She knew it was probably wrong of her to just give her blood away but the feeling was sensual. Nothing felt the way it did. Lizzie moaned again and felt herself release and his muscles loosening.

Half an hour later they were still laying in the bed, her hands playing with the strings of his hair. "What?" he chuckled as their eyes met. "Nothing. I'm just- happy."

He smiled at that and kissed the top of her head. "I wish we could stay like this. Or just go, go somewhere.. away from all of this," he just continued to talk. Lizzie knew she wanted it to. Anything just so she could stay with him.

"If we could, where would you want to go?" Lizzie asked, resting her hand on his cheek. "Rio for me. Now you choose."

Lizzie thought of all the world, all the places. Everywhere, she wanted to go everywhere. "Rome, Paris..." Lizzie responded, kissing him on the cheek. Sebastian's body was warm against her skin as if they were still in that shower. 

"Elena and Damon went to Tunis for their honeymoon," she went on and then sat upright at once. Her eyes flew to the nearest clock and she slapped herself across the face. "Elizabeth? What is it?"

"The dinner, I will be late," she swore and pushed the sheets away and started gathering her clothes around the room. He only watched her in amusement. She tossed his shirt at him. "Stop laughing at me."

He threw his hands in the air as if to say 'what did I do'. Once she was fully dressed he came to the living room after her, only a towel around his waist. "I prefer you without that," her gaze lingered on it. But he caught her chin between his fingers: "Is that so? Why don't you stay then?"

"My dad would kill me. And I want to know the name for the baby. I could come after dinner though?" she looked at him with a question. He acted as if he considered it then kissed her, challenging her to kiss him back.

But Lizzie pulled back and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you even try," she pointed a finger at him, smiled and found her way to Aunt Elena's house.

As she thought, she was late. Her dad and Josie already sat at the sofa when Uncle Damon let her in. "Sorry," she apologized and noticed a disapproving look on her father's face. Then Ari entered the room and everything was forgotten.

"Lizzie!" kid screamed in excitement and threw her hands around her. "Hey, princess," she said back and hugged her tightly. 

Damon cooked a turkey for them and as they ate Elena said: "We decided on a name." 

Everyone's eyes fell on her and Damon. Ari clapped her hands happily and cut in: "Miranda! They said, Miranda!" Lizzie's eyes softened as her Uncle reached out and took Aunt Elena's hand in his. "She's right. After Elena's mother."

Josie was the first one to speak: "I am so happy for you." To everyone else it sounded normal, words said out of care but Lizzie knew her sister. Josie was afraid that she will never get to have any of that.

Rest of the dinner went well, they joked and talked and Ari showed her and Josie a new doll she got for Christmas. Everything felt so normal. And as they wave everyone goodbye and Lizzie was walking towards the cottage she stopped and called someone else.

Hope met her at the docks, where Lizzie was sitting and watching the stars bathing in moonlight. To teenage her, this would be a dream come true but now all she wanted to be her best friend.

She didn't speak when she came, just sat next to her and watched the way her hair seemed almost white. "I'm sorry about today," Lizzie started.

Hope nodded to herself but said nothing. "I was awful to you. Not just today but in the past. You didn't deserve that, not from me, not from anyone. And now with only few days left I just want to say that-" Hope's hands found her shoulders before she finished. 

It took her a moment to realize her friend was crying. "I don't want to lose you," she sobbed and her body was shaking. Lizzie's eyes saddened as she embraced her too. "You won't lose me,"

Hope broke free and looked straight into her eyes as if they could pierce her soul. "Don't lie to me. Please, not about this." So she knew then or guessed probably. "Life for a life. That's how it works. You will die in the merge willingly won't you?" Hope asked and Lizzie felt her throat go dry.

"There was no other way," she responded and watched as Hope's face fell: "I know. I just- not having you here, I can't live with that Lizzie."

Then she stopped herself and looked back to Lizzie, her eyes widened. "Does Sebastian know?"

Lizzie shook her head and now tears appeared in the corners of her eyes too. "I love you, you know that right?" Hope said after silence consumed them. Lizzie knew that yes. Hope had loved her for years now, just that the romantic love turned to a friend one. 

"I know," Lizzie said and leaned her head against Hope's shoulder. "I know."


	42. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~When Sebastian moved again, Lizzie didn't follow.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being this inactive and slow with writing guys. It's just that I can never find the right time to write, I am never inspired and since these chapters are the last ones I want them to be good.

Hope had her back leaned against the tree, watching as Sebastian defied laws of weather and swam in the freezing lake. "You can join me you know?" he tossed the challenge to her but Hope only stuck her tongue at him and answered: "Show off!" 

He got closer, trying to splash her but Hope sprinted away and started to question why did she agree to hang out with him. Because Lizzie asked her to because she was pretending she wasn't avoiding him. Hope hated the situation she was put in. 

Lying.

Wasn't it her that hated Sebastian for twisting the truth? And now she was doing the same to him, without any choice. The secret wasn't hers to tell.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry," he threw his hands up and then extended one towards her as if to shake it in a truce. Hope let out a sigh and accepted. 

It was a mistake.

Only a second later her body went against her and she was pulled into the water. Her hands automatically went to her shoulders as she began to shiver. It was the middle of March for christ's sake. Vampires were immune to cold but it seemed that vampires and switches weren't. "You will pay for this, just you wait!" she hissed while she tried to stop her teeth from gnashing.

But he only laughed and did his best to annoy the hell out of her for the rest of the morning. Hope was just about to throw her 15th insult at him when both of their bodies went numb and they fell to the floor.

___

Lizzie opened her eyes in the world that seemed to have no colours. She ran her fingers through her hair, finding in thickly curled, not at all like it was this morning. To her left, she found a bracelet that must have fallen off of her hand so she picked it up and clicked it around her wrist.

It was like for a moment the world around her just went silent. He head emptied, memories fading away and new ones being placed. Then a pitched female voice got to her ears and she turned on her heel to face its owner. "Elizabeth?" it asked.

She recognized the intruder of her deep thoughts and shrugged. "Hope Mikaelson, of course, it would be you." Lizzie rolled her eyes at the girl. She couldn't imagine what Hope would want with her. Not after what had occurred last month.

"You didn't show up at my engagement tonight, major Saltzman wasn't happy," she explained, twisting her hair in between her fingers. Lizzie, of course, didn't miss the diamond ring that was displayed on her finger.

"Since you are so inclosed with my father wish him my best why don't you?" she rolled her eyes again and turned her back to Hope, starting to make her way down the alley. 

"And you are still mad, who would think sb can hold a grudge for so long..." the auburn-haired girl commented, walking towards her, her heels the only sound. She was mere inches from her when Lizzie snapped at her: "Mad!? You stole the love of my life, mad is a small term."

"It wasn't by my choice and you know it. But whatever, you are so small-minded that it doesn't surprise me," Hope stepped back, seeing as Lizzie's face changed as she understood her words. 

"Don't miss the wedding though. It would be really sad if your dad presented me as his actual daughter, wouldn't it? After all, I _am _the only member of this family that still stands by him, " she said all at once, without a stop. 

Lizzie gritted her teeth suddenly thinking of Josie in some far off hotel with Penelope. How she envied her for running away when she did. But her sister would be back for the merge, she had to be. Yes, father disowned her but at least she was completely free from arranged marriages and nonsense. 

"Just because you would do anything to be loved doesn't make you impressive Hope. It makes you pathetic," Lizzie replied, surprised by her sassiness, then without a second glance turned the nearest corner and left.

That was close, that bitch always seemed to know how to find her.

***

Sebastian couldn't figure out what was happening. One moment he was with Hope at the lake and the next in some parallel universe that was completely all black and white. There wasn't a single colour anywhere.

And the town around him for sure wasn't Mystic Falls. Neither was he it seemed Sebastian Devour the vampire anymore. The first thing he noticed about himself was that he had for sure aged. His body was less muscular, hair combed back with spray and gel. It was disgusting.

And he also wasn't in his usual clothes but a really fancy suit and a taste of wine on his lips. What was going on?

He walked down the streets, people giving him a silent nod when he passed them as if he was someone of importance. And then among those faces, one stuck out. She always was the one that outshone everyone else.

He came closer and watched in horror as her eyes widened and she started walking away from him. "Elizabeth!" he called after her but it was of no use. At that people started to whisper among themselves.

"Wait! Elizabeth!" he yelled and finally managed to catch up to her. She flinched as his hand closed around her wrist. "Let go of me!" her voice screamed and he was put out by the reaction.

In silence, he watched as she mended into the crowd and turned the left corner. He followed after her, pushing trough everyone that stood in his way. He was going to talk to her.

"Please just talk to me! What did I do?!" Sebastian tried again, seeing as she buried her feet into the ground and didn't face him. But she did speak, and the words that came out of her mouth made his heart sink. "What did you do? You LEFT ME!" She screamed and her voice broke into a sob. 

Left her? How did he leave her? It was a Malivore fault, it had to be. Otherwise, it was a dream which was unlikely.

What has been done to him? To her? To them?

"I- Elizabeth I don't-" the words died off on his lips.

What could he say exactly?

Then she turned and he saw the tears that flew on her cheeks. "Just go, Sebastian!"

He exhaled slowly and looked straight into her eyes, holding her gaze as he took her other hands and held them to his heart. She was consumed at the moment, coming closer to his body and leaning into him, like his essence alone drew her in.

But then they heard a click of a camera and a flash of light as somebody took a picture of them. The person squeezed their camera tightly like it's the biggest prize of all and ran down the street. It was enough for Lizzie to break away from his hold.

"You ruin everything! You always ruin everything!" she yelled, covering her face with her hands. But he only stood there shook. Unaware of the events in this world completely.

He just wanted her. Was that too much to ask?

"I didn't-"

"No, enough! If you want to rub your engagement in my face I am sorry to inform you, Hope already took care of that!" Lizzie continued then stormed off, leaving him lost in the wake of her words.

Engagement? _His _engagement? To...

Hope.

He shivered at the mere thought. How on earth did he end up marrying his best friend?

Just as he was about to run after Lizzie again, a pair of hands gripped him tightly and practically pushed into a black limo. He trashed around but his eyes were covered by sth along with his mouth.

There was only a sound of tires being driven across the road and gushing of male voices in the front seats. 

Next time his eyes opened he was seated into a leather chair with a glass of dark liquid which was probably whiskey on the table beside him. Opposite of him in a huge wooden desk sat Alaric Saltzman. In probably the funniest addition he could be in.

Apparently he decided to grow moustache too while he was in this new universe. He wasn't his usual self though. Something was wrong... again. And Sebastian had a strange vibe it had to do with his actions. Alaric probably hated that he was seen almost kissing his daughter so openly.

"Do you think I'm stupid Mr Devour?" he spoke and Sebastian had to admit he never heard him use that professionally cold tone.

"No, of course, not Dr Saltzman."

At that, his brows rose and he stared at the glass of whiskey in his own hands and sipped on it. "I thought we had a deal. You marry my daughter Hope and I clear your family name for good."

His what? So in some twisted reality, Hope and Elizabeth were blood-related?

"Yes sir," he confirmed, somewhat interested at where this was gonna go. "So why did you think it was a good idea to follow Elizabeth and be seen holding her? I clearly stated that all ties with her have to be cut. No meetings, no conversations. And especially no relationships."

A burning anger shot trough, Sebastian. He liked staying in here less and less.

"We had to chase the man with the picture and deal with him too, you caused a lot of problems tonight." Alaric continued. 

Sebastian could figure out what 'deal with' someone meant in this situation. He was responsible for someone's death by just wanting to live a regular life. 

"It won't happen again Dr- I mean Mr Saltzman," Sebastian swallowed and held Alaric's gaze. 

"I hope not. Wouldn't like to have to deal with you as well, Mr Devour. I believe you can see yourself out." A dismissal at it's best. 

Back on the busy streets, Sebastian tried to gather up all the information he managed to find out so far. He was a criminal, engaged to Hope Mikaelson, Elizabeth seemed to dislike him and Alaric Saltzman was some type of a millionaire mayor. 

How do they get out tho, was beyond him? This entire thing was like a cage that was trying so hard to push him and Elizabeth apart. He hated every bit of it.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" he knew that voice too. It was Hope's.

"Hope? All that stuff that people aren't true, are they? The marriage and all-" she cut him off by leaning in so close he could feel her skin against his own. It made him uncomfortable.

"I thought we agreed to meet at the penthouse... Seems like someone just couldn't wait to see me," her nail dragged down his shirt, ready to pop the buttons off or rip it to shreds. Sebastian tensed, not knowing what to do or how to respond.

He had never thought of Hope in _that _way. Yeah sure, she was attractive that he didn't deny but the only person he ever looked at was Elizabeth. And now her best friend was leading him into a taxi and he didn't know how to get out of it.

"Hope, wait," he protested, pulling his hand away from hers and as she stared at him confused Sebastian did the only thing he was sure would work and offered to take her on a drink. She eyes him up and down as if considering then shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Lead the way," she said and took his hand into her own again. Since he had no clue where to take her, they just walked around until he spotted Elizabeth in one of the stools at the bar. He stopped at the door and turned his attention to Hope. "What do you think?"

He could see her gaze travel around the place and a smirk playing out on her lips when she noticed her friend. Hope nodded, opening the door and finding them a seat at the booth right next to the bar where they could be spotted very easily. Hope sat Sebastian down and then herself directly on his lap. If only he could disappear.

Hope's hands travelled through his hair, stopping at the back where she intertwined her fingers and forced her eyes to meet his own. Sadly for him, he wasn't fast enough to avoid what she did next. He should have seen it coming tho, but he didn't.

Then her lips trapped his and she leaned in even more. Sebastian was like a statue, not moving and for sure not responding to her kiss. "What is up with you today?" she hissed, eyes raging with anger. He said nothing and waved to the waiter and ordered them a drink. Then another and another. Until Hope wasn't off somewhere, dancing among people and he could stroll to where Elizabeth sat.

"What does a fancy person like Mr Devour want in a public bar?" she started the conversation before he even sat. Drunk it seemed.

"I thought you hated me too much to talk to me?" he rose a brow and poured them both a glass of whiskey. She didn' hesitate and chucked it all down at one go. Then before he could object, she tipped the whole bottle and took a long sip. It burned its way down her throat and she enjoyed every bit of it.

"Oh I don't hate you, you are just oh so annoying," she commented, her body lolling to the side from the alcohol. He stabled her with his hand and her eyes immediately flew to where their skin touched. It was like some kind of a trigger because the next thing she did was not kiss him but stand up and run straight through the door.

Sebastian followed after her, completely ignoring Hope who was inviting him to dance with her. Night's breeze shot at his face, somewhat clearing his head.

She didn't make it far and already stopped a few meters away from the entrance to the bar. "Why do you keep doing this? Why do you always run?" he shot at her, watching as the muscles on her body tensed and eyes fill with tears. She held them in, refusing to let him see her cry.

"Because," she started dragging her fingers through her hair and resting them on her hip. "What we had is over. You made your choice and that wasn't me." Sebastian said nothing and just stared at her as she continued to talk.

"I mean, what future could we even have together? You, a criminal with a broken name and me, a low-class nobody who will die in the Merge."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "The Merge?"

"You know, when me, Hope and Josie will have to battle for my father's inheritance. Who lasts the longest gets it all. Two of the others either die or are stripped of everything..." she whimpered as her voice shook heavily. 

"Why are you so sure that you will die?" he asked, trying to keep himself at bay.

"I told you that, didn't I? I bargained my life away and told Josie I would lose so she can deal with Hope and live."

"Why would you do something like that?! Elizabeth some people happen to love you!" he said without thinking, words escaping his lips before he could stop himself. She blinked and just like that the tears won over her and begun to stroll down her face, her cheeks, along her neck until they blended into her shirt. 

He tried moving towards her and at the same time, she took a step back. That's when he saw it, noticed the pattern. Keeping them apart, that seemed to be the only thing that mattered in this fantasy. So what if they did the opposite?

"You are surprised that I love you?" She nodded then said: "You left me, Sebastian, what am I suppose to think?"

"I messed up, I know that. And not just once, I hurt you. For that, I can't ever forgive myself but please- Elizabeth-" Sebastian exhaled and took one more additional step towards her, placing her palms in his hands. She tensed but to his surprise didn't pull away.

"What happened with Hope- I don't, I don't love her. I never did. The only reason I ever said yes to that marriage was to because your father promised to clear my name. I would of runoff to you as soon as it happened, " now he was bluffing but he needed her to believe his story for this to work.

Then he took one more deep breath and asked: "Do you love me?"

"I do, you know I do." she breathed out and let herself lean into his chest and release all the agony which had built up over those fake months. Then she looked into his eyes and Sebastian couldn't keep himself from her anymore.

He kissed her right then and right there. And just like before, his body went numb and all his saw was darkness.

___

The room around him was filled with voices. Some familiar, some not but all gathered around him. The first thing he noticed was the colour. It was everywhere just like always. They laid in the gym of the Salvatore school, Elizabeth, Alaric, Hope and him. He sat up straight looking over at Emma and Dorian who were wiping the sweat from their foreheads.

Elizabeth awoke next, then Hope and at the end Dr Saltzman. Few glances were exchanged, all more awkward than the other. But when his eyes met Hope's both of them just burst out into laughter. And Elizabeth's hands embraced him into a hug as soon as she was awake again.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the living room where Emma explained that 4 of them were found around town completely unconscious and untouchable. No one knew how to wake them up until Josie discovered a powder on their faces and managed to find the source with a locator spell.

"The creature was some kind of a goblin who put you into a sleeping spell and created a whole new world for you inside. Purposely he left one person sane to remember everything and said person had to figure out how to break through the spell. Seems like you managed that much," Josie paused and looked at them.

"What happened to the monster?" Alaric asked and Josie showed them a wooden boy that was filled with blue ash. "It dissolved."

"But what's the point of the spell then if everything goes back to normal?" 

"That's the trick. It feeds on secrets. All that was revealed in the fake reality are true in this one as well. The story around them is different but the core remains the same," 

Sebastian's head snapped to Lizzie and by the look on his face, she knew they were thinking the same thing. He got to his feet and spared no one else a look before walking off through the door.

"Sebastian!" she yelled after him, and he stopped mid-walk. "Is it true? Tell me it's not real and I will stay," he demanded and it felt like that fake reality all over again.

"I-"

"No. No excuses, no buts no lies. Is it true Elizabeth, what you told me about thinking we can have no future, about the Merge?" his voice was calm but she could tell he was struggling to keep himself at ease.

She swallowed, looking at her feet and whispered: "Yes, yes it's true." 

And when Sebastian moved again, Lizzie didn't follow.


	43. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Dear Elizabeth...~

Sebastian walked through the room knowing very well how awkward it would be if anyone were to find him there. But he checked ahead, Elizabeth went to the Salvatores and Josie went somewhere minutes ago with a jacket so it cleared the space for at least 10 minutes.

A memory flashed through his mind, to the night when he brought Elizabeth home after her episode, to the night of her birthday when he crept in to leave the bracelet on her bed. Now that same bracelet was left on the top of her nightstand and the card which was with it was pinned to the dashboard above her work desk. 

He took a step toward it, eyes roaming across various pictures it beheld. A smile escaped him as he traced a finger down their picture from their 2 month anniversary. It felt like so long ago and knowing how their year together went maybe it was. He didn't notice the tears until one drop fell on his hand. Sebastian's heart shattered on the thought that all of this will just be gone in a few days.

That she will be gone.

Dead.

And that she lied. After everything. That he walked away from her yesterday and avoided her since. He needed time that he didn't have and it was wrecking him. One hand through his hair he took a long breath.

Hanging from the hook alongside her wardrobe was a rose, pink rose from their field. Sebastian let his fingers touch it, feel the dead petals which dried off weeks ago that she was still keeping. Somebody will probably throw it away after it all end though.

With one last look toward the silver bracelet which shone against the sunlight, he left the room and went straight to his cottage.

Stacks of blank papers were settled under the table in the living room so he grabbed one along with a pen and some book so that he could write and closed the door behind him. For minutes he just walked, let his feet lead the way.

He knew of course where they would eventually bring him to. Where he always seemed to end up. 

The rose field.

Sebastian lowered his body on the warm grass and smelled the air as if that will erase all the troubles that burdened his heart. The sweet sense of roses filled up his nostrils, consuming him for a second, making him forget where he was, what he came here to do.

For a brief moment, she was there beside him, hands joined as they looked up at the sky. That Elizabeth shared a laugh with him, her eyes studying his features. From black curls of his hair to his piercing blue eyes. "I like seeing you this way," she would say. Sebastian smiled at the thought. "What way?" he would ask and kiss her hand. "Happy." her voice would feel his ears, his heart, his soul. And he would have been happy. On the field, in his cottage, at the school, on the docks.. anywhere, as long as it was with her. 

"I miss you," Sebastian whispered and let the wind carry his words away. Because she wasn't really there and they weren't actually happy. And it hurt. That fact hurt.

So he sat upright, took out the paper and the pen and begun to write.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

___

Lizzie walked down the block of houses, watching each one as she passed them, remembering how they looked and which stories they held. Black, blue, grey, white. Tragedy, newlyweds, an old married couple, aunt Bonnie... And there among all of them was a too a family home of mother, father, daughter and another small girl on the way.

The house itself wasn't something too fancy, aunt Elena didn't wish it to be so uncle Damon agreed and they moved in this one, but it was the feeling that it spread that mattered. 

"Lizzie hey," Damon said in greeting, carrying a box and some boards from his car inside the house. "Need some help?" He nodded apologetically and said: "Would come in handy." So Lizzie took the few stuff left in the truck and put them in the living room. 

"You came the same time as the crib kiddo, thank you for the help," Damon smiled and offered her a glass of pineapple juice. "Elena! Lizzie's here!" he called up to upstairs where Elena must have been with Ari. 

A minute later both appeared on the stairs and when the girl saw Lizzie she rushed toward her like The Flash and threw her little arms around her. "Hey princess," Lizzie laughed and kissed her atop of her head. Ari clapped her hands looking from her mother to her father and then back at Lizzie. "Will you play with me and mommy while daddy works?!" she practically squeaked of excitement, her eyes insanely wide. 

Lizzie tossed a glance that said 'sorry' to uncle Damon because her intention of coming there was to help him put the room for the baby together. "No worries, you three play upstairs and I'll be right in the room next door if you need me," he answered so Ari took one of her mom's fingers with her left hand and one of Lizzie's with the other and started pulling them to her room.

She lost count of the number of games they had to play but eventually, Ari fell asleep at her tent, Lizzie and Elena left at peace. Lizzie stared at the sleeping girl, her mind spinning with emotions.

"What's on your mind?" Elena asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "Nothing... Everything," Lizzie responded locking her eyes on the pink carpet. "Look, I am nowhere as good as your mom at these talks but if you need advice, I am here to help you," Elena said, and Lizzie knew she should talk to her. Talk to anyone really.

Because the thought stuck in her head was too much for her soul alone to bare. "You and uncle Damon- you um- he didn't always want to be human right?" Lizzie bit the inside of her lip from the feeling of awkwardness that this brought. Elena's cheeks flushed red but then she settled and let out a low laugh.

"You kids heard everything huh," she said but then brushed it off and added: "No, he didn't."

"So how did he know that was what he wanted? That he won't regret it?"

"I have a feeling this has something to do with you and Sebastian... Look I don't know what's going through your head right now but whatever you decide you have to be sure you want it and are ready for it. Damon well, we loved each other and only the possibility of having a human life together was enough to make him realize he is ready..." she said, squeezing Lizzie's hand.

At that, Lizzie stood up and smiled brightly: "I have to go." Elena simply nodded and pulled her into a quick hug before Lizzie walked through the door and waved goodbye to Damon.

"Hope, meet me at the docks in half an hour okay?" she dialled in the number of her friend and waited for confirmation. "You got it."

When Lizzie arrived Hope way already there. Just like a few days ago went she revealed the truth about the Merge. And now she was here to tell her another secret, another decision.

"Hey," she greeted her and sat beside her, feet almost touching the water. "I had to cancel my Magical creatures class for this so it better be good."

Lizzie smiled and exhaled deeply, then took both of Hope's hands in her own and looked straight into her eyes. The tribrid shivered at the sudden act but didn't pull away. "There is something I need to tell you. And I want you to be brutally honest with me."

The confusion was evident on her friend's face. "Of course, but stop being so serious you are freaking me out."

"So you know that due to everything that happened... I won't survive the Merge," she waited for Hope to nod before going further: "What if I told you there was a way to avoid that, to avoid the Merge completely?" Hope cut in: "I'd want you to tell me so we can figure it out! But what another way could you have found? We searched through everything..."

"There is a way we overlooked, that we never talked about but we all know it," Lizzie went on, feeling Hope's hands jerk back from hers, eyes widening. "No, no you can't mean- not vampirism-" To her horror, Lizzie bent her head down in a nod.

"You can't be serious... Take it from someone whose choice was taken by force, you don't want this kind of life-"

"That would have been my point if you haven't stepped in. My choice wouldn't be taken because I would do it willingly," Lizzie said, her friend's mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

"Think about it, I will be a heretic AND both I and Josie will be alive. I'd have you to help me adjust-" Hope extended her hand forward to stop her. "Do you hear what you are saying? Lizzie this isn't just some decision to be taken just like that. What about a life with someone, growing old, having kids? Those things won't be brought back to you once you die."

Die.

The word clung to Lizzie's heart. She would die either way. But with becoming a heretic at least it will bring her back. "I can still marry someone, sure they'd have to be a vampire but there are thousands of us out there, as for kids I could always adopt a kid if I want it. I get to choose is my point, Hope."

She saw the words register in her friend's head, stuff Hope probably thought about too but never talked about to anyone. "You know it's the only way."

"But there is more to it, isn't it? What are you not saying?" Then she slapped herself across the face as if to cover something stupid she said.

"I can't lose him, Hope. I can't," she expected the tribrid to yell at her but she just smiled. "That I get. I wouldn't survive without Landon either. But-" she stopped and swallowed before following ut with her question: "Are you sure? Can you see a future with him?"

Lizzie shrugged: "That's the beauty of it. I don't have to know because I will have hundreds of years to figure it out. Time is the only thing that won't be able to be taken away from us."

Hope closed her eyes, exhaling and taking Lizzie's hands in hers just like she did before. "You asked for honesty?" Lizzie nodded.

"I think it's a crazy idea, I think it could go horribly wrong in so many ways but I am also so selfish because I don't want to lose you. And it's your life if you are sure there is no one strong enough to stop you," then she smiled and most of Lizzie's worries faded away.

"I knew it was the right idea to talk to you first."

"Well, I am your best friend after all. And I happen to be an all-wise tribrid so filled with the wisdom of all sorts," she joked and the two laughed together. And Lizzie realized just how badly she would miss this if she didn't get through with her plan. 

"Now, I have Astronomy later and Mr Plagg will expel me if I am late so," she pulled Lizzie into a hug and held her in her arms for more then usual. "Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

"Thank you, for all of it," Lizzie said and watched Hope walk away and eventually disappear from the horizon.

She laid down, watching the stars that begun to cover the sky. 

And then she heard a new sound, footsteps.

She rose from the floor, night breeze in her hair and met a pair of mesmerizing ocean eyes. 

Sebastian.

He said nothing, didn't smile, didn't smirk, just blankness. Lizzie was about to ask something to break the silence but words were stuck in her throat. Instead, Sebastian extended his hand and she saw a black envelope it held. 

"Read it tonight," was all he said when she accepted it and run a finger along the smooth edges. When she looked up again he was gone. 

Sebastian went only a few steps into the nearby words, leaning his head against a tree, stopping the urge to go back to her. His fingers clenched into fists as his body filled with desire. To tell her everything the letter said, but he couldn't.

So he stared at her from afar.

Lizzie sat down under a lamp and cut with her nail through the surface. She pulled out the latter, hands trembling heavily and begun to read.

_Dear Elizabeth..._


	44. The last of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~I love you, she thought. I love you, come back.~

_First came the light. Then the warmth. Then the touch as Sebastian managed to move one of his rusty fingers up toward his cheeks. It was a slow act, so slow it seemed that even those human creatures could do it faster. He rested one finger against his cold-dead like skin and then with a little bit more motion, an entire hand. Something cracked and for a second he thought it was his bones, getting used to twisting after so many years._

_How many have passed? 5? 10? A hundred? Sebastian couldn't tell._

_And who was it that had awoken him, who decided to unleash a monster upon the world once again? Was there anyone that stupid?_

_ He couldn't quite put his finger on why was he in the coffin as if the memories faded or blocked themselves away during the years._

_It was then that the hunger struck, as most of his other senses were regained. Blood. He needed it desperately. It burned, his stomach, his insides everything burned as he reached out of the coffin with his right leg. And then Sebastian noticed a movement on his left side, a human man none the less. It wasn't really a question of morality, he had none of that as he lunged for him and the man begun to scream at the top of his lungs._

_Sebastian drained him of every last drop until the body was nothing but a huge bag of piled up bones. But he needed more this only made him irritated. A clapping noise reached his ears, it was coming from somewhere behind him and when he turned there was a man leaned against the entrance. "Bravo, I didn't think you will do it so fast. I guess it's true what they say about you," the man stopped talking and took one step in towards the light. Sebastian didn't know this person and for some reason, he didn't attack him right away. _

_"Sebastian the Merciless in the flesh," he said, eyes roaming up and down vampire's body. "You freed me?" The man nodded. A debt, he was in a debt to him, marvellous. But Sebastian realized he didn't care much, he had no relation to him other than his foolish words. So he ran for it but stopped when the man ever so smoothly pulled out a gun, pointing it at his chest._

_"I wouldn't try again. Wooden bullets you see," he said and Sebastian buried his feet to the ground. He hated the idea of being threatened, of being blackmailed for anything. "You take one more step and I will have to bury you again, only this time no one's gonna revive you."_

_Sebastian stepped back, his fangs smoothing into human teeth. "My name is Clark and I need you to kill someone for me," the man, Clark said. The killing was the least of Sebastian's worries so he nodded. "Go on. Who do you want dead?"_

_"Hope Andrea Mikaelson." He didn't know who the person was so Sebastian simply nodded, shaking Clark's extended hand slowly. Clark turned, leaving him to his thoughts, his own reality._

_This was all real, and it will all be okay as soon as he is done with his job. Then he could leave this little town and see what this new world had to offer. And he would rule as he once did._

_Sebastian followed after Clark, finding himself in the forest, figuring he was trapped in some type of tunnel. Then a sound came to him._

_A heartbeat. Followed by a voice._

_Female voice. _

_Sebastian's attention snapped toward the direction it was coming from. His senses were still a bit stiff but he heard the sound quite clearly. A steady beat, irritated tone of her voice._

_"I can't believe I got stood up by Milton Greasley," the girl spoke to herself, Sebastian assumed since he heard no other breathing but hers. He now stood alongside the wooden wall, feeling incredibly drawn to what the scene behind would behold.  
_

_"This is what I get for assuming you'd send something amaz-" Sebastian clinched his fingers and stepped into her view. "-ing," she finished as her eyes landed on him._

_"Hello. Uh, you must be new." It came out more seductive than she probably intended but he didn't blame her. He was taken away by her too.  
_

_It felt like the world had completely stopped. His eyes went from her scandalous outfit and met her gaze. A click went through him, something that was bowed to bring him trouble in the future. She was absolutely stunning, goddess alike if not even more. Sebastian couldn't recall the last time he was so mesmerized by another human being._

_Her hair was like leaking gold woven into curls, eyes so clear yet in a mix of green consumed by the blue. _

_And he knew, without a real explanation, without any actual reasons that she belonged there, belonged into his world. And he wasn't about to let her leave._

____

_'That was the very first time I landed my eyes on you. The first time after so long that I felt a genuine connection to someone other than myself. As if you unlocked something in me. I didn't know where I was, when I was I just knew that you were there and it mattered. To this day I am clueless as to how or why but from the moment I heard the beat of your heart I was all in it for you.' _Lizzie read from the latter, clutching it hard in between her hands. The words he was saying, the things he had felt for her from that moment alone left her wondering for how long had he actually loved her.

Her first thought when she saw him was 'Beautiful' which couldn't compare to the emotions described in that latter. Lizzie's eyes drifted to where he disappeared to and she was almost sure there was a movement among the trees, that he was right there watching her. But she didn't reach out, didn't say anything just forced her gaze back to the letters smudged on the sheet of paper.

_'I despised the humankind for so long, centuries had passed but you, you were something completely different Elizabeth. But as I learned that day, you weren't human yourself, you were a witch. After I managed to leave that day because I wouldn't risk hurting you due to my hunger, I promised myself I wouldn't let myself near you anymore. That I would only cause you pain if you grew close to me. I was looking through town when a jolt rose in me. It was unlike anything I experienced before, almost like magic. And it was pulling me back to where we met. Elizabeth I gave my best to resist but you just kept staying close. You were so perfect, with your little attitude of self-control when I could feel the tension just by the way you breathed.' _Lizzie caught herself shivering. She never realized how obvious her desire for him was. Just how badly she was craving for the touch of his skin.

_'That day I walked away and I said that none of this was worth it. I had one job and you weren't about to become the biggest distraction possible. And yet you seemed to always be messing with my head, even then. Even before I fell for you completely. I couldn't tell where all of it would lead but I knew the path had already started. And I wasn't going to roam off the road that led to your heart. I know I messed up my love, I hurt you, I put you through such unbearable pain and yet you came back every single time. Put up with my rage, found the small wretched pieces of humanity I had buried within me long ago and put them all back together. And it was when I saw you at that Miss Mystic Falls celebration when you were an angel with shattered wings that I knew I loved you. I didn't want to, god it terrified me but- at that moment I was completely in love with you Elizabeth. You were so fragile, so bitterly human in my arms that it broke me. I wanted to hunt all that hurt you, tare them to shreds but it was you that held my rage, that woke goodness in me.' _tears started falling on Lizzie's skin. She wiped them off with her hand but more just kept coming. 

_I love you, _she thought. _I love you, come back._

But she was alone and Sebastian wasn't there. So she sniffed and swallowed her tears and continued to read.

_'Months passed and I only grew more and more attached to you, I loved you with every breath I took and you were there, so beautiful, so perfect that I was afraid to make the first step. The thought of you leaving wasn't an option. With you, everything seemed to have its place and meaning. You were everything right about my life. And so many times I had almost lost you. Due to my stupidity or by forces bigger than both of us. Just at it is now. I can't face you my darling, I can't look at you in the eyes and accept it, say goodbye. So I wrote you this. This piece of my heart that is now bounded to paper. I remember thinking that loving you was a losing game, that no matter what I do you'll never feel what I do. And when you told me you hated me after I chose you over Hope I- it was the worst thing I heard in a long time. But love, hate such a thin line there right? Yer despite my lies you found a way to forgive me. And for a moment we were happy again._' She sighed, the memories flooding her mind. How badly she wanted him to be there right then.

How sure she was becoming of her decision. Few more sentences were written at the bottom so Lizzie took a long breath and finished reading the latter.

_'When we first met, you didn't know who I was. I wasn't Sebastian the Merciless, I was just me. And when you looked at me that day I could feel that way again. You made me into this brand new person who I always wished I could be. It was all I ever wanted and you gave it to me without knowing. And I loved you, god I loved you for it. And I will love you still, carry you with me. For as long as I shall live. I will remember. I will always remember that I loved you, that it made my life worth something. Yours, Sebastian._' 

Her eyes closed as she read the last line, and the tears were there again, one after the other. 

"I love you," she said out loud. The words drifted from her lips into his ears and he made the mistake of taking a step back, causing a branch to crack under his feet.

Lizzie's eyes snapped to where she thought she noticed him before. "I know you're there," she whispered, standing up still holding the latter tightly. He moved towards the outline of the woods, stopping so his face was still mended in with shadows. She extended a hand but didn't touch him. He did the same, skin favouring just an inch away from her own.

None of them was strong enough to cross the line.

"My Elizabeth," he breathed out making all the hair on her body stand up straight. "Please, stay with me," Lizzie whispered in response.

"I can't. Not like this. I can't, I can't bear to watch you leave me," she saw a glimmer of a tear sliding down his porcelain cheek. And she said nothing. The words dying as her mouth open and then closed again.

"I have to go," her words hit him like a blow to the head. Like he was once again in the coffin, stripped away of everything that held him to this world. 

So he looked at her truly, allowing himself to see every inch of her. Everything. And he smiled, pain and all and said: "No matter how long, I won't forget you," 

Lizzie's head spun with emotions. Bursting from all possible angles. Perhaps she had lied to Hope when she said, she and Sebastian will have a whole eternity to themselves. Because this, this felt like a goodbye. A final one.

Once she turned she will never step into his life again.

_'I will always remember._' he had said. But Lizzie didn't want him to.

Elizabeth Saltzman closed her eyes as the truth of her thoughts settled down on her. Hope's aunt will do it. She would help and he and Hope can still be best friends. But she won't be a problem.

Because he will not remember her.

"I never got to say thank you," she said, her to be final words leaving her mouth as they dried off. Sebastian didn't say anything.

"You gave me everything. All that I ever wanted. And I-" but she stopped herself before saying the words. She will not be that selfish, couldn't be, not with the plan in her head.

Sebastian watched her eyes sparkle on the moonlight, her skin being bathed in stars, hair the stardust itself and leaned his forehead against hers. He heard her breath hitch, skin filled with the same sensation as when they originally met.

And then nothing. Because she stepped back and was ready to walk away. But he wasn't ready to let go off her.

But he did not stop her, not when she smiled at him for the last time and turned her back to him. His hand had still been extended like there was glass in between them and he could not touch her. 

Her breathing was uneven, steps unsure as she pushed herself to take the few first steps. Those were the hardest. But once she was on the pathway she allowed herself one last look back. Back at where he stood.

Sebastian Devour.

The love of her life. 

The ending of her story.

She let out a silent sob as their eyes met, testing one another to not break the gaze. But she couldn't last like that, living on the edge. So she put her fingers to her lips and kissed them, gesture evident on his face. 

Sebastian listened.

Once she was out of his sight when his own sobs had quieted, he listened to her breathing. Then to the small bumping of her heart.

Heartbeats that changed his life.

One, two, three.

Until they were gone.


	45. Let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope smiled at him again and said: "Don't be a stranger okay?"~

Sebastian's hands kept trembling, no matter how much he was trying to keep them from doing so. It was a choice he had made, a choice that when he put into motion there will be no going back. He laid another one of his shirts in the bag and sighed. He would go see Hope soon and then all that tied him to this town would be dealt with. 

The sight of his cottage, now almost empty gave him a heartache. All the memories it still held, even like this. Memories of her, of Elizabeth's eyes as she watched him from the sofa, of their bodies tangled in the sheets of his bed, of her lips on his... This was their place and now he was leaving it. His eyes slid to the only remaining thing that was actually still his. One that he couldn't bring himself to stack in with the rest of his stuff.

A framed picture of two of them. His hands were embracing her as her head was leaned on his shoulder. They were so carefree and happy in it, like nothing in this world could ever separate them. Oh just how wrong they were. Sebastian's fingers hovered over his phone as he stared at Hope's name on the screen.

All it took was a little touch and he would be calling her to say goodbye. He could hardly even think of doing so even though all of his belongings were already gone. Because once he called her, there was no going back and all of this was truly going to become real.

He took another leap around the cottage and pressed 'call'.

___

Lizzie traced the pattern of the line on the floor, her feet moving as she paced around the hall. Hope's room was right there, so why did she suddenly have an urge to run as far away as possible. Sure her friend will be furious with her, she will yell and shout but at the end of the day, Hope will understand. Lizzie wasn't doing this for herself, it was all for Sebastian.

He won't forgive himself easily once she turns and Lizzie didn't want to even think about will he accept her as a vampire. Forgetting her was the only option, he has to be able to start fresh, to love again. Bust importantly to forget her.

"Lizzie?" Hope's voice reached her and she stopped cold. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't even realize Hope had come out of her room and was now staring at her. "What's wrong?" she asked when Lizzie didn't respond.

The siphoner closed her eyes and released a deep breath before starting. "You are not going to like it but, I need a favour." Hope's brow rose as she moved aside to let Lizzie inside her room. And with heart heavy, Lizzie realized just long has it been since she was in here. Hope had added some books on her shelf and had lights above her bed. It almost felt cosy. Almost felt peaceful.

"This favour you need, it's about Sebastian isn't it?" Hope asked before Lizzie could figure out a good way to start explaining her, her plan.

"How did you-"

"Your eyes literally shine whenever you think about him, it wasn't hard to guess," Lizzie felt her cheeks go red. "Now, spill it," Hope crossed her legs as she sat on the armchair next to the bed. 

Lizzie felt her forehead begin to sweat, hands cold just like every time she got super nervous. She spared a glance at her friend and then lowered her eyes to her lap. "It's not really much that you have to do, more what I need your aunt, Rebekah to do," Lizzie waited for her words to settle in. Hope wasn't stupid, she would figure it out.

And sure enough, she heard her friend's tone rise: "Are you out of your mind?! You want to compel him?" Lizzie still didn't look up but nodded as if it were that simple. "He deserves to be happy for once," she said.

"I know Lizzie but this- this isn't the way. And it's not your choice to make-" Tribrid was now standing in front of her, she could tell because her feet and shadow moved. Her friend wasn't thrilled at all.

"I am doing it for him, why can't you get that?! He has to be able to move on Hope, but he never will if he knows that I died!" Lizzie looked up, tears during down from her eyes. She stood up, leaning far too close into Hope's personal space. "Do you think I want this?! I don't, I hate myself for even thinking it a possibility but- I also love him enough to know when I should let go."

Hope sighed, her head spinning. "What happened to the girl from few days ago who told me that she will have nothing but time to figure out her relationship with Sebastian? To the girl who was completely sure of her feelings? Where did this all come from?"

"He wrote me a goodbye letter and said that no matter what he will always remember me. I don't want him to stop living his life because of me. And telling him that I want to be a vampire I- I don't know how he would handle it..." her voice turned into a whisper. 

"Look if he does love you, he would. But you can't guess these stuff for him, taking away part of his life isn't a game that you can just undo Lizzie. If he forgets you and leaves the town it's over, no going back-"

She was cut short by her phone ringing on the nightstand. Hope motioned for Lizzie to fetch it for her and saw her friend's skin paling as she beheld the caller. Not much of shockingly to Hope she picked up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds then handed it to her. 

"Hey," she said to Sebastian on the other end of the line. 

"Are you busy right now?" he replied. Hope's eyes lingered on Lizzie for a while, figuring out that she isn't eavesdropping. "Nothing important, why?"

"I need to talk to you... It's pretty serious and urgent. Can you meet me at the docks in 5 minutes?"

Hope closed her eyes thinking of a way to avoid the mess she was yet again in the middle of. "Sure, see you there."

As soon as she ended the call, Lizzie's eyes snapped to her, eager to know what they talked about. She looked like she was on a complete edge, just ready to pop at any time. "Look, I have to go. Sebastian needs me for something... He said it's really important."

Without waiting for an answer she stood and walked to the door. That is when Lizzie finally spoke: "Think about what I said... If you don't want it done then just tell him.. but if you pick my side then I guess I will hear from Rebekah soon." Hope shook her head, not wanting to think about doing sth to her best friend and closed the door behind her.

When she reached the docks Sebastian was already there. He sat at the edge, legs nearly touching the lake. She just stared at him for a few seconds, thinking that she might never see him like this.

"You made it," he turned his head towards her and tapped the boards next to him. Hope, as nervous as she was, sat beside him and gazed at those eyes. Those ocean eyes that were a weak spot for so many girls, her best friend especially. But to her, they were always a reminder. A reminder of something unbreakable. And even though their friendship was everything but that, it always stayed that way. Unbreakable, immortal.

"What's up?" she said as she sat down, twirling the ring on her finger from nervousness, as she always did. "You okay? You seem a bit lost." She shook her head, wishing that it could erase all the wrong choices she decided to make. "Yeah, it's just one of those days yk?"

He laughed at that and Hope realized this was probably the last time she would see him smiling out of pure joy. "I um- I came to say something," he begun then stopped again. She could tell that whatever he wanted to say she wouldn't like it.

"I am- I am leaving Mystic Falls."

Hope's mouth went agape. She knew there was a possibility but- it never occurred to her that he might actually do it. 

Leave them.

Leave her.

"Oh-" she looked away because there were tears burning in the corners of her eyes. How did they come to this?

"I didn't call you here so you could cry on me Mikaelson," Sebastian joked and then she felt a touch of other person's skin on her chin. He turned her face back toward him and as she did before, just stared at her for a second. Then his other hand brushed her tears away and he smiled: "-I called you to say goodbye."

At the word _goodbye _Hope lost the little self-control of her emotions that she still had. She let the tears flood from her eyes against her skin. Hope looked at his eyes again before leaning into him, resting her head against his chest. "Why- why does everyone leave me? Not you-" she actually wept.

Sebastian's hands embraced her in a comforting hug as he let her scream at him. "Please- please don't leave." She felt him shift and realized he was moving away so he can look at her once again. Hope shivered as their eyes met. 

He never saw her this way. Yes multiple times she was inraged, she was sad but never like this, never broken. Like all of her fire suddenly went out and there was only ashes left.

"I can't lose both of you," Hope swallowed her tears and said with as much of a clear voice as she could. This had to be some weird dream from which she would soon wake up and neither Lizzie nor him were about to leave.

Lizzie might turn but it was risky and no matter how much she wanted to hope her friend would survive, the pessimism took the best of her. 

"I won't be gone forever Hope, just enough to get myself back on track."

"I know, but hell I am selfish. I don't want to be alone."

His lips twisted up, into a small smile as he leaned closer and kissed the top of her head. "And you never will be."

Sebastian considered an idea that appeared in his mind as he held his best friend. So before he could think of what she might answer he said it: "Hope, come with me."

___

Lizzie sighed, beyond anxious once again as she stared at the door to her father's office. She had called both him and Josie in there to tell them what she decided but it wasn't easy. Her father wasn't really fond of vampires. Even though he himself was once one.

She knocked twice and opened the door, peeking inside. Josie sat at a small sofa and Alaric rested in his armchair just beside it. "Hey," Lizzie waved in greeting and sat next to Josie.

"You said that you needed to speak to us both? What is it?"

"I made my decision about the Merge."

Josie, whose attention was on the window now snapped to her. Her eyebrows rose as she looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"When I brought Jo back to life the magic had warned me. A life for a life-" Alaric's hand covered his mouth while the other went through his hair. Josie only stared back at her.

"I chose to trade. Josie lives and I die in the Merge."

"No way. I already lost your mother I won't lose you too. Neither of you, we will find another way-" Lizzie cut in, stopping him from finishing. "No dad we won't. That is why I decided to-"

She took in a long breath, letting her lungs fill and then empty. "-to turn into a heretic."

The glass that her father had been holding now smashed onto the floor, leaving it in about 100 pieces. "Elizabeth-"

"Dad," Josie spoke for the first time, shooting a glare to their father. This was one of the rare occasions when Josie spoke out of term. She usually never stood up in arguments and always just listened. "Let Lizzie speak," she said then gave her sister an encouraging but weak smile.

"I know what you would say, dad. That I am throwing it all away but I know the consequences and am ready to deal with them. Besides, if I don't do it... I will die for sure," Lizzie finished tossing glances between her sister and their upset father. He looked as pale as a wall as if she drained all of life from his body. 

Then he stood and she prepared herself for a wave of yelling and cursing, calling her out on possibly the worst choice she will ever make but her father did none of that. She saw him kneel next to where she sat and pull her in a hug. Lizzie didn't know how to respond with words so she just hugged him back.

"Oh, my brave girl," he whispered, caressing the back of her head. "This doesn't mean that I am okay with your choices but-" she pulled back, looking him straight into the eyes without any hesitation. "-but it's our only hope." she finished for him.

Josie was trying to hide it but Lizzie heard a quiet sob escape her throat. She peeked to her left and lolled her head to the side, inviting her to join the hug. So Josie knelt by her father and embraced what was left of her family.

___

Hope's lips parted as if she was about to answer, then closed again. She expected this proposal even less. 

Could she do it? Just pick some of her things and leave with Sebastian? The thought was so appealing, so right there in her reach. But-

"I-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put something like that on you, I didn't think it through-"

But she laughed then and his speech quieted. "What's so funny?"

"You, you are hilarious," playfully she crushed he elbow against his shoulder. Joining her, he let out a small laugh too. It was gone as fast as it came and awkward silence gathered around them again.

"As great as it sounds- I can't come with you, Sebastian," and as she said it, she knew that it was the right decision. She could never just go with him, not with Lizzie possibly turning and certainly not after her aunt compels him. It wasn't right.

"I get it... I mean I knew you would say no so I don't really know why I asked it. I guess I just needed to convince myself that with Elizabeth dying I have only you left."

Hope knew that feeling all too well. 

She saw him glance at his phone and his eyes sadden. "You have to go?" he knew it wasn't really a question. "The Merge is in less than 24 hours. If I don't leave now I am afraid nothing will be able to stop me from coming after her. And I know that I can't. I leave tomorrow at 4 pm"

This was exactly what Lizzie was afraid of too. That he might not be strong enough to let her go. So, with her decision now set in stone, Hope smiled at him again and said: "Don't be a stranger okay?" 

Sebastian winked at her then stood up. Before disappearing completely into the forest, at the very end of the path, he allowed himself another glance back at Hope. He wasn't surprised that she was looking at him too. Taking in her appearance, her eyes and smile Sebastian turned his back to his best friend for the finale time.

He made another step into the woods when there was a sudden weight around him followed by a couple of quiet cries. He half-turned, looking at Hope who ran from the docks to him, just to hug his one last time.

And with an aching heart, he realized that he needed that. So he turned towards her and let himself be selfish for just a little while. "Goodbye Sebastian," Hope whispered when she stepped back. She stood up on her fingers to reach his face and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Goodbye Hope," he said and when Hope's eyes opened again he was gone.


	46. The Merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~"You wanted the world, come back and I will give it to you."~

Lizzie and Josie sat at opposite sides of the big dining room table. To their sides were Alaric, Caroline and Hope. You'd expect for a lunch that was some kind of pre-possible death meal, to be morbid and everything but what it actually was.

Everyone was thriving with joyfulness and happiness like it was Christmas or some other type of holiday. And Lizzie was super glad because of it, she could tell that Josie was too.

Their mother had arrived last night while they were laying in their room with Hope, her face sad as she told them that in all her research she found nothing to stop the Merge. That was when Lizzie told her what she decided and Caroline was everything but happy.

It seemed like she and Alaric switched reactions completely, Caroline was furious and completely unwilling to accept it, talking Lizzie how she might be happy now but won't be in 30+ years. It was only when it all settled that she began apologizing. "I overreacted, I'm sorry honey. Of course, I don't think you will regret it... I, myself never did." And that was the end of that topic. Sort of. She was still giving Lizzie looks across the table and trying to mend it all by spending as much time with her as humanly possible.

Hope and she still didn't have a chance to talk about how a talk with Sebastian and her aunt went and Lizzie hoped they can find a way to do so. Because it didn't seem like any of her family members were leaving her side anytime soon. And every time she tried making any sort of eyes contact, Hope just wasn't looking at her.

Josie stood up before they started eating, sharing some of her favourite memories with everyone which Lizzie would do to, only after desert. It was almost easy for her sister, she would come out alive in every way. Her speech was just to show that she is grateful for all this but in Lizzie's case, her last words might actually be the _last _ones. She shivered only thinking about it.

She even went to the Salvatores last night to spend some time with everyone, just in case. Elena and Damon tried not to seem upset, unlike her mother, they weren't vampires whose emotions got 100 more heightened. So, for the most part, they stayed somewhat neutral. Ari didn't understand much of what was being talked about, she just dragged Lizzie to her room and told her stories of what games she wanted to play with Miranda when she was born. Lizzie sang the girl to sleep and kissed the top of her head before hugging the Salvatores and with all her strength tried not to cry.

It was twice as difficult to keep a straight face trough her family lunch though. Because all the eyes were on her as if turning into a heretic will somehow transform her entire face so they had to memorize how it looked, pore by pore.

"You okay sweetie? You haven't touched your cake at all," Alaric commented as most of them put down their forks as they finished the meal. Lizzie swallowed, turning her attention to the chocolate cake that her mom made and gulped it down in a few bites. And as they all went on with laughter she suddenly stood up and everyone voice's died down.

"I wanted to say a few words if that's okay."

Her father looked around the table and then nodded.

Lizzie took in a breath and began: "To my family, without whom I wouldn't be standing here today. I want you to know that you've been nothing but encouraging, helpful, most amazing people anyone could ever meet. I need you all to know that I am sorry for the pain I may have caused you over these years and that I am grateful to have you and call you my own. I love you and will never ever want anything more than to be a part of this family." She didn't realize that while saying it she started to cry so when the ending came her voice broke completely. She stared at her parents and sister just wishing that she could preserve the moment forever.

They all, crying too took each other's hands, reaching for Lizzie too. She took her mother's who was seated the closest and turned to Hope.

"To my absolute best friend, an all-wise tribrid I want to express how unbelievably happy I am to have you as a part of my life. You've shown me the meaning of true friendship, not just in words but in so many deeds. Hope, I really wouldn't want to live in a world where you don't exist," and as Lizzie finished Hope took her hand, soaking it with her own tears.

Lizzie watched them all, so united after everything and it almost broke her.

***

As lunch came into a close Josie was helping Caroline put the dishes into the washing machine. At the same time, Hope pulled Lizzie aside. "So um... How did it go?"

Hope shrugged, clearly still unpleased with Lizzie's choice. "He wants to leave town and will do so today at 4 pm. Rebekah will be at his cottage at 3:30 pm sharp..."

Lizzie stole a glance at the clock. It was 3:20. Hope's voice broke through her thoughts: "So you still have time to change your mind." Lizzie almost rolled her eyes and turned to follow Josie into the kitchen when Hope called after her: "And Lizzie? I hope that you do." With that, she vanished, into her bedroom probably.

Lizzie was left staring after her, thinking. She tried telling herself that this was the right decision, that it was for the best and for days it was working. But now- now she had every need possible to stop it.

Josie found her like that, staring at the blank space. "Earth to Lizzie? You okay?" No, no she wasn't.

"I, um- I think I made a big mistake Jo."

It took her sister one glance at her to understand. Because other then Hope, she was the only person that knew her plan. "Sebastian?"

Lizzie nodded. "I'll make it simple for you then. Answer me honestly okay?" The blonde siphoner just waited, her mind already racing.

"Do you love Sebastian?"

Without any hesitation, she answered: "Yes."

"Then go get him."

So Lizzie took one look at the door, hugged Josie and started to run.

___

Nothing was able to come in her way. Not the slightly annoying rain, not the threes that kept getting tangled in her hair. She only had minutes left and with all her power she still never learnt any transportation spells. Soon, coming closer, she noticed a familiar shape of his cottage with the corner of her greenish eyes. From the front window, she could spot 2 human forms inside, one male and one female. 

"STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Again and again, until her voice was sore and she couldn't make out words without them turning into hysteric sobs. Lizzie continued running, pushing her feet on and on even as she tripped, even as all muscles of her body protested. 

"STOP!" She half screamed and half cried as she got even closer. She wouldn't lose him, not like this. Not by her own choice. Sebastian was a part of her, how stupid was she to try and erase him?

Female, Rebekah moved away, disappearing from Lizzie's view. Then the doors of the cottage opened and both of them walked outside and now stared at her. Lizzie's feet finally came to a stop, burying themselves into the grass. All that was left of her life seemed to drain away as his eyes met hers. She couldn't see the familiar spark, this person just couldn't be the love of her life. Rebekah said nothing as she vanished into the woods without a word or a sign. Now it was just the two of them left. 

Lizzie felt her world turn to ash, even breathing seemed to hurt, each breath cutting through her heart more and more. What will he think of her now? As some stranger yelling in front of his house? No, no, their story couldn't be over. How could she be so delusional with fear to be willing to give him up?

Her legs couldn't hold her, giving away as she sunk to the ground, covering her face to hide the endless track of tears that had begun to overcome her. This was all her fault, everything was her fault. Maybe she did deserve to die tonight. Maybe she deserved all that was happening to her. Whatever he thought of her, she no longer cared since after tonight they will never see each other again anyway. Yet deep, deep down it still stung like a thorn.

She didn't realize she was muttering: "I lost you-" until there was suddenly pressure around her body and she moved her head, looking up. He was there, kneeling next to her, careful not to scare her away. Lizzie found herself at the loss for words. There was only confusion gathering in her brain. Sebastian then pulled her in his arms, both hands holding her tight. 

What was happening? Not knowing why, this made her cry, even more, choking on her own tears. "Elizabeth look at me," Sebastian spoke and Lizzie's entire heart cracked into pieces. She never wanted to hear her name said by someone as much as then. 

So she backed away, just enough to see his eyes. And there it was, that blue spark that always seemed to dance in there whenever he looked at her. Lizzie reached for his hand slowly, as if he might simply disappear all while forcing herself to stop crying. "You are real ", she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand to break a sob that was about to follow. 

He moved towards her, stopping when they were close enough to breathe each other's air again. "I missed this- I missed loving you."

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I am so sorry. I don't want you to forget me, not today and not ever. I love you, please-" she rested her head on his chest and wept, apologizing over and over again until Sebastian's finger came resting on her lips.

"I don't want to live in such a sad world in which I never met you. You are my life, there is no version of it without you in it," he said and kissed her. Lizzie's lips responded, moving in synch. Her hands pulled him closer, clutching for him like he was water and she was a man dying of thirst.

"But I need to know... What made you change your mind?" Sebastian asked, breaking away. Lizzie swallowed, knowing she was bound to have this conversation with him sooner or later.

"I made a choice regarding the Merge.. and I wasn't sure how you'd react to it," she responded and avoided his eyes. He picked up on that movement and quietly chuckled. "Which is?"

"I chose to become a heretic," Lizzie stated, waiting for the realization to hit. And when it did, Sebastian only stared at her, unsure of what to say. "Do you realize what you are saying?" his voice was partly rough, but she could sense the untouchable, selfish part of him that craved at her words. The part that didn't dismiss them and longed for them.

"I already had this conversation with my family, I know the consequences... But that wasn't why I came here today." His eyebrows rose, obvious confusion playing out in his head. He had accepted this fae better then she expected. And far better then her nightmares portraited. "Then what was?"

Lizzie smiled then, broad and real: "I realized that I want it." "Want what?" She sighed and looked up to the still sun-kissed sky, it was almost sunset. Her eyes lingered on the horizon for a moment then back at the vampire who stood before her. "Everything." There was a brief pause and then she continued.

"I want to explore the world, I want to drink all night without getting drunk," both of them laughed at that. But Lizzie knew it was all what she did wish for, so she went on:" I want to see a beautiful sunset on some faraway beach in Rio... I want to kiss my boyfriend under the Eiffel tower," she cocked her head to the side and for the first time attempted one of his cocky smirks.

"But- Are you absolutely sure? Once you do it there is no coming back..."

"Yes," she said and held his face in between her warm palms.

"I want everything, and I want it with you Sebastian Devour or I want nothing at all."

If he were human, she was sure he wouldn't be breathing. So to put away any remains of doubt she continued: "I am sure because I love you. Dead or alive I love you."

Before she could say anything else, Sebastian kissed her. It was just like before, eager and with wanting. She realized she missed this terribly, missed him so much that now everything seemed to be right. But she knew they wouldn't go anywhere else, just have this few stolen moments until the clock ticks it's finale song.

The Merge was at 6 sharp, giving them about 2 hours to just be with each other. But Lizzie knew it wasn't fair. "Come with me," she said, standing up while still holding his hand. 

"Where?"

"Home."

___

The meteor shower started right as all of the Saltzman family plus Hope and Sebastian gathered at the small clearing in the woods where the Merge shall be held.

Lizzie, who by that point had already consumed vampire blood, now nervously stood next to her sister glancing at Hope. Usually, an event like this would have brought the entire coven together but Kai had killed them all long before the twins were born. Still, bot of the siphoners could feel their essence and spiritual energy. No matter if they wanted it or not, they would be forced to do the ritual.

"It's time," Caroline whispered as the main clock in the town announced it. 

Lizzie swallowed hard, sweating uncontrollably. She looked at her sister and said: "No matter what happens, I love you, Josie."

The brown-haired witch slightly smiled and whispered back: "I love you too. And it's all going to be okay."

They started to feel small pain around their hands, knowing it was the coven pushing them together. Hope passed them a small knife with which they were required to cut, just wide enough to draw blood.

So at the same time, the twins reached for each other's hands and said the words: "_Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus." _

_"__Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus," _Lizzie began to think that it wouldn't work when suddenly she saw her sister's eyes turn inwards, the entirety of them now completely white. Like she was staring at the wrongly made puppet. She was about to ask what is going on when a feeling of loss overcame her and her head hit the ground.

***

She woke up in something that couldn't even be called a room. It was just space, lots of and lots of white space. No sounds, no movements. Just her and the shape in the distance that only could be her sister.

She sprinted for her, seeing that her eyes were still the horrifying white colour, matching the place they were put into. "Lizzie I'm scared, I don't know if I can do this," Josie whispered, and Lizzie saw that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"As much as I know that you don't want to, this is our only way out."

She paused a little then put her hands on her sister's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Jo, I'm ready."

And with that Lizzie stepped back, closing her eyes and letting the fire consume her whole.

***

Sebastian sat beside Hope, wanting to do everything else but stare at the lifeless body of his girlfriend.

"Seems like you won't be leaving after all?" Hope spoke, probably to break the silence. None of them knew how long this Merge thing would last so it felt better to just not be quiet during it all.

"She reached me in time, right as your aunt told me to tell her the moment that I fell in love with her..." he answered then something else occurred to him. "You knew yet you didn't say anything?"

Hope almost laughed: "Believe it or not, she did make some good points. But it was mostly putting your happiness in front of my own."

Sebastian nodded to himself then out of nowhere just took Hope's hand and held it. Even though they were both vampires, she could feel just how tense he was just by the way he touched her. She was keeping herself together pretty well too.

Their eyes then fell back on the girls, laid down on the grass, both looking like they were sleeping as well as like they were dead. The second option being the morbid one that Hope promised herself she won't let in.

So she squeezed Sebastian's hand and leaned on his shoulder. This is what determined the rest of their lives, this very moment. Will her entire world fall apart? 

Right then there was a movement. 

One of Josie's fingers twitched on the ground, then right after it she was moving her hand to her head. Caroline and Alaric both flew to her side while Sebastian was by Lizzie's in a blink of an eye. Hope stood in between, unable to process the fact that Lizzie's eyes were now closed instead of being white and open.

"Elizabeth come on, wake up," he said as he placed her head in his lap. Josie came to stand beside them, along with everyone else. She didn't say anything which Sebastian was really thankful for.

He knew it wasn't her fault but he was ready to do anything to make her wake Elizabeth up.

"You are strong enough," came Hope's voice as she sat down on the ground next to them and took Lizzie's hand in hers. 

"We are all here for you baby," now it was Caroline and Alaric speaking but Sebastian didn't really care. She had to wake up no matter what.

Another minute went by and her parents were slightly losing any hope they had left. Her father even cried out: "She's gone." They moved away, both now in hysteric cries. Only Josie, Hope and he still had hope left. 

She would wake up. She had to.

_Please stay. _he begged even in his thoughts as if they will somehow reach hers. He knew vampires could enter people's minds but she was a witch and in the middle of a mental crisis so all he could do was plead, hoping that she would hear him.

"You wanted the world, come back and I will give it to you. Come back and never leave me- just- come back," Sebastian now cried, seeing that Hope had moved away. 

No, no, no.

Elizabeth was not dead. She was not dead.

But the more he said it, trying to convince himself in the truth of his words, the less he believed them. Because there was no pulse, there was no heartbeat and no breath.

Josie remained seated next to them but he could see that she closed herself off too. She had been in there, knew that this is now a burden on her shoulders.

_Stay. _

As another minute went by, all faith he had, all hope he clung onto seemed to wash away. Because despite everything, she still wasn't moving. Then sadness and despair were replaced by anger and rage.

Sebastian rested her head on the ground, moving to the nearby three and ripping it from its roots. He didn't know vampires possessed such strength. He made a swing, releasing it in the air and watched it fly to the skies. Next thing he knew, he was banging his fists into another one.

And no one stopped him. As no one should.

He heard a muffling sound and turned around to see Hope mimicking his action and tossing a three 4 feet into the air and then smashing it into 100 pieces. 

"Sebastian!" there was a call from Josie but he didn't care that she wanted to scold him. So he didn't turn, smashing his fists until they bled. 

"Sebastian look!" now it was Hope. He knew all sorts of tones of his friend's voice but this- this was something utterly new.

So he turned and what he saw made him petrified. 

Lizzie began to move, sitting upright with her eyes still closed. She smiled in excitement, revealing her now sharp _vampire _fangs.

"It worked, I can't believe it worked!" He was kneeling by her side in seconds. But her eyes, those beautiful green eyes were nowhere to be seen.

When they met Sebastian's, they were blood-red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is chapter 46 of 47. So the next chapter is the very last one. It just feels so unreal that this fanfiction is coming to a close.  
I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting, especially to Andrea who is always leaving such long, detailed and heart wrecking comments that inspire me to write more.  
Let me know what you think of this chapter since the /I want/ scene was written way back in October last year. And I've been so excited to finally post it! Hope you all liked it too.  
Until next time, love you all! <3


	47. End of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Now she was a heroine of her own story.~  
The ending to Nightless. It was really epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last chapter of Nightless, the end to this story. Which is why I have been working on it for days, not wanting for it to end. This is my most read story ever and I am beyond thankful for you guys for reading and voting on it. I have met some great people because of it, which is sth I am super grateful for as well. It really helped me grow as a writer and helped develop my imagination since the plot wasn't following the show(thank god). You never know, maybe one-day Legacies brings Sebastian back and I get hit with an idea for a sequel. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this and that you will like this last chapter. Leave me your thoughts and opinions in the comments. I love you all!

Lizzie had seen people die before, some people even more than once. 

Just over the course of last year, Landon had burst into flames at least 20 times, some of them being by his own choice. Though the two of them never really bonded, she had it set in her head that the gremlin is never going to stop annoying her. 

She had killed numerous monsters and taken away hundreds of lives. The only difference being that Malivore creatures were never human so it was easier to say 'This is to protect my school' than to think about the act of killing. 

But even as Kai forced her to put Josie down, Lizzie made sure to bring her back. Losing her sister was never an option. She would have sold her own soul if need be. And in a way she did. 

Hope had died as a werewolf/witch hybrid too, but even she had it destined to reawake. And wasn't it Lizzie who snapped her neck once when she was already a tribrid when she tried to stop her from freeing Kai? Yes, Lizzie thought,_ that was on me too. _Despite it, Hope had always found her way back to the land of the living. As if her heart had a 'not today death' tagged on it. For all Lizzie knew, maybe it did. Maybe nature didn't want to give up its masterpiece of a being.

Even Sebastian, she saw die, well _almost_ die more times then she would have liked. He was the pin to her world and losing it would unleash all sorts of destruction. And to think she almost gave up on him because of her stupid pride.

Clarke died, Kai died. Their mother was siphoned away by her and Josie as well. 

Those she loved, well _most_ of them, came back, so Lizzie never saw death as something permanent. And in their world, it really wasn't. Someway, somehow people who wanted to found their way back. Whether they liked it or not.

She heard about how it felt to die too, as unpleasant as it was. After Hope turned she needed someone to talk to, so Lizzie sat with her every day until 5 am if she wished so. Her friend really appreciated that. Afterall if Lizzie wasn't late maybe Hope would still be alive right now. 

She had even felt Sebastian's pain trough his memories, kind of getting her ready for what to expect. Pain checked, loneliness checked. Sadly, it was nowhere near enough.

Nothing could prepare her for her own death. 

To her, being and becoming a vampire was all about what she had read in books and heard from others. Insane strength, emotions heightened, humanity at your disposal. What none could describe was the moment when you lose the sense of your own heartbeats, can't manage to pull in a breath and see a ball of fire wrap around your body and burn it to ash.

She told Josie she was ready and for the most part, it was true. She would die, wake up and all would go back to normal. Only there was this tug in her head that for selfish reasons resented death. 

Lizzie's mind, flesh and soul screamed in a union as Josie's flames ate at her, destroying her from the inside out. It stole and stole at her strength until eventually, her heart gave out. And there was a sharp piercing pain like glass cutting her open, across the entirety of her body. As if the Merge was trying to carve her powers out so they can be given to Josie. 

But Lizzie, even as she trashed and yelled and begged still pushed back. There were people out there she needed to get back to, people she would not fail. 

She was Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman and she was _not _weak. 

The heat built up around her torso, exposing a sphere of glowing red energy threatening to tare itself from the inside of her. She felt as it ripped open her organs and made it's burning way through her skin, leaving a path of blood behind it. Though as it began to leave the body Lizzie forced her eyes open, just enough, against the tears and forcefully wrapped one hand around it. 

The touch drew blood from her the very second her skin touched it. It was as hot as hellfire, disintegrating it and still fighting her. She tried not to scream but her flesh was now nothing but a horrible smell of fire mixed with blood. Her blood boiled, this time not out of rage but literally. 

_No _Lizzie thought to the sphere _you are mine and I won't let anyone take you._

She brought her other hand to the side and held the sphere tightly. And even as she couldn't even feel her palms anymore, even as her clothes were soaked through with blood and there was nothing left from her fists she didn't let go. It was real and agonizing and wrecking but Lizzie was willing to pay that price.

She felt the energy refuse her, ever so slightly slipping out of her fingers as she dug them in it, ruining whatever was left of them.

But then when she began to think that all was lost she heard his voice, Sebastian's voice.

_Stay_. 

Like a thunder to the heart, a memory struck her.

_"Stay with me, I love you, stay, just stay-" _the words she had yelled at him when she found him half-dead in the cottage. Those same words she could feel now flood her heart.

She could feel it as it reached her numb body and clawed its way into her. He was probably touching her, wherever her actual body was. Because she could feel it giving her will, a will to fight just for a little while. _Which was crazy_ she thought, but it gave her a chance to try and siphon him. 

_I am my own master _Lizzie told herself and focused on his voice, clearing it out despite everything else. 

She was one, the body on the field, the dead corpse that was with Josie and this, this soul of hers. So she let her mind wander back to her original self and began to siphon the power which he probably couldn't even feel being taken from him. At the back of her mind, she felt the lurking power of the Imperium too, so she reached for it. Closing her eyes to it, feeling as they turned red and as her body got driven mad with power.

Not to compare herself to Hope but right next to her Lizzie was becoming the most powerful creature on the planet. A witch with and Imperium power, vampire abilities and immortality. The world should be kneeling at her feet after this.

With her destroyed palms she squeezed the energy sphere, pulling it down and back through her. It hurt, oh it bloody hurt but she didn't care. It was her power and she wasn't going to give it up. 

After she didn't sense any more resentment, Lizzie let her hands fall back to her sides, right into the pool of blood that had formed around her. She couldn't feel anything any more and wondered was this her burning out all of her power. Was this how it felt to fight with death and lose?

God, she was tired.

And just as she thought that she was done, that everything will go it's way, a new pain, a different one consumed her. It wasn't nearly as bad as the previous and it was happening inside her _mouth_. She felt 2 of her teeth reaching out of their resting places and sharpening at the ends. Those were her fangs. Her _vampire_ fangs. 

She had done it, she had actually done it. 

And then everything went black.

___

She was dead. 

And then she wasn't. It was really that simple. And at the same time, it wasn't. 

One minute she is standing opposite of her sister and fighting to survive and the next she is opening her eyes surrounded by 3 of the people she loves the most. 3 next to her parents of course. As if nothing happened. As if she didn't just found her way trough gates of hell and walked away as an untouched soul.

There were a couple of things, _changes_ she noticed straight away.

The first thing was the non-existing beating of her heart. It was weird above everything else, so unnatural and inhuman. Well, she was never human in the first place, though it still took her by surprise. Her hand flew to her chest where usually she would count her beats, but now it was simply hollow. Empty. She stole a glance at her hands, the ones that were devoured by the flames and saw them just as healed as the rest of her body.

The second thing she noticed was that she didn't have a need to breathe. As a human, it was essential, part of what made you a being. As she took in afternoon's breeze, pushing that air all the way down into her lungs, she realized that it hurt. Not in the way things did usually but more like it wasn't supposed to be there. Which was a surprise, since she knew that vampires could drown underwater. It felt like some sort of expired liquid that she had drunk unintentionally, not enough to kill you but strong enough to hurt you. 

Though after everything, all the pain she felt during the Merge this was more of a tickle.

The third thing was the sharpness of all of her senses. As she blinked her eyes open, she noticed little insects on the grass meters away, heard the water running in some river close to them, actually _smelled_ the wind that brushed along her hair. It was incredible, it felt inferior to all else. And it was probably just one of the many positive things she could now do.

It was only then that it struck her again, that the process had worked. That both her and Josie were standing there, looking at each other and then being in each other's hugs. 

She was alive while being dead, just like a puppet. But who was it that pulled her strings?

"Elizabeth?" his voice filled her ears, so so soft and gentle like a caress. And when she turned from Josie to look at him, her mouth fell agape. She couldn't imagine Sebastian getting any more perfect than he had been already, but now she could see the azureness of his eyes, hear the slight pitch in his voice that human probably wouldn't, notice how smooth and ideal the locks of his hair are. Plus, she noted to herself that he looked even more godlike then usual. 

"I-" even her own voice sounded sort of new, like becoming a heretic transformed her into a being that was just slightly off from her previous self. She knew it was only a matter of getting used to it but it still left some shallow cracks in her.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel-" she stepped closer to him, reaching out for his right hand and holding it in her own palms, "I feel alive." Lizzie smiled with her whole heart and then her lips crushed against his, her fingers wrapping around his back and pulling him closer to her. And just like she thought, it was even more sensational doing it with her emotions heightened. Of course, she knew vampirism increased them, she just couldn't imagine loving somebody as much as she loved Sebastian. It was the sort of love you found only once in a lifetime.

Lizzie didn't forget, couldn't forget that it was him that gave her the strength to survive and the power to keep going. "I heard you," she whispered in between the kisses. Sebastian said nothing and continued to try and keep her as close as possible.

But even though he kissed her as if he had never done it before, there was some uncertainty in it. Weary and suppressed in some way. She wondered why.

Hope gave them 'a look' so he brought his hands around her shoulders, breaking the kiss and holding her in his embrace for a few more moments. "Thank you," she breathed, at a loss for air. Now finally, they needn't worry about time. It was the one thing no one could take from them.

She exchanged hundreds of more hugs with her parents and Hope right after, holding them each for long periods of time without a wish to let go. There was sort of a weird silence as she took a step back to look at them all, her family, her best friend and the love of her life. But none of them said what was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked as Hope and Sebastian exchanged a few worried glances. "Something's wrong isn't it?" Lizzie hesitated and felt tears trying to force their way out of her eyes. Why was she going to cry? Nothing was wrong, it had to all be okay. She fought way too hard for something to go downhill now.

"Lizzie, did you summon the Imperium?" Hope swallowed hard and looked at her but blinked away quickly.

Oh. She hadn't even noticed that; of course, she remembered channelling it to win back her power but she didn't think it would still be activated afterwards. But sharing the reason why she did it felt way too personal, even for them. It was something only for her to know about.

"I- I guess I did," she felt her voice tremble, trying to come up with any sort of excuse. But to her luck, Hope seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about it and dropped the subject. And so inconspicuously hitting Sebastian with her elbow so he does the same. 

Lizzie was glad for it because her nerves sensed fear among Josie and their father who were the most vulnerable out of the group. They were now both 'human' even tho Josie could stand her ground as a witch she still needed other people's magic to do so. 

"So, are we having a party then or what?" she cut in, making everyone burst into laughter. 

___

She felt a tingle in her stomach, a strange plus irritating feeling of ravaging hunger. It had been a few hours since the Merge and everyone was downstairs preparing the celebration. And even though it was Lizzie who originally wanted to have a big dance with the entire school, now she was less and less up for it.

All she could hear was the pumping of blood through their bodies, even tho they were all a safe distance away. It wouldn't be a good first heretic impression to make bloodshed out of her guests. So she locked the bedroom door, pacing around the room.

There was a light knock on the doors and Lizzie flinched away from them. "Hey, Lizzie open up, I have to get my dress," Josie said from the other side. Lizzie knew it was a bad idea but she resentfully slid the key in and turned it to the side. Before Josie could walk in she was already sitting in the furthest corner of the room. 

"I haven't peeked but I am sure it all looks crazy good downstairs," she said reaching into her closet and pulling the dress out on a hamper. 

It was like listening to beats of the music just instead of it they came from an actual human heart. Her sister was telling her something but the only thing Lizzie could focus on was her blood being spread over her body. 

"Lizzie? Did you hear anything I said?" 

She could feel her forehead had begun to sweat and that her new teeth were trying to break out of their shells. "Jo, I think you should leave," Lizzie almost growled, keeping herself at bay.

Josie looked around the room as if she were checking for danger but there was nothing besides the two of them. There were no Malivore monsters but there was still one, not so monster looking, right opposite of her. She heard her sister swallow hard, the same fear gathering up inside the room. "You didn't feed-"

Lizzie let her mouth open, fangs shining against the light on the ceiling as she pushed back, almost entirely driven with hunger: "No." 

Josie was always the one that knew what to say but now all she was, was a pale-faced girl, afraid she might not make it out alive today. "Listen to me, you don't want to do this-" her voice was breaking at every word and there were tears shining on her cheeks. 

The blonde heretic made a step toward her sister, focusing out the artery on her neck. Whatever Josie was saying right now were nonsense, all that mattered was the blood. "Please, I am your _sister,_" Josie begged but Lizzie was no longer listening. 

With a sharp snap, she seized both of her wrists to keep her still as tears rolled all the way down her sister's skin. And then Josie took her by surprise and screamed, for whose aid Lizzie didn't really care at that point. She angled Josie's neck to the side by force and was ready to rip open the vein. 

But there was a shuffle and someone had tackled her to the floor, forcing her down with two sets of hands. Sebastian was on the top of her while Hope knelt right by his side, both concerned and clearly upset. "Elizabeth what-" Lizzie resisted, trying to free herself by whatever actions possible. "Jo, run!" Hope snapped at the brunette who was out of the room in a heartbeat.

Only when she could no longer hear her did Sebastian loosen his grip and freed her. Lizzie rubbed at her wrists and then looked back at them. They stood next to each other, barricading the doors. So she was trapped, marvellous.

"Do you have any idea what you almost did?" it was Hope who spoke first, "you could have killed-"

But Sebastian shushed her and cut in: "No. It's not just her Hope. We didn't think at all, leaving a newborn heretic without feeding or training her." Sebastian turned sideways to look at her and Hope's gaze softened as she nodded.

"Yeah, I- I'm sorry."

Lizzie only stared at them, not knowing what to say. She was still hungry, craving for blood but having her _vampire _family here seemed to put her at ease. Hope was right tho, she could have killed Josie and this time for good. 

"I'm sorry too. And I want, well _need _your help with this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hope smiled, stepping closer still careful. But even before she was halfway to her, Lizzie ran in her direction and hugged her tightly. There was a new pressure and Lizzie knew without looking that Sebastian had joined, holding them both from behind. "I love you guys," Lizzie smiled as she said the words.

"You better since you are bound to us forever."

___

Sebastian had taken her into the basement where Alaric had kept the blood bags and showed her how to drink them properly. "How are they?" he asked with eyebrows raised as she took her first sip.

The taste was- different. Unlike anything she ever drank, sour and metallic, overall not really great. "Um, would you kill me if I said disgusting?" She drank all of it tho, not willing to risk losing control again. Sebastian grinned and took the empty bag out of her hand, throwing it to the side. "I know. It's animal blood after all. I just wanted to see where your preferences lay."

Lizzie chuckled, seeing his fangs appear and his neck tilting to the side. Lizzie dreamt of this a few times, over the course of their relationship. How it would feel to not just give him her blood but also have the satisfaction of drinking his. So without hesitating, she let her eyes fill up with blood and her teeth sharpen as she bit into his vein, offering him her hand in return.

It was special, vampire blood sharing, personal in many ways. Even more symbolic then sex. Like you were sharing yourself with another living soul, giving them a part of you that you could never take back.

_This _is how blood is supposed to taste like, Lizzie thought. Magnificent and nerve-racking. She felt her feet buckle under his touch as he brought his hands on her waist and slid them against her back. She pushed back from his neck, searching for his lips and when he kissed her, there was no more insecurity and no more uncertainty. 

There was just the two of them, consumed entirely by each other's soul. 

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned into his arms, head on his chest. "Happy birthday," he responded and took her hand in his. 

"Let's go join the party."

___

Lizzie apologized to Josie about 10 thousand times and even tho she said that it was all forgotten, there was a stupid tug in the back of her head that told her she will have to make some grand gesture to make up for it.

As they stood behind the curtains at the top of the stairs, Lizzie exchanged a meaningful glance with Penelope, nodding slightly in greeting. She had never forgiven her for bullying her for every day of her childhood but she was mature enough to look past it now. Because Josie was happy and that made Lizzie happy too.

She tossed a look at her partner, at Sebastian who stood by her side in his best black tux. "What?" he asked with a smile. Lizzie shook her head and turned her attention to the announcing that was happening somewhere below. 

"Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park," Hope's voice echoed through the microphone and hand in hand her sister and Penelope made their way down.

Sebastian stole another gaze at Lizzie before their names were called out too. "You look bewitching Elizabeth." 

"Well duh- I'm a witch," she shared a laugh with him and looped their hands together. She had been wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress which went perfectly with the shade of her hair. It was down to her knees and the rest of her legs were covered with a transparent material in the same colour with some sparkles over it. She wore her hair down in thick lushes curls and a flower crown at the top of her head.

"Lizzie Saltzman and Sebastian Devour," Hope announced and the two exchanged one more look before stepping into the light. She saw Hope left of them, Landon next to her. There were Caroline and Alaric smiling in the corner and the rest of their friends scattered across the room. Which, was covered in golden and silver balloons, ribbons and glitter. 

As they reached the bottom they met with the rest of super squad and Lizzie excepted congrats from everyone, smiling wildly as she did so. There was a boy standing aways from them, a familiar boy who she really needed to talk to alone. She turned to Sebastian, kissing him on the cheek and said: "Give me a minute or two, I'll be back soon."

He nodded, going to talk to Hope and Landon. 

Lizzie made her way through the crowd of people and finally reached MG. "Hey," she said in a polite tone. They haven't really hung out or talked much since Daphne was revived and used his body to do so. She knew of course that MG would never blame her for it, it wasn't her fault that she got tricked but she never did anything to fix the situation between the two of them either. 

MG was watching pass her though, at someone behind her so Lizzie stood next to him. She heard it's easier if you talk to someone without looking at them, just as it is easier to text so you can hide behind a device. "Look, I- I am really sorry MG." When he still said nothing she followed his eyes to Hope and Sebastian who were now dancing like crazy in the middle of the podium. Lizzie couldn't help but laugh.

She imagined all it took for them to get to that point, to finally be happy and joyful and free after everything that went down over the course of last year. It was a real miracle.

"What I did, what I was doing to you for years, stringing you along like that, it was wrong. You were always such a good person and I was using you," she purposely avoided the term, _good friend, _not wanting to irritate him any further. "And you were always there for me, along my side and you stood by me through some really challenging times. I never repaid you as I should have. With being honest with you like you deserved."

She stood in front of him then, blocking the view to the 2 best friends living it up. "And I just wanted to apologize, and I get it if you hate me after everything I put you through. But I wanted to tell you that I am extremely sorry." MG looked up at her and corners of his lips went up. "I know you are. And I could never hate you. You can't control your feelings anymore then I could mine." He cocked his head to Sebastian. "I never understood what you saw in him but now I do. When you're with him it's like you are glowing with energy and life, you are the most alive I ever saw you." Lizzie brushed a small tear from her left eye. 

She really was alive with him, wasn't she?

"And you deserve to be happy, so I never held it against you. It helped me realize that I needed to move on. And I did." She noticed him wave at someone at the punch table and recognized Kaleb's sister Kym. "Friends then?" she tried and smiled too. MG nodded and put his arms around her in a hug. "Friends."

Then he stepped back and handed her a folded piece of paper: "And happy birthday." Before she could thank him, he was already by Kym's side which made Lizzie's heart do a flip, she loved this for him. Because he too, deserved to be someone who made him happy. She undid the paper and stared into a beautiful comic-like drawing of her and MG standing at the edge of a cliff, staring at the horizon.

Her eyes met his across the room and she mouthed 'Thank you.' It was for sure one of the most meaningful gifts she had gotten on this party. She remembered vaguely calling his comic books 'a cold shower' once and the thought that she herself was a secret lover of the same ones made her giggle. 

And now she was a heroine of her own story.

***

Sebastian watched Elizabeth join MG as he stood his ground next to Hope. Landon went to check on Raf in the meantime. 

"A year ago was the first time I sensed you and I could be friends you know." She began to talk as soon as he was there. _"Fight for her Sebastian, don't let it be too late." _He remembered her saying.

"Is that so? It wasn't when you met me and saw my insane good looks?"

"You had your teeth in the manticore's throat."

"Fair point."

Hope leaned back with her elbows on the railing of the stairs so Sebastian did the same. "You told me Lizzie will see the real me if I let her to, it was you that made me brave enough to chase after her," he said.

She watched him as he took in a breath and then exhaled tossing a slight look at Lizzie. Hope chuckled to herself. "What's so funny?" he demanded, brows narrowing as he quickly looked away from them.

"Last year the two of us stood just like this while you were jealously watching Lizzie dance with MG," Hope noted, knowing how she too was a little jealous that day. That it was then that Sebastian exposed the secret crush she had had on Lizzie back when they were kids. He was also the only person Hope ever confessed about it too, Landon never found out.

"I was not jealous," he bit back, annoyed. She rose her eyebrow at him. "-fine maybe a little bit," Sebastian cackled. 

"I am thankful that it happened the way that it did tho. And I know we had our ups and some major, _major_ downs but- I am happy that all of those times we happened to come back to each other. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here with me right now," she closed her eyes and put her hand over his. "I love you and am glad that now I get to call you family," Hope finished while his mouth fell open in surprise. She usually wasn't this sentimental.

"Where did that come from?"

"Moment of weakness. You happen to trigger those."

"Well it was almost touching," Sebastian joked and bumped her with his elbow while freeing his hand from hers and putting it dramatically over his heart. She grinned like a fool in response. But she meant it, every word of it. He became a really fitting yin to her yang. "Don't get used to it."

He stayed silent for a few moments, still having a grin on his face but then when the song seemed to be coming to an end, backed away from the stairs and watched her. She rose her eyebrows at him.

"Come on, dance with me." Hope shook her head, there was no way she would agree to that. Plus Landon probably wouldn't be a big fan of the idea.

"Hope this is a _party_, and it's not slow-dancing, " he motioned to the people jumping around "See? Now take my hand before I drag you out there."

She considered vanishing from the room but Sebastian was right, this was a party. The one she wouldn't easily forget. And he would probably only go after her and annoy her about it for the rest of the night. "Okay but just one song." His smile extended as she reached out and took his hand. 

"What do I even do?" she yelled across the music which was so much louder on the podium then at the corners. "Just relax and don't pout so much!" he responded and started moving along with the rhythm, so Hope mimicked him, letting go of the worry that she looked stupid. 

It turned out to be quite easy and maybe even a little fun, to get lost in the world of music, in the world that didn't exist. They shook their heads, moved their hips and started jumping together with everyone else. Sebastian spun her around the room, tossing her to Landon, who came in and joined. 

Lizzie met with them too, sometime during the night, throwing her hands in the air and singing the songs at the top of her voice. "I've got whiskey!" Penelope cut in with them, holding a filled bottle in the air. As they popped it open Josie stared at her sister from the door. When Lizzie noticed her as well, she mumbled that she will be back soon and stumbled toward the entry to the hallway.

The brunette was leaning against the wall when Lizzie reached her, and even though she expected her to be angry, Josie was smiling from ear to ear. "You having fun?" Lizzie started, unsure.

"I was about to join with Penelope but thought to talk to you first..."

They looked at each other and said at the same time: "I'm sorry." Lizzie stared at her, confused. What did she have to be sorry for?

"Dad and I pushed you into this and I know you don't really blame us, at least I hope you don't, but I am still sorry. You and my sister and I should have been there for you. And what happened before the party, I get it. You just need time to adjust, and you will," Josie blurted out in one breath.

"I'm sorry I was so irresponsible, freeing Kai and Daphne... I made you worry so much even though I knew you were scared too. Giving my soul away in the Merge was the only thing I could do to bring you back after I- After I killed you. And I would do it time and time again Jo," Lizzie let out, taking her sister's hands. 

"I love you," she said then. Josie nodded, brushing out her tears and squeezing her back. "I love you too. You can't get rid of me."

***

When Lizzie came back into the party room the mood was still in a full-on rage. Hope and Sebastian, both obviously drunk were slow-dancing lazily in the centre. He was spinning her around and around that Lizzie wondered how isn't she sick already.

She found Landon sitting at one of the chairs, watching them, and sat next to him.

"Gave up huh?" Lizzie joked. He passed her a cup of whiskey, exing it down with her. "Oh no, they asked me to join- I am just not really a partier. Also, I am the closest to human here so if I get wasted, I am the only one who is going to have a hangover tomorrow."

Fair enough.

Sebastian noticed that she came and waved at her. Both dragged themselves toward the chairs and Hope sat in Landon's lap while Sebastian sat next to Lizzie. "I am officially wasted," Hope declared rising her hands in the air.

"Seconded," Sebastian chuckled and placed a kiss on Lizzie's hand. She laughed but felt a tingling sensation across her back. So she leaned in, whispering into his ear: "Let's get out of here." Sebastian smirked, standing up and lifting Lizzie into his arms. "We're settling for the night," he said more to Hope then to Landon.

Hope stole a look at the clock on the wall and complained: "It's not even midnight yet." Sebastian let Lizzie down after spinning her to the point when she got dizzy. "Oh we'll be back I just need to sober this one up." Everyone laughed as she took his hand, leading him to the hallway.

"Race you to the rose field," playfully she shook his hand and started to run. Vampire running was nothing like the regular one, she felt the air rush through her hair, slam in her face. The smells filled her nostrils and she felt like she was at the top of the world.

Her eyes seemed to notice threes from miles away, abling her to draw back just fast enough to escape bumping into them. And then just like the millions time before, she was standing in the middle of her favourite place in the world.

Sebastian joined her 10 milliseconds later shaking his head. "That cleared it out," he let out, adrenalin from alcohol combined with magical vampire speed seeming to be working on getting his head straight. "Why are we here and not with everyone at the party though?"

"It's 15 minutes until midnight..." she started then took his hand. "-Once the clock strikes for tomorrow, we will know that everything worked for sure." Sebastian nodded in understanding, he felt her shaking against his touch.

So putting on his usual charms, right corner of his lips twisted into a devilish smirk as he led her hands around his neck while his own settled on her hips. "Dance with me then, let me cherish every second of those moments."

Lizzie didn't resist and didn't pull away. He was right. Even though the ancestor magic could still screw them over, she couldn't refuse to spend her possible finale minutes with the person who flipped her entire world upside-down. 

Before they met all she needed to care about were her own twisted inner demons but he, he made her question her entire existence. Made her question her own soul. 

So she let herself get carried away, not thinking of the way his touch burned, leaving flaming traces on the places where it found bare skin, not focusing the fact that he was so close to her that she could taste the alcohol on his breath. She didn't mind it though, hers wasn't any better either.

They were two souls, two twin flames too afraid to let go of each other as they moved in unison, their feet synchronized, following the other. There was no song, no music and she was fine with that as long as she had him.

His blue eyes were azure in the moonlight but still just as irresistible as they always were. Those damned eyes that made her unable to look at anything else, well that _and_ her treacherous heart. But Lizzie wasn't opposed to it, she had loved him, heart and soul. Right there and right then she felt alive.

It was just like MG said, it was him that brought her dead soul back to life and set fire to it. She could never really explain but she just loved him, it was extraordinary, passionate and terrifying but it was always real. 

"You told me that you heard me," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, breaking the silence. His voice was like a caress to her skin, brushing gently alongside her neck. "I was fighting myself in there and I was losing," Lizzie spoke, bowing her head down.

"But then I sensed your voice and it was like it unlocked me, made me kept going. I knew that you were out there, that you were waiting for me to come home to you so I bit back. You brought me back Sebastian."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then reached out with his hands and spun her around. It felt a lot like flying, like being this free bird who could do whatever she wanted, and then she was in his embrace again. "It's your strength, my love, that brought you back, not me. You are your own person, your own master and nothing can stand in your way. "

She found herself in a different world, the one where only the two of them existed and nothing else seemed to matter. Like it was all their fairytale and this always was and will always be just about them.

Sebastian cupped her face and breathed: "Let me in." She knew what he meant and opened her mind to him. He took them back all across their memories just to know that no matter what happens tomorrow they will always have them.

_"Hello. Uh, you must be new." a seductive tone that she didn't intend but couldn't help it.   
_

_"I don't think it sounds boring at all."  
_

_"You shouldn't have to wait around for anyone."  
_

It was like a walk in the park just with every three being one of their shared moments. Lizzie couldn't stop the tears, happy tears that started to pour down.

_She shouldn't be getting closer to him. And yet she wanted to. _At this, it was Sebastian who let out a heartful laugh. She never let him know how badly she was drawn to him until now. 

_"I think it's worth the risk."  
_

"I was so amazed by your kindness that day you know, you were willing to risk damaging your power to help me," Sebastian, real Sebastian said to her. Lizzie shrugged: "Well I think we both knew I couldn't stay away from you." They both cackled and closed their eyes again.

Lizzie knew a memory she wanted him to see, to settle away from all those heart wrecking stuff. So she pushed it gently into his mind.

_"You mean to tell me that this entire time you have been talking about Europe but NOTHING about this stud?" _Hope's voice echoed in between them as Sebastian released a satisfying sound.

"HUH! I knew she couldn't resist me!" 

_A box on the bed. _ _~For the moon that is uniting the stars. Yours, Sebastian.~ written on the card next to it. _

Lizzie rose her hand, twirling a bracelet that rested on her wrist. "Fits well doesn't it?"

_"Thank you. For saving me." she had whispered. _ _"Always." _

_"We have time."   
_

"And we do have it," she interrupted in real life and caressed the hand that was resting on her cheek. Sebastian nodded with a smile dancing on his lips.

_"And- I think you are beautiful- shattering and all."   
_

She remembered thinking how it was this how perfection felt like. "I fell in love with you that day you know," Sebastian said. She knew, all too well, his letter was very detailed when it came to that. Lizzie leaned closer, setting her forehead against his and breathing out.

_"I like you just the way you are Elizabeth."_

_ And then she kissed him. It wasn't a small kiss but a life-changing one.   
_

_"Because I care okay?! Because I thought you were dead and I care and-"   
_

_"You are more than enough Elizabeth. And despite what you said, I do care. I care about you."  
_

_"I came here looking for answers, for purpose and I found it. In you. You were my answer," a tear rolled down his face.  
_

_"If this is some stupid complex for you then why? Why do you keep coming back?!" _ _ His lips softened against her own and as he held her gaze with his, he whispered: "Because I love you."_

_"You are all that is left of my heart."  
_

Lizzie shivered at that, that she had almost lost him before he was ever hers.

Sebastian opened his eyes, taking a step away from her though still holding her hand. "Thank you, that- it was beautiful," she said in a whisper. Sebastian checked the time on his phone, 23:50 was written on the screen. 

He lowered himself down onto the grass which was warm due to the sun that shone during the day. Now it was just a field of sleeping roses, bathed in by moonlight. She felt him pulling at her hand so she sat beside him, her head on his shoulder.

Sebastian extended a hand, picking a pink rose out of hundreds and tucking it gently in Lizzie's hair. "Thank you," she said, brushing the left side of his face. His brow shot up, as he watched her, confusion evident in his eyes. "What for?"

"Finding me that day, the day that we met. I don't know if I ever said it but, meeting you was a life-changing thing for me. I learned so much about myself, about the world, none of it would have happened without you. Falling in love with you was definitely the hardest part I don't regret it."

"You are not sorry for all the havoc that I brought upon you?" Sebastian asked, staring at her green eyes, wishing he could just get lost in them. If he wasn't already.

"No. I was never sorry about loving you. Sometimes yes, you did put it to a question," she made a face at him as he put on an innocent look, "but I never wanted not to know you. Our story has been writing itself for so long that I don't want to see how it ends."

"Why would it have to end? This world belongs only to us, we have an entire planet to explore," his fingers traced the edge of her lips, resting on the bottom one longer than anywhere else. It made Lizzie shiver in delight. 

"No I know, it's just that I am so in love with you that I don't want to lose you. And I think that turning into a heretic only magnified it, and now I am utterly and completely taken away by you," She said and lifted her head from him and gazed at his ocean eyes. They were almost violet in the night time which made him look just that much sexier.

Sebastian returned the look, pulling sth from his pocket. "I got you something." Lizzie eyed the wrapped up gift, unable to decide what might be hiding inside it. It was quite small so it couldn't be anything that extreme.

She placed it on her lap as she undid the folding and saw a velvet box sitting there. Her heart nearly stopped beating. This couldn't be what it looked like. She swallowed hard and opened it, her jaw dropping wide as her eyes beheld the object inside.

It wasn't what she thought but it was just as big and as huge.

"It's my family's ring," Sebastian blurted out, his voice actually sounding nervous. "I am not proposing to you Elizabeth but- it's a promise ring of sorts. To ask you to wait for the right time... with me, as the most valuable person in my life."

It was in a beautiful emerald colour with a rich letter D in the middle surrounded by vines. 

Lizzie was at a loss for words, she had them somewhere in her head but they were all conjured up and useless as she watched Sebastian take it out of the box. She was afraid her voice might betray her if she were to try and say anything.

"I love you, Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, only you. And I want to love you until I take my last breath in this earth and in this life," he held the ring in between two of his fingers. "Do you want to rule in this world with me?"

Her mind and soul had a decision as soon as she saw it, her heart was his once and for all.

"Yes, yes, yes! " she answered, her hand starting to shake as he slid a ring on her finger. It was no wonder when it fitted there perfectly. "I love you too," Lizzie threw her hands around him, and for all she cared, the world could have ended right then and there and wipe everything else but them away.

Well, not _everything_ literally but they were so consumed by each other that all else felt like oblivion. 

Lizzie checked the time again, 23:55 sharp, time really seemed to drag. "So what do we do after this? Where do we find our cheesy happily ever after?" Sebastian half-joked, stroking her hair as she leaned into him. 

"I hear Paris is nice at this time of the year. We could go to Disneyland," Lizzie suggested.

"What's Disneyland?"

"Oh, shame on you. But you'll see. Mom took us there once before when Jo and I were about 8. It was one of the happiest times in our life."

_"Mom I want to go onto Pirates of the Caribbean!" little Lizzie screamed in excitement, pulling onto her mother's sleeve. Caroline brushed the sweat from her forehead, frantically looking around for Josie. Though she stood right next to her._

_"You are far too little for that," she tried explaining but Lizzie was already folding her hands and pouting. "We will go another time okay? When you are a bit bigger I promise."_

_They never did go back though._

Lizzie showed Sebastian the memory through her mind and he couldn't avoid chuckling. "You were just adorable, weren't you?" Proudly she cocked her head: "Still am."

A beeping sound went off and Sebastian pulled out his phone. 23:59, it was almost time. He nodded to Lizzie and she understood without any words being spoken. Her heart began to pound so rapidly in her chest that she was sure Sebastian could have heard it even if he wasn't a vampire. "You okay?" he asked gently, touching her cheek. 

Lizzie nodded slowly, looking at the seconds going by and the time sliding before her eyes. "Just in case something goes wrong, I want to tell you-" she placed her finger over his mouth, stopping him from finishing the sentence. 

00:00. The Mystic Falls' clocktower signalled midnight.

And then at last as Lizzie looked at Sebastian it was like she was seeing him for the first time. They were going to be okay. The only worry left shall be caring about each other and Lizzie knew that doing so for him is as crucial to her as breathing.

Replacing her finger with her mouth, she pulled him in, kissing him just as cravingly as the very first time.

Her eyes were open, in their full silver-green glory as she watched Sebastian smile at her and said into his ear: 

"Tell me tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the very end. It took me 3 full days to edit and develop this last chapter. I had that ending line sitting in my head since the very beginning and it was inspired by the book Throne of Glass. I tried tying up all the knots and giving Lizzie a fair 'goodbye' to all of the important characters; I did the same with Sebastian and Hope since they ended up being an unexpected amazing friendship I tossed in. Plus I made it super long, mostly to have the max of 100k words but also because I just kept on writing and didn't want to stop.   
This was an amazing journey and an adventure, I truly hope I didn't disappoint anyone and that I gave you a good enough Sizzie ending.   
Until next time, Lucija.


End file.
